A Happy Reagan New Year
by The Great Artiste
Summary: Sequel to "A Very Blue Bloods Thanksgiving" sees the timeline of Joe's return expand into 2014.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I do not own Blue Bloods nor the rights thereto. I am not affiliated with its network, writers, actors, producers or crew members.

Any storyline created herein is done under artistic license for my sole benefit and is the creative product of my imagination.

This story is the timeline sequel to "A Very Blue Bloods Thanksgiving."

Enjoy.

Chapter 1:

The sunlight began spilling through Erin's bedroom window in the Park Slope neighborhood of Brooklyn. The date was January 1, 2014 and it was just after 8:30 a.m.

Jack Boyle squinted his eyes at first and then closed them again remembering the wonderful time he had last night ushering in the New Year at Jamie and Joe's new apartment, and how he looked forward to a 2014 with his former wife and daughter. In fact, he had planned to propose to Erin that they remarry but felt the holiday season wasn't the opportune time, particularly as they had only been together again for the past couple of months and he had no wish to throw a monkey wrench into the Reagan's holiday season, especially as Joe had just literally returned from the dead.

He reopened his eyes and finally having adjusted to the bright light which was now bathing the bedroom walls, looked over to his left and found his former wife sound asleep, the blanket and sheets askew from her constant tossing and turning. He continued to observe her remembering the first time he laid eyes on her in law school, the classically beautiful face, the sculpted cheekbones, the long brunette hair, the soft brown eyes with the mischievous twinkle, the big radiant smile and most of all, those long gazelle legs that seemed to stretch from her ankles to her shoulder blades. If only she had some tits he thought but Erin wouldn't consider implants or augmentation nor would she put on another 20 lbs which would look great on her ass and thighs which he considered too flat and skinny.

She had been more heavily muscled and carried a few delicious extra pounds when they first met not bothering to watch what she ate having been blessed with a rapid metabolism plus she spent a lot of time challenging her three brothers to all sorts of athletic competitions, but as the years went on, she began to become more health conscious, spent less time shooting hoops or playing football and became concerned as to how she filled out a suit when appearing in court.

After their daughter Nicky had been born, Erin worked out like a maniac not only losing the 25 lbs she put on from her pregnancy, but 20 additional pounds that she didn't have to spare. Since their divorce it looked like she had shaved another 10 -15 lbs off her frame causing him to wonder if she was becoming emaciated.

He had noticed in the past couple of years that she was finally beginning to look every bit of her 40 years where initially she could have passed for a woman ten years her junior.

Jack realized that much of this extra wear and tear on Erin was his fault. Their divorce plus putting her in the position of being a single parent while he pretty much ignored their daughter took a hard toll on Erin whom he had to admit was a very good mother to Nicky and surrogate mother to his former brother-in-law Jamie.

When the Reagan family had thought Joe had died almost five years ago, he watched Erin literally age five years before his eyes. He would never forget being awoken at two in the morning by a crying Linda who asked to speak to Erin. When Jack put Erin on the phone the look of concern rapidly changed to one of unbridled terror and then grief. He had to talk to Linda himself to find out what had happened as Erin couldn't even speak.

He almost had to physically carry her through the next ten days with the wake, funeral, and the public mourning rituals transpiring but it was Jamie's return from having just completed his final semester at Harvard's Law School the day after Joe's 'death' that brought home the loss of a her middle brother. Thinking back now as to how Joe had faked his death to go undercover for the past five years, he wanted to strangle the SOB himself for what he had put Erin through.

Jack was the one who had to explain to Nicky, then all of 13 that her beloved uncle Joe wouldn't be attending anymore Sunday dinners or picking her up in his prized Chevelle to take her to the movies or on a cousin's day out with Danny's sons.

What Jack remembered most was how Erin didn't share her grief with him or Nicky, but watched as the Reagans closed ranks around Frank, Henry and the three remaining siblings as if Joe's loss was their sole cross to bear.

This had been the initial fracture that caused the ever present fissure in their marriage to begin opening and it widened and deepened very quickly, so quickly in fact that Jack had moved out within nine months of Joe's 'death'.

He shook his head as he recalled the many phone calls from his mother, who never felt Erin was good enough for her Jack, telling him how unhappy and unfilled his marriage was and that he really needed to move on from such a blue collar and unremarkable family. She had many friends with fine daughters who had attended the socially correct schools that educated and bred society's fine upstanding ladies such as Brown, Barnard, Harvard and Choate, not New York City College and the New York University School of Law as Erin had attended though at the time his mother conveniently had an absence of memory as to Jack's attending NYU Law instead of Harvard or any of the other prestigious institutions. Probably because she didn't want to be reminded as to how she and her husband refused to pay for law school to pressure Jack into entering the finance business with his father. His parents demanded that he obtain a Master's degree in economics and finance which was the more appropriate way to proceed rather than a law degree so that he could defend the low life criminals of society which of course, would reflect poorly on his parents' social status as did his choice of Erin. He told his parents to sod off and put himself through law school and married the woman he respected and loved.

As to the fine socially upstanding ladies of breeding, Jack knew from his client base alone that most of them could suck the chrome off of a trailer hitch and liked to dress up as tarts and school girls while they screwed the hired help or their friends' husbands. One thing about his socially insignificant wife he could stick under his mother's snooty nose is that she had never once to his knowledge cheated on him and wouldn't think of it. Maybe that is the one thing the Reagan's did right. They taught their children morality, ethics and the value of earning what you wanted, lessons he knew Erin imparted daily to Nicky.

However, like any spineless fool who has the same mantra preached at him day in and day out, Jack folded like a wet paper bag in a storm and began to drink his mother's Kool Aid as to how unhappy he was and rather than tell her to shut up and stay out of his marriage he buckled under and decided to pack up one afternoon when Erin was at work and hit the road to Florida where he spent a month just soaking up the sun, drinking anything containing alcohol, playing 18 rounds of golf four times a week and bedding anything in a skirt or bikini that interested him, particularly those who graduated from such fine upstanding socially correct institutions as Brown, Barnard, Harvard or Choate.

When he returned back to his firm in New York he drafted the Divorce Complaint and had Erin served. She never knew what hit her and only recently had he come clean as to what drove him away.

Number one on his list was the Church. Jack was raised a protestant and had never accepted the Catholic Church for its teachings or for what it purported to be and being a student of history, Jack firmly believed that the Church usurped the temporal power of the former Roman Empire and corrupted the true teachings of the gospel to suit its own political and financial agenda. Having to attend every Midnight Mass, Easter Mass and Sunday Mass with his wife and her family was a mass pain in his ass and it was all he could do not to tell the Reagan family what he thought of their precious Church, especially after the Church sex abuse scandals and associated cover-ups began seeing the light of day.

Jack had no doubt that Erin, her mother Mary and Frank's parents Henry and Betty were true believers and had a deep religious faith, but he knew that Frank, Danny, Joe and Jamie were all going through the motions to make Mary happy, especially Frank. He had seen too much human suffering and depravity both as a Marine and as a cop to truly believe this was God's plan. Jack never quite figured out Linda but assumed she wasn't as into it as she let on because he knew Danny lost his faith years ago, but Linda knew how to play the Reagan family game. What a hypocrisy this was and Jack Boyle detested hypocrites. It was bad enough he had to defend them as clients but to spend his precious Sundays surrounded by a Church full of them was irksome at best and loathsome at its worst.

Number two on his list were the ritualistic Sunday Dinners as if enough ritual hadn't been espoused at Church. Every Sunday, the same damned routine, sitting there listening to Danny and Erin arguing over the latest cases they were working on while Frank refereed and Henry tossed his two cents into the ring when the subject matter favored the good old fashioned days of policing, prior to such trivial case law as Miranda v Arizona and Escobedo v Illinois let alone the Fourth and Fifth Amendments to the U.S. Constitution, which collectively provided accused persons specific rights which cops like Danny still circumvented on a daily basis in the name of getting a confession and taking another perp off the streets, even if that confession was illegally elicited but what the hell, the Reagans were noble in their cause just like their Church was noble in its cause so Jack was expected to do the right thing which was to shut up and go with the flow.

Number three on his list was the Reagan family itself. If he didn't know better he would have sworn that Mario Puzo studied the Reagans and then inverted the characters to be criminals.

No question that Frank was the model for Don Corleone. The entire family spent Sunday at his table and did everything but kiss his ring though they constantly kissed his Irish ass. Vito Corleone ran his empire from his mansion on Long Island. Frank Reagan ran his from the top of One Police Plaza.

As to the kids, Danny was the hotheaded Sonny. Jamie was the quiet one and would grow into the role of Michael. Joe however was no Fredo but more like Tom Hagan. He was the one who mediated between the family members. Joe became the balancing force between Danny and Jamie as Tom had been between Sonny and Michael.

This left Erin and her Irish temper. He smiled thinking of the comparison he often made between Erin and Connie Corleone when she threw the fit at home provoking her husband Carlo into beating her ass with his belt. Though Jack had never once laid a hand on Erin, she could more often than not be self-righteous, indignant and unctuous to the point of frustration and when doing so had a specific tone to her voice that made him want to shove a sock in her mouth just to shut her up.

Like the Corleone family and Sonny, the Reagans had their martyred son Joe who died fighting on behalf of the family's ideals but now that Joe turned out to be alive, his exploits and heroism were now being crafted into family legend.

Of course, the precious church was also written into the script. While the Corleone's were Sicilian Catholics, the Reagans were Irish Catholic and just like the Corleone family, the Reagans used the Church to cover their butts and to assure their souls a safety net into heaven. The difference was that the Corleones used their ill-gotten cash to buy their way in while the Reagans used their massive political clout. The Corleones had enforcers while the Reagans had 35,000 men in blue. While the Corleone family went to Mass on Sunday and killed on Monday, the Reagan family went to Mass on Sunday and violated citizens' constitutional rights every day, all under the watchful eye of then Chief of the Department, later to be Commissioner of Police, Francis X. Reagan who learned from the uber-master, his father Henry.

And just like the Corleone family, if you weren't blood you were an outsider. Jack couldn't count the number of times that He, Mary and Linda would be washing dinner dishes or how Jamie would ask him along to shoot some hoops so that Frank, Danny, Joe and Erin could have a private conversation relating to the family or its business, just like Vito would take Tom, Sonny and Fredo and later Michael into his office and close the door.

Looking back Jack would realize that there were two major obstacles which he could never overcome.

Firstly, he would never be a real member of the Reagan family, not that he wanted to be. He wasn't blood and even worse, he represented the people Frank's army arrested and Erin and her colleagues sought to put away in fine cities like Ossining, Attica and Auburn. He vigorously attacked both the police and the prosecution's witnesses in an attempt to undue the great work of the Reagans and to top it all off, he expected them to play by the rules as established by the United States Constitution and all supporting case law. How dare he seek to muck up the Reagan's fine oiled machinery.

Secondly, he would never measure up to the Reagan brothers in Erin's eyes. Erin had set very high standards based upon her brothers who were and still are her role models for what men should be like. They learned from Frank who learned from Henry and so on. As she deemed her brothers to be men of impeccable morals, ethics (ok, maybe Danny gets a pass on ethics now and then) and character, she had placed them on pedestals no mortal man could reasonably attain. One never had a chance.

He had meant what he had said to Casey and Alex walking back from midnight mass, that at the end of the day, the four siblings would always choose or defend one another over any spouse or significant other and he heard Frank tell Henry that he wouldn't have it any other way."

The conversation with Frank at Delmonico's last month had solidified Jack's beliefs where Frank all but said "We'll be watching you" and letting him know that this time around, the three brothers would be his enforcers should he once again hurt Erin and Nicky.

What sucked is that he loved Erin and always had, those feelings never went dormant even after their divorce and when she was shot in a courtroom two months ago, Jack thought he may lose her for good and he wasn't about to squander a second chance which surprisingly, she had provided. Of course, Danny had actually saved her life that day and while Erin certainly appreciate Jack's efforts to protect her in the courtroom, Danny as usual had come to his sister's rescue further solidifying the familial relationship with Jack being on the outside looking in. Kind of like Sonny Corleone riding in and beating the crap out of Carl Rizzo for beating his sister.

Jack also wanted to provide a stable family platform for Nicky but that ship had already sailed and with Nicky one year from moving out on her own, he realized that his chance to be the father he had always hoped to be had just about slipped by. It had been too painful for him to see his daughter knowing that he had failed her by leaving her mother, but he was sick and tired of hearing about the Reagans. It was easier to walk away than to man up and set ground rules with Nicky and to tell her the truth, but again, he didn't want to poison her about her family. He wasn't the kind of guy who sought to hurt anyone or to put Nicky in the middle.

When he had first confessed these thoughts and feelings to Erin last week she had been stunned, especially that Jack had kept them suppressed for so many years during their marriage but as she began to analyze his statement, her intellectual processes kicked in and she began to understand as to how much of his hypothesis was accurate and factually based. He had offered to leave or sleep in the guest room but she made it clear that no matter what they may argue about, at the end of the night he was to be with her in their bed. She held him close that night wanting in some way to comfort him for the unknowing pain she and her family had caused.

Jack Boyle was an honorable and a good man and if money were the measuring stick as in most families, he would have blown the Reagans out of the water. Unfortunately they used a different measuring stick and Erin had brought him into a family where he had two strikes on him before he ever got to the plate and she had done nothing on his behalf to level the playing field.

After what seemed an hour, but had only been a couple of minutes, Erin rolled over and opened her eyes, noticing Jack observing her. She pushed the blanket and sheets aside and opened her arms to him.

"Come here" she softly said and as he leaned in to kiss her, she pulled him onto her and for a while, Jack Boyle forgot all about the obstacles to his marriage and focused solely on physically expressing his love.

On the other side of the East River, another Reagan was coming awake. Jamie hopped out of bed and went into the kitchen. He picked out a cup and quickly added five packets of Sweet and Low and four drops of Tabasco. He then started a single serving coffee. The moment it was done, he poured the coffee into the cup, stirred it up and placed it on the counter. The bait and trap were set.

About a minute later Joe Reagan padded into the kitchen looking like something the cat dragged in. He looked over at his younger brother who looked refreshed and vigorous and asked. "Why is it that I feel like a semi rolled over my head and you look like you slept for a week?"

"Because I'm the Golden Boy and have special rejuvenating powers" Jamie joked, plus unlike you, I don't need caffeine to jolt me awake."

"Speaking of which, I need some of that stuff badly." Joe said pointing towards the coffee machine.

"Go ahead and take that one, I'll make another." Jamie offered, directing Joe to the cup sitting on the counter.

"You sure?" Joe queried

"Go for it" he responded and turned around as if to make another cup.

Joe took a deep sip filling his mouth. His eyes went wide and his mouth began burning from the laced liquid. He promptly spit the coffee all over the counter. "What in the hell did you put in here?" He fumed

"Sweet and Low plus some Tabasco Sauce. Just some Hair of the Dog to counter last night." He answered with a straight face.

Joe squinted at his younger brother. "And if I hadn't come out here, you would have drunk this yourself?"

"Hell no, I'm no idiot. I made that just for you, sort of a thank you gesture for making me think I pissed myself the other morning." Jamie answered with a smile

"I'm going to kill you Jamison" and with that he began chasing Jamie around the apartment.

Hearing the noise, Casey and Alex each came out of their respective bedrooms clad only in robes and watched with their arms folded across their chests and Joe and Jamie wrestled on the floor, Joe getting in the tickles.

"What are you two doing?" asked Casey.

"This punk spiked my coffee with Sweet and Low and Tabasco Sauce so I held a summary session of Joe Court and convicted him of being a smart ass." He answered. "Never mess with a cop's coffee." He told Jamie as he gave him some serious noogies.

"Ok Joe, enough" said Alex. "We don't want you two getting any noise complaints your first week in residence."

Joe jumped up and then pulled Jamie to his feet. "Ok, he's learned his lesson."

"Have not." Jamie joked trying to get back at Joe.

Alex mused. "Sometimes I think Erin fixed us up with a couple of juvenile delinquents she must have prosecuted in Family Court."

Casey laughed while Joe and Jamie pouted. "Well, we knew what we were getting into. At least these two can be housebroken unlike Danny."

Casey proceeded to make coffee for the four of them while Joe began rummaging through the refrigerator in search of breakfast. "Omlets everyone?" to which he received three astounding "Yes Please" responses.

He began preparing the egg batter and the ham and peppers he would add to it while Alex got out the bacon and started the stove top.

Jamie set the table and then put a round of water and orange juice out for all.

Once the food was ready they sat at the small kitchen table and held hands while Casey led Grace.

They planned their day over breakfast which consisted mostly of hanging out, getting dressed and heading over to Frank's for the hockey and football games plus the steaks Joe would help his father prepare.

Alex and Casey were settling in nicely and each beginning to feel as if they had finally met a good match. Alex like Joe's feistiness and self-assuredness while Casey felt very comfortable in the more dominant role with Jamie as well as being the older woman, not that Jamie was a push over, but she realized that he preferred to be coached or led while reserving his right to veto whatever she came up with. Casey felt this was a fair balance.

The topic of Erin and Jack finally came up and all four had an opinion as to their observations over the past week.

Joe and Casey felt that Erin was truly happy, which nobody disputed but Alex and Jamie tempered caution as there were underlying cracks and crevasses which tanked the marriage to begin with and at some point would have to be brought to light, addressed and resolved if Jack and Erin intended to make another run at it.

Erin had not yet confided in anyone about Jack's earlier perceptions and admissions.

Jamie realized there was good balance in the present foursome in that Casey and Joe had similar intellectual processes stressing the positive and possible where he and Alex tended to be more introspective and cautious. Erin had done well in pairing the two couples putting each brother with his intellectual opposite so as to complement and balance the couple.

"You know, I have to really say that I never expected to see the side of Danny we did. I mean, he has this reputation as a hard ass violating suspect's rights all the time, yet around his family he's a very kind, funny and warm person." Casey noted.

Joe held up his fork to ask for a moment to compose his answer. "Danny was the easiest going happy go lucky guy you would have ever met and a real comedian and prankster. The only time Danny turned into The Hulk was if someone threatened or hurt one of his siblings, or later Linda. Some kid at school picked on any of us and there was Danny and he put the fear of God into many bully or punk. That's when he began his fascination with the alternate use of toilets. Anyway, he came back from his first tour of Iraq a different person, whatever he saw over there completely stripped the comedic side of Danny away and he had this sad and lost appearance, almost a vacant look compared to how he was before."

Jamie continued: "He had been home for about a year and a half when they recalled him. The first time he was gone 18 months, the second time almost a year but when he came back this time, he was an angry person, like nothing we had ever seen. One night he and I got into it and he slammed me up against the wall. I thought he was going to knock my head off. Joe and Erin were yelling and trying to pull him off me. What scared me was the look in his eyes it was like looking into a furnace. Then like someone pulled the plug the fire went away and tears started flowing and he pulled me to him and wouldn't let go. He kept apologizing and wouldn't stop or let go of me."

Joe took over: "Erin took Jamie out of the house and I sat with Danny while he cried. He told me he just blacked out in a rage and didn't know what caused it. We had been discussing it for about an hour when Dad came home. Mom had died by then. Anyway,Danny went home to Linda and the next day enrolled in counselling for PTSD and while he has gotten better, there are still some things which set him off, such as what people who harm children or their family. Other things, he can be very patient and almost like the old Danny."

"He's a work in progress but we all know how to handle him. I just wish sometimes that we could have the old Danny back because he really was a lot of fun, even it most of it was directed at me." Jamie quipped.

"I will say that he has never hit Linda or the kids, nor has he ever cheated on her or done anything unbecoming. Linda and those boys are his world. Danny is a very honorable man, but sometimes he can go too far with people that to him represent some type of terror, something that happened to him that to this day he has never told us." Joe noted

Casey and Alex took this all in and nodded, having received some perspective on the oldest Reagan male.

Joe went on to tell all of them the story of the perp who stabbed Jamie last week and how Danny and Joe played off one another. By the end, they were all laughing at Joe's descriptions and amazed as to how calmly Danny had acted, particularly when the victim was Jamie.

You should have been there when I said "Imagine if he ever got his hands on you and Danny places his hands on the guy's shoulders and gently squeezes. Then Danny calls me a big SOB with a mean right cross like the kind he took earlier that morning while holding the guy's face in his hand and looking at the bruise while I'm patting the guy's hand Joe laughed. The best part was that after we spent all this time building up the family and what Jamie's big brothers would do, we threw our shields on the table and introduced ourselves, the poor guy shat himself and I mean that factually, not literally." Casey and Alex were stunned.

"Before Joe came back Danny may have beat the hell out of the guy for what he did to me. Instead, he used his head and fed off Joe's lead. See, Danny is great at getting to the truth but sometimes we just have to deal with his ego and control his temper." Jamie noted

"He puts Erin through hell sometimes asking for warrants when he knows he can't get them legally. I hope he doesn't try to call in favors like that from us because that's a line we don't want to cross." Alex informed them.

"I wouldn't expect you to nor would I expect Danny to ask you. He goes to Erin because her division tries those types of cases and at the end of the day, she knows his instincts are spot on and if she uses her position to get him the tools he needs, he will come through with the goods at a level that will insure the defense will plead it out rather than risk a trial where discovery may cause the warrant to be questioned." Jamie responded.

"The three of you really believe in him." Casey noted.

Joe leaned his chin onto the tops of his folded hands regarding the women a moment before he replied: "Let me put it this way. If Danny called right now and said that at 3 p.m. today dog poop would begin raining down on Manhattan, Jamie and I would immediately be Brooklyn bound."

"Be sure you take us with you!" Alex exclaimed and they all laughed.

Around that same time, the subject of their banter had his wife come up and give him a big kiss. "Danny, your ears are red, someone must be talking about you." Linda teased

"Probably my brothers." He postulated.

He pulled Linda close to him and gave her a big kiss. "You know, last night was a great time and it felt good doing something to help the guys out, especially to welcome Joe back and I see them with their new girlfriends, that first spark of love all four were emitting and then I remember that when I was the kid's age, we were married and already had Jack and Sean was only another year or so off. I just want you to know how fortunate I feel Lyn to have you, not that I know why you ever wanted me, but know that I love you with all of me."

"Aww Danny, sometimes you are so sweet and you know I feel just as fortunate to have you." And she kissed him back.

"EWWWW, they're kissing again." Sean announced.

"Yeah, and if we never kissed you two would never have been born, so there." Danny told them.

"Is your homework done?" Linda asked.

"Mine is" answered Sean.

"Mine almost is but I'm having problems with part of it." Jack answered.

"Yeah, what part is that" Danny queried.

"English literature."

Danny answered him: "When we get over to grandpa's later ask your uncle to help you. He's really good at that stuff."

"Uncle Jamie is good with English literature?" Jack asked

"Your other uncle. You go to Jamie with Math, Science and Government problems. You go to Joe when its English Lit, Theology, Psychology and Philosophy. He's the deep thinker and poet in the family." Danny responded.

"And what do we go to Aunt Erin with" Sean asked.

Danny smiled a malevolent grin.

"Danny, be nice, that's their favorite aunt" cautioned Linda.

"You go to Aunt Erin when you need someone to take you trick or treating." He smiled.

"NO WAY!" they both shouted. "She scared us last time." Sean advised.

"Ok then, no more Halloween with Aunt Erin. You can go to her for advice about girls."

"EWWW" they both exclaimed further amplifying Danny's enjoyment of the situation.

"Ok, try this. You go to Aunt Erin when the subject is political science, history or sociology but whatever you do, don't let her turn you into a liberal." Danny snickered.

"What's a liberal?" Sean asked.

"Someone who thinks somebody owes them something for doing nothing to earn it." Danny tossed back at him while chewing on cookie.

"Danny!" Linda exclaimed.

"And what do we come to you for dad?" asked Jack.

"Your allowance." Linda answered Jack while smiling at Danny who almost choked on his cookie.

From the boroughs of Manhattan, Brooklyn and Staten Island, the Reagans began descending upon the house located at the northwest corner of Harbor View Terrace and 92nd Street shortly before 12:30 p.m.

Nicky noticed that Jack had his homework with him. "What's the subject?"

"English literature and I'm stuck."

Joe heard that and came over. "Really? Well it just so happens that English Literature is one of my favorite subjects and I would be very happy to help you if you'd like to come up to my old room where it's quiet and we can work on it together."

"Thanks Uncle Joe, I really appreciate it. Dad told us you were the one to come to if we needed help with deep thinking subjects like English lit, Theology, Psychology or what was that other one." He asked his father.

"Philosophy" Danny answered.

"Really, and what classes did he say that I could help you with?" Jamie asked

"Math, Science and Government." Sean answered.

"And what did he tell you that I could help you with?" asked Erin.

"Halloween." Snickered Jamie

"Hey, it's not my fault the Reagan men are wimps." She countered.

"Political Science, History and Sociology but not to let you turn us into liberals." Jack answered Erin.

"Yeah a liberal is someone who wants someone else to give them something for doing nothing." Sean proudly exclaimed while Nicky laughed and Erin's mouth dropped open.

"Daniel Francis Reagan!" Erin yelled at her oldest brother before walking over and giving him a hard smack across the arm.

"Ouch, hey that's assaulting a police detective. Damn she hits hard, no wonder Jamie's afraid of pissing her off."

"Let's try her in Danny Court" Joe joked.

Erin put one hand on her hip and gave Joe her 'serious' look. "I don't recall your last session of Danny Court ending too well for you but if you need a little brushup to help clarify your memory then I'll be more than happy to apply it."

"Come on Jack, let's hit those books." Joe said as he bolted up the stairs two at a time while Erin smiled.

She then turned her attention to Danny. "Danny you have to be careful what you say to your sons." She admonished.

"Why, because I choose not drink the politically correct Kool Aid?"

"It's about having sensitivity to the needs of others." She gently countered.

"Yeah, well in case you haven't noticed over the past 40 years little sister, I'm not an overly sensitive guy. I believe people should work for what they have rather than overload the system with demands for entitlements or taking what isn't theirs from people who did work for it. I'm all for giving them a three hots and a cot in a nice place upstate if they break the law." He responded.

"Ok, let's table this one for another time. The hockey game is starting." Frank advised.

Erin hugged Jack and turned to look at him. "At times like these, I can understand what it must be like from your perspective." And she kissed him and he kissed her back.

Danny and Jamie were awed by the aerial shots from the NHL Winter Classic. "Look at that, 115,000 people watching a game of pond hockey in the dead of winter." Danny announced as the Detroit Red Wings and Toronto Maple Leafs challenged one another at University of Michigan Stadium, also known as 'The Big House.' "I'll bet the local cops have their hands full with that sized crowd." Danny opined.

"That's the biggest stadium in the western hemisphere" Jamie countered. "A few years back Michigan State came in and they played a collegiate hockey game against Michigan on the same field. 104,000 fans turned up for that one."

Jack Boyle chipped in "They have that size crowd for every Saturday football game." Danny and Jamie were astonished, never having seen large crowds like this in New York.

In the meantime, Joe had finished helping Jack with his English literature homework and was in the kitchen getting dinner ready. He was bending over to retrieve a pan from the lower cabinet when Erin snuck in and gave him a hard slap across his butt.

"OW" he yelled jumping up.

"Does that jar loose any memories little brother?" She wickedly smiled.

"Yeah, I clearly understood your earlier reference which is why I bolted up the stairs. I'm not dense like Danny. Be nice or I'll put hot pepper seasoning on your T-Bone." He said.

He then proceeded to tell her what Jamie did to his coffee that morning. "Smart ass kid" He laughed as Erin joined in.

She made the salad and helped him prepare the twice baked potatoes and vegetables and watched with amazement as he made béarnaise, peppercorn and zip sauces for the steaks.

"If you weren't my brother I'd steal you from Alex."

He smiled. "I find it relaxes me. Like mathematics and economics, recipes bring order out of chaos and like poetry, good food feeds one's soul."

She really did enjoy being around Joe again. While she fought with Danny and mothered Jamie, she found Joe to be more her equal and they had a very calm and balanced brother –sister relationship. She gave him a big hug and let him know how much he meant to her and that when he had the time, she needed to have a long talk about some things which Jack had made apparent to her. Joe kissed her forehead and told her that he was available anytime she was ready to talk.

Dinner was a great hit as usual and afterwards everyone gathered to watch the remaining college bowl games, joyously shouting for their teams.

Sean was rooting for Michigan State in the Rose Bowl because they were green just like his hometown NFL Jets.

Of course there was the usual rough housing with Jamie bearing the brunt of it with all three of his siblings plus Casey and Alex ganging up on him. Nicky acted as his protector and pulled her uncles and mother off of him.

Jack Boyle reminded Jamie that his Bar Exam tutoring began after shift on Friday at his office and Jamie responded that he looked forward to it.

As everyone departed to head home Frank looked around his family and nodded that 2014 was shaping up to be a very good year.

When the Boyle clan arrived home, Nicky said goodnight and went to her room to socialize online with her friends.

Erin sat Jack down in the living room and stood behind with her arms gently wrapped around his neck and her chin resting on his head and she hugged him.

"I know this isn't going to be easy Jack but there has to be some type of balance we can work out between the two of us and my family. I'm going to speak with Joe this weekend and see if he has any ideas as to how we can have the best of both worlds. I really want this to work out for us."

Jack slowly rose and came around to Erin picking her up in his arms and kissing her passionately.

"Ok, let's see what magic you can produce because I'm not in any hurry to run off again and in the meantime, I can think of better ways to use our time and energy" and with that he carried her into their bedroom, kicked the door closed and fell back onto the bed with Erin atop him.

-30-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

I hereby incorporate such disclaimers as set forth in the previous chapters to this story.

Chapter 2:

Joe and Erin sat at a corner table in one of Brooklyn's new 'Hipsterville' restaurants.

He had brought Nicky home after her overnight with the uncles and cousins. As long as he was coming to Brooklyn, this would be the perfect time to try out another of their new eateries while helping Erin work out her recent concerns over Jack Boyle.

Erin began to tell Joe about Jack Boyle's thoughts and feelings, as well as her own perceptions.

Unlike Danny would have been immediately defensive of the family and told her to tell Boyle to suck it up, or Jamie, who would have approached this topic solely on the basis of the facts, Joe saw the deeper meaning of the conversation and treated it with the diplomacy it deserved.

"Jack makes some valid points, particularly as to the insular nature of our immediate family and that our values fail to take into account his accomplishments and professional position therein and most importantly, that you my dear sister tend to use "The Three Stooges" as you so lovingly reference us, as a measuring stick as to how all men should comport themselves. In short, Jack has been set up to fail since the first time he asked you out."

Erin was a bit taken back with both Joe's assessment and directness. She had hoped for a more compassionate candor as to her present dilemma rather than support for her former and perhaps future husband.

"Alright, assuming that I stipulate to your assessment of the situation, how can I have both my husband and my family without making either one feel compromised or uncomfortable?"

"Ex Husband" he winked and continued:

"The solution is relatively simple however the application of the mechanics involved is highly complex." Erin gave him a look which told him to stop screwing around and to spit it out.

"We hold a family meeting. You carry a lot of political capital as the only daughter and mother of the only granddaughter. We all want to see you and Nicky happy. If that means that we need to make some adjustments for this to transpire, then we will have to make the effort but it won't be accomplished overnight. On your end, both you and Jack have to grow a thicker skin and realize that we are the Irish hard heads that we've always been and aren't likely to change dramatically, particularly Danny and Gramps. Therefore, we negotiate. Jack isn't comfortable with the Church. Fine, he doesn't have to attend. As to Sunday dinners, maybe Dad has to accept that we have 40 of these a year instead of 52 so that all of us have the option to spend the occasional Sunday with other family, friends or just by ourselves. Those who can attend will and those who can't won't. Sunday dinners have survived an absent family member on many occasions such as when the kid was away at Harvard, when Danny was in Iraq and when I was presumed deceased. The family and its traditions are flexible and so is Dad."

"As to the comparison with the Corleone family, there is some truth to Jack's perspective however as he represents those we are looking to lock up, it isn't easy to have a conversation about an aspect of the family business that may wind up on his desk in the form of a client he is defending. As he is the only defense advocate in a family of those dedicated to putting defendants behind bars, Jack will have to accept there are certain conversations that are not privy for his ears and you can't expect us to constantly avoid having them because he is at the dinner table. It creates an awkward situation for us as much as him. Jack's clients have the law on their side and we have unlimited manpower and resources on ours. He looks at legal statutes and case law as being a barrier erected to protect his clients. We look at these as an obstacle we must circumvent to obtain the truth in order for us to hold society accountable for its actions and you know what Sis, that line is not thin nor black and white, but very wide and many different shades of gray but unfortunately, we use the adversarial system to pursue justice and we expect an overburdened network of cops, lawyers and judges to keep everyone honest and it just isn't going to be perfect because humans aren't perfect."

Erin contemplated Joe's deductions and couldn't fault his logic. Therefore, she had to accept it and agreed. "Then I think we should sit down with the Reagan adults plus Linda and put together some type of understanding that we can all live with."

Joe agreed so they planned on setting a time the following week to do just that.

"In the meantime, how are things going with you?" Erin asked.

"I start with my counsellor on Monday. It will be good to get some bats out of my belfry and to begin feeling normal again. Alex is being very patient with me and I've let her know how much I require her support going through this. She wants to help and to be a part of the process." He replied.

Erin smiled and squeezed his hand which was resting between them on the table.

"And Jamie?" she asked

"He had his first Bar Exam tutoring session yesterday and from what he mentioned, it seems as if he had no problems recalling the material they covered. As to his love life, he and Casey are doing very well and for now, I think they enjoy just discovering more about one another. All we have to do is get you and Jack back to the point you were happily in love and my work is done."

When she returned home later that afternoon, Erin brought Jack up to date on Joe's thoughts and ideas. He warmly received both and they decided that one night next week he would take Nicky and her cousins to a hockey game while the rest of the Reagan adults had a long overdue discussion.

Sunday dinner came and went with the usual "normalcy" given the participants. Jack surprised Nicky and the boys when he pulled out four suite tickets for the Rangers – Red Wings game that coming Wednesday night. Needless to say, they were all ecstatic to be going.

On Wednesday night the Reagan adults plus Linda gathered around the dining room table for pizza and spaghetti. Erin and Joe felt that the surest way to calm Danny was through his stomach. Once dinner was over and the dishes cleared, washed and dried, everyone retired to the den where Frank and Henry sat in their recliners, Linda, Jamie and Erin took the couch and Joe and Danny plunked down on a couple of ottomans.

Joe, ever the peacemaker decided that some ground rules needed to be established so he began. "First of all, we are all adults. There is no reason for anyone to be belittling, berating or insulting." Secondly, let's keep this conversation to a civil tone. All opinions and thoughts are welcome but we can leave the theatrics out of it."

Danny gave Joe a look as if to inquire if Joe's rules were meant for him.

Joe began by outlining his conversation with Erin and then proceeded to have Erin present her concerns as expressed by Jack.

Of course it didn't take long for Danny to erupt and to begin spewing about Jack Boyle. "For heaven's sake, now we have to walk around on eggshells so we don't hurt poor Jack's feelings after what he did to Erin and all of us? Tell him to suck it up."

This of course ignited Erin's Irish temper and she gave as good as she got. "Shut up Danny, all you ever think about is yourself and as to how things affect you. Jack is a good man and after all these years, he finally came clean as to what drove him away. I'd like to make this work and if we need to make some adjustments so that my family can be as happy as yours, then why can't you put your feelings aside and look at the bigger picture for once."

Joe then stepped in shutting down the fight telling them to both calm down.

Henry wanted to know what the big deal was, most families would love to have the traditions the Reagans' had and if more families went to church, sat around a table with one another and worked together to improve society then it would be a happier world all around."

"Amen to that" responded Danny.

Frank looked over and asked Erin if there was any part of Jack's viewpoint that she either shared or affirmed.

"Yes Dad. I can understand all of his positions, particularly as to how we either gang up on him or exclude him when it comes to discussing our work. I don't agree with his view on the Church but he has the right to have his own opinions. As to Sunday dinners, maybe it isn't a bad idea for us to occasionally have a Sunday to ourselves. I know this means a lot to you, but as our family grows, some of us will be moving away or going on to other things that will leave empty chairs at the table. I'm sure Linda would like to spend the occasional Sunday with her family and Jamie and Joe are becoming serious with Casey and Alex and maybe at some point will get married and their wives will want to balance their time with us along with their family. Even if Nicky attends NYU, she will have other weekend plans and won't want to feel obligated to attend dinner every week."

Frank looked at all four of his children and recalled their childhoods and how easy and comforting it had once been to see Mary across the table, Jamie and Erin on either side of her and Danny and Joe sitting to his left and right. Maybe he had been trying to hold everyone together for too long and was suppressing the natural growth of his family.

Frank smiled and looked over to his daughter in law. "Linda?"

Linda hesitated a moment knowing that she was about to incur Danny's ire but felt this may be a good time to share her feelings." As a nurse, I've never been part of the family business except to help patch all of you up at one time or another, particularly you" she said smiling at Jamie who laughed.

"However, I did feel that I had learned my place in this family the time where I had a patient whom Danny wanted to interrogate and when I prevented that, I had become the enemy and was keeping the Reagan family from performing its natural role in cleansing society of a bad guy."

Danny looked over. "Come on Linda, you know that guy was critical to the case and I only needed a minute with him to get a name. I know I was hard on you but we discussed this afterward and you know I think the world of you and your professionalism."

Linda nodded and responded. "That may be Danny, but that one instance has given me a window in to Jack's concerns and I understand them. At times, this family can be very dramatic and insular and you in particular are like a pit bull with an arm locked in its jaws. I've learned to sit back and keep quiet while you all go at it, but that doesn't make it pleasant or enjoyable for me to see and I'll bet Jack has the same feelings. As to Sunday dinners, as I've said before. It wouldn't kill all of you to come to Staten Island once in a while and yes, I would like the four of us to spend the occasional Sunday going to my old church with my family and then having dinner with them."

Erin looked over at Joe. "And what are your thoughts?" she asked.

"I can understand Jack's position. I empathize with Linda's viewpoint as well and agree with Erin that in time, it will not be practical for this family to continue operating as it does; however, I believe that to a reasonable extent we do need to have time together as this is what makes us strong for one another. As to Jack's feelings that the four of us come first with one another as opposed to our significant others, there is some truth to that and Linda, Jack, Casey and Alex are going to have to accept that we have a sibling bond that is unbreakable and is at the core of who we are for we are a product of our upbringing. It's up to the four of us however to insure that they do not feel excluded or as absently treated as second class citizens. As to Church, Gramps, Dad and Danny all wore the Marines' uniform to preserve our right to practice religion as we wish. Jamie, Danny and I wear the NYPD uniform to secure these same rights within New York City. That same protection exists to others who see religion or our Church differently than we do and as such, we have to be accommodating to Jack or anyone who feels uncomfortable attending our services. In short, we cannot impose who we are upon others nor can we hold them to our standards on these issues."

Erin looked over at her baby brother who was sitting with his hand cupped around his chin. "Ok, I know that look Socrates." She grinned, as did Frank and Joe.

"Solomon" he responded. "I'm looking at a way to split the baby down the middle so as to address and appease all concerns." He responded.

"Great, here comes his Harvard dissertation" Danny remarked.

"Danny, please." Remarked Frank

"I have no ill will to anyone who doesn't want to attend church. Truth be told, I've been questioning my faith and the Church in general for years. Sure, I think there's a God but I'm not sure if the Roman Catholic Church is the noble institution it purports itself to be. From a historical prospective, I agree with Jack. From theological perspective, the door's still open but it has begun closing over the years." Jamie commented.

He continued: "As to the ritualistic nature of this family, there are mostly good points to it. Traditions keep us grounded, honest and most importantly, secure in the knowledge that no matter who and what we face in life, there will be people who love us unconditionally and who no matter what, always have our back. The other side of that coin is that too much family involvement can be stifling and emotionally draining and in some instances, intrusive and judgmental. Face it, what do we spend most Sundays doing? Talking about our tours and the perps we've busted that Erin gets to prosecute and then Erin tells us about her prosecutions. Erin and Danny go at it at least once each Sunday and at some point, someone's feelings get hurt. Personally, I think it would be a big improvement if we spent some time doing our own thing so that when we came back together, there was more conversational material to share other than the usual business. I think it would be a broadening experience for all."

He finished up with: "As to either being or not being a part of the family based on what you do for a living, what happens in five years should I quit and becomes a defense attorney or if Joe becomes a chef or Erin becomes a high priced civil litigator? Does that mean we've deserted the family or that we are no longer included? Are we outsiders who aren't privileged to hear Danny and Dad discussing a case because we jumped ship? What happens when you retire Dad, do you really want to spend your golden years hearing about the streets, wishing you were out there with us? And you Gramps, we know how much you'd like to be back on the job but it's a different department now and I'm sure there are other subjects we can discuss that don't involve current politically correct policing policy which must be unsettling to an old leather sap wielding guy like you. The same strategy applies to Jack. We need to include him and there are too many other things out there to discuss other than what we do for a living. Sure, it's going to come up and Jack will have to accept that, but we can sure tone it down and if we really need to have a family meeting then let's schedule a night like we did here, but we don't have to retire to Dad's office and leave Linda and Jack on the outside doing dishes while we hash out our problems. It's disrespectful to those we love."

Frank was impressed with his youngest son's viewpoints and nodded to Jamie. Linda and Erin each gave him a hug.

Joe looked over at Danny. "Ok big brother, it's your turn."

Danny responded in a very soft voice. "What does it matter what I think, I'm a dinosaur in this family. I still believe in traditions no matter whether they be in a church, at a weekly dinner table or sitting around a room talking about what we do that to me is a very important part of who I am, and who you all are. Sure, I lost my faith years ago but I put on the act for my sons' benefit because they should learn about a sense of community, morality and the nature of consequences for their actions and the Church teaches them these things. I enjoy our dinners and conversations and it gives us all a chance to air out the past week and to get the perspective of others with whom we share the same goals, protecting society. Yes, I'm proud to be a big brother who is extremely close to his younger sister and brothers who know they can rely on me anytime and who I know will always be there for me. I love Linda with all my heart and I'm sure Erin feels the same way with Jack, Joe with Alex and Jamie with Casey but at the end of the day, Erin, Joe, Jamie and I share the same DNA and no matter what, we will always be a part of each other and of our parents and grandparents and so on. Maybe I'm just old fashioned or maybe as a cop and a Marine I've just seen the worst side of people for so long that I appreciate more than you can ever know how fortunate I feel to have what we have here in this room."

Everyone was astounded, first of all that Danny would admit his true feelings and secondly, that he had so succinctly and calmly presented them.

Erin, Jamie and Joe all gave Danny a big hug, appreciating this softer introspective side of their hard ass big brother.

"As to the matter at hand" Danny continued. "I want Erin and Nicky to have a good and happy home like I do with Linda and the boys and if Jack is the man Erin is destined to be with, then I'll do what I have to in order to help make that happen. If that means we talk more sports and less business, fine. If that means we confine our deepest family talks to the 14th floor or schedule special nights like this, I'm good with that too. And if that means that I spend the occasional Sunday night with my lovely in-laws, I figure that I owe Linda the happiness with her family that she's given me with mine."

Linda smiled and blew him a kiss. Danny was in for some special loving later that night.

Danny then turned to his father and grandfather.

"As to you two old coots. It wouldn't hurt for both of you to get off of your lazy butts and begin meeting some quality women. We know that you lean on us and you know that we love it but face it, both of you are still pretty spry and there are a lot of adoring women out there that would relish being in your company. Maybe you could spend a few Sunday evenings double dating. If a couple of goofy looking dopes like the kid and Joe can land a couple of hotties like Casey and Alex, then you two handsome examples of male prowess are embarrassing the Reagan name by not giving them a run for their money. Even the beanpole over there has a man still hot for her bod." He smiled at his sister.

Everyone was astonished at what Danny just said. Henry and Frank looked at him like he had just beamed down from a starship. Then laughter broke out along with heartfelt guffaws. Jamie kept snickering "beanpole" so Erin put an arm around his neck and pulled him across her lap and began tickling him, pinching his butt and giving him noogies while Linda held him down. Danny and Joe were eventually obligated to rescue him when he called out a 10-13 indicating that an officer needs assistance but not before Erin was able to give Jamie one of Danny's famous atomic wedgies followed by the hardest slap she could land right across the center of his ass. She then announced that Erin Court was dismissed and Jamie ran upstairs to the bathroom to dislodge his underwear from his butt crack.

Half an hour later Jack Boyle returned with three very exuberant and exhilarated kids, Nicky, because she had spent the evening with her father, and Jack and Sean Reagan who had not only enjoyed the hockey game, even though the Rangers had lost, but had met some of the players afterwards as Boyle had represented many of them on civil matters. The boys each carried a signed stick.

Everyone gathered around thanking him for taking the kids and showing them such a good time. Everyone discussed the game and sports in general with no talk of the family business being mentioned.

Joe wandered over to Erin and asked if their mission had been accomplished. She smiled like a radiant light and gave him the biggest hug she could, knowing that if nothing else, at least her family would make the effort Boyle required and she couldn't ask for anything more.

Later that night in the privacy of their bedroom, she recapped the entire story down to giving Jamie a wedgie.

Boyle laughed as hard as the rest of them had and told Erin that she would never tire of picking on her baby brother, no matter how old the two of them became. She agreed.

What surprised him the most was Danny and as to how readily he agreed to do what he could to put Jack at ease.

Erin explained that deep down Danny wanted what made people the happiest, safest and most loved and while he didn't often show it, she knew that her big brother had the largest heart of them all and that underneath that gruff, mean and hard ass exterior was a man of immense kindness and emotional depth.

As Erin and Jack settled down in one another's arms that night, she smiled at the fortune of having such a wonderful family, a terrific daughter and once again, the man of her dreams.

Just before she dozed off she heard her phone ring and the voice mail kick in.

"Hi, this is Erin. Wait for the tone and you'll know what to do." BEEP!

Then she heard the incoming message and grinned.

"Goodnight Beanpole".

-30-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all previous disclaimers as set forth in the previous chapters to this story.

Chapter 3:

The month of January 2014 quickly came and went for the Reagan family. Erin had prosecuted seven separate trials which left her emotionally fatigued but very much satisfied as she was batting 100% for the year and the upstate prison facilities would have seven new guests for Valentine's Day, always an inmate favorite.

Danny and Joe had collared 15 perps relating to investigations they had worked on, while Jamie had written 19 summonses, mostly for cellphone usage while driving, as well as blocking the box which is when a vehicle which doesn't make it across an intersection and winds up blocking traversing traffic. He had also arrested four different suspects for a variety of crimes ranging from Drunk and Disorderly to Felony Assault. So far he had remained absent from any hospitals but then again, he had stayed away from 5th Avenue.

Jamie and Joe continued building their relationships with Casey and Alex, who rarely stayed at their own apartments, becoming nearly full time residents with their boyfriends.

Joe had now undergone eight therapy sessions and was beginning to show results as he opened up more and became the fun Joe they all remembered.

He was back to playing his practical jokes having put itching powder in Jamie's jockstrap, which had Jamie scratching his nuts like a banshee when he returned from his workout in the building's gym, much to Casey's wonderment. He almost lost his composure when he saw Casey carrying a bottle of Calamine Lotion and a bag of cotton balls into Jamie's bedroom and heard her order his brother to strip. Alex had given him an evil suspecting look and had asked him "What did you do to Jamie?" Joe of course denied doing anything in his best Danny imitation of innocence.

He had replaced the standard pillow Erin kept on her office chair with an identical one loaded with shaving cream. She had stormed out of her office with a wet and stained backside screaming his name. Erin knew Joe had done it but couldn't prove it as nobody had seen him come and go. Joe had been down the hall in the stairwell laughing so hard he was down on one knee to keep from falling over.

Rigging Danny's locker with an electro shock device had been too easy and the yells from his brother as he tried to open the door were too funny to hold back. BUSTED!

They each complained to Frank about Joe's comedic antics and he listened with a straight face but once they left the room, he smiled and giggled realizing that his boy was truly back with them.

Jamie continued to study for the Bar Exam and was now just three days away from taking the famous test. Jack Boyle had quizzed him over dinner the night before and was very pleased to see Jamie scored 100%. He told him to relax, put it out of his mind and get a few good nights' sleep so that he was refreshed and ready to go. When he noticed Jamie fidgeting and trying to scratch himself in an unnoticed manner, Jack asked him. "Nervous?"

"No, Joe put itching powder in my jock strap the other night." Boyle burst out laughing. "It's not funny Jack."

Boyle apologized and informed Jamie that Joe had also struck Erin with the shaving cream pillow trick and that she was out for blood. Jamie told him about Danny's locker and stated that the three siblings were going to have to coordinate a retribution prank to get even with Joe. Boyle wished him luck knowing they had almost never put one over on Joe as he was the Zen Master of pranksters.

Frank had given Danny's comments about getting back on the dating circuit some serious thought. It wasn't like he didn't have the opportunities that he did, being 6'5" in height with a commanding presence not to mention the power he wielded as the Police Commissioner. He was after all one of New York's 10 Most Eligible Bachelors but Frank carried a good dose of Irish Catholic guilt when it came to the memory of his late wife Mary. She had told him before she died that she wanted him to move on and that he deserved to be happy. She had raised their four children and she would always be their mother, but she would not always be Frank's wife and it wasn't fair to him to refrain from the love and comfort of a good woman, as long as she was Irish.

It had been over eight years since Mary passed and twelve since his mother Betty had crossed over. As much as he advocated his father moving on, he knew he was a hypocrite when it came to heeding his own advice.

The one thing that he had made clear to all four of his children and Linda is that he did not want them trying to fix him up. He could handle himself just fine and wanted the privacy of getting to know someone before he sprung his family on her. The last thing he wanted was Danny or Joe running a background check on her. Baker would do that for him.

Frank had decided to take a night for himself. 7:30 p.m. found him perched upon a bar stool at Del Monaco's Steakhouse in lower Manhattan, not far from One Police Plaza. He ordered his customary scotch and began perusing the menu, though he pretty much knew it by heart.

Ten minutes later, as he was watching the news on television, a very striking woman sat down two stools to his right and ordered a Bourbon and Branch. He would guess that she was in her late 40's and when she turned to smile at him realized that she was a dead ringer for the actress Paige Turco.

Frank smiled back and complemented her on her choice of drinks commenting that it was the perfect end to a long week. She nodded and slid over one stool closer to him and introduced herself as Valerie McLane. He then introduced himself which brought about the instant recognition that she was in the company of New York's Top Cop. "Well, if nothing else, I know that I am probably the safest woman in New York City tonight." She commented.

Frank smiled and commented that she had him at a disadvantage as she knew of him but he couldn't make the same claim as to her.

"Valerie Lynne McLane, of the Dublin McLane's, two generations removed from the Emerald Isle. My father is William McLane, formerly the Commanding Officer of Fort Apache."

Frank smiled instantly recognizing the once popular Nomee De Guerue for the infamous 41st Precinct located in the Bronx.

"My father retired about five years ago as an Inspector assigned to the Terrorism Unit, appropriate when you think about it. He learned all about the domestic variety in the Four One."

Frank replied. "And before the Four One your father was the Deputy Commander of the Six Two in Brooklyn. I served under him as a detective. When he moved over to command the Four One he had requested that I join him but instead I took a billet at Major Case. How is he?"

She went on to explain her father was well and happily enjoying his golden years. When asked as to her profession, she informed Frank that she was an executive with a major New York advertising agency and oversaw the Creative Department which conceptualized the client's needs and created the raw ads that would be further polished and brought to life. She was divorced and had a 25 year old son who was at Harvard Law and a 23 year old daughter working on her Bachelor's Degree in Advertising at Columbia.

Frank told her about Jamie and Harvard and she was shocked when she realized he traded his law career for the family uniform but understood when Frank informed her about Joe. He finished up with Erin and Danny.

"Daniel Reagan is your son?" She asked.

"I have to admit this is so, though at times I would like to disavow any knowledge of his actions. Do you know him?" Frank asked her.

"I was a witness to a murder he investigated last year. I found him to be highly intelligent, competent, thorough and slightly sarcastic. I loved it, and he did get his man."

"Danny is one of my best detectives and he usually does get the bad guy." Frank proudly replied.

Frank liked eating at the bar but decided that he would invite Valerie to join him at a table. She surprised him by suggesting they remain where they were, that she liked bellying up to the trough so to speak. That this was his kind of woman was reinforced when she ordered a rare 14 oz. Rib Eye rather than a small medium well filet or worse, a fish dish. Who orders fish in a steakhouse anyway?

After a lovely evening filled with excellent conversation and after dinner cordials, they both decided it was time to head home. As they exited the restaurant Valerie gave him her card and asked her to call him. "And if you don't Commissioner Reagan, I certainly know how to hunt you down. I will place your best detective on the case as I still have his phone number from last year." She warned.

Valerie leaned up and gave Frank a kiss and thanked him for a dinner and an enchanting evening. She then hailed a cab and disappeared into the New York night.

Frank's bodyguard opened the rear door to the Batmobile as it was known and smiled as his boss lit up a cigar before settling himself into the backseat.

"Wipe that smile off your face Andy" Frank said as he took another puff. "You didn't see nuthin."

"Yes Sir Commissioner." Andy responded.

During the drive home Frank replayed the memories of earlier that evening and by the time he entered his house, he truly looked forward to the next time he would see Valerie Lynne McLean.

In the meantime, Frank didn't realize that as Valerie was giving him a goodnight kiss, four eyes had been watching leading to two jaws which had dropped open from the shock of what those eyes had just witnessed.

"I don't believe what I just saw. My father being kissed by a gorgeous woman" stated Daniel Reagan.

"Well he is a very attractive man, but who is she?" asked his wife Linda.

Danny and Linda had just arrived at a restaurant a block north of Delmonico's and had exited Danny's car in time to see the Batmobile pull up, and knowing it was Frank's detail, had planned on walking over to say hello until they witnessed Frank exiting the restaurant in the company of someone Danny knew.

"Her name is Valerie McLane and she was a witness in a murder case I had last year. She's an advertising executive, divorced with two grown kids. She's a dead ringer for Paige Turco."

"The actress?" Linda asked.

"One in the same" Danny replied. "I'm going to have to pass this one up the pipeline to my sibs and get their take on it."

"Danny, leave your father alone. Maybe he is taking your advice. He'll come to the four of you when he's ready, don't push or you'll just cause him to withdraw back into his house." Linda warned.

"Yeah, maybe your right." Danny commented knowing that he would have to discuss this with Erin if nobody else.

Meanwhile, back in the Park Slope section of Brooklyn, Erin and Jack Boyle were finishing up with the dinner dishes while Nicky helped her two younger cousins with their homework. At Erin's insistence, the boys were spending the night so that Linda and Danny could have some much needed time together.

After Erin had double checked all homework assignments, the three cousins were allowed to play video games until 11 p.m. when it was bedtime for the boys. Nicky had no bedtime as she was almost 18.

As Erin tucked the boys into bed and kissed them goodnight, she couldn't believe that her two very well behaved and soft spoken nephews were a part of her older brother, who at the same age was the terror of the neighborhood and his family. They must have more of Linda in them she thought.

Across the East River the remaining two brothers and their girlfriends were enjoying the Broadway Musical "First Date" about a single tightly wound guy who is set up on a blind date with a serial romancing woman. The foursome were having a good time enjoying the gags within the musical such as fake emergency phone calls, and doing google background checks while the other party went to the bathroom.

After the show they hailed a cab to Little Italy and dinner.

"This is so reflective of the modern dating scene" Casey opined after they were seated.

"Especially for people who put their lives out there on internet for everyone to see." Joe noted.

"Good thing that Erin introduced us to you two. Could you imagine if we began googling what was out there on the two of you and vice versa? Alex inquired.

"I think it takes all the mystery out of getting to know someone, but on the other hand, it does offer a certain cloak of protection to see if you're with a nut job, then again having grown up with three goofballs, I'm kind of used to the mentally challenged." Jamie finished off.

Joe laughed. "Poor baby, you had it so hard."

"He sure did this morning" Casey remarked causing Jamie to blush crimson as Alex and Joe gave him an appraising look.

"That isn't what I meant you pervs." Casey quickly interjected. "I was referring to the exploits of his morning tour and the fight between the two homeless guys he had to break up."

Alex started to giggle and then laugh. Her eyes began tearing up she was laughing so hard.

"What's so funny?" Casey asked her.

"The way these two and Danny are always swinging it around as to who's the bad ass and all, remember the scene in 'Porkys' where Beulah wanted to have a penis lineup to identify the mole from the shower scene?"

Everyone had seen the movie and knew where she was going with this.

Casey continued on. "We've done the same thing at SVU a few times. We take the three of them in and cover them up so just the pertinent part is exposed. We then have 10 hot female ADAs come through and rate them 1 through 3. Of course we would exclude Erin from participating."

"You'd have to exclude Erin or it wouldn't be a fair contest." Joe said. "She'd recognize the kid instantly as she changed his diapers until he was 10."

"Shut up Joe" Jamie said while throwing a dinner roll at his brother.

"And then it would finally be decided which brother was in fact the Alpha male in that department." Alex laughed.

Joe looked over at the two women and shook his head. "Ladies, it isn't always about size. It's about technique and performance and if you'd like us each to demonstrate our prowess with 10 other women, feel free to provide us the requisite legal releases from the candidates as well as permission slips from the two of you so that we don't wind up in your doghouse afterwards, and we will be happy to participate in your experiment, though I don't think you'll get Linda to agree to permit Danny's entry into this contest."

Alex looked at Joe. "You would really do it?" She asked incredulously.

"Never challenge Joe to anything you aren't prepared to back up" Jamie cautioned.

"How did this conversation head so quickly for the gutter?" Casey queried.

"Simple dear, two cops and two ADAs" smiled Jamie.

"More like three Legal Eagles with dirty minds" Quipped Joe. "Amazing what happens to the human brain after three years of law school."

Jamie awoke the next morning at 6: 00 a.m. The big day was upon him and he was bolstered by one of Joe's famous breakfasts. At 8:00 a.m. he entered the examination hall and when asked for his I.D. flashed his NYPD shield and identification which elicited a small smile from the registration clerk. He then took a seat and waited until 8:30 a.m. when the exam booklets were passed out, instructions given, and the testing began.

Erin was looking at the clock in her office knowing at that moment what he must be feeling, having experienced it herself 15 years earlier when Jamie was just a junior in high school.

Even Danny whispered "good luck kid" as he sat at his desk with Joe across from him. Joe heard him and nodded adding. "He'll ace it Danny."

The three siblings met up for lunch and the topic of the day was their baby brother and how he had grown up right before their eyes. From the first time each sibling had held him, each Christmas morning, each birthday, his school years and his 4.0 academic record, all the trips to the hospital, college at NYU and three years at Harvard's prestigious law school. How he had walked away from his mother's dream to live his own and to honor his lost brother and now the closing of the circle with taking the examination he would have taken four years earlier had Joe not been presumed dead. Would he remain in blue or would he retake the road everyone else had laid out for him?

Danny began. "When he first went to Harvard, I was angry at him because I thought he was abandoning us by not being a cop like me or Joe. Then when he became a cop I was pissed because now I had to worry about him and after we thought we had lost Joe, I couldn't deal with someday seeing the same thing happen to Jamie."

"There's really no making you happy, is there Danny?" Erin grinned at her big brother.

"Sure there is Sis, and right now he's making me happy because I'll support his decision to be whatever he wants to be. It hasn't been easy seeing him beaten up, shot, stabbed and rushed in a bus to the hospital so many times I've lost count, but he always picks himself back up and goes back at it twice as hard. He's always been a persistent and stubborn little shit and I love him for that."

Joe weighed in next: "Probably because you taught him to be that way Danny. Think of all the basketball and football games we played growing up and how you'd elbow him or knock him down so he'd go away, yet he always came back at you and got his own licks in. I'm proud of him because Jamie is his own person and will do what he thinks is best for him, even if no one else agrees. He bucked the family to go to law school and then again when he became a cop. I don't see him leaving the force but I do see him practicing some law on the side on his days off. He needs the mental challenge and this will be great for him."

Erin finished up. "While you two bozos were tormenting him, I was the one patching him up, helping him with his homework and overall taking care of him. I see a sweet little boy who always wanted to please everyone around him grow into a kind and caring man who wants to help bring some peace and contentment to the world around him. Unlike the three of us, Jamie doesn't say much or telegraph his feelings, but they are there and they run very deep. I know he is doing this for me because I insisted on it, but in the end I hope that he does involve himself in the practice of law as it will sharpen his mind. Maybe the best of both worlds is the cerebral side of law mixed with the practical side of police work. Jamie could wind up becoming Commissioner or the DA someday."

"Allow me to introduce the next Mayor of New York City, The Honorable Jamison Christopher Reagan" Joe joked.

"Never happen" Danny responded. "He has too much class to wallow around the pig pen of politics."

"I disagree" Erin countered. "Jamie has an abundance of class, but he also would make a remarkable politician as he would have the legal training and practical experience of the streets from his NYPD service. His only problem may be playing the game but as we know baby brother is very patient and can wait out just about anyone to get what he wants. He's manipulated the three of us for over 30 years plus, he does have the Puppy Dog Look to use if nothing else works."

They all laughed at the thought of Jamie pouting for the cameras.

While the three siblings were reviewing their youngest brother's life, Frank was sitting in his office holding a photograph of Jamie, Mary and himself taken at Jamie's college graduation ceremony at NYU. Frank reflected on the life of his youngest child. Danny and Joe called Jamie "The Golden Boy" as a way of teasing him but in reality, Jamie was Frank's golden boy and his favorite child, probably because he saw the most of his late wife in Jamie as opposed to his other three children though Erin certainly had Mary's temper and mannerisms, but Jamie had her kindness, empathy and quiet sense of resolve which is what had attracted Frank to Mary so many years ago. Maybe it was also because Danny, Erin and Joe had come to them earlier in life or had been more active and louder children, where Jamie had been a later in life surprise and was the quiet cheerful child. He knew that Mary wanted Jamie to stay out of the family business, much as Don Corleone wanted Michael to remain outside of his affairs but family pressures and events often change a parent's wish for their child. Frank could only hope that upon Jamie's passing the Bar, Mary would find some peace that her son had completed this chapter of his life and would always have the option of walking into a courtroom attired in a suit carrying a briefcase as opposed to wearing a uniform with a holstered gun.

Two days later, Jamison Reagan proofed the last section of his essay answers, closed his test booklet and put down his pencil. The time was 3:39 p.m. and he had completed the New York State Bar Examination.

He turned in his work, thanked the proctors and departed.

Jamie called Casey and left her a voice mail that the deed was done and that he was heading to Molly's Bar which is where the family usually hung out. When he arrived he was shocked to find Casey, Alex, Erin, Jack Boyle, Joe, Danny, Linda, Frank and Henry waiting for him. A big cheer went up from his family and many hugs, kisses and backslaps found their way to the youngest Reagan.

Many questions were thrown at him and he answered each one. Erin reminded Jamie that he had always been very accurate at predicting his test results and wanted to know his prediction for the Bar Exam.

"Well, I need to get between 665 and 1,000 points. As to the Multi-State, I have no qualms that I passed it and if so, the essay section becomes moot."

"Already talking like an attorney" Danny smirked.

"My gut feeling is that my score will be between 760 and 780 on the Multi-State section, with 800 being the maximum points possible." He finished.

"The hardest part now is waiting until May to find out the results." Jack commented. "In the meantime young Reagan, you can begin spending your days off doing some associate attorney work in our civil section so that when your results come in and you get your ticket, you'll have some field experience with the mechanics of the legal process as Harvard didn't teach you how to file Motions, Complaints or how to have a judge enter an Order. You'll also learn how to draft Discovery documents, Complaints, Summonses, Subpoenas as well as performing legal research."

"Thank's Jack, I look forward to it." Jamie smiled.

Danny smiled. "You're already being valued by billable hours kid."

"That's ok Danny, I owe it to Jack and Erin. They put up the funds to get me through the exam and I thank them for it."

"Mayor Reagan" Joe smirked causing Danny and Erin to laugh.

"What?" asked a confused Jamie.

That night Joe reciprocated Jamie's earlier gesture of privacy by spending the night at Alex's place knowing that Casey would be giving Jamie a very big reward.

February 14th had arrived and with it Valentine's Day. The four couples planned on getting together and had invited Frank and Henry along but they both declined, Frank stating that they should spend this one as a group of young people in love.

What he did not disclose was that he had his own plans with Valerie McLane, but some things were best left unsaid.

Danny and Linda had secured a sitter for the boys as Nicky had a date with a very sweet boy whom Jack and Erin wholeheartedly approved of. He played basketball on the school team and was very polite and respectful, yet there was a mischievous side of him that reminded Erin of her middle brother. "This kid is going to be a real prankster I can see it now." She told Jack. "He reminds me a lot of Joe at that age."

The four couples met up at an intimate restaurant in lower Manhattan. It was a perfect evening with the men on their best behavior and beautiful gifts of affection being bestowed upon the ladies, but the biggest surprise was when Jack knelt down and proposed to Erin that she give him a second chance at wedded bliss. He slipped on her original diamond engagement stone which he had reset into a gorgeous Emerald and Diamond setting. Tears flowed in her eyes as Erin accepted and as they kissed, the other six people at the table began clapping and toasting them.

Jamie and Joe had each gotten their respective girlfriends a beautiful tennis bracelet and matching earrings. Danny lavished Linda with a ruby and diamond necklace. Suffice to say that everyone was having a swell time and the women realized how fortunate they were to have such special men in their lives.

They all agreed to hold off on announcing Erin's engagement until the next Sunday dinner.

In the meantime, Frank was presenting his own gift to Valerie, a very tasteful and elegant diamond and emerald brooch that brought out the sparkle of her green eyes. She gave Frank gold and diamond bracelet as she noticed he wore nothing on his right wrist. After a dinner of excellent fare and wine, Frank and Valerie repaired to Frank's SUV. Andy stood stoic as he opened the door and Valerie passed him a slip of paper with her address and informed Andy that Frank would not be requiring his detail the remainder of the night. After Valerie had alighted inside, Frank turned and stared Andy right in the eyes with a piercing stare daring him to smile or comment on what had just occurred, something which Frank had not expected. When Andy did not respond Frank gave him his 1,000 watt smile, nodded his head and got in the vehicle. This had been their 10th date and Frank was beginning to wonder if he should introduce Valerie to his family on an upcoming Sunday night.

The rest of February blew by as a short month often does though the workload of the Reagans was anything but stunted.

Jamie spent some time at Boyle's office learning the ropes of being an attorney and had actually prepared his first set of Interrogatories and Requests for Admissions. He began seeing the excitement in practicing law but it still wasn't about the money as it was with his law school mates. He had no desire to quit the NYPD or to transfer into its Legal Affairs Bureau. He was a beat cop and yes, he would like to make Detective at some point, but he really wasn't in a hurry. He had meant it when he told Janko in December that he wouldn't trade his cold cruiser for a warm desk as he loved being out on the streets of New York.

Tempus Revalus et Tempus Fugit Jamie thought to himself. (Time reveals yet time is fleeting) At some point in the next couple of years he would have to make an important career decision but for the time being, he was Officer Jamison Reagan of the NYPD and that was more than good enough for him.

An amazing thing had occurred within the Reagan household during February. They actually missed two of the four Sunday night dinners with Frank being the one who had other plans. This freed up Linda, Danny and the Boys to join her family and Erin, Jack and Nicky to be together as a close unit.

Everyone noticed more of a spring in Frank's step and a smile on his face that wasn't as noticeable a few weeks earlier. Danny knew the reason why and figured he would have to leak it to his sibs sometime soon.

That opportunity presented itself on the final day of February when New York City was dealt a massive snow storm that paralyzed the city in its wake.

Frank had wisely knocked off work early in the day in preparation for an evening with Valerie and was in Brooklyn when the snow started to fall. Erin had decided to work late in order to have a free weekend with Jack and Nicky. Danny and Joe were both working the swing shift and wouldn't be off duty until 9 p.m. Jamie had pulled a double and would be off at 10 p.m.

When Erin went to leave her office, the streets were socked in with snow and nobody was around. She quickly called Joe and Danny who fortunately were only a few blocks away pending their return to Manhattan North. Driving was hazardous but fortunately they were in Danny's four wheel drive Jeep. They picked Erin up and took her back with them.

Based upon the weather, Danny and Erin knew they were not leaving Manhattan that night.

Casey and Alex had returned to their own apartments planning on spending the night alone as their boyfriends were working the late shift and would be exhausted when they returned home. Therefore, Joe suggested that Danny and Erin plan on staying at their place as there was plenty of food, booze and room.

When Jamie arrived home at 11:00 p.m. he was tired, cold and hungry. He had spent over 17 hours on the streets and all he wanted was something to eat, a hot shower and his bed. He was glad Casey wasn't coming over as he really wanted his solitude that night.

When he opened the door and saw Danny and Erin along with Joe, his energy level picked up and he smiled.

"Looks like someone let Frosty in." Joe commented.

"That or Rudolph, look at his poor nose." Erin observed.

Danny had a cup of hot coffee waiting and added a tot of whiskey to it. "Here kid, this will warm you up."

Erin felt Jaime's forehead and pointed him to the bathroom. "You are wet and your skin is cold. Strip and hit the shower."

When he returned to the kitchen all warmed up and wearing his Harvard sweats, he found his siblings seated around the dinner table with a fresh meatloaf and mashed potatoes and gravy waiting.

"Now this is the perfect food on a night like tonight." He said to his siblings.

Danny led Grace and they were soon digging in.

Joe informed Jamie that they had two overnight guests which made Jamie smile. "Just the four of us like when we were kids."

Danny offered to take the couch but Jamie wouldn't hear of it. I'm good with it. You take the sofa bed in the den and Erin can have my room.

Fortunately, both Erin and Danny had stashed some clothes and toiletries at the apartment in case such an event ever happened.

Nicky was home with her father and the boys were with Linda so everyone safely in from the storm.

After dinner, Danny decided to drop his bombshell.

"Has anyone noticed Dad's smiling more these days and that he seems a bit more limber of step?"

Everyone nodded as they had all noticed it.

"And he cancelled two Sunday dinners on us as well' Joe noted.

"I think I know why" and Danny proceeded to tell them what he saw outside of Del Monaco's.

Surprised reigned around the table as Erin announced "About time", Jamie followed with "Good for him" and Joe with "Will wonders never cease."

They all agreed to keep silent on the matter so as not to make Frank uncomfortable until he was ready to disclose Valerie to them but it elated them all that their father was finally moving on in life.

Jamie asked if Danny had run a background check on her. "You better believe I did. She's clean." He replied and they all laughed knowing how protective Danny was of his family.

As the snow continued to fall, the four siblings sat around the living room drinking Irish coffees and reminiscing as to their past and wondering what the future would bring.

Jamie had finally passed out on the couch so Joe went and got him a pillow and blanket from the linen closet. Erin carefully tucked him in and kissed his forehead while Danny removed Jamie's shoes and socks.

The three older siblings gazed down upon their baby brother again thinking as to how quickly he had grown up and delighting in the future he would make for himself.

As they each headed off to their separate bedrooms wishing one another goodnight, they turned back towards the living room and smiled at the still and sleeping form on the couch.

"Sweet Dreams Golden Boy" they softly chorused as Joe turned off the lights.

-30-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

The usual disclaimer still applies as set forth in the previous chapters to this story.

Chapter 4:

The next morning saw Erin, Joe and Danny sneaking into the living room bearing pillows. Jamie was still passed out on the couch, at least until the pillows began wailing down on him and his siblings cried out "WAKE UP GOLDEN BOY!" Then the customary tickles from Joe, noogies from Danny and slaps on the ass from Erin commenced. The poor kid never had a fighting chance so he just took it and laughed it off.

When he arose from the couch, he was smiling. "You know what, that was worth it just to have you three here with me alone, no significant others, no Dad no Gramps, no kids. Sometimes it's great just to have you three alone to myself.

They all hugged him and then Joe went about fixing breakfast.

"It's nice to have Joe's cooking all to ourselves as well" Danny noted.

"Danny, you'll eat anyone's cooking, even Grandpa's" Jamie jested.

"Hey Joe, are you making waffles today?" Asked Jamie

"I can if you'd like, with maple syrup and cream?"

"Perfect" Erin affirmed.

Joe went in the refrigerator and took out all the ingredients and made the batter. Once the waffles were cooked, he plated them and then opened up the jug of fresh cold whipping cream to pour over the top of the waffles before he ladled on the warm syrup.

The moment he took the cap off the jug, a pressurized stream of liquid cream shot out in a torrent right into his face soaking him.

Erin, Danny and Jamie started laughing their heads off while Joe stood there stoically staring into the near empty container while its contents dripped from his hair, into his face and onto the floor.

"I believe we have a prankster lurking about." He noted

"Revenge is a dish best served cold brother" Jamie informed Joe.

"That's what you get for wiring up my locker" Danny told him.

"And for putting the itching powder in my jock strap" Jamie tossed in.

"And for the shaving cream pillow that I sat on" Erin ended.

Joe turned and faced his three siblings. "To quote Bugs Bunny, 'of course you realize this means war'" he informed them in his best Brooklyn/Bronx accent.

Erin helped Jamie clean up the mess while Joe quickly showered. Then they all sat down to breakfast.

The snow was still coming down making the roads impassable so they decided to pull out some board games and just have fun like old times. They started with Monopoly and when Jamie picked up the dog token to put it on the board, Erin, Danny and Joe all warned him not to put it in his mouth.

By 4:00 p.m. the snow had tapered off and the streets had been sufficiently plowed so that Danny and Erin were able to head home and Casey and Alex were able to return. They laughed when they heard the prank pulled on Joe but wondered who pulled it off as that rarely happened.

Jamie smiled. He had placed carbonated tablets in the cream jug and then resealed it. Overnight, it had built up enough pressure to pull off the revenge prank. "Not telling but suffice to say, somebody put one over on the Zen Master of Pranksters."

"Who is suitably impressed" Joe noted "However, this shall escalate future pranks to the next level."

The next day was the first Sunday of March and everyone was again expected to attend dinner, but this time all were looking forward to it.

When they arrived, Frank was in great spirits and Nicky noticed there appeared to be an extra chair at the table. She knew not to ask as her grandfather must have invited someone special. Sunday dinners were not for the faint of heart.

Not long after everyone's arrival, the front doorbell rang and Frank went to answer it. Alex, Linda and Joe were in the kitchen making dinner. Everyone else was in the den which is where Frank went first. He then asked those in the kitchen to join him.

When all were assembled Frank introduced Valerie. To say that everyone lit up would be an understatement and though the four siblings already knew of this, they played along.

Frank let everyone know that he and Valerie had been dating for some time and that their relationship was progressing very nicely and they felt it was time for Valerie to meet his family and they her. Valerie then thanked everyone for their warm welcome and began answering their questions.

She told them about her career and children and as to how she met Frank. Frank explained as to how her father William McLean had once been the Deputy Commander of the Six Two when Frank was a Detective and as to how Bill had wanted Frank to join him at the Four One.

After everything calmed down, Erin said that she had an announcement. Jack stood next to her and they looked at Nicky who began smiling. "Nicky our love, your prayers have been answered. Your father and I are engaged to be remarried." Erin announced and Nicky broke into the loudest "YES" that anyone had ever heard. She ran into her mother's arms and then jumped into her father's giving them both big kisses and hugs. Hand claps began in earnest and everyone moved in to kiss the future bride and to shake hands with the future groom and of course, to check out Erin's beautiful engagement ring.

Henry sat back and smiled looking at the happiness his family was experiencing and wishing that Betty was with them to enjoy it. He was glad his son had finally moved on but could understand how and why it took him this long to do so.

The dinner conversation was both flowing and lively with questions being tossed back and forth as to the wedding plans, (nothing firm as of yet) Valerie's children and what they were like and of course, as to Jamie's experience working in Jack's law firm.

After dinner, everyone settled in the den and enjoyed one another's comradery.

As everyone began to depart, they noticed that Valerie didn't appear to be going anywhere. Erin gave Danny a curious look and raised her eyebrow. Danny nodded and took his father aside and told him that he was glad Frank had listened to his advice and that Valerie was a good match for him. He then informed his father to enjoy himself and gave Frank a conspiratorial wink and left to catch up with Linda and his sons.

Henry had retired to his room leaving Frank and Valerie alone. They looked in one another's eyes and Frank took her gently by the hand and led her to his bedroom.

Monday started off like any other with the usual weekend reports sitting on Frank's desk. He perused them while he was brought up to speed by Garret Moore, his Deputy Chief for Public Information.

Garrett smiled at Frank as he informed his friend about Valerie and her warm reception from his family and as to Erin's re-engagement to Jack Boyle. He then went on to express his pride at Jamie's taking the Bar Exam.

"Do you still want me to transfer him into Legal once he gets his license?" Garrett asked.

"Not unless he wants to, but I have a feeling that for the near future Jamie will explore his legal curiosity working for Jack on the civil side. He won't give up the uniform as it means too much to him being a part of something with his brothers and sister." Frank replied.

Meanwhile Erin was showing off her ring to her colleagues and basking in the afterglow of their admiration and well wishes. She couldn't have been happier not only as to her upcoming nuptials, but as to how nicely things were progressing for her brothers and especially for her father. That Frank found someone special to move forward with brought her a sense of peace. Sure, Erin would always be the woman of the house and nobody could ever replace Mary as their mother, but Frank was more than entitled to the same happiness his children were presently blessed with and if things worked out, it sounded like she would be getting a younger step-brother and step-sister in the process. She giggled wondering if they could handle the type of horseplay the Reagan siblings dished out.

When she returned home that evening to Jack and Nicky, he asked her to join them in their bedroom so that he could confess something. Erin began to worry that maybe Jack had changed his mind, but he smiled as he closed the door. "Ok, I have something to tell you that you can never reveal." He stated.

"Jack, you know I can't promise that until I know what it is" Erin responded.

"Yeah, I figured that so I'll trust you with this and hope that you keep my secret. Valerie McLane is a client of mine. A few weeks ago she and I were going over some contracts for her company when she commented that the holidays depressed her as she was tired of being alone and what did a woman have to do to find the right type of man in a city like New York. I asked her what type of man she was looking for and she said someone like her father, fair, honest, handsome, stable, strong willed and a good family man. Of course I immediately thought of Frank. One of my partners practically lives at Del Monaco's, hell he should own a piece of it by now. Anyway, he called me one night to joke that my former father in law had just come in and did I want to come over and say howdy."

Erin's eyes began to get wide. "You didn't do what I think you did Jack."

"I called Valerie and told her to hightail it over there and look for a big man with a huge mustache sitting alone at the bar and to see if she was interested. The rest is history and I had nothing further to do with it."

Erin laughed. "So other than being an attorney, you're also a match maker."

Jack smiled back. "I'm glad they met each other and that it worked out. Frank is a fair and honest man and a terrific father. He's been through a lot and deserves someone to grow old with who can make him both happy and content, not to mention share some exciting times with."

Erin was amazed at that revelation. "I didn't know that you thought so highly of my father."

"I have always thought of him in that light. As I have told you many times, the only member of your family that I'd like to sock now and then is Danny, but then again, I'm not in the minority." He responded.

Erin laughed and agreed. "You know I have to aprise my brothers" she said.

"Figured you would and hopefully they will see this for the honest act of kindness that it was." He replied.

Erin gave him a big kiss and they went back to the kitchen to make dinner.

Nicky peaked up from her homework. "Ok you two, what's up?"

Her parents smiled and Jack replied. "Adult talk, now tell us about this young man you've been seeing."

"Dad, I'm not dating him, we just hang out together."

"That's teen speak for we are dating but there are no formal commitments but if I catch him with another girl I'll have my three uncles arrest him and hold a session of Danny Court" Erin translated.

"MOM!" an embarrassed Nicky cried out.

"Well, if you don't want him hanging to a tree by the back of his underwear young lady he must be pretty special so to use your vernacular, spill." Erin ordered

"Fine, his name is Ian and he's a senior, plays guard for the school basketball team and was the wide receiver for the football team. He's a straight A student and is very quiet but he's really into science and computers. We were teamed up on our last science project and we just hit it off. I like him a lot and I think he likes me too. He plans on going to Columbia next year which is one of the two colleges I'm applying to, the other being NYU." She informed them

"And he behaves himself as well?" Jack asked knowing what teenage boys angled for with pretty teenage girls, himself having once been one of those boys.

"Yes Dad, I had to make the first move for a kiss so you don't have to go having Uncle Danny take him into the box and sweat him on how to treat me." She fired back

"She knows us too well" Erin grinned at Jack

The conversation continued and Nicky promised that if the budding relationship progressed further, she would bring Ian home one night for dinner. She only hoped that if it went any further than that, the poor boy wouldn't be scared off by the rest of her family as she envisioned her three uncles, all wearing their uniforms, sitting him down for a heartfelt interrogation.

"Come on Nicky, you know your uncles are protective of you. Besides, it wouldn't be that bad. Jamie would cross examine him, Joe would worm his way into Ian's head and Danny would just plain scare the crap out of the poor kid but remember, they would do so with your best interests at heart." Erin teased while Jack just shook his head smiling.

"ARGH!" was Nicky's response.

"Then we would turn your grandfather loose on him." Jack shot back.

"DAD!"

The following Friday evening found Frank at Valerie's house for dinner. Joining them was her son Christopher and daughter Kerry. Once introductions were made, everyone began sharing their backgrounds. Christopher and Kerry were impressed with Frank and that he had worked with their grandfather back in the day. Valerie had already informed her parents as to the new love interest in her life and had her father's full blessing remarking that Frank Reagan was probably the most honest and honorable man he ever served with in all his years on the NYPD.

Frank asked about their studies, hobbies and love interests. Presently Christopher was dating a fellow law student and Kerry had her sights on an architectural student but he hadn't seemed to notice her. Frank couldn't understand why as she looked like a younger version of her mother with her father's flaming red hair.

"I think someone should have his eyes checked because if he hasn't noticed one of Ireland's most beautiful daughters, the poor guy is either blind or near sighted." Frank gently informed her.

This brought out a smile from both Valerie and Kerry.

They asked about his children and were awed at his having three sons in the NYPD and a daughter who was an ADA. He particularly concentrated on Jamie's experience with Harvard's law school and as to how after four years he had just taken the Bar Exam. Christopher indicated that he would like to meet Jamie to discuss the exam as he was in his final semester at Harvard. Frank promised to arrange it.

Kerry informed Frank that she was 23 and her brother 25. She shyly asked how old Frank's children were.

"Danny is the oldest and he's 42. Erin is 40, Joe is 37 and Jamie is 32." He proudly answered

"I could be Danny or Erin's daughter." She noted.

"Almost Erin's" he smiled. She has a daughter who is 17 and getting ready to head off to Columbia or NYU next year. I think you two would get along very well. Her name is Nicky and she's my only granddaughter. I also have two grandsons from Danny who are 13 and 10 named Jack and Sean."

Danny's wife, Linda is an E.R. nurse and Jamie and Joe are both dating ADAs who they met through Erin. I also have my father, Henry who once had my job as Police Commissioner and before that he was also the Chief of the Department. I think you will find them all to be warm and welcoming people.

Valerie smiled as to how patient Frank was with her children. He treated them as equals and as adults, yet showed a tender side that most men never exhibited. "Perhaps we can arrange an evening to have our children meet." She expressed.

"I'd like that a lot and I know my kids would as well." Frank nodded. "I just have to warn you that while Joe, Jamie and Erin are very kind and soft spoken, Danny can sometimes appear gruff and he has the attention span of a gnat, but don't let him push you around. He's very protective of those he loves and I'm sure he'll warm right up to both of you. Now you do have to be careful around Joe, he's the family prankster." And Frank went on to tell them about Joe's latest round of practical jokes played on his siblings.

The rest of the evening went very well and when Frank got up to leave, Christopher told him there was no need to leave on his and his sister's account. "Mom's a grown woman and you two are obviously smitten with one another. I'm sure this won't be the first time you've spent the night." He smiled drawing an embarrassed blush from Frank.

"Well, if you insist." Frank replied while Valerie laughed.

The next morning was Saturday and Frank rose with Valerie and padded into the kitchen. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Jamie.

"Hey Dad, what's up." Jamie inquired.

"I'd like you to do something for me. Valerie's son Christopher is home this weekend from Harvard. This is his final semester of law school and he would like to discuss the Bar Exam with you. Can you find some time this weekend to sit down with him?" Frank asked

"I'll do better than that Dad. I have the study materials Jack's tutor gave me and I'll be happy to review them with Christopher and quiz him to see how he does. Maybe Valerie can hire the same guy to handle his tutoring also." Jamie responded.

Frank smiled. Amazing how his children always went above and beyond for others. Mary had taught them well.

"In fact, I'm free all day so if you want, I can come over there or he can come to my place. I'll just have to toss Joe out so he doesn't put ice down the kid's back or Super Glue on the toilet handle.

Frank heard Jamie utter a grunt as he received a smack on the back of the head from Joe.

At that moment, Christopher came into the kitchen. "Just a minute Jamie, I'll put him on as he's right here."

Jamie and Christopher arranged to meet at Valerie's in an hour. Valerie gave Frank a big hug thanking him for setting it up.

"Always happy to help. The more productive citizens we have the less of the other kind my family and I have to deal with." He informed her

Casey arrived at Frank's house carrying a large roast for Sunday's dinner. Henry opened the door surprised to see her standing there with a huge bag in her arms.

"Casey honey, what are you doing? He asked

"Well, seeing as how Alex and I are becoming a part of this family, I figured that we should share in picking up some of the food for dinner. Unfortunately, she's a wimp and couldn't carry it so I brought it over."

"Thank you so much, but why such a big roast?" Henry asked as he opened the refrigerator so that Casey could stow the roast.

"I figured half is for the family and the other half should make an adequate appetizer for Danny."

Henry laughed.

She kissed Henry on the cheek. "Bye Pops" and dashed back out the door.

Henry smiled at Casey's crassness. She reminded him of Erin which was probably why Jamie was so drawn to her.

Frank called home to check in and was informed as to the huge dinner they would have the next night.

He asked Valerie if she and her children would join his family for Sunday dinner to which she accepted as Christopher wasn't heading back to Boston until Monday.

Jamie arrived and was introduced to Christopher and Kerry. Kerry seemed a bit smitten with Frank's youngest.

"Are you really a lawyer and a police officer" She asked?

He smiled: "I sure am, and hopefully in a couple of months I'll be licensed to practice law as well as to enforce it." He replied. "In the meantime, I'm going to help your brother in getting ready for the Bar Exam which I just sat for."

Christopher and Jamie repaired to Valerie's office where they began reviewing the study materials and conversing about their experience at Harvard. Jamie found the younger man to be quite intelligent and perceptive and yet he didn't take himself too seriously. He liked him and figured that if things worked out between their parents, he would enjoy having Christopher and Kerry as step siblings. He just hoped that if they ever met Danny they wouldn't run for the hills. He didn't know that very question would be answered the next evening.

Sunday had arrived and with it Valerie, Chris and Kerry. After introductions were made, the women gravitated to the living room while the men formed up in the den.

Casey, Linda, Joe and Henry had dinner ready to go and summoned everyone to the table.

Erin hung back with Nicky and Valerie.

"Valerie, she's beautiful." Erin opined on Kerry.

"Thank you." She then commented on Kerry's crush and how she didn't feel that boys noticed her.

Erin's mouth was agape as was Nicky's. They looked at each other. "Mani-Pedi shopping." Nicky said

They informed Valerie what Kerry needed was a girls day out at the spa and stores. Casey, Linda and Alex overheard this and made note that they wanted in as well.

Valerie smiled, shrugged her shoulders and said "Okay."

"Good, next Saturday then." Erin informed her. "When we finish with her, you'll need my brothers to start beating the boys back with their batons."

During dinner, Danny looked over and noticed his son Jack staring at Kerry. He gently nudged Linda and indicated for her to look over. "Someone is starting to notice girls" He chuckled getting a smile out of Linda.

Chris of course was mesmerized by Casey and Alex. "Jamie, may I ask as to how you and Joe met Casey and Alex?"

Casey answered for him. "Erin introduced us. At first we thought they were a couple of juvenile delinquents she had prosecuted in Family Court who were ordered to have some serious adult supervision." Casey answered.

Alex continued. "Then we discovered they were Erin's younger brothers who are a couple of juvenile delinquents requiring adult supervision."

"Especially that delinquent." Danny said while pointing his fork at Joe

Joe smiled. "Chris, one day when you have nothing pressing to do, call me to get together. I can provide you with hours of endless entertaining stories based upon the juvenile exploits of my older brother, some of which transpired not too long ago. I'm sure Jamie and Erin would love to regale you with their tales as well."

Jamie leaned over towards Erin. "Usual bet?" He asked

"Yep." She replied

Kerry wanted to know what they were betting on.

Erin explained. "We have a family tradition that when any of the two of us four siblings start going at it, the other two bet on who will come out the winner. We each have our favorite depending on who the matchup is between.

Joe continued "Yes, but the best combination is when Erin and Jamie go at it like two battling lawyers. Danny and I have considered selling tickets and beer to spectators."

"We'd clean up" Danny joined in.

Frank then added. "A verbal argument between Danny and Jamie can be brutal and usually requires Joe and me stepping in to break it up so there's no formula for figuring out the winner. Joe and Erin rarely argue with each other and if so, it never lasts long so when they bet it's usually a match between Joe and Jamie, Joe and Danny, Erin and Danny or Jamie and Erin."

"You knew about this?" Danny asked Frank

Henry laughed. "You four aren't the only ones betting on each other. Your father and I have been gambling on your fights for the past 20 years."

Frank giggled. "Your mother and I began betting on them when Jamie was five and could finally stand up for himself."

Danny smiled. "I cleaned Joe out of ten bucks last time Erin and Jamie went at it right before Christmas."

Erin was astonished. "You bet on that?"

Joe continued. "Yeah, you had him at first with a guilt card but he countered with a manipulator card and threw in the puppy dog look and you caved. A first round knockout. Thanks a lot for costing me a sawbuck. I figured after what happened at St. Victors you'd take him apart."

Nicky looked over at Chris and Kerry. "This is a typical Sunday dinner for our family."

Kerry smiled back at Nicky. "I wish we had a couple of more siblings so that we could have as much fun."

Nicky nodded. "Be careful what you wish for because if things work out with your mother and my grandfather, then you will be fair game for my mother and uncles."

Danny, Joe, Jamie and Erin each looked at Chris and Kerry and gave them a big smile, Danny's being more of a smirk.

"I see what you mean" Chris said.

"Fresh meat" Danny growled and tore into his roast while staring at Chris and Kerry.

"Danny!" exclaimed Linda "Don't scare them like that."

Erin gave Danny a stern look. "Bad Danny. You scared off Dad's last potential mate and her children behaving this way. We wait until after Dad marries Valerie." Then she looked at Chris and Kerry and in her best Wicked Witch of the West voice she screeched "And then we get to scare them ha ha ha ha ha."

Frank put his face in his hands and shook his head not believing as to what was transpiring.

Joe looked at Linda and in his best Boris Karloff voice informed her. "I'll prepare you another month's supply of gruel." He then looked at Chris and Kerry and nodded his head side to side "It's not safe to feed the beast red meat." Whereupon Danny licked his lips. He then favored Chris and Kerry with a menacing smile.

Jamie wouldn't be left out and informed Chris and Kerry in his most serious tone of voice. "Unless we need to sick him on someone and then we give him a taste of raw hamburger and slip his leash."

Everyone began laughing and Valerie had to admit that the Reagans were one wild and crazy family and that she loved it.

"That's ok you goofballs keep it up but Kerry, when you have a guy who is giving you the creeps or who isn't treating you with respect, you'll know who to come to and who will straighten him out and it won't be the two pretty boys or the wicked witch sitting over there." Danny informed her while pointing his knife at Joe, Jamie and Erin.

He gave her is card. "You have any problems like that you call me, okay?"

"Thank you Danny" She shyly replied

The following Monday was St. Patrick's Day and the Reagans and McLeans were all in a festive mood.

The day before had seen a girls spa day featuring manicures, pedicures, facials and hair styling followed by some serious clothes shopping capped off by dinner and a night on the town. No dudes allowed.

The Reagan brothers and Jack Boyle spent their Saturday working during the day and then met up with Frank and Henry for a few beers so things balanced out nicely.

Monday, March 17th had arrived and with it St. Patrick's Day. While the brothers had to work providing security along the parade route, Jack Boyle, and all of the women and kids, some wearing their finest emerald green, would view the event from the stands to which Frank had provided them access.

Frank and Henry walked the parade route dressed in their uniforms bearing their four stars of rank which they were permitted to wear as per NYPD policy which states that the Commissioner may wear the uniform and badge of rank last held prior to being appointed to the top job. Both Frank and Henry had been the Chief of the Department prior to their respective appointments to Police Commissioner.

Danny walked over to the stands wearing his uniform. "Just another boot in a suit, eh Danny?" Erin teased him.

"Cute Sis. Looks like Dad got you all good seats." He smirked

"Awww, upset that you get to miss all the fun?" Erin retorted

"Nah, that doesn't begin until later. You know the NYPD's unofficial motto for today. They march up Fifth and stagger back down Third. The real fun starts when we begin rounding up the disorderly drunks and loading them into Paddy wagons. It's just peachy when a guy throws up on you." He informed his sister

Joe came over, took his baton and gave his brother a poke in the ass. "Ok copper, quit loiterin around or I'll haul ya in for improper fraternizin with these lovely colleens." He jested in his best Irish brogue

Alex stood up and faked a swoon "My hero." She laughed

Joe took his baton and used it tip the bill of his police hat. "Nothin at all lass, just doin me job."

Danny shook his head and grabbed Joe by the arm. "Come on Malone, we have real police work to do."

"Aye that we do." Joe replied and waved goodbye to the Reagan clan who were soon treated to a wonderful St. Patrick's Day parade.

Jamie was patrolling the other side of Fifth Avenue when his brothers came up to him. "You know, I was just thinking that how after a parade like this, we all went home and not an hour later Joe came back into our lives."

"Tis been a regular hootenanny since ey me boyo?" Joe joked.

"Will you knock off the cheap accent already?" Danny retorted

"What's got his panties in a bunch?" Jamie asked Joe

"Big brother's looking forward to the mess we'll be cleaning up on Third in about 3 hours and he'll miss out on the cabbage and corned beef dinner Erin and Casey will be preparing." Joe answered

"Maybe Dad can get you off shift early so that you can help them" Jamie noted, thinking of Joe's touch would make Erin's cooking more palatable.

"Please young Jamison, do not insult my culinary repertoire. American, French, Italian, Spanish, Caribbean, yes. Irish or English cuisine? Never."

Later that night, Joe, Jamie and Danny finally made it to Frank's, Danny having had to stop back at the precinct house to shower and change as two different drunks had puked on him. The three brothers ate dinner together in the kitchen and then joined everyone else in the den until it was time to head home.

Henry was beaming "I really love this holiday it's a fine tribute to our Irish heritage." He broke out a bottle of Dublin's finest and began pouring tots for the adults.

In the process, Joe announced "And the fine Irish whiskey me gran da is pouring tonight is Dublin's finest, a whiskey so pure, cultured and refined that me sweet late ma named her youngest lad after it."

"Shut up Joe" Jamie warned but it was too late as Erin told the story as to Jamison being named for the whiskey which Frank guiltily confirmed.

Danny thought about what his grandfather had said about St. Patrick's Day and gave Henry a steely look as he poured Danny's whiskey. "Tell you what Gramps I'll make you a deal. Next year how about I march with Dad up Fifth and you can collar the drunks on Third. I'm sure it's the one day of the year you can get away with using that leather sap you loved to use."

Henry laughed. "How many times?" He asked knowing what probably happened to Danny.

"Twice too many and what ticks me off is that Joe was right next to me and not one spittle of puke landed on him while I got bathed in it." Danny answered.

Jamie laughed. "I guess we have more than one Golden Boy on St. Patrick's Day." Which brought about a rousing round of laughter from all, except Danny who just sulked.

Valerie and Kerry took it all in and after a few minutes, went into the kitchen to talk.

"So, what are you thinking sweetheart." She asked her daughter

"I like them a lot and I think you and Frank are perfect for one another, so if you two wind up getting married I'm sure that this will be a great family for Chris and me to become a part of." She answered

Valerie hugged her daughter and they went back into the living room where Erin, Casey and Alex were arguing with Danny, Joe and Jamie on the issue of excessive force and if and when it should be used.

Frank looked at Valerie who rolled her eyes and smiled.

Frank winked at her and knew this was the woman with whom he wanted to spend his remaining days.

The rest of March passed quickly as did the first two weeks of April. Another Sunday dinner had been skipped so that Frank, Valerie and Kerry could head to Boston for Chris's commencement from Harvard's law school. Valerie had invited Frank's children to join them, but they declined feeling it was best for Chris not to be overwhelmed on this very special day, something Jamie could best understand having been through the same experience.

As Chris's name was called out, Frank snapped out of his trance and began clapping along with Valerie and Kerry. Valerie had noticed Frank's faraway look and leaned against his arm. "You were remembering Jamie doing the same walk four years ago, weren't you?" She asked

"I'm that easy a read?" He asked back

"No Frank, your that loving a father." She replied as she hugged him.

Chris returned to New York and per Jamie's advice, Valerie retained the same tutor who began working with Chris who also attended study groups with some of his former classmates. The next sitting for the Bar Exam would be in July and he wanted to be well prepared.

Unlike her brother who now had the summer to himself, other than studying of course, Kerry's classes did not end for another two weeks and final exams were coming up followed by her own commencement. Then she would begin a two year course for her Master's degree in Communications but today she was taking a Kerry Day as she called it so she could decompress and refresh herself for the final sprint to her degree.

She had begun to feel more comfortable with herself and liked her slightly revised look which began with her day spa and shopping trip with her mother, Nicky, Erin, Linda, Casey and Alex. She really liked them all and looked forward to each time they got together. Sometimes when she was alone in Manhattan, she would go by the Criminal Courts building to watch Erin, Casey or Alex in court. Afterwards they usually went out for coffee or lunch if she got there before the noon break. They were becoming the big sisters she never had.

One afternoon she found herself wandering down on the lower east side looking over at Brooklyn around the area where Frank's house was and wondered if her dream of being part of a large and wonderful family like the Reagans would come true. Unfortunately, she broke the first rule of being a New Yorker and that was to always keep an eye on what was going on around you. She never heard the man who snuck up behind her and put his hand over her mouth as he began to pull her towards a dark alleyway.

Kerry didn't look that strong, in fact she was built a lot like Alex but her father was an ex Navy boxer and like any good Irish father, had taught his daughter how to defend herself.

Kerry stomped on the assailant's left foot and then pivoted to her left, throwing a hard right punch into his solar plexus. She followed up with a left to his jaw just behind the ear and sent him staggering to his knees. Kerry took off running and dialed 911.

Jamie was riding alone today as Janko had called in with a family matter. He had been assigned as the roving unit for 12-Sector which acted as backup or foot patrol for any part of the 12th that needed an extra hand. His call sign today was 12-Romeo.

12-Romeo, 10-34 female in progress, First Avenue and East 30th Street. Suspect Hispanic Male, mid 20's, 5'10" 150 wearing blue tracksuit. Victim is 23 year old female, red hair 5'8", khakis with blue and white sweatshirt. Last reported northbound on First fleeing assailant.

12-Romeo, 10-4. Jamie hit the overheads and gunned the cruiser. He had been on 2nd Ave and 23rd Street and began making up the distance at a rapid rate. He turned onto eastbound East 32nd Street and headed over to First Avenue where he saw the fleeing woman being pursued by her attacker.

He quickly called it in and requested backup. He got out of the car and drew his weapon just as the assailant caught up with the woman and began trying to drag her back with him.

Jamie ran towards her and told the man to let her go. The assailant pulled a gun and shot Jamie in the thigh which caused him to lose his balance and nearly fall but not before he returned fire hitting the man three times in his chest. Jamie hobbled over to the now dead attacker and kicked the gun away. He was becoming woozy and wondered if the bullet had nicked an artery.

As he began to drop to the ground, he noticed the victim was Kerry who simultaneously recognized Jamie. She came running over as he attempted to broadcast his situation, but managed to barely transmit his call sign 12-Romeo before passing out.

Kerry thought quickly and grabbed the shoulder mic. "12-Romeo has been shot. We're at First Avenue and E. 31st. Street. We need an ambulance, hurry." The dispatcher responded 12-Romeo, 10-4. Are you with the injured officer? "Yes, and he's bleeding badly from his upper thigh." Kerry replied. The dispatcher told her to take a piece of clothing and tie it around the leg above the wound and be sure it was tied as tightly as could be. Kerry took off her sweatshirt and tied the arms firmly around Jamie's thigh.

About the same time she heard other police cars and the ambulance arriving.

Once the paramedics had control of Jamie, she told the responding officers what happened. She also made a phone call to a number that had been given her last month.

"Reagan" Danny answered in his usual gruff tone.

"Danny, it's Kerry McLean. Jamie's been shot."

"Ok Kerry, slow down, what happened?"

She told him what had gone down and that Jamie was being loaded into the ambulance as they spoke. "They are taking him to St. Victors. I'll go with him."

"Ok, Joe and I will meet you there. Linda is working today so see if you can get her to talk to you."

As Kerry went to board the ambulance she was told only family members could be with the patient.

"He's my step-brother and I'm going with him." And she hopped in.

Danny turned to Joe. "So much for no hospitals in 2014, he's been shot" and Danny explained the story to Joe as they headed out.

Joe called Frank who called Erin, Valerie and Henry. Erin called Jack, Casey and Alex. Valerie called Christopher

Within 20 minutes a hoard of Reagans descended upon St. Victors.

Joe and Danny were the first to arrive and were informed by Linda that Jamie had taken a round in the upper left thigh which had nicked an artery. He was in surgery but was stable though he had lost some blood. It would have been much worse if someone hadn't tied a tourniquet around his leg and she pointed to the waiting room.

Danny and Joe entered to find Kerry sitting alone and crying. Joe picked her up and hugged her close while Danny rubbed her back as sobs racked the poor coed.

Frank and Valerie arrived and went into the waiting room to find the same scene before them.

Valerie went over to her daughter who let go of Joe and grabbed on to Valerie. She finally calmed down enough to tell them what happened. Joe and Danny gently questioned her and asked where Jamie's partner had been.

"He was alone". All I know is when he fell, he tried to say 12-Romeo and passed out so I took his mic and said that 12-Romeo was shot and told her where we were. The dispatcher told me how to apply the tourniquet so I did. Then the ambulance and more police cars showed up." She explained

Danny shook his head. "Romeo Car. Damn it Joe he was the Rover."

"What's a rover" Valerie asked?

Danny explained: "His partner took a day off and they didn't have anyone to partner him up with so they sent him out alone. They call that car "The Rover" for which Romeo is the code. He's the guy that gets to write parking tickets, help with traffic accidents, back up standard two man units and stuff like that, but when the call came in, he was probably the closest unit so he responded. Rover can also be the most dangerous assignment on the force because you have no backup and you're a marked target."

Joe asked what happened with the assailant. "After he shot Jamie, Jamie fired off three rounds and killed him. That's when I jumped up and ran to help Jamie but I didn't know it was him until he collapsed." Kerry answered him.

Frank went up and gave Kerry a big hug and kiss on the forehead. "Thank you for saving my son's life."

She looked up at Frank. "As I went to get in the ambulance, they said only relatives could be with him so I lied. I told them he was my step-brother because I didn't want him to be alone."

By now Erin, Casey and Alex had arrived and went over to hold Kerry as she cried. Erin softly ran her hand down Kerry's back. "You're a very brave woman and we all thank you for what you did. We would all be proud to have you for our sister and Chris for our brother."

Linda came into the room and let everyone know that Jamie would be in surgery for another hour and that they had to transfuse him but he stabilized and this time they stopped the internal bleeding.

Three hours later Linda came back to advise that Jamie was stable and in a private room and could have two visitors at a time.

Frank decided that he and Kerry would be the first two, followed by Erin and Casey, then Valerie and Chris. He left Danny and Joe until last figuring Danny needed to calm down before he chewed Jamie's head off for taking the rover car, even though he wouldn't have had a choice.

As Frank and Kerry walked into the room, Jamie was awake but groggy. Frank smiled. "Hi son, how are you feeling?"

"Groggy."

"That's to be expected. Someone wanted to be sure that her future step-brother was going to be okay."

"Kerry" Jamie smiled as best he could. She went over and gently hugged him. "Thank you for saving me today." She told him.

"Me save you? You saved me. Quick thinking grabbing my mic and calling it in officer." He teased.

Slowly the rest of the family came in to check on Jamie. Casey and Erin would take the first watch followed by Frank and Valerie, then Joe and Danny.

As Frank and Valerie reconvened with everyone else in the waiting room, they looked at one another before Frank informed her. "This isn't exactly how I envisioned doing this." To which she responded "Yes, but I can't think of a better time knowing how our children helped one another today."

Everyone was looking at them wondering what was going on.

Frank broke the ice finally by declaring he had an announcement. "This isn't the way I had planned on proposing to Valerie nor is it the place I wished to do so however if she's going to be a member of this family, she may as well get used to the visits." Everyone laughed and Joe told her that Jamie was a regular customer.

Valerie continued. "I would usually ask for a ring and maybe some champagne before answering, but considering the bonding that our families have gone through over the past few months, and being that our children saved one another today, I think we can all forget about the present décor and focus more on what we mean to one another."

"Well, you may not get the champagne, but you do get the ring." Frank pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it up revealing a beautiful five carat diamond set into smaller diamonds.

"Valerie Lynne McLean, would you make me the happiest man and marry me?" He asked slipping the ring on her finger.

"She smiled from ear to ear and answered him yes" where upon there was a big cheer from the remaining family members.

In Jamie's room, he heard the loud "Congratulations" and wondered what was going on.

"I think Dad just proposed to Valerie and she accepted" informed Erin.

"Really, in a hospital? I have to see this and he started to prop himself up in the bed, where upon Casey and Erin firmly pushed him back down.

They then opened up their purses and withdrew identical wooden hairbrushes and laid them on Jamie's chest.

"Get the message kid?" Casey asked him.

"Received, loud and clear" he responded.

Chris and Kerry entered Jamie's room to congratulate him on the upcoming marriage of their parents, but when they saw Casey and Erin pulling out the hairbrushes they stopped wondering what was going on.

Joe slipped up behind them and laughed. "Erin and Jamie have a pact. He doesn't try to discharge himself or ignore the doctors and she doesn't use that brush on him." "Sometimes he needs a reminder"

They looked at Joe like he was nuts. "He's 32 years old" Kerry said.

"Trust me, that's still her baby brother and you're going to be Erin's little step brother and sister. She's a firm believer in Irish justice so be sure you always behave."

Erin overheard the conversation and gave Joe a look. "Remind me to tell them that one story Joe." Erin said and with that Joe bolted from the room.

Jamie was discharged a week later and with 10 days of therapy, was near as good as new on the day Kerry walked across the stage at Columbia, bearing her new diploma.

All the Reagans were there to congratulate and wish her the best. She had put the attempted assault episode behind her and she and Jamie had formed a special sibling bond. What had surprised her most was how kind and compassionate Danny had been that day as she had been somewhat afraid of him till then. Now she had four brothers to look after her and a big sister to turn to for girl type advice. She couldn't wait until her mother's wedding and they were officially related.

The first week of May came and with it a letter addressed to Jamison C. Reagan. It bore the return name and address of the New York State Bar Examiner.

That Sunday, the family, which now numbered 16 and included Henry, Frank & Valerie, Danny & Linda, Erin & Jack, Joe & Alex, Jamie & Casey, Christopher, Kerry, Nicky, Jack and Sean, completed dinner.

After the dishes had been completed and everyone retired to the back yard or the den, Jamie asked Erin to join him in the kitchen.

"You ok Jamie?" She asked. "You've been kind of pale all evening, is your leg bothering you?"

"No, something worse" and he handed her the unopened envelope.

"You're handing that to me like it's a note from your teacher or a bad report card." She noted

"Ok, I'm afraid to open it. What if I let you down, what if I blew it, you have such high hopes for me and I don't want to disappoint you." He confessed.

"I thought we had this discussion New Year's Eve in your bedroom. You cannot disappoint me because you are always true to yourself. I know that you put your all into everything and I will always be proud of you baby brother." She told him.

"Well, you wanted me to do this so I think it's only fair that the honor of reading my results goes to you."

Erin smiled and went to get a kitchen knife which she used open the envelope before slowly pulling out the results. She read them without emotion and gave Jamie a very stern look. Just then Joe came in the room and she asked him to get Danny.

When her brothers returned they too reviewed the letter both with very firm looks. After they had finished, they returned the letter to Erin who folded it back up.

Erin looked at Danny. "Hook him up."

Joe spun Jamie around and held him while Danny cuffed him.

"What are you doing?" Jamie asked a tremble to his voice.

"Shut up" said Joe.

Joe and Danny each picked Jamie up under one arm. Erin went ahead of them and had everyone come outside.

She announced that the family would now witness a true Reagan perp walk as the defendant was being brought forth for trial.

Danny and Joe frog marched Jamie out the back door and over to the tree where over 25 years ago he had been hung by his underwear.

Jack Boyle intoned. OY YEA OY YEA OY YEA, Erin Court is now in session, the Honorable Erin Reagan, judge, jury and executioner, presiding.

Everyone stood around not knowing what was going on and Frank thought about breaking it up. Jamie looked scared as he was held cuffed behind his brothers.

Erin continued.

"There will be the presentation of one piece of evidence, and the jury will render its verdict and the appropriate penalty will then be administered. I have here, Exhibit 1 which is the Defendant's test results pertaining to the New York State Bar Examination he took this past April."

She went on: It states as follows: She looked at Jamie as his brothers tightened up their grip. "Greeting. The following are your results from the New York State Bar Examiners Office pursuant to the examination submitted by you on April 2, 2014." Erin did her best courtroom walk and stared her brother in the eyes making him squirm. "From this moment forward you shall be known by the name of Jamison Christopher Reagan" and she paused again for effect before breaking into a huge grin. "Esquire!" and everyone began to applaud.

"Bailiff, free the defendant." She ordered

Danny unhooked Jamie and brought him into a huge hug. "I am so proud of you baby brother, you have no idea." Jamie couldn't believe Danny had tears in his eyes.

Joe was next and he physically lifted Jamie off the ground and into a bear hug. "I knew you would do it Jamer, I am so proud of you."

Then it was Erin's turn. She gave Jamie a big hug and kiss. "Welcome to the Bar counsellor."

And then Frank. He hugged his youngest. "Your mother would be so proud of you for this and for so much else. You are our blessing."

And then Casey and everyone else followed suit.

Jack Boyle pulled out his cell phone and dialed a preset number. "Hi Paul, Jack Boyle here. I need a favor. My brother in law just received his Bar results. I'd like to have him sworn in tomorrow morning in your courtroom, is that possible? 11 a.m. is perfect we will be there. Thank you Paul" and he hung up.

Ok Jamie, we have an appointment before a federal judge tomorrow at 11 a.m. where you will be officially sworn in. I'll call his secretary in the morning and have her fill out the certification form and we'll email that and the Bar dues to Albany. You'll have your ticket by the end of the day.

"Jack, you tell me how much those dues are and I'll write you a check. I would be honored to pay for my grandson's license." Henry informed him.

Erin shouted for everyone's attention. "I almost forgot. I will continue what this letter says."

"Pursuant to the results of the Multi-State section of this examination, it was not necessary to review your Essay answers. Your Multi State Score is: 795 out of 800 possible points." Again a cheer went up for the almost perfect score. Erin was more than astonished as she had only received a score of 727 out of 800.

"Please submit yourself before a sitting jurist to be duly sworn within 30 days of this Notice. Upon receipt of your dues in the amount of $300, you will be furnished your Registration Number and License. Congratulations and welcome to the New York State Bar Association."

"795 out of 800, are you kidding me?" Casey asked. "Obviously he does too much studying and not enough playing."

Erin called for a halt. "Ladies, and now for the administration of the penalty." And with that Erin and the other women began to kiss and tickle Jamie until he was on the ground and out of breath.

After he recovered from the tickle onslaught, Jamie caught his breath before he announced. "Ok, now that I know what my options are in life, I've made the following near term decision and I'll tell you because some of you have been wondering what I would do when I passed the Bar so here it is. I walked away from the law four years ago and became a cop to honor what I thought was my late brother Joe. Now that he's back with us, I want to remain a cop so that I can learn from both him and Danny and hopefully make a difference. Therefore I will remain with the NYPD in my present capacity. I want to earn my gold shield and work with my brothers putting those who hurt and wrong others into the system where my sister, girlfriend and brother's girlfriend will take it from there and put them in a cage where they belong, and my brother in law will do his best to keep that from happening to some of them, but no hard feelings Jack." And he smiled.

"I will also continue to work at Jack's office learning civil law so that maybe one day if and when I am ready, I can exercise my option to retire from the NYPD and pursue the life of a full time litigator."

Now he looked directly at Frank. "Other than that, I do not want to work for the NYPD's Legal Affairs Bureau or in their Legal Department so please Dad, no transfers. I know I'm an ambulance magnet but I'm happy being Officer Jamison Reagan, a boot in a suit and for now, let's leave it at that."

Frank looked at his youngest child, wondering when would be the time that his luck finally ran out. He now had his ticket to much safer environs but he wanted to remain in the lion's den. Who was Frank to deny his baby boy whatever he wanted. He thought how easy and how selfish it would be to transfer Jamie off the streets but his son would never forgive him nor would his other children. They fed off of each other like matches in a matchbook, the fire growing hotter and brighter as each one joined in with the others. No, Frank Reagan couldn't break up what had become a great asset not only to his family, but to the city he swore to protect. For now he'd bite his tongue and pray each night that they all came home and that Jamie made as few trips to the hospital as possible, and that none were fatal circumstances. For now, he would focus on being a proud father and that reward enough.

He looked at his youngest, smiled, and nodded his head in agreement.

-30-


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

Chapter 5:

The next morning found Jamie in Federal Court with his family seated in the gallery. Jack Boyle would be Jamie's sponsor for admission and stood next to him as the Honorable Paul Stillman, Federal District Judge of the U.S. District Court for the Southern District of New York administered the oath of office. He then congratulated Jamie and his family, signed the form which certified Jamie had taken the requisite oath, shook everyone's hands and departed to his chambers.

Jack put the form and Jamie's State Bar acceptance letter into his jacket pocket and would get them out to Albany that afternoon. Jamie would be licensed to practice law in the state of New York by the end of the day.

Everyone then took an early lunch together at Frank's insistence.

The following Tuesday morning, Erin was seated at her desk inside the iconic edifice known as the Manhattan Criminal Courts Building, more famously known by its address, 100 Center Street.

She was reviewing several different upcoming prosecutions which she or her junior trial staff would be handling in the upcoming week.

Erin liked to be sure that everyone was properly prepared and that all witnesses had been notified and their testimony reviewed with them. Nothing irked her more than losing a case because the DA's office had dropped the ball. It was difficult enough losing when you couldn't make that case to a jury, or they were just too dumb to understand that the defense had pulled the wool over their eyes.

She had just completed making notes to one of her assistants when her cell phone began to ring. The name associated with the number popped up "Valerie."

Erin smiled and answered the phone.

"Hi Val"

"Hi Erin, I hope I haven't caught you at a busy time?"

Erin laughed. "As long as people want to behave badly, I'll always be busy. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could take my future step daughter to lunch. Yikes, I feel so silly saying that as we are only seven years apart in age." Valerie said

Erin smiled: "I always wanted a big sister and yes, I'm free for lunch but I have to stay around this area as I am on call for emergency warrants."

Valerie named a place and they agreed to meet at 11:45 a.m. to get a jump on the downtown lunch crowd.

Erin had arrived about two minutes ahead of Valerie and secured a table. When her future step mother arrived Erin stood up and hugged her. Erin liked Valerie and felt that she had done wonders for her father. She hadn't seen Frank this happy since her mother was given the news in 2005 that he cancer was terminal, though to be fair, the last couple of months of 2013 and 2014 were pretty great so far with Joe's return, Jamie's passing the Bar, two weddings on the horizon and her outstanding match making work fixing up her two younger brothers.

The waiter arrived and they ordered lunch and then Valerie got down to the purpose of their meeting.

"How are your wedding plans coming along?" She inquired

"To tell you the truth, I haven't even begun to figure things out. It's been like a whirlwind lately and Jack and I haven't had a free day to just sit down and talk about what we'd like." Erin responded

"I feel the same way. Your dad isn't much help. He just keeps telling me to keep it simple but whatever I want is fine with him." She advised Erin

"That sounds like Dad. He likes for others to do the heavy lifting and then he comes in at the end and says yes or no." Erin informed her

Valerie smiled: "Then I have an idea. These weddings aren't like we are in our 20's and as we have all been married before, my thoughts were to keep things limited to family and very close friends, especially with your father because with his position, if we invite a few people from the Department, then everyone who isn't invited will feel slighted."

Erin nodded in agreement.

Valerie continued. "I was thinking that maybe we all share that day and have a double wedding as the majority of the attendees will be the same people. It cuts down on doubling up and saves a lot of time and expense. I'm not looking at just the financial economy but also scheduling for your brothers who will have to be sure they have a couple days off on either side, and then there's your schedule too."

Erin smiled. She had thought the same thing but didn't want to impose upon her father, especially as in her case this marriage to Jack was a do over.

"Actually, I like your idea a lot and as you said, it's economically and logistically practical." Erin nodded

"I was thinking that we could ask Casey, Alex, Linda, Nicky, Kerry and my sister Shannon to help us with ideas, sort of a girl's working group and Frank and Jack could ask Danny, Joe, Jamie and Chris for their thoughts as well."

Erin laughed: "Yeah, I can see Danny giving them ideas on aisle ribbons and runners. It will be enough to get him in a fresh pressed suit."

The mention of Danny steered the conversation in a new direction, one that truly concerned Valerie: "I grew up with one sister and we were close but not inseparable as we are fiercely independent. Chris and Kerry are the same way so to me these seem like normal sibling relationships. Then I look at you and your brothers and the chemistry and the tight bond that the four of you have and I have to ask, why is that?" Valerie asked.

Erin gazed off into the distance while she considered her answer. "Danny and I are less than two years apart and Joe is three years younger than me, so for a while we were the three musketeers. When your father and grandfathers are all cops, you learn to enjoy them every day that you can because you never know if they may not make it back home at the end of tour. When we would hear that a cop was shot we tended to lean on one another until we knew it wasn't one of them. While Danny can sometimes come across as gruff and unpolished, he was always and still is very protective of us. If someone at school teased me then Danny was in their face. More than one bully found out just how bad a choice he had made. At home Danny would mercilessly pick on Joe so I'd have to break it up so I became protective of my little brother. Jamie came along five years after Joe and we all assumed that role though usually it was Joe and Danny versus me and Jamie since I'm the one who stood up for him, though if anything happened outside the house, then Danny and Joe both defended Jamie. As we grew up, each one of my brothers went into a line of work that made the rest of us worry whether or not they would return home at the end of their shift. In addition to that Danny was a U.S. Marine who did two tours in Iraq. You know the story about Joe and then there is Jamie. We all thought he would be a full time lawyer like me. When he joined the force it took us by surprise. Danny and I sweated every night until we knew he had survived another day because while Jamie is certainly the most intelligent and kindest of us, he also has the least common sense and that is what saves you out there. His heart is so big that he puts himself in situations before he knows what he's gotten himself into."

She continued: "Then there's the three of them where I am concerned. You don't know what it's like going on a date and your dad has your three brothers following you and if some guy happened to try and steal a kiss or cop a feel then the three of them would pounce and I'd wind up having to protecting my date, even if he was a cad. Of course, their girlfriends had to pass my standards, but at the end of the day I think that the boys began measuring women by how they viewed me and my brothers were my role models for men. I think a lot of who we are stems from our upbringing, education, sense of community, service to others, moral values and having strong parents who while they encouraged us to spread our wings and seek out what life has to offer, kept us firmly grounded in the knowledge that every action resulted in a positive or negative consequence." She finished

Valerie summarized Erin's answer: "So you four learned to depend on and to be responsible for one another."

Erin nodded: "If you had a problem with one of us, you have a problem with the four of us is our collective mantra, but at home, we were all fair game for one another and it's that way even to this day."

"Not to mention Sunday dinners." Valerie joked

Erin smiled: "No matter what else we had going on in life, we came together at least once a week to reaffirm our sense of family and our responsibility to it and one another and that didn't change, even when Jamie went away to Harvard and later when we thought Joe had died. That sense of family is what helped us get through our mother's death as well as what we thought was losing Joe, but it also makes us more appreciative for those we have with us."

"Frank told me about the day Joe returned and that you were the first one to see him." Valerie stated

"Val, I thought I saw a ghost. My eyes saw him but my brain couldn't process it. I literally shut down and collapsed and then the next thing I knew he was holding me and I was punching him and he just hugged me tighter. My little brother, the jokester, the funny one who I buried over four years ago was right there in front of me and I just couldn't believe it, and then I got angry wondering how he could have let us think he was dead. The pain we suffered was bad enough for Danny and me but Jamie became a total wreck and shut down. The poor kid could barely function. He and Joe were best friends and Joe was the bridge between Jamie and Danny who are 10 years apart. Danny is assertive and crass where Jamie is thoughtful and sensitive. Danny sees Jamie as weak where he sees Danny as a bully and it only grew worse once Jamie joined the force as Danny didn't think he had the survival instinct to cut it and he was terrified of losing another brother so he pushed Jamie even harder to smarten up and toughen up which pushed Jamie further away as tact isn't in Danny's vocabulary. Joe was the middleman I could never be though I tried, but it was a guy thing and he knew how to diffuse Danny while at the same time making Jamie realize that he needed to wise up and think before he leaped, that the three of us couldn't always be there protect him." Erin answered her.

"And now you four are going to have two younger step siblings. Will that have any effect as to how the four of you interrelate?" Valerie cautiously inquired.

Erin knew where this was going. Valerie wanted to know whether her children would be outsiders to her and her brothers. She smiled as she answered. "I understand your concern and let me tell you that while we have only known Chris and Kerry for a short time, they are already a part of us and under our collective wing. If anyone were to try and harm either of them, my brothers and I would be that person's worst nightmare as Jamie has already demonstrated. I already feel that Kerry is my little sister and trust me, she will receive lectures, opinions and guidance from me because I love her and want to help her in any way I can and lord help any boys she brings home for us to meet because my brothers will check him out six ways from Sunday and that's before the personal interrogations begin. As for Chris, the three stooges may pick on him and play some practical jokes, but in the end, he's their little brother and they will be sure he knows it. They won't cut him any slack when they think he isn't measuring up to his best potential and the same applies for any woman he gets close to. I will be insuring that she meets my standards. But within the family, the six of us are fair game to one another and that's just how it is."

Valerie seemed to relax. "Thank you, that's what I wanted to be sure of. They are both quiet and reserved and have never had the hectic relationship that I've seen with the four of you. The skit you put on last week when Jamie's results were announced somewhat intimidated them but at the same time, they really liked the fun you were having with Jamie."

"We take some getting used to and trust me, when Chris passes the Bar, we'll have something up our sleeve for him too and Kerry will be a part of it. Sometimes we even scare Alex and Casey with our actions. It took Linda a couple of years until she was prepared for some of what we did to one another and she and Danny have been together since he was 16. Jack has always just laughed it off and likes the free entertainment we provide." Erin chuckled.

Valerie turned serious. "I know that in marrying your father, I'm not replacing your mother nor would I ever try to. She did an outstanding job of raising the four of you. To your brothers, I know that you'll always be the de facto woman of the house. I just hope that you'll accept what Frank and I have and that my children and I aren't looking to take him away from you."

Erin gave Valerie a warm and understanding look: "Val, Frank wouldn't let anyone take him away from us. When my mother was dying she and I had many mother-daughter talks. She told me that she would always be our mother but that she wouldn't always be our father's wife. She had me promise her that if Dad found a good woman who would make him happy, that we would do all we could to make her feel welcome. We love, honor and revere our father and he has been the rock we have leaned on all of our lives. Not too long ago Danny told him it was time to move on and to make himself happy again. We are all glad tat he did and even happier that he met a fine woman like you who has brought back to life a part of him we have not seen in almost a decade. As for the woman of the house thing, give it time. Once everyone is acclimated that will be your role and I for one am glad to pass it off to you. I have my own family to deal with and in time you will learn how to wrap my brothers around your finger, even Danny and if not, Linda or I will beat it into his thick Irish head."

"I just don't get a warm fuzzy feeling from Danny" Valerie admitted.

Erin's eyes soften and became teary as memories of a younger Danny returned: "Danny served two tours in Iraq. Before that he was more of a jokester than Joe and funnier too. But after he came back the second time, he was haunted and angry and he has never shared what happened over there with any of us. My big brother may seem like a gruff hard ass, but underneath he is one of the kindest and most caring people you'll ever know. Unfortunately being a cop and a Marine, he's seen the worst of what humanity can do. To counter that he's put up a wall around himself and puts his all into protecting those he cares about from falling victim to the same fates he's seen. Give him time to get to know you and he will begin to open up. With Danny it's all about trust." Erin responded.

She then looked at her watch: "I really enjoyed this and I hope that I have put you at ease for both your piece of mind as well as your concern for Chris and Kerry. You're marrying into a loving family and we are lucky to have the three of you." Erin summarized.

"I appreciate it more than you know and we very much look forward to blending into such a warm and loving family. How about we set a date where we can sit down and begin our wedding planning?"

Erin said that she would check her calendar when she got back to the office and email everyone so that they could collectively schedule.

Valerie paid the check and they both stood up to leave.

"Next one's on me" Erin informed her and they hugged and walked out of the restaurant each feeling more at ease with the other.

When she returned to her office, Erin made a call to Joe and gave him a summary of her luncheon with Valerie. "Maybe the three of you should begin spending some time with Chris and make him feel more a part of the brotherhood." She advised

"I'm sure the three of us could whip up some interesting fun." Joe informed her.

"Just don't go overboard Joseph" she said using his full name so he knew she was being serious. "Just bond with him, find out what he likes to do and let him get acclimated to you bozos. He's a very reserved, even more so than Jamie."

"Got it covered Sis." He told her before hanging up. He then called his brothers and made plans for that Friday afternoon.

Chris was living with a former classmate in the lower part of Midtown.

Friday around 1 p.m. found him at home alone with Bar Exam study materials strewn about the kitchen table. He had settled in for a long hard afternoon of preparation when his doorbell rang.

"Yes, who is it?" He asked.

"Police, buzz us in." Joe said in a faked voice.

Chris hit the buzzer and went to answer the door. When he opened it he found Danny, Joe and Jamie standing outside wearing t-shirts, windbreakers and shorts.

"Hi guys, I thought the police were really here." He told them

"We are" said Danny "And you're coming with us."

"I can't, I have to study." He replied

"See Chris, that's the thing about the Bar Exam. If you study too much then it all becomes a blur. You have to give yourself a chance to absorb it before you go back and tackle the next phase." Jamie informed him. "Otherwise you'll brain lock."

"Yes, but look at you, 795 out of 800, you must have lived in these books." Chris noted

Danny smirked. "What you don't know is that when this pup was spawned, he didn't have a brain so the doctors opened his head up and stuck one of those miniature computers in there. That's how come he did so well on that test."

"Shut up Danny" Jamie retorted

Joe then smiled. "Future brother, we can do this one of three ways. The easy way, the fun way or the Danny way."

Chris asked him to define his options and Joe answered.

"The easy way is to say 'sure guy's, I'd love to come hang out with my future big brothers, I was in need of a study break and you kind souls just rescued me from the monotonous tedium of all this legalese mumbo jumbo', and you go and put on your shoes and we all head out and have a great time together."

"The fun way and the Danny way can have the same results because to us they are both hilarious but the mechanics employed are somewhat different. In the fun way, we put your hands behind your back and cuff you up. I then pick you up under your arms and Jamie takes you by the legs and we carry you out of here while Danny graciously locks up behind us."

Danny bowed. "Gracious isn't he?" Jamie asked trying not to laugh

"Now the Danny way is a lot more fun for Danny but might cause you some discomfort. We still cuff you, but then he reaches down and pulls your undies up to your shoulder blades in what is certainly to be the best wedgie you have ever experienced. Jamie and I then each grab you under an arm and we frog march you out of here while Danny keeps the band of your underwear snugly to your shoulders. Walking may be difficult but we won't let you fall." Joe smiled as he patted Chris on the shoulder.

Danny and Jamie were practically pissing themselves because Joe had delivered this routine with such a straight face.

"You know, I remember the stories Gramps would tell us how in the old days they would cuff a guy and then put one of those old time nightsticks under his arms and then lift up and carry him. Must have been like having your own set of handles." Jamie nostalgically reflected.

"So kid, what's it going to be?" Danny asked as he pulled his handcuffs from the back band of his shorts.

He looked at his future step brothers and smiled. "I'd very much enjoy coming with. Would you mind if I changed into some shorts and a different t-shirt first?" He asked

"Go right ahead and pack a change of clothes for afterward." Joe smiled

Danny looked at his brothers with an evil smile. "Having another kid to punk. This is going to be so much fun."

Jamie nodded: "Yeah that means I'm finally off the hook.

Joe seemed surprised. "Not so dear brother. This just means that Danny and I no longer have to share you. He can have Christopher and I now have you all to myself."

"Argh!" was Jamie's only response.

The foursome got into Joe's Chevelle which Christopher really liked, and they drove to the basketball courts in Central Park.

Erin walked out into her father's backyard to find him mowing the lawn. "Hi Dad" she said and went up and gave him a kiss.

"Hi Sunshine, what brings you over?"

"It was my turn to bring dinner for tomorrow." She answered him

"Valerie told me about your conversation the other day. Sounds like it went well." He smiled

"Is it okay with you sharing your wedding day with Jack and me?" She asked

"Of course it is, and I agree with the logic behind it, besides, not every old man is lucky enough to share his wedding ceremony with his two best women." He hugged her

"Thank you. Valerie and I will start looking at wedding dates and begin the planning soon."

"Good. Talk to any of your brothers today?" He inquired

"I spoke with Joe this morning. They were going to be stopping by Chris's place to take him out this afternoon and do some brotherly bonding."

"This afternoon?" Frank seemed perplexed. "Val was going to have him over today to discuss the wedding and he told her that he was swamped with studying and couldn't get away."

"Well, maybe they stopped by and he couldn't go so they went off without him." Erin noted

"Maybe, but I have a feeling. Remember the time they wanted Jamie to go with them to a Yankee's game and he said that he had a chemistry exam to study for." Frank recalled

"Oh boy, do I. He could go one of three ways. The easy way, the fun way or the Danny way." Erin mused and then got serious.

"You don't think they did that to Chris do you Dad?"

"I'd be surprised if they didn't." He shook his head. "I'm sure part of the bonding experience is initiating him into their brotherhood and that would be a good opening shot. I just hope that I have a fiancée after today."

Joe parked the Chevelle by the basketball court and went to open the trunk. He took out a big blue cooler which he handed to Chris and carryall bag which he tossed to Danny. He then grabbed the basketball and closed the trunk.

They walked over to the court which was empty.

"Perfect, we have the place to ourselves." Joe commented.

Jamie pointed to a bench and asked Chris to place the cooler on top of it.

"What's in the cooler Joe?" Chris asked.

"Grub" Danny answered.

"If you insult my cooking again, you won't get any and we all know how fond you are of feeding your face." He warned Danny. "Jerk Chicken sandwiches and cold water." Joe informed Chris.

Danny opened up the carryall bag and tossed Joe and Jamie hand towels. Noticing that he did not receive one Chris politely asked for one.

"They aren't for wiping your face with." Jamie answered. "That's the hardware bag and we wrap our weapons in the towels and put them in there so that they won't get scratched by our cuffs and shields. Toss your keys and cell phone in there."

Once all the hardware was in the bag, Danny stowed it where a passerby had to go through the brothers in order to get to it. By the time that happened they would already have their guns out and pointing."

"Ok, let's partner up" Joe said. I'll take Chris.

"Not happening little brother." Danny warned. "Chris is six feet tall and you are almost six foot three. Jamie and me are five foot ten so one of us with one of you."

Joe laughed and looked at Chris: "Even Erin taller than five foot ten."

"Yeah yeah, and you are living proof that they can pile horse crap higher than six feet." Danny countered.

Joe looked at his older brother. "The old fart's got some spunk today. Ok, I'll take Jamie as we don't want Chris getting any of your famous Gordie Howe elbow work in the face, at least not on our first date."

Joe tossed Danny the ball. "You first old man."

And with that the game was on. The primary strategy was to leave Joe or Chris cherry picking near the net while Danny or Jamie drove towards it and passed to their partner.

Of course, Danny fouled Jamie and Jamie tripped Danny. Danny elbowed Joe in the gut and Chris caught a flying knee in the shoulder as Jamie surprised everyone and went airborne for a dunk. Joe body slammed Danny who had tried to block him, knocking his older brother flat on his ass and Joe tripped over Chris knocking them both down. Chris proved that he was able to give as good as he got when he elbowed Jamie in the back of the head after a missed shot. The four men played as if a championship was the prize. Danny and Chris won the first game 21-20.

They took a break downing some water and catching their breath. Danny was very winded and pasty looking and Jamie began to worry if they had overdone it. "Danny, are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, just not used to all this exercise." He got out in between heaving breaths.

Chris went over and took Danny's pulse and respiration readings. "Sit down Danny, your pulse is racing."

Danny sat on the bench while Joe retrieved the hardware bag and the basketball.

Chris got down in front of him and looked in Danny's eyes and felt his temperature.

"Hey, what are you doing, you a lawyer or a doctor?" Danny asked.

"I'll be 26 by the time I take the Bar Exam which is two years older than someone who went through college and law school without a taking a break." He answered.

"And you spent the middle two years at Med School" Jamie finished for him.

"Harvard to be exact." Chris answered. "I was conflicted as to whether I wanted to practice law or medicine. I chose medicine first but after two years decided it wasn't really for me but I learned enough to recognize heat exhaustion when I see it. Joe, now would be a great time to get some food and more water into Danny."

After feasting on Joe's lunch and drinking more water, Danny's color returned and his pulse was back to normal, but Joe, Jamie and Chris overruled continuing on with the game. "Let's do something that doesn't require Danny to overly exert himself." Chris recommended.

"That leaves us only two options." Jamie said. "We can hit the gun range at the academy or Danny's big ass can hold down a bar stool at Molly's." Where upon they all laughed, except Danny of course.

"Wise ass punk" Danny smirked back

"You know, I have to say that I'm glad we did this. It gives me a great view of you three and I know that I am going to have a lot of fun making it a foursome." Chris joked.

"Well you're going to be our brother so we hope so, it's just that we're going to have to come up with a nickname for you as 'Harvard', 'The Kid' and 'Golden Boy' are already assigned to smart mouth over there." Danny answered him back. "But don't worry, we're creative."

"And there are some house rules you need to learn." Joe advised.

Jamie snorted. "Rule #1: Never get between Danny and the dinner table. I can't tell you how many times he knocked Joe, Erin and me down the stairs when Mom rang the dinner bell."

Joe continued: Rule #2: "Never let him get you pinned on the ground. He gives out dead legs like they're candy, not to mention wedgies and noogies."

"Don't forget tickles and red bellies." Danny reminded him

Rule #3: "Beware of Erin. She's stealthy and will sneak up when you least expect it. She loves to tickle, pinch and give the hardest slap across your ass that she can so keep on your toes around her." Joe cautioned

Rule #4: Nicknames. You have to learn them and use them. For instance Danny's are 'fat ass', 'hard ass' or 'old fart.'" Jamie said

"Any nicknames for Joe?" Chris asked?

"Nah, we just call him plain old Joe. Nothing remarkable enough about him to earn a nickname." Danny grinned

"Unless you want to call him 'Zombie' or 'Joey'. Jamie teased.

"Watch it whiskey boy." Joe fired back earning a scowl from his younger brother.

"And Erin?" Chris chuckled. "Beanpole" They all responded at once.

How about you and Kerry, got any rules or nicknames? Danny asked

"We sometimes call her 'Big Red', 'Smiling Eyes' or 'Kerry from Londonderry' but that's about it. She's very quiet and shy. We don't have the dynamic relationship that you four seem to, but maybe you'll help bring it out of her." Chris answered back

'We'll go easy on her at first. Maybe let Nicky work on her for a while first so that we don't traumatize her." Jamie said

Feeling better, Danny got up and the four brothers headed back to the Chevelle and over to Jamie's where they all showered and changed.

Jamie noticed that his father had called so he dialed him back. "Hey Dad, sorry I didn't answer before but we were shooting hoops."

"That's ok son, I just wanted to know if Chris is with you guys." Frank cautiously inquired.

"He sure is and good thing too. Danny had an episode of heat exhaustion and Chris diagnosed it. Did you know he spent two years at Harvard's Med School before he transferred to law?

"No, I didn't. Is Danny ok?" Frank inquired with concern

"He's fine. Joe packed us a lunch so once we fed and watered the stubborn old mule he was fine. OW!" Jamie yelled out.

"What just happened? Frank asked

Danny grabbed the phone from his brother. "The old mule kicked him in the ass. Hi Dad."

"Danny, please don't hurt your brother in front of Chris. It sets a bad example. Are you ok?" Frank inquired

"I'm fine Dad, nothing some food, a couple of bottles of water and a shower couldn't cure. More importantly, Chris is in one piece so you're safe from Val. He's actually having a good time." Danny stated

Frank laughed. "Good, so which option did he take?"

"He's a smart kid. He took the easy way." Danny chuckled. "I thought you would have forgotten about that by now."

"I never forget anything son and you of all people should know that." Frank teased

"Ok, well we're going to go hit Molly's and catch the Yankee's game and then probably head out for dinner after. We'll make sure he gets home safe. Love to Val. Bye." And Danny hung up.

Frank called Valerie to advise that Chris was out with the boys and that they were having a good time.

"I hope he makes it home in one piece" She halfheartedly joked.

"Well, from what I heard, Danny got the worst of it. Heat exhaustion and apparently Chris treated him. You never told me that he went to Med School." Frank noted

"It didn't seem important. He put in two years but his heart wasn't in it so he transferred to the Law School." She responded

"But it does give him some commonality with Linda. I'm sure she would very much enjoy discussing his experience and sharing some of hers. Frank informed her.

She agreed and suggested that the topic be raised the next night a dinner.

In the meantime, the brothers and soon to be step-brother were making a full day and evening live up to expectation and by the time they dropped him off home, Chris felt like he was already part of the family.

"He's a good kid" Commented Joe as they drove away.

"I like him a lot." Jamie affirmed

"That's because you two have that Harvard thing going on" Danny snickered. "But seriously, I like him too. I wonder though what really made him jump from medicine to law?"

"He'll tell us when he's ready Danny. Don't try to interrogate it out of him. He seems to be a lot like Jamie in that he'll clam up if you push." Joe advised

They dropped Danny off at his Jeep which was parked in their building's garage and said goodnight to him.

Joe and Jamie took the elevator from the garage directly up to their 30th floor apartment. When they arrived they found an envelope sticking in the door that must have been delivered by the doorman.

It was addressed to Jamie gave Joe a confused look. "I wonder who would leave me a letter like this?"

"Why don't you open it and find out detective?" Joe chuckled as he opened their door.

Casey and Alex were sitting in the living room with Erin and Nicky who had spent a girl's night out.

"Did either of you hear someone slip an envelope into the door?" Jamie asked.

Everyone answered in the negative.

Jamie pulled out the note that was contained inside and read it. His face lost all color as he handed the note to Joe who read it and handed it to Erin.

Alex and Casey noticed their reactions while Joe guided Jamie over to the sofa and he sat between the two women. Casey reached over and put a protective arm around Jamie.

"What is it? Alex asked

"Normally, I'd say a blast from the past, but in this case, more of an ill wind." Joe noted as he monitored his upset brother.

Erin continued: "It states as follows: 'I just read in the New York Legal News that you recently passed the New York Bar Examination and have been sworn in as an attorney. Five years ago you ruined our future so that you could follow in Joe's footsteps but now that he's back you've not only become an attorney and are practicing as an attorney but you're romantically involved with one. I won't write in this note what I would like to say to you however we need to talk A.S.A.P. You can reach me at this number and don't you dare think of dodging me' and it's signed 'Sydney.'"

-30-


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

Chapter 6:

Casey looked at Jamie. "Who's Sydney?" She inquired

Erin explained: "Sydney was a classmate of Jamie's at Harvard. They became an item in their first year and were engaged in their final year. After Jamie made the decision to join the force rather than to become an attorney, Sydney began withdrawing from him and finally ended their engagement. She had a chance to join a firm with a London office who was looking for a junior attorney with her skill set and she took it. Jamie hasn't heard from her since."

Jamie continued: "When Sydney and our law school friends were all studying for the Bar, I was patrolling the streets. She used to make it clear that I was missing out on something good in my life and couldn't understand why I wanted to throw away three years of law school and the potential to be making six figures, driving the car of my dreams and living in a big house to make what she viewed as minimum wage working as a cop. I met up with them a couple of times to sit in on their group study sessions. All those people cared about were how much they were going to earn and how soon they would make partner. I got sick of hearing about it and spent less time around them while she spent more time harping on my being a cop, that did I want to end up like Joe and how was I going to provide her and eventually our kids with a secure future on a cop's salary."

Casey pulled Jamie closer to her while Alex snuggled against his other side.

"I think the what really caused the breakup was when I started paying less attention to her and more to the circumstances surrounding Joe. Just after my graduation from the Academy I was approached by the FBI who wanted me to continue with Joe's work. I never told Dad, Danny or Erin until I was in over my head and the Templar tried to kill me by cutting the brake lines on the Chevelle. Then we took down the Blue Templar, but in the preceding months, I didn't trust these strangers who had approached me and I didn't know who in the Department or the FBI could be involved so I began my own investigation. The more I got into it the more time I spent until a couple of times late at night Syd would find me sitting on the couch while I was researching Lydia Gonzalves's death as well as some other things which didn't make sense to me. Finally one morning as I was doing this, she came over and told me about her London offer and gave me back my ring." He looked at Joe "It was mom's engagement ring which Dad had given to me for Syd.

"She left for London later that day and we have not spoken or corresponded with one another until that note she left in the door."

Alex then asked: "What's her intent in wanting to meet with you?"

"I think she wants to lay a big guilt trip on me for screwing up her life which she had so well planned out, and then ask me after how I had ruined those plans decided to pick them up with someone else." He answered her

Joe sighed. "I'm sorry Jamer, I never knew about this and the harm I caused you by going undercover."

"Don't Joe, don't you dare!" Jamie lashed out. "You did what you were trained to do and expected to do and I am very proud of you for the sacrifices you made. You're a hero. This is on me. Becoming a cop was my choice and I have no regrets at all in making it. Sydney made it clear that she was engaged to a lawyer, not a cop. If my being a cop wasn't good enough for her, then she wasn't the right one for me. Just like you, Danny Erin, Alex and Casey, we don't do our job for the money, we do it to protect others and speak for those who can no longer speak for themselves. That's how we were raised and I am proud to be an officer of the NYPD who helps in that process."

Erin and Joe swelled with both pride and love for their baby brother. They gave each other a look and a smile which said it all.

He continued: "Another problem was that Sydney comes from money and the idea of bringing the cop version of me around her family didn't sit well with her. She stopped taking me to her family events and coming to our dinners. The only thing we shared in the end was an apartment and she up and left me stuck with that."

"So how do you propose responding to her note?" Erin tenderly asked knowing the pain bringing all of this up brought Jamie.

"Head on like anything else in life. If she wants to bitch, I'll let her get it out of her system. If she wants to try to lay a guilt trip on me, I'll let it roll off my back. I've moved on and I am very happy with Casey. Sydney will just have to realize that she made the final choice and live with it because I have." He answered her. "But that doesn't mean that I have to respond to her right this minute. I've waited five years for an apology for how she walked out on me. She can wait another day for me to call her."

Jamie had a fitful sleep that night. Casey tried to comfort him but he couldn't relax and unwind. He kept thinking back five years earlier and how she had bolted when things began to get tough. Danny had her pegged all the way and he should have listed to him. Danny was exceptional at digging under people's outside skin to see what was really underneath."

Finally at 8 a.m. he awoke and went into the kitchen to make coffee. He heard a knock at the door and smiled seeing Danny standing on the other side.

"Morning Kid" Danny smiled as he came in.

"Hi Danny, what brings you here so early?" Jamie inquired

"I spoke with Erin last night. Heard that a certain person has reappeared out of the blue." He informed Jamie

"I should have listened to you. You were right Danny she wasn't the one for me." Jamie admitted

"Yeah, well love is blind kid. Sometimes it just takes a while for the shine to wear off the paint." Danny said as he hugged his youngest sibling.

"I plan on calling her and setting up a meeting so that she can get this off her chest and move on." Jamie explained

"Fine, but first go take a shower and get dressed. I know that you'll approach this as one lawyer talking to another but keep your cop senses up. It's more about how she projects herself and her body language than what she says." Danny advised.

After showering and dressing, Jamie walked into the kitchen where he found Danny, Alex and Casey sitting around the breakfast table talking. Joe was making everyone breakfast.

Jamie nodded to them and took his phone into the den and made the call, but not before first blocking his number.

"Hello? Sydney answered. Jamie hadn't heard that voice in five years and it brought him chills.

"Syd, it's Jamie. I received your note and am calling you as requested." He stated

"Why did you block your number Jamie? You don't trust me with it?" She accused

"Let's first discuss what you have to tell me and then I'll decide whether or not there's a reason for you to have it." He calmly responded

"Fine, are you free in an hour?" To which he answered "yes." "Meet me in the lobby of the St. Regis" And she hung up.

He sat down with the others and tried to eat, but his appetite and stomach both failed him. Joe and Danny were becoming concerned because when Jamie couldn't eat, that meant the pressure on him was immense and he would begin to shut everyone off.

Alex leaned over and gave him a hug. "Jamie, you're a wonderful person and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You stepped up for your family, for your brother and for what you believed in and if she couldn't handle it, then what would have happened had the two of you married and had other problems to face?"

"Good point Alex." Joe noted

"Yeah Kid, be honest. If you two had gotten married where would you be right now?" Danny asked

"Either divorced or in the middle of one and it wouldn't have been pretty." He surmised.

"Exactly, so go out there with pride and hear her out but remember that you have a loving woman to come home to and a family that will always have your back." Danny told him

Casey stood up and came around behind Jamie and leaned in giving him a big kiss and hug. "Don't hurt her Jamie, she obviously has feelings she hasn't worked out and Danny's right, I'll be right here when you return, nobody's pushing me away."

At the appointed time, Jamie walked into the St. Regis Hotel at E. 55th Street and Fifth Avenue.

Sydney was seated in the lobby to the left of the entrance. She came up and started to offer Jamie a kiss and hug, but instead he held out his hand which she reluctantly shook.

She led them into the upper lobby area which served as an eating area. They sat down and ordered coffee.

"You look like you haven't changed in five years." She noted

"Likewise." He responded.

"Ok, I see that Jamison rather than Jamie has shown up today and will be keeping things short and sweet so let me explain why I contacted you." She informed him just as their coffees came.

They thanked the server and Jamie settled in for what he was sure to be a long winded explanation.

"Six years ago I became engaged to a fellow law student and we made plans to graduate, take the Bar, put in a few years making partner and then once we were financially set, start our own firm, do you remember those plans?" She asked

"I remember them very well." Jamie replied. "I remember that those plans were made prior to my brother's supposed death."

"That's correct and please believe me, I am very happy that Joe is alive. I saw how his alleged death took its toll on you. I always liked Joe and Erin. Danny's a different story but so few make it into the 'Danny Likes Me' category that I learned not to be offended."

Jamie smiled at that one. "Danny had his reasons and after you left for London he opened up to me as to what they were, but that's a story for later on." He smiled

Sydney Continued: "Anyway my plans were set. And then my fiancée did something out of the blue and became a cop. I thought I could live with that, but as it turned out, I couldn't. You shut me out and I guess I did the same and looking back, I rubbed your nose in it by taking you to my study groups and around our former class mates knowing it would irritate you as to how they looked at you for walking away from the big money for a chance to carry a gun. When I broke up our engagement and left for London I knew in my heart it was the right decision, that you were going to be a cop like Joe and Danny and that whatever we had in common had sailed with that ship."

"On the day you graduated I felt so proud of you and you looked so hot in your new uniform and hat but as time went on, I began wondering if you would end up dead like Joe or become another Danny." She stated

"Danny?" He asked

"Yes, cynical, short tempered, borderline mean at times. Danny would sometimes frighten me. Would being a cop take away my loving sweet Jamie and turn him into another Danny. Would Joe's death make you lose your sense of innocence that I found such an endearing quality?" She asked

"First of all, Danny and I are about as opposite as brothers can be and you should know that. Secondly, what made Danny into who was five years ago is not just the NYPD but two tours in Iraq. Something happened over there he has never told us about and that is when he became the Danny you knew. I remember the Danny of my youth and he was always a kind man who was funny with empathy and love for people and lastly, no matter what, he's a fabulous big brother to me." Jamie advised her

Sydney nodded and continued: "I arrived in London wanting to call you and hoping that you would call me. I wanted to take back what I had said and invite you over and ask you to bring my ring. I still wanted you but call it pride or stupidity, I couldn't make the call and I never heard from you. As time went on I got over you and met someone. I fell in love, or what I thought was love and was married and divorced within 18 months. He was a great guy on the outside but once he had me it was like I was his property. A few months ago my firm decided they wanted me back in New York and I returned last week. I had a friend who lived in the area and asked if she knew of any places I could get into quickly. She suggested your building and told me that I may already have a reference there if I needed one. I asked her what she meant and she laughed because I didn't know. She told me it was you and that you had just been sworn in and were working with Jack part time. She thinks you are also involved with a tall red head because she's seen the two of you several times going in or out of the building.

"Who's your friend?" He asked.

"Sarah Covington from Harvard, remember her?

Jamie nodded having seen Sarah many times as they each entered and exited the building over the past few months but for some reason he never associated her with Sydney.

"I do, though I don't recall her being a close friend of yours." Jamie replied

"No, but I kept a list of those who remained in New York. Most of our class scattered but Sarah is one of the few who came here and she was the first one I got ahold of. She's listed in the State Bar directory. When I heard that you had picked up where we left off five years ago, I was shocked, then I was hurt and then I became angry. Anyway, what I wanted to ask you was why you became an attorney after walking away from the law five years ago and why of all the different professions, you choose to date another one."

Jamie laughed: "Blame Erin for both. She pushed me to take the Bar because she wanted me to have a backup plan in case something ever happened to me and I couldn't be a cop anymore. I kind of became a magnet for ambulances over the past five years." And he went on to explain some of his more historic trips to St. Victors, as well as the patient rewards card it had issued him."

Sydney's mouth dropped when she heard him list his more serious injuries. Shot, stabbed, beaten up, thrown down a flight of stairs, hit by a car, etc.

"And you threw away our future for that?" She yelled at him.

"No Sydney, I never threw anything away. You did that. I know that I threw you a curve ball but this is what I signed up for and I am first and foremost a cop. It's a learning process and now I have both Danny and Joe to help me learn it but there are always going to be risks and injuries, it's part of the path I chose and with Joe back, I'm even more determined to remain on the force. What I learned from us was that if you couldn't support my decision to leave the law for the force then what would happen after we were married when we disagreed? Danny asked me this morning where we would be in our relationship today if you hadn't left me and I told him the same thing I'm telling you. We'd either be divorced or in the middle of one because looking back, you wanted the kind of man who would always do as you wished, who made a lot of money which would impress your friends and family and who would look good on your arm. See Syd, it was always about you and between the stress of Harvard and my loss of Joe I just couldn't see it at the time but when I applied to the Academy and the only look I ever saw from you was one of disappointment and betrayal, two and two began to add up. It just took me a while to admit it to myself. That's why I didn't fight with you when you left, because it felt right that you were gone and I was relieved. I was free to be me and you know, even Danny, who didn't want me becoming a cop because he was terrified of losing another brother, admitted that I was being true to myself in becoming one."

"As to the woman I'm involved with, she's an ADA Erin fixed me up with after Thanksgiving. She's a bit older, very mature and she's a dedicated prosecutor. Most importantly, we share the same values. She could make six figures any day she chose to leave the DA's office and go private and has had more offers to do so than you can count on both hands, but like me, Erin, Danny, Joe, and our father and grandfathers before us, she has answered the call and does the work that helps keep people like you and your friends safe and free to make money, have nice homes and cars and live elaborate life styles. See Syd, there always has to be somebody willing to do the dirty work to keep society safe from the base animalistic instincts of others and you can't put a dollar figure on it. The true satisfaction comes from looking in the mirror and being happy with knowing that first, you made it home alive and second, that you helped keep the evil at bay for one more day."

Sydney studied Jamie carefully before asking him: "So there isn't a chance that you and I can give it another try?"

"Sorry Sid, but that Heathrow bound plane lifted off the runway at Kennedy five years ago. I'm truly happy where I'm at in life and who I'm involved with. I sincerely hope that you are able to find the same."

"Can I have your phone number or current email address?" She asked.

"Not a good idea Syd. Girlfriends have a thing about ex-fiancée's contacting their boyfriends."

Sydney nodded and then stood up. "For old time sake?" she asked and Jamie nodded and leaned down so that she could wrap her arms around him and kiss him on the lips one last time. Then they hugged and she prepared to leave.

Syd, I have a question for you. What was your score on the Bar Exam?

707 out of 800 why? She asked.

"Humor me. All your friends who looked down on me for becoming a cop, do you remember what they scored?"

"Most were between 670 and 720. A couple had their essay's considered, is there a point to this?

"Yeah, there is." And with that he handed her his Bar Exam results and watched while her eyes grew as large as saucers. "795 out of 800?" She gawked.

"Next time you are all sitting around talking about how much money you make and how your dumb ex fiancée threw that away to be a flatfoot, just remind them of my score along with who was class valedictorian. Be sure you tell them to behave themselves on the streets of New York City because my brothers and I will be out there watching and waiting for them to step in it."

She handed back the letter and walked out of the front door of the St. Regis and out of Jamie's life, or so he hoped.

Jamie paid their tab and stepped out on to E. 55th Street to find Danny and Joe sitting in Danny's Jeep.

He smiled and shook his head not overly surprised that his brothers would be there to pick up the pieces if need be. Jamie hopped into the back seat and smiled at his brothers who had both turned around to face him.

"Boy, she didn't look too happy when she left" Danny noted

"Well, it wasn't as bad as I thought" and he recounted the conversation down to popping out his Bar Exam results. Joe and Danny got a kick out of his parting lines to her.

"Damned straight we'll be waiting." Danny echoed

"Are you good?" Asked Joe?

"I am. I've waited five years to tell her my side and if nothing else, I feel that I manned up and made it clear as to how I felt and as to who I am." Jamie replied "It's a chapter of my life that I can now close and not look back at."

"Good" said Danny. "Now let's get you home to that underpaid overworked prosecutor who loves your puppy dog face because she needs to hear this too."

When they arrived back on the 30th floor, Jamie walked in first and picked Casey up in a big hug surprising her and Alex as well as Erin who had come over after Joe had informed her that Jamie had left to meet up with Sydney.

He told the story one more time and when Casey asked "She actually asked you to take her back?" Jamie nodded yes.

"What else" Casey asked in her prosecutorial tone.

"She asked for one last kiss so I agreed." Jamie blushed.

"Really?" Casey inquired with her hands on her hips.

"Hey, it was quick, okay?"

"No tonsil hockey? Danny asked

He shot Danny a deadly look. "Shut up Danny" Then turning back to Casey "No tonsil hockey."

Casey continued to stare at Jamie. "Good. Now get in the bathroom and I want you to gargle and brush your teeth for at least five minutes so that when I kiss you I do not taste or detect her on my man and if I do, I will wash your mouth out with soap, now march!"

"Yes Ma'am" Jamie grinned as he headed to the bathroom.

The other five adults began laughing hysterically.

"I wasn't worried for a minute" Casey joked.

As the four Reagans, Casey and Alex sat around the living room rehashing Jamie's encounter with Sydney, she was unbeknownst to them five floors below having just taken a lease in the same building. She was looking at a photo of ADA Casey Novak she found on a Google search.

"So, he likes red heads now." She thought.

Ten minutes later she left her apartment and headed out. What she didn't notice was 17 year old Nicky Boyle whose mother had dropped her off down the block at coffee shop so that she could study for an hour with her classmates. Nicky looked straight at Sydney who didn't seem to notice her. Nicky got on the elevator and pressed 30. She knocked on the door and her Uncle Joe answered it. He picked her up in a big hug and began twirling her around like she was two years old again as she laughed.

Joe carried Nicky into the living room. "Look at this juvenile delinquent I found loitering outside of our apartment" he expressed to everyone as he began tickling Nicky. "She must be up to no good."

"Uncle Joe!" Nicky giggled as he set her down on the couch beside her mother.

She then turned to Jamie. "You're not going to believe it, but I could swear I just saw Sydney leaving the building as I came in." Nicky informed

All conversation in the room ceased. Erin looked at her daughter: "Nicky, are you sure it was Sydney and not someone who resembled her?"

Jamie asked "What was she wearing Nik?" Using his pet nickname for Nicky.

Nicky answered him: "Blue pea coat, black boots, a purple knit hat like Mom wears, and what looked like a light blue shirt or blouse under the coat. Black leather gloves and she was carrying a purple satchel type of purse."

"Definitely a future detective" Danny commented

Jamie looked over at Joe. "That's exactly what Sydney was wearing an hour ago when she left the St. Regis. What is she doing in this building?"

Danny got up and told Joe to come with him. "The management office is still open. We're going to go find out."

They walked into the management office and went over to the woman who was the weekend leasing agent.

"Excuse me, but do you have a Sydney Davenport registered as a tenant in this building?" Danny asked

"I'm sorry sir, but we can't disclose that kind of….." And she stopped mid-sentence as both brothers flashed their gold shields.

"Yes sir, Apartment 25 D. She just moved in two days ago, is there a problem?"

"Not yet miss. I'm Joe Reagan from 30 B. Just checking on something." They thanked her for her help and headed back to the elevators. They got in and Joe pressed 30.

"Well, now we know how she was able to slip the note in our door." Joe informed Danny

"The kid is going to puke when you tell him" Danny commented.

"Me, why do I always have to give him the bad news you chicken shit, it's your turn."

"Because if I tell him something like this he gets angry. If you tell him he mopes. Right now, I'd rather have him moping than yelling."

"I'll flip you for it." Joe said

"Nothing doing. Go read the Big Brother Manual. I have to break bad news to you and you to him. There's an order to it." Danny told Joe

"You are so full of crap Danny, I've never even seen this famous Manual you've quoted me for the past 30 some years." Joe retorted

"And you never will while I'm alive. It's in page one of the Manual, never let your younger brothers read it." Danny responded.

"You just told me to read the Manual but you won't give it to me so how am I supposed to read it? Joe asked

"Figure of speech. Just take my word for it." Danny said as the elevator doors opened on the 30th floor.

"The last time I took your word for something I was 11 years old and you told me that it was ok to hang Jamie by the back of his underwear from a tree and what happened? I wound up over Erin's lap for the beating of my life or have you forgotten that day?" Joe asked

"At least she didn't hit as hard as Mom. Between the two of us you got off easy now shut up and get moving." Danny said as he pushed Joe out the elevator.

Joe gave Danny a look of bewilderment as he really could not figure out his brother's logic. He then composed himself as they let themselves back into the apartment.

"Joe's got some news for you kid" Danny blurted out sealing the deal for Joe.

"Coward" Joe retorted and faced Jamie. "She's in 25 D. Moved in two days ago."

Jamie began moping.

"See, what did I tell you?" Danny asked tipping his hand towards Jamie.

"So now what do we do?" Erin asked

"Nothing for now, she's a legal tenant in the building. If she starts to bother Jamie, he files for a TRO." Joe replied. "Other than that, just hope that you aren't on the same elevator."

"It's not me I'm worried about" Jamie announced. "It's Casey." There was something in Syd's eyes that flashed when I told her about Casey and the kind of person she is. Anger, jealousy, it was brief but it was there. Her body language stiffened as well. Like you said Danny, cop senses."

Danny nodded. "Casey, do you carry?" He asked

"Of course, I've had a permit for years. So does Alex and you know that Erin has hers." Casey replied

"How would she know what Casey looked like?" Danny mused

"Uncle Danny, you are so behind the times. Google search. I'm sure Casey has been photographed hundreds of times" and with that Nicky pulled Casey's images up on her tablet.

"Ok, so she knows who Casey is. Let's return the favor Nicky." Danny instructed his niece who pulled up recent photos of Sydney from interviews she had given after winning some important cases in London.

"Got her." Casey said meaning that she knew who to look for.

Nicky showed the tablet to Alex, Erin and Joe as well even though Erin and Joe already knew her and Joe just saw her a couple of hours earlier.

"At least on the elevators she gets on after and gets off before you guys do so try and position yourselves behind her. That way you have the advantage." Danny said.

"Do you really think she's going to try hurting one of us Danny?" Jamie asked

"You tell me. You know her the best of anyone here." Danny responded.

"I'm not sure I ever knew her but she's been through a bad marriage and seemed to want me to know it. She's not happy and I am, so would she try to wreck that in some way?" He posed. "Honestly, I'd have to say yes. Sydney has a temper and she can be vicious if provoked."

"Then there's your answer and that's why you two have to be on alert, especially you Casey." Danny stated

"I just can't see her throwing it all away, her freedom, her law license, her future just because I've moved on. "Jamie informed everyone

"And this might be an overreaction on our part but at least we are forewarned" Joe told him

"She might just keep coming up to you and hope that eventually you'll change your mind, but whatever it is, be polite, friendly but don't give her any cues that there's hope for a reunion." Danny told him

"Casey will have it harder. Sydney is going to want to size her up in person and inspect her competition. You have her by a good eight inches in height and a broader build so I don't see her trying to be physical, but she may spew some innuendos or try to make you insecure to where you'll dump Jamie." Erin informed everyone.

"Not happening. If this kid gets out of line he knows what he's in for so I know he won't be flirting up his ex." She grinned as she tickled Jamie who finally smiled. "If she becomes a problem, you'll all know it and we'll collectively decide on a plan of action. Until then, we are giving her too much attention and I'm sure that's what she wants." Casey concluded.

In the meantime the subject at hand was sitting in a hair salon 10 minutes away reviewing the different shades of red she could dye her hair and thinking that Jamie owed her and that this contest wasn't finished by a long shot. In fact, it was just beginning.

The next day was Sunday and after Church, everyone repaired to Frank's house where Valerie, Joe and Alex had volunteered with cooking dinner.

Frank could see that Jamie was on edge so he pulled him out onto the back porch. "Something on your mind?"

"If you only knew Dad." Jamie responded

"Helps to tell as I can't read minds, yet." He smiled

"Sydney has reappeared" Jamie answered and went on to give Frank the entire story including her living in his building.

"I can see how this would be weighing down on you. How is Casey taking it?" Frank inquired

"She is doing better than me. In fact, she's becoming more like another Danny keeping me close and insuring that when we go in or out we do so together." Jamie laughed

Frank became concerned. "Do you suspect she is unbalanced?"

"I think she's been hurt since she left New York and that she wants what she had when she was a younger and happier girl and I think she focuses that on our time at Harvard. What she doesn't understand is that people change as they get older and that we aren't the people we were five years ago, at least I know that I'm not." He replied

"You'll keep me informed, right?" Frank asked

"As my father or as my boss?" Jamie asked.

"As your father. I'm sure your brothers have covered the professional end of things."

Erin called that dinner was served so Frank and Jamie went inside and sat down.

Kerry led grace.

Chris and Danny were joking around when Joe looked over at Jack Reagan.

"Jack my darling nephew, I have a question for you." Joe smiled

"Sure Uncle Joe, what is it?"

"You are Sean's older brother, are you not?" He asked

"Yes" Jack replied

"Has your father, an oldest brother, ever given you, an oldest brother, a book called 'The Big Brother Manual' to read?" Joe inquired of his older nephew.

"No Uncle Joe, is there such a thing Dad?" Jack asked

"I've been wondering that very same thing, 'Dad'" Joe sneered at Danny

Frank smiled. "Let me guess, Danny's been pulling that out on you again so that you have to be the heavy with Jamie, right?"

"It seems that whenever one of us must tell young Jamison something that might not be pleasant to his ears, big brother sticks me with doing the deed by citing the Manual." Joe answered

Erin looked at Danny. "What a bunch of crap Danny, in 40 years nobody has ever seen that Manual because it doesn't exist."

"Sure it does" Danny defended. "I just made sure that when you snooped through my room you never found it and now I keep it hidden at home safe from all of you."

Jamie asked "Does this mean that the another link has been added and that Chris is the end recipient?"

Danny nodded. "Bingo Harvard."

"But how can one cite the Manual if nobody else has ever seen it big brother?" Joe asked

"You don't need to see it you just have to trust what I tell you it says."

"Yes, as I so fondly reminded you yesterday, the last time I made that grievous error I became intimately acquainted with our sister's left ankle, a very nice ankle it was if a bit bony, a view which I was involuntarily treated to while she experimented with an alternative use of her hairbrush."

Erin coughed as she almost spit out her food, a startled expression on her face: "Oh My God, I can't believe you just said that Joe."

"Well, it's true." And he went on to explain the incident leading up to it so that everyone had a good laugh.

"Now if memory serves, about every hiding I took growing up resulted in my having foolishly trusted you brother Daniel, especially when like a preacher you quoted your good book so please take no disrespect when I tell you that your infamous Manual is a load of the bull's finest and so are you on that subject."

This brought about another round of laughter."

"That's okay, keep it up and you'll never see it funny boy." Danny smirked.

Jamie laughed. "So Erin had peg legs even back then?"

Erin twirled her fork in front of her as she looked at Jamie and smiled. "I thought I gave you more than ample time to study them when you were 15. Care for another viewing?"

"No thanks" He blushed and quickly recovered while Erin leered at him. "I never believed in that stupid book anyway. It was just Danny's way of conning us." He answered her.

Kerry shook her head. "I find one brother is more than enough Erin, how do you deal with three?"

Erin smiled. Well Kerry, soon you and I will have four brothers to handle so I guess we will have study up on my "Mature Sisters Manual for Bozo Brothers." And the women laughed.

"Ha Ha Sis, no such thing." Danny remarked

"How do you know Danny? You just never found it when you were snooping through my room."

"I find this amazing. Manuals for brothers relating to younger brothers and those for sisters on how to deal with their brothers, but they still haven't published one that tells parents how to raise their children." Henry commented.

"It wouldn't have helped Mom and Dad. I don't think that one had been written that would have instructed them on how to raise a delinquent reprobate like Danny." Erin answered her grandfather.

"I was a happy only child until that time Mom sent me to the butcher with the cow and I stupidly traded old Bessie for some beans which I later buried in the back yard." He said grinning at Erin.

"Like Jack and the Beanstalk? Sean innocently asked his father

"More like Danny and the Beanpole" Jamie snickered.

"Shut it Jamison unless you want to join me upstairs." Erin said glaring at him which made Danny snicker harder.

Casey put her hand over Jamie's mouth. "Enough." She said

"Ok, let's keep this civil unless you are intent on teaching Chris and Kerry how not to act at the dinner table." Frank stated while giving Danny, Jamie and Erin a stern look.

Chris and Kerry were smiling and enjoying the actions of their future step-siblings. Hopefully all would soon feel comfortable enough with one another that they could give and take with the rest of them.

This being a Sunday, Frank's detail was not stationed outside of his house but that didn't mean someone wasn't watching.

While the Reagans were enjoying their dinner and its accompanying entertainment, a white Lexus idled at the side of the street, a couple of doors north of their house. After a few minutes, the driver lowered the convertible top and drove off, her red hair blowing freely in the wind.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

Chapter 7:

The "Reagan" women were meeting at Valerie's house and going over the varying plans associated with the double wedding. So far they had agreed on making a master list as to what needed to be accomplished.

Photographer, Florist, Venue(s), Invitations, Calligrapher, Limousines, Dresses, Shoes, Hair, Mani-Pedi, etc. etc. etc.

They had the dinner meal to plan as well as hors d'oeuvres and dessert.

The men would be in charge of the liquor, beer, wine, tuxedos and cigars.

Linda looked up from the women's list. "Amazing all the work we have to do and how easy they have it. I wish we could borrow Jamie, it would be so easy."

"Why's that?" Casey asked

"Because you feed the information in his ear, push his nose and his supercomputer brain instantly spits the answers out of his mouth." Erin sarcastically answered

The women all laughed.

"The most important item on the list is the venue. Once we know where you can have it and the dates available, we can begin lining everything else up around it." Linda summarized.

"I happen to have a couple of friends from school who work in the wedding field." Kerry announced. "One works for a florist and the other is a photographer's assistant. Not sure how the guy's work is, but you can always look online and see if it interests you.

"Great idea Kerry" Valerie acknowledged. "In fact, why don't you and Nicky begin doing an online search for wedding photographers and see if anyone interests you? Once you whittle it down we can then all have a look and see if anything captures our interest."

"Sure Mom." She said and she and Nicky set up their laptop and began to research.

Valerie smiled at Erin. "I hope they become close friends."

"Me too, and I think they are off to a good start." Erin smiled back

Casey sent Jamie an email from her laptop. "The following is your assignment. The men are responsible for finding their tuxedos. Erin and Valerie will let you know what color bow ties and vests you will need. Don't forget the proper shoes and the cuff links and studs, stud. You dudes are also responsible for the booze, beer, wine and cigars so don't screw this up. Love, C."

About that same time Frank, Jack Boyle, Danny, Joe, Jamie and Chris were having their own meeting in Frank's back yard where the priority was beer and shooting hoops. Jamie's cell phone beeped indicating an incoming message.

He read it and then announced. "I have been ordered to tell you that we are responsible for the following wedding related items" and he proceeded to list them off.

"For logistical purposes, Dad, you handle the cigars. Jack, you and Joe select the wines. Danny, the liquor and beer. Chris and I will locate the tuxedos, shoes and accessories."

"Another directive has arrived from Female Central." Joe, once they locate a caterer, you will assist in the menu planning as well as insure the quality is up to your standards." It's signed with a capital E. "Must be Erin's orders".

Joe smiled. "I knew they would stick me with that one."

Do we have a date yet? Jack asked.

"Nothing here. I think this is the preplanning stage. I'm sure they will be handling the venue selection.

"Here's another one." Dad, you and Jack figure out who you want to officiate. Again with the 'E'".

Frank looked over at Jack. "Not a problem Frank. I know that you have that all wrapped up and that Erin would like a priest. I'm fine with it." Jack informed him

"Thank you Jack." Frank smiled knowing the concession Jack was making on this major issue.

"What do they want me to do?" Henry asked coming over to join the group.

"I think they want you to give Dad away." Danny joked which got a laugh out of everyone.

"Actually Pops, as I'll be up front with Jack, maybe you could walk Erin down the aisle?" Frank asked his father.

"I'd be honored son." Henry proudly stated

Jack asked Frank to join him over in the corner. "I was thinking of a best man and from my perspective, I'm considering Jamie. He's the one I'm closest to and I figured that he reminded you the most of Mary."

Frank looked at Jack as he pondered. " That's very thoughtful of you Jack. I agree, we only need one best man. Chris, Danny and Joe can be ushers and then join us up front for the ceremony."

"Good. I'm sure Erin will have Nicky and Val will have Kerry as their maids of honor and Linda, Casey and Alex as bride's maids. We can have Jack and Sean as junior groomsmen."

"Your pretty good at this Jack, been married before?" Frank grinned

"Only to the most wonderful woman in the world." Jack smiled back

"Danny, you have a special assignment signed with a capital "L". "You are in charge of the music." Jamie yelled out.

Danny grinned from ear to ear. "Now you're talking."

Chris asked Jamie. "How come Danny gets the booze, beer and music?"

Joe answered him. "Because when Danny was in his prime, he could drink anyone under the table and was the best club dancer in Brooklyn and Manhattan."

Danny looked hurt. "What do you mean "was? I still am."

"Was that when Studio 54 was the big scene?" Chris joked

"Oh, a comic and with that Danny was on him and soon had him on the ground where the noogies and dead legs began."

"Help, someone call a cop" Chris yelled out whereupon Joe and Jamie tackled Danny and it turned into a free for all, every brother for himself.

Frank and Henry smiled seeing how well Chris was integrating with the brothers.

The women came over around dinner time and Frank, Joe and Jack grilled burgers and dogs for everyone while Erin and Casey made the coleslaw and Linda the baked beans. Henry grabbed a stack of paper plates, napkins and plastic forks and took them outside to the picnic table. Valerie and Jamie brought out the water, soft drinks and Kool-Aid and Kerry and Nicky the condiments and paper cups.

Alex set the table cloth and helped arrange the platters and bowls of food as they arrived.

Danny and Chris had gone on a beer run and taken Jack and Sean with them.

Frank hugged Valerie tightly to him. "How was your day?" He smiled

"Delightful. We made a good amount of progress and you?" She asked

"We had fun. You should have seen the four boys earlier, rolling around wrestling. Chris got a good joke over on Danny and it turned into a free for all. I think he's feeling more comfortable around them." He told her.

"He told me so." She grinned.

Danny and Chris returned with the boys, carrying a copious amount of beer.

Chris went up to Erin. "Future sister, I have a question."

"And I have an answer future little brother" Erin smiled back.

"If those three ever try to hold a session of Danny Court on me, will you be my lawyer? " He asked

"I sure will, have they already threatened you with that?" She asked, giving her brothers the evil look.

"No, Danny had mentioned it on the ride back from the store. I just wanted to know who to ask for in case it ever happened." He answered her. "After all, I don't want to have a fool for a client." He joked.

Everyone said Grace and the rush for the food was on.

Frank told Erin about his idea that Henry walk her down the aisle as he would already be up front waiting for Valerie. Erin loved it and when Valerie overheard, she thought it would be fun for Henry to have a bride on each arm as her father had already walked her once, he would understand.

"Hey Pops, both these lovely ladies want you to walk them down the aisle, a babe on each arm. Think you can handle that?"

"With pleasure Francis."

"You sure Pops, don't want you to have too much excitement for one day." Danny teased.

"Punk" Henry retorted. "Bust him down to a boot and stick him on a foot beat in Coney Island for a month Francis. Maybe then he'll learn some respect for his betters."

"First thing Monday morning Dad." Frank smiled

Frank, Valerie, Jack and Erin got together for a quick talk. Frank asked everyone to quiet down as they had an announcement to make.

"With our double wedding coming up, we've given some thought as to how we'd like to involve everyone. So, I'll let the ladies begin." Frank announced

After Erin and Valerie had formally asked the women to participate, Frank and Jack did so with the men.

The rest of the night was spent playing Danny Rules football which meant there was some elbowing, horse collaring, headlocks and body blows. Even Jack Boyle got in the game along with most of the women. The funniest play was when Jaime threw the ball to Danny who was heading for the goal line but Erin jumped on his back and put him in a head lock until she could pull him down.

"Beanpole that Danny." She yelled out.

Kerry was shocked and Frank saw the expression. "When you grow up with three brothers, you learn to play by their rules sweetheart."

Chris got even for his team when Erin had the ball and he picked her up on the run and carried her back across her own goal line and gently sat her on her butt. "Is that a safety or a touchdown?" He asked laughing.

"Good going bro" Danny shouted. "Looks like someone chopped the beanstalk down to size." He laughed

"That was so not fair" Erin exclaimed while her team yelled out in support of her.

"Oh, and you jumping on Danny's back and putting him in a headlock is? Casey asked

On the last play of the game, Kerry had the ball. She was very athletic and liked to run track and sprints so the short back yard should have been nothing for her but she ran into a human wall known as Joe and bounced off of him onto her back. Joe recovered the ball and tossed it to Jamie who Alex tripped causing a fumble which Jack recovered that he ran for a touchdown.

As they all sat around nursing drinks, bruises and egos, the evening wound down. Tomorrow morning was church and they all planned to be in attendance.

Sunday flew by and Monday morning came all too quickly and with it the family's pursuit against crime.

Danny walked into the Manhattan North precinct squad room and sat at his desk waiting for Joe. Sgt. Gormley came out and ordered Danny into his office.

"What's up Sarge?" He asked

"You're temporarily reassigned to the 60th in Brooklyn. Put on your standard patrolman's uniform and brass. You'll draw your collar I.D., temporary patrolman's shield and standard issue weapon at that precinct."

"What are you talking about? Transferred to what?

"Looks like you pissed someone off. You'll be pounding a beat for the next month at Coney Island. Orders just came in about five minutes ahead of you from the Chief of the Department himself. See you in a month."

Danny was in shock. His father had actually done it. Danny walked back out into the squad room and sat down at his desk. Joe had just arrived and asked what was wrong. Danny told him.

"Looks like your big mouth got you into trouble one too many times bro." Joe shrugged

Danny had packed up his things and was almost out the door before Gormley called for him to come back to his office.

"Phone call" he said handing Danny the desk phone.

"Reagan." Danny announced.

"Was that too much excitement for one day smart ass?" Henry laughed before hanging up.

Gormley broke into a smile. "I couldn't refuse Henry a good joke on you now could I?" He laughed.

"Yeah, real funny Sarge. You got me."

"No, your grandfather got you. Next time show him more respect, now grab your brother and go do some detecting detective."

Danny went back to his desk where he found Joe smiling. "Gramps got you back. Not bad for an old geezer. Must be who I learned it from."

"I'll let him know you called him that. Maybe he'll have you transferred to the Harbor Unit scraping barnacles off the bottoms of boats for a month." Danny retorted.

At the same time, Casey and Alex were pulling into the DA's parking lot across from 100 Center Street.

Casey was on high alert as she had noticed the same white car following her since they left Joe and Jamie's place. She hadn't wanted to alarm Alex so she said nothing. Once they parked and headed across the street to the employee's entrance, she gave one last look around but didn't see anything suspicious. She shrugged it off to an overactive imagination and entered the building.

She checked in at her office and picked up the files she would need for that morning and headed to the courtroom.

About ten minutes into the trial, she noticed a lone figure wearing a dark suit and glasses with red hair slipped into the rear gallery and sat down on the bench. Just another observer watching the legal process grinding on she figured.

Sydney watched Casey and was impressed. Casey was organized, methodical and passionate but not emotional in her cross examination of the defense's expert witness. She related well to the jury. Sydney watched for another few minutes and then slipped back out of the courtroom.

Jamie was the Complaining Witness in a purse snatching arrest that was set for trial a couple of floors above Casey's courtroom. He had checked in but the prosecutor told him that the judge was in chambers for at least another 20 minutes and he may as well go get a coffee and return at that time. He took the stairs down two floors and headed to watch his girlfriend in action. As he approached he noticed a woman who had just walked out of the courtroom and was heading away from him. Short, with a tight little body, flowing red hair, muscled calves. "Not bad" he told himself. "Reminds me of a red headed Sydney" and with that he entered the courtroom having no idea as to how accurately he had identified the departing woman.

Sydney sat in her car calming down. If she had stayed in that courtroom for another minute, she'd have some serious explaining to do. As she walked out she caught a glimpse of a cop heading her way and something in her subconscious identified him as Jamie. Putting that together that it was likely he was in the building and had some time to kill, it would be logical for him to want to observe his girlfriend in action. "Well, at least I can cross that off my list. I've seen my competition in action." She said to no one in particular. What she couldn't figure out is what Jamie would want with a woman who must be at least five to eight years older than him, not that Casey didn't carry herself well, unless it was a Cougar/Cub thing but that didn't fit Jamie's personality.

She put on her brunette wig and headed home. She didn't want Jamie to prematurely discover that she was a red head. She was saving this as a surprise.

Later that afternoon, the object of her affection was in the middle of a foot chase down the west side of Second Avenue in pursuit of a suspect in the robbery of a local bodega. His partner had gone back for their cruiser and was presently passing them as they headed northbound. She swung the car in front of the perp and he ran into the side. As he recovered, he started to run the other way only to run into Jamie who slammed him back up against the car and cuffed him."

"Nice work partner" Janko said.

"Thanks" Jamie huffed and puffed while the tossed the baddy into the back seat.

Janko radioed it in and they headed back to the 12th Precinct to surrender their prisoner.

"So how's the whole blended family thing working out?" She asked.

"Quite well actually. Danny, Joe and I took Chris out for a day and evening of brotherly bonding. Turns out he spent two years at Harvard's medical school before transferring to the law school. My sister and Linda really like Kerry and Dad's as happy as I have seen him in almost a decade."

"I'm really sorry I was off that one day. Figures that's when you would choose to get into trouble." She teased

"No sweat. It served to cement the family relationships. My dad popped the question in the hospital waiting room."

"No kidding?" She asked

"Yeah, he told her that if she was going to be a part of his family, she may as well get used to visiting me at St. Victors." "I had another surprise last week. My ex-fiancée is back in town and left me a note on the door to my apartment."

"How did she get in?" Janko asked.

"She lives five floors below."

"Ouch. What did she want?"

"Another chance but I told her that plane had flown and that I'm happy with Casey. I guess she heard I passed the Bar too and felt that she could now have what we planned before Joe disappeared so I declined. Danny thinks this is far from over."

"You listen to Danny, he may be a hard ass but he reads people and situations pretty well." She advised.

Erin had just concluded a series of pre-trial motions in a case set for next week and was heading back to her office when her phone rang. "Reagan" she answered.

"Erin, hi there, it's Sydney."

Erin was surprised to say the least that after Jamie declined reuniting, that she would call Erin.

"Hi Sydney, how have you been?" Erin cautiously asked

"I've been good. Just getting used to being back." She answered. "Do you have any free time to talk? I know that Jamie must have told you that we spoke the other morning, but you were always the sibling I could speak with the easiest."

"Sydney, I don't think that would be appropriate. Jamie told me about your conversation and that he advised you he's moved on and involved with someone. It's been five years and he's matured and changed." Erin advised her

"I know, with someone that you fixed him up with. I just wanted to be sure that she was good to him."

"She is Sydney. Are you okay; did something happen to you in London?" Erin was getting weird vibrations from this call.

"Thanks Erin, I know it's been a long time but I still love your brother and always have. I just wanted to hear it from you that he's with someone who will love and take care of him." And she hung up.

Erin called Danny. "Where are you? She asked.

"Hunting down a witness, why?"

"Sydney just called me" and she recapped their conversation. "She sounded sad and distant."

"Ok, tell Casey to be extra cautious and I'll call the kid. We'll talk later."

Danny informed Joe who responded. "It's beginning to escalate."

"Yeah, call the kid and give him a head's up. We have to figure out what's going on in that woman's head before someone finds out the wrong way."

Joe called Jamie and gave him the heads up.

Jamie responded with something that set the hair on the back of Joe's neck standing up. "You know it's funny, this morning I was in court and had a delay so I went down a couple of floors to watch Casey's trial. Just as I came around the corner I saw this woman walk out and away from me but I remember thinking that except for her red hair, she looked like Sydney from the back."

"Red hair?" Joe asked as Danny gave him a look.

"Yeah, I mean come to think of it, she was about the same height, same build and same hair length but it was more of Casey's color red. I thought she must be an attorney. She was wearing a dark suit, fashionable pumps and carrying an attaché case." Jamie informed him.

"Ok kid, keep your guard up. I'll talk to you later."

Joe then dumped this all on Danny who responded. "Call the kid back and find out what courtroom and what time. We need to see those tapes and I want him there with us."

An hour later, Jamie, Joe and Danny were reviewing the courtroom, hallway and entrance/exit security tapes and sure enough, there was Sydney Davenport, no doubt about it from the head on shots.

"Ok, combined with her phone call to Erin today, this is definitely escalating. As Casey is a red head, Syd assumes you like red heads now so she is changing for you. She was in court checking out her competition, personally and professionally. She called Erin to see if Casey was good to you." Danny informed Jamie.

"So what do we do now?" A distraught Jamie asked.

"What firm was it that she worked for here that sent her off to London?"

"'Pearson-Hardman' but it's now called 'Pearson-Specter'. You play basketball with Harvey, he's the named partner." Jamie informed Danny

"Oh yeah, Harvey. So he's her boss?"

"No, Jessica Pearson is the managing partner. Maybe they have something in Syd's personnel files that will help."

"Ok, Joe and I will head over there. You do nothing. Get back on patrol but keep your spider senses up, if they tingle, pay attention to them. Syd is starting to come unglued." Danny ordered.

Danny and Joe decided that it was time to pay a visit to Sydney's employer. Something wasn't adding up. They headed over to Park Avenue and E. 53rd Street. Danny pressed the button for the 50th floor and they settled back for the ride up. When they reached the 50th floor they entered the lobby of PEARSON-SPECTER.

Danny asked if he could speak to someone in charge and flashed his shield. "Tell them Detective Reagan from the NYPD is here."

"You know this place?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, I've done some side work for them a couple of times, mostly security when they host a big shot or have one of their annual shindigs."

A tall redhead came out to greet them. "Danny, how are you?" she asked. "Donna, this is my brother Detective Joseph Reagan. Donna is the personal assistant to Harvey Specter, one of the bosses here.

"Follow me detectives, Jessica Pearson, our managing partner would usually meet with you but she's in Los Angeles." Donna led them to Harvey's office where introductions were made as to Joe and Danny and Harvey shook hands warmly.

"Harvey and I sometimes shoot baskets on a local team." Danny advised Joe.

"Why don't you bring your brother along next time? We could use his height around the net area." Harvey stated

"Harvey, we need your help with an employee of yours. There have been some incidents where she may be stalking someone close to our family, maybe even our baby brother. This is off the record and we'd like to bring this to a close before it goes any further and puts her freedom and license at risk." Danny informed him.

"Who are we talking about?" Harvey asked

"Sydney Davenport. She returned from your London office about six weeks ago."

Harvey bit his lower lip and then proceeded to bring up Sydney on his desktop.

"First of all, we no longer have a London office. Pearson Darby was dissolved over a year ago. Sydney Davenport was an employee here. We hired her right out of Harvard. Excellent qualifications. Edward Darby met her not long after we brought her in and requested she be transferred to London. After the two firms split up, they sent her packing and she came back to us. According to the notes here, she was a different person. Moody, argumentative, and most importantly, her work product decreased below our acceptable levels. Jessica Pearson terminated her employment six months ago."

Joe asked. She's been back in New York for the past year and unemployed for six months?"

"She made a good living and got bonuses for taking the London assignment so if she didn't live extravagantly she would be in pretty good shape for a couple of years. We also gave her a generous severance to avoid any potential wrongful discharge claim. Financially, she should be very well off." Harvey noted

"Harvey, does it say anything in there about her being married over there or what may have happened to change her? I knew this girl five years ago when she was engaged to our brother. She was a real go getter." Danny asked

"She was married briefly but it looks like it was annulled." Then Harvey's face slackened. "Shit" he exclaimed. "She had a relationship with Stephen Huntley, Darby's hatchet man in the London Office, a real piece of work. Remember the big trial with Hessington Oil a couple of years ago? Hessington was Darby's client out of London. When the shit hit the fan in New York they tried her for bribery and murder charges for allegedly ordering hits on foreign government leaders to protect her company's interests. I defended her and the charges were dropped. It came out that Huntley was the one who arranged the hits. He's now doing time upstate and I helped put him there." Harvey explained.

"So this guy is a real piece of work" Danny asked.

"Danny, if this woman was involved with Stephen Huntley for any prolonged period of time, I would not be surprised if she had been abused and mistreated. He dated Donna for a short time while he was in New York and she began to see a side of him that she didn't like. This could explain the dramatic change in her work and maybe part of the reason that our severance was so generous. Jessica didn't share with me the details, but when she returns from Los Angeles I can find out and call you unless this is time critical in which case I'll call her now."

"Please do, we can wait outside if you want." Danny offered.

Harvey waived him down. "Donna" he started to say but she replied. "Jessica is on your private line."

"Now that's good help" Danny noted

"Jess, it's me. I have a couple of NYC detectives in my office asking about Sydney Davenport, a former employee. Yes, that's the one. Jess, these two detectives are the Police Commissioner's sons and Sydney used to be engaged to their youngest brother. Apparently she's been acting inappropriately towards both him and his new girlfriend and they are concerned and would like to head this off at the pass before it becomes official and jeopardizes her license. What happened in London, it's not in your notes."

Harvey listened to Jessica for nearly ten minutes, a long conversation by their standards, and his normally unreadable expression began to falter. "Ok, thanks Jess, I'll inform them."

Harvey sat back, rubbed his eyes and composed himself. "You aren't going to like this." And he began to recount the conversation.

-30-


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

Chapter 8:

Jamie called Erin to update her on what the brothers had discovered on the courthouse security videos. Needless to say, she was shocked. "I'm going to call Casey and warn her" and he hung up.

He called Casey who answered on the last ring. "Hey babe, I'm just on my way into a pretrial conference, let me call you back."

"No, this is urgent." Jamie said.

Casey had never heard this tone from him so she listened. "Sydney is stalking you. She was in the courtroom this morning around 9:30 a.m., probably sitting in the back of the gallery."

"The only person I saw back there was a petite red head with glasses." Casey replied.

"That was her. She dyed her hair and she wears glasses sometimes instead of contacts. Danny, Joe and I already viewed the security video and we saw her face. She was checking you out. She also called Erin to ask about you and if you were good to me. Danny and Joe think this is starting to rapidly escalate. They are at her employer's office finding out more, maybe something that happened while she was in London, but in the meantime, keep your head up and let Alex know too." He warned her

"Ok Jamie, I will. In the meantime, you keep alert as well. We'll talk more tonight. Kisses." She said and hung up.

Jamie looked at his watch. Another hour and a half until end of shift.

Janko was seated behind the wheel. She cast a concerned look over to her partner who was clenching his jaw. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just trying to figure out what's going through Syd's mind. Go ahead and pull out, maybe writing up a couple of idiots for cellphone violations will distract me from it."

Sydney sat behind the wheel of her Lexus which was presently in the garage of her and Jamie's apartment building. She leaned back against the soft leather seat and closed her eyes. She couldn't understand how what seemed so attainable five years ago had all gone to hell so quickly. All the plans, hopes and aspirations, both personal and professional were dead. Her career was stalled and someone else now had the man of her dreams.

She wondered whether it would have been so bad to have been married to a cop and what if she had stuck it out and when Joe returned, they went into a legal practice together. "Was I too impatient?" She asked herself. Jamie had a wonderful family though in the time she had known him, he had recently lost his mother and then his best friend and older brother Joe. She felt she had two big sisters in Erin and Linda. Frank and Henry were very kind to her. Only Danny failed to accept her. Maybe he was right in the end, I wasn't right for his baby brother.

She thought back to what Jamie had told her at the St. Regis, that she only wanted a man who would essentially be her possession, his job to provide what was in her best interests and to satisfy her needs and ego. That was essentially her mother's job for her father and it was probable that she turned out to be her father's daughter after all, for she hated the way he treated her mother and resented her mother for allowing it.

"We mock the thing we are to be" she said to herself, quoting Mel Brooks in "The 2000 Year Old Man." She always liked Mel Brooks movies and tapes of his old shows and this brought a brief smile to her face.

Then she thought of London. Foggy, dreary and depressing London.

When God created the earth, he must have decided to put everyone with a stick up their ass in England, and put the most sanctimonious of the bastards in London. All prim and proper on the streets and absolute and complete filthy, disgusting and kinky shits once ensconced from public view. She couldn't understand why buggery was a crime in England when every British male she met had a fascination with one another's ass. She laughed. Maybe that's why it was a crime. Women weren't getting any because the men were all on the Down Low.

When she boarded the flight to Heathrow five years earlier, she felt that she had her entire future before her and like Dorothy in the wizard of Oz, had put her foot down on the first stone that formed the Yellow Brick Road. Five years later she realized that stone wasn't painted in yellow but was discolored by urine.

Edward Darby had met her in his New York office and offered her the chance of a lifetime, not to mention a salary double what her friends would be making and the chance for a junior partnership within a year if she did the job he felt she could do. Here she was fresh out of Harvard Law and having just passed the New York Bar, a newly minted associate at Pearson-Darby. Blinded by wealth and ego, and royally ticked at Jamie, she eagerly and foolishly accepted.

Edward was a perfect gentleman and she knew he was as queer as a three dollar bill when she first met him, but he needed a beard and a beautiful, smart and well educated American woman fit the bill in jolly old England these days. That he could brag that she was a graduate of Harvard and Harvard Law which as akin to his beloved Oxford, made it all the sweeter. There were numerous dinners, parties, theater, political events, soccer games (football for them) and other social gatherings which he dragged her to for the better part of 18 months. He oversaw her casework and she constantly received rave reviews but the junior partnership never materialized though she was very well paid.

Finally one evening she asked about it and Darby admitted that his other partners had quashed the idea due to her relative youth and inexperience in the legal field. Be patient and all will come to you was his way of assuaging her concerns.

Darby never invited her out again and she figured that she had called his bluff. She met and began dating a colleague from the Wills & Trusts division of the firm; a likeable man who she felt was kind, handsome and sweet. She married him and within six months had the marriage annulled. His fault? He had no backbone outside of a courtroom. At home, she had to make all the decisions, pay the bills, plan their social life and finally, make demands on him for sex, which he wasn't even very good at. Had she known this she never would have married him but he told her that he was old school and would not sleep with a woman unless they were married. She found that charming and fell for it. Note to self: NEVER get involved with a man who won't bed you down within three dates.

Unfortunately for her, it only got worse and that tale of shame bore the name of Stephen Huntley.

Harvey Specter leaned back in his chair and interlaced his fingers against his stomach.

"Edward Darby leads one of the largest legal conglomerates in the world. When we ousted Daniel Hardman from this firm, Darby stepped in and bought 51% of our shares. He was in New York closing the deal when he met Sydney Davenport, a newly minted attorney who had just past the bar. He informed Jessica that he wanted her moved to London and Sydney wholeheartedly agreed."

"Sydney apparently did some very good work over there while at the same time learning the English law on the fly."

"Darby is gay but that is not widely known so Sydney became his beard. She was promised a junior partnership within a year as well as a very generous salary plus perks and expenses. After 18 months she called Darby out on the partnership which had failed to materialize, and that ended their social relationship."

"She later met and married an attorney working at the firm and had it annulled after six months as the guy had no backbone. She essentially wore the pants."

"About three months later she met Stephen Huntley who is Darby's #2."

"Here's the kicker. The aristocratic English do not like to get their hands messy as they consider doing so beneath them so they employ others to do their dirty work. That's Huntley. Darby wants something accomplished, he makes a non-specific innuendo and Huntley's job is to figure out what the boss wants and to make it happen. That way nothing is traceable to Darby, just like the case I had. I think Darby ordered the hits but it can never be proven."

"Huntley is very well educated, Sand Hurst, Cambridge and the London School of Economics, well refined and well-spoken but underneath that veneer is the street urchin who rose from the gutter through scholarships and making the right contacts most of which he made during his five years in the British Royal Marines."

Danny interrupted: "So basically this guy is a rough neck from the wrong side of the tracks who went to school and puts on a nice suit."

Harvey nodded. "Huntley's M.O. is that he starts out as the perfect English gentleman, wining, dining, and even being loving and gentle in bed. But after a few dates, he begins to indulge his perversions and trust me, there are many. You have to wonder about a barbaric people that a few hundred years ago used to hang a man nearly to death, then cut him open and disembowel him before his own eyes and then drag him through the streets and after he died, cut off his head and stick it on a fence pike. The modern British may suppress these urges, but there are Stephen Huntleys amongst them that like to let it out."

"Another one of Darby's characteristics is that he doesn't like to witness or acknowledge the less palatable side of life and because he relies upon Huntley, he conveniently looks away and allows his flunky to do as he wishes. Once Huntley set his sights on Sydney, Darby withdrew his protection."

"From what Jessica informed me, Huntley was brutal to her, physically, mentally, sexually, emotionally and he threatened her job security if she didn't perform as ordered. The final straw, even for Darby was when he wound up putting her in a hospital for two months she was so horribly beaten and abused."

Danny and Joe just sat there raging inside. How could they ever tell Jamie what happened to his former love?

"This is when Darby came to me and ratted out Huntley as the one who ordered the hits that Ava Hessington was framed for. In fact, Huntley did some of the executions himself.

"Darby then paid all of Sydney's medical bills and when she was recovered enough, he put her on a private jet back to New York. He paid her $10 million to shut her up. It was put through this firm as salary, bonuses, payment for the partnership which Darby issued and then had her sell back to him, as well as severance pay. The London office wired the funds to us and we carried it on our books. We cut the checks to Sydney and balanced the books so it would never look like a settlement."

"When Pearson-Specter split from Darby, we offered her a job, but after six months it became apparent that she was too damaged to hold it. Jessica authorized another severance package for $500K which we are paying out at $100K per year. We hope by then either she can come back to us or stabilize herself enough to hire in at another firm."

Danny and Joe stood up as did Harvey.

"Please tell your brother how sorry we are, how sorry I am, that this happened to Sydney. We are ashamed."

"Thanks for telling us Harvey and I'll pass your thoughts on to our brother." Danny said.

"By the way, what's his name? Harvey asked.

"Jamie." Joe answered.

"Jamison Reagan, Harvard Law School Class of 2009? " Harvey asked.

"That's him, why? Asked Danny

We keep an eye on all Harvard Law graduates. Your brother was his class valedictorian, and his Bar Exam score is a near record. Only one person has ever beaten it and that was by one point. Who's he working for? Harvey inquired

"The City of New York Police Department." Joe answered with pride. "He's a patrol officer."

"The guys who drive the blue and whites?" Harvey asked

"That's right. He's also working part time with Boyle, Simmons & Brauer doing civil law." Danny informed him

"Well, if he ever wants to go into practice full time, you let me know. We only hire Harvard Law grads and we would kill for a chance at recruiting him. Either way, I'd like to meet him." Harvey expressed

"We'll pass the offer along but he's like us Harvey, he bleeds NYPD blue." Danny said as they shook hands.

On the way down the elevator Joe and Danny tried to digest what they had been told but it was overwhelming.

"Let's run this muck and find out where he's stashed." Danny said.

"Agreed" Joe replied

Sydney had exited her car and taken the elevator up to her 25th floor apartment. She smiled. She had a great place to live, millions of dollars in the bank or in long term investment with another $500K coming in over the next five years and a license to practice law if and when she ever got herself together again. But what she didn't have and couldn't find was the one person she wanted to spend it with. That soul had been claimed by another because Sydney had tossed him away.

She went into the bathroom and began running a hot bath. As the tub filled she got undressed and padded naked into the kitchen. She then went into the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of chilled vodka and took a deep swig. Making her way back to the bathroom with the vodka in hand, she opened the medicine cabinet and removed a vial of tranquilizers which were prescribed to help her sleep. The bottle was full.

The water level in the tub was at the desired level so she shut off the water and began taking the pills and downing them with the vodka. She figured five pills would do it.

She then picked up her cell phone and made one final call as she stepped into the tub.

"Reagan" Danny answered as he came out of the office building.

"Hi Danny, it's Sydney." She said in a slurred voice.

"Syd, are you ok?" He tossed Joe the keys and motioned to him to drive as they were approaching the car.

"I always wanted to ask you why you were such a hard ass and didn't like me." She said.

"I'm that way with everyone Syd and I do like you. Where are you now?" He asked as Joe got on the road.

"Do me one favor Danny, call it a last request? Let Jamie know that I've always loved him and that I'm sorry for running away. I never should have broken it off. I never should have given him up. I should have been patient and let him live his dream. I should never have….. " and then the line went dead. Danny tried to redial but it went straight to voicemail.

Joe was calling it in. "D-12 to Central, possible suicide in progress, 104 E. 34th Street, cross street is Park Avenue, Apartment 25 Delta. Victim is a 30 year old Caucasian female. D-12 rolling to scene.

All Sector 12 Cars in the vicinity, possible suicide in progress, 104 E. 34th Street, cross street is Park Avenue, Apartment 25 Delta. Manhattan North detective unit enroute.

Jamie heard the address but it didn't click for a minute and then he realized. "Janko, hit it now. That's Syd's apartment and he hit the overheads and siren while Edit mashed down the accelerator.

"12-David responding Code 3." Jamie radioed in.

Joe called Alex. "Are you home? Good. Just listen. Get down to the manager's office and have them open up 25D as in Delta. Flash your badge if you have to and take the key. Sydney might be in the process of committing suicide. We are on the way as are the sector cars. Go!" and he hung up and opened up the Hemi engine on the D-Car.

Both brothers had the same thought. How would they ever tell Jamie if this went south, not knowing at that very moment that he and Edit were flying up Park Avenue towards the same scene that awaited them?

Danny and Joe arrived first pulling up near the front entrance and bailing out of the D-Car.

They used Joe's key to get into the lobby and yelled for someone to hold the door for other cops and the ambulance.

They rode the elevator up to 25 and were just behind Alex and Casey who were opening up Sydney's door.

Joe burst through and ran to the bathroom where he found Sydney unconscious in the bathtub, her face barely above the water. Another two minutes and she may have gone under and drowned.

He leaned down and pulled her out, carrying her to the living room. Casey ran in behind him and grabbed a bathrobe to cover her with.

Sydney was not breathing and Danny began CPR and Alex and mouth to mouth resuscitation. As they were working to revive Sydney, Jamie came bursting through the door.

"Sydney!" he yelled, the look of sheer panic in his eyes.

"Get out of here, get out of here right now!" Danny shouted at him. "You don't need to see this."

Jamie tried to get through but Joe blocked him and pushed him back. By then another unit had arrived and the officers pulled Jamie from the apartment where Janko held him back.

Danny and Alex traded places with Joe and Casey who took the next shift trying to revive Sydney. The paramedics had just come through the door when Sydney began breathing.

The paramedics loaded her onto the gurney and affixed an aspirator and oxygen mask. Casey gave them the bottle containing the tranquilizers that were sitting on the bathroom counter.

Casey went out into the hallway where three cops were holding Jamie back. He looked terrorized. "ADA Novak" she flashed her badge. "Let him go." The cops released Jamie. "Go with her Jamie. I'll see you at the hospital." And he ran off to catch the bus.

"Edit, call him out of service and head back in. Joe and I will do the report." Danny said.

"Yes Detective."

"The poor kid, why did he have to see this?" Danny asked.

"Come on let's head over to the hospital." Casey said and the four of them headed down to the D-Car.

Jamie held Sydney's hand in the ambulance. Her eyes were open but glazed. "Come on Syd, stay with me" he kept pleading.

"Jamie, is that really you?" She had tried to say but she had been intubated in case she threw up.

Jamie kissed her hand. "I'm here Syd."

They finally arrived at St. Victors where Sydney was rushed into a treatment room.

Linda was the E.R. nurse in charge so when she saw Jamie running in behind the gurney she was immediately concerned. "Jamie"?

"It's Sydney, overdose, here are the pills." He said.

"Ok, let me get these up to pharmacology. Do you have her folk's number still?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll call them now."

Jamie went through his contact information and found the number for Sydney's father's office and dialed. "Mr. Davenport please, this is an emergency."

"This is Stuart Davenport."

"Mr. Davenport, this is Jamie Reagan."

"Jamie, are you alright, I was told it was an emergency."

"It is sir. Sydney is at St. Victor's hospital here in New York City. She just attempted suicide by overdose. My brothers and a couple of our friends saved her in time."

"She what?" He asked.

"She is in the treatment room now being examined. My brothers were able to revive her."

"What do you mean brothers, you only have one left." He said.

"No sir, Joe wasn't dead. His death was faked so that he could work undercover and the family was never informed so that it would look real. He's been home since Thanksgiving."

"I'm so glad to hear that Jamie. Syd's mother and I will be down there within the hour. Will you please stay with Sydney until we arrive, and maybe you can help us make some sense of this, and Jamie, thank your brothers and friends for saving my daughter's life." And he hung up.

Just then Joe, Alex, Danny and Casey arrived. Jamie ran up to Casey and hugged her tight and then kissed her deeply. "I want you to know how much I love you so that you'll never do anything stupid like she just did." He said.

Casey laughed: "Not happening babe." And she kissed him back.

Alex, Joe and Danny hugged him and he summarized the call with Syd's father. "He didn't understand when I said 'my brothers, that I only had one left.' When I told him Joe was back he was stunned."

Erin and Frank showed up about 30 minutes later surprising everyone else. "How is she" He asked.

"No word yet." Jamie answered.

Erin came over and hugged her baby brother. "How are you doing?"

"I'm ok, shocked, but ok. Makes me appreciate more what I have with Casey, besides, those are the four who saved her. Danny wouldn't even let me in the apartment." Jamie said.

"You didn't need to see that and never should have responded." He barked

"Well done all of you." Frank said. "Do we know what brought this on? He asked

"We think so" Joe answered and he proceeded to tell everyone including Jamie what had happened to Sydney in London.

"Where is this bastard presently located?" Frank asked.

"We haven't had time to run him yet." Joe responded.

Just then Janko came in to see how things were doing and if Jamie wanted a ride back to the precinct. "I'll catch a ride with Danny. Is the cruiser out there? I need the computer for a minute. Come on Joe."

They returned a few moments later. "Got it" Joe stated and Frank nodded.

"I'll handle this. I already have a plan." Jamie said.

"Take your brothers, but not tonight. Give this a couple of days to cool down and tell your grandfather before you go. He will pack you a lunch." Frank said and Jamie understood.

Linda came out about the same time as Sydney's parents arrived. Jamie made the introductions and Linda advised that Sydney was out of danger and would make a full physical recovery however due to the attempted suicide, Detective Reagan has mandated that she be placed in 72 hour observation and receive psychological counselling and evaluation prior to discharge. She'll be transferred to Bellevue Hospital's psychiatric ward tomorrow.

"That would be me." Joe said announcing himself to Sydney's parents. "Detective Joe Reagan." They were shocked to see Joe alive having only met him once during their daughter's relationship with Jamie.

Syd's parents shook his hand and thanked him, Danny, Alex and Casey for saving Sydney's life.

Danny and Joe took Syd's parents to the conference room to explain what had happened leading up to this so that they would be fully informed when they spoke to their daughter. Her father also wanted to hear about Joe's exploits over the nearly five years everyone thought he was dead.

In the meantime Sydney was asking for Jamie

"Go" Casey said.

"No, you come with me. She has to realize that I've moved on or this will happen again, but I want her to know that the woman I love helped save her life." Jamie said

"You are so romantic." Casey said as she pinched him.

Jamie and Casey entered the hospital room and found Sydney awake. She smiled. "Sydney Davenport, please meet Casey Novak." Casey leaned over and hugged Sydney. Casey, along with her friend Alex Cabot and my brothers Joe and Danny saved you today. I thought you should meet.

Sydney shook her head as she understood and this made it official. Jamie had moved on with his life and that she was not going to get him back. She looked up at Casey: "You'll always take good care of him and love him?"

"Always" Casey responded knowing that this was Sydney's way of formally transferring title in Jamie from her to Casey.

"The worst mistake of my life was giving him back his ring. Please don't ever give him up. He's special."

"Trust me Sydney, I know he is and I won't." Casey smiled.

Alex, Joe and Danny walked in. Sydney lit up. "Joe, is that really you?"

Joe came over and gave her a hug. "Yes, it's really me. How are you feeling?"

"Stupid, embarrassed, groggy, but other than that, I'm ok." She said. "I am so glad to see you are alive."

"Thank you Sydney, I'm glad to see you made it as well. This is my girlfriend Alex Cabot. Alex is an ADA who works with Casey and Erin and she helped us today as well."

"Thank you Alex. So, did Erin fix you two up as well?" They laughed. "It was a package deal. We went to an office party and Erin brought along the goods." Alex informed her.

Finally Sydney's eyes settled on Danny. "Danny!" and he came over and she gave him the biggest hug of all. "Thank you Danny."

"So, I'm not the mean person you thought I was?" He joked.

"No Danny, you aren't. And you were right about me. I had the wrong values and didn't appreciate what I had and I see that now." She said.

"Good, I want you to know that we know all about London and that Stephen Huntley is going to pay for it. We promise." Danny told her.

Sydney nodded and began crying. "I feel so stupid."

"Hey none of that, we're all going to help you through this including these two people" Where upon Frank and Erin entered.

Frank and Erin each came over and gave her a hug. Erin spent a few minutes consoling Sydney like the big sister she almost became.

Sydney even joked that maybe once she got her head on straight, Erin could fix her up with a nice male ADA since she was batting 1,000 in the matchmaking department. Erin said that she would be happy to and would begin looking at potential candidates so Sydney better get it together fast.

Danny came back over and relayed Harvey Specter's offer that when she was ready, there was still a place for her at Pearson-Specter, but she had to convince Harvey that he couldn't steal Jamie away from the NYPD. Sydney laughed and agreed.

More talk was exchanged and once Sydney brightened up the Reagans left, but not before Casey pushed Jamie to give Sydney a hug and kiss. As they left, Sydney's parents entered and spent the long evening with their daughter.

Danny and Joe dropped Alex and Casey back home and went to return the D-Car. Jamie hitched a ride with Erin back to the 12th where he would change and head back home to Casey. Erin would meet them at Jamie's/Joe's place. Linda called the boy's sitter and extended her until 10 p.m. She would join everyone when she was off shift at six. Jack Boyle would meet up then as well. Frank was back with is detail and heading home.

On the way upstairs, Casey and Alex stopped at 25 to make sure the apartment had been locked up and then went up to 30.

"So, how are you doing with his?" Alex asked

"I'm fine, Jamie isn't going back to her and I'm not letting him so our relationship hasn't changed but he may have to have some interaction if the doctors feel it will help and I'm all for it. That's what we do Al, we help people." She said.

Joe and Erin made dinner and the four couples sat around the dining room table discussing the day's events. They noticed that Jamie was quiet and withdrawn and was just playing with his food.

"Remember when he was a kid and wouldn't eat how we used to feed him?" Joe asked

"Tell us." Alex joined in

"I would take put his food on a spoon and pretend it was an airplane looking to land in the hangar and he had to open his mouth." Joe told them.

"I would hold his nose so that when he went to breath I'd shovel the food in." Said Danny

"I'd hold him on my lap and tickle him and when he laughed I'd pop the food right in his mouth" teased Erin.

"And if you three recall I would spit it right back in your faces." Jamie reminded them.

"Well, it was the thought and effort that counted." Joe answered him back.

"Come on Jamie, eat something. You aren't helping Syd by starving yourself" Casey informed him.

"Okay" And he began to slowly eat. "What is so hard to believe is how quickly this situation escalated."

"She's been a pressure cooker ready to blow for a long time Jamie." Joe commented.

"Yeah, but if she's been back for a year why wait until now for all of this to come out and to contact me?" He asked

"Maybe she just needed time to put herself back together, thought she had and when you told her that you had moved on it set off a short timed fuse." Alex offered

"Sounds about right" Danny opined.

"So she blames me for changing careers which gives her the green light to go to London where all this bad stuff happens to her. Her premise being that had I remained a lawyer then she never would have gone to London. Post Hoc Ergo Proctor Hoc. See, I think it's less about the relationship we had and more about the cause and effect leading her to leave." Jamie postulated

"Most likely kid, but all I know is that if I could turn back the clock, I'd at least make one change." Danny said.

"Yeah Danny, what's that?" Jamie asked

"Send you to Yale." He smirked getting a laugh out of everyone.

The brothers consulted their work schedules and decided that four days hence they would take a four hour drive northwest of New York City to the sleepy town of Auburn, New York which was the location of the Auburn Correctional Facility which presently housed one Stephen Huntley.

On the day before they left, Jamie called Henry and said the brothers would be taking a trip and that their father suggest he pack them a lunch.

Jamie went by the house an hour later and Henry handed Jamie a paper bag. Inside was one of Henry's coveted leather saps along with a set of 14K gold "brass" knuckles. "Gold doesn't set off metal detectors." Henry informed him.

Jamie thanked his grandfather and headed for home leaving the lunch bag in the trunk of his car as Casey and Alex had no reason to know about this.

They arrived at 'Auburn' as the cops called it, just after 11:00 am. Danny and Joe waited in the car while Jamie was processed through security. He carried a brief case and was dressed in a suit. He looked like another lawyer and in fact, had indicated so for his meeting with Huntley. The sap was tucked into the small of his back and the gold knuckles were in his jacket pocket. When he went through the metal detector, nothing went off. After Jamie entered, Danny and Joe followed and badged their way in.

Stephen Huntley was brought into an interview room and deposited on a chair. Jamie joined him a short time later. He sat down across from Huntley and placed his briefcase on the desk, just like any other lawyer would do.

"Who are you?" Huntley asked

"I'm an attorney who wanted to meet with you." Jamie responded

"Well, you aren't my attorney so I don't know what we have to talk about." Huntley responded. "Let me see your Bar Association card." Which Jamie happily provided. "Jamison Reagan, never heard of you."

"That's ok because I've heard of you, plus I was just licensed last month but it's my full time job that would make me more of a problem to you" and with that Jamie opened up his credentials and showed his NYPD shield and I.D.

As they spoke, Jamie opened up the brief case and reached behind the folding accordion which normally held files. Taped to the back was some medical tape and gauze, which he now wound around his right knuckles and taped into place out of Huntley's view. Jamie had been boxing at the Academy's training ring for over three years. He knew just about every body blow that would count and not leave a mark.

In the meantime, Danny and Joe had entered and headed over to the interview room area. They flashed their gold shields and asked the guards to take a walk with them down the hall, which they were happy to do as nobody liked Stephen Huntley.

Huntley asked Jamie: "Are you here as an attorney or as a cop?"

"Neither" Jamie answered. The bar card got me in and the shield will get me out. I'm here to talk to you about something personal to me, someone personal. Her name is Sydney Davenport, I'm sure you remember her." Jamie said as he stood up and stretched and began walking around the room as lawyers often do as he began to recount Sydney's story and what Huntley did to her, and the results that were caused by his callous actions. At first Huntley followed Jamie's moves but detecting no possible threat, he eventually just stared ahead bored as Jamie continued with his story.

After Jamie finished, Huntley began to laugh and to degrade Sydney while Jamie was standing behind him. He never understood why a moment later every bell in his head began ringing and his vision went white as Henry's weighted sap connected with the side of his head, just below and forward of the right ear.

The next blow landed across the back of his head further disorienting him.

Jamie tucked the slapper back into his waistband and put on the knuckles.

He threw two perfect shots into Huntley's right kidney followed by one to the stomach and when Huntley was writing on the ground, a final punch to the family jewels.

Jamie then put one knee on top of the prostrate Huntley, leaned in so that he was bearing Jamie's weight and very softly spoke to him.

"See, you hurt the wrong woman this time Stephen. You hurt a woman I once loved and was engaged to marry and while our relationship wasn't perfect, I still care about her very much. You took an innocent and vulnerable girl who only wanted to succeed in her profession and you terrorized her and treated her like garbage."

Jamie pulled the sap and gave Huntley a whack to the nuts and one to the outside of each knee.

"Pain's a bitch isn't it, but then again I hear you Brits are into that kind of thing. Too bad I couldn't slip my police baton in here or we'd see how you took a good buggering, but then that might get you off and we wouldn't want you to derive any pleasure form our meeting, now would we."

"Here's the thing about American prisons."

Huntley started fading so Jamie slapped his face to get his attention.

"Listen to me carefully, because I am giving you valuable information here so pay attention" and he put on the knuckles and gave Huntley another punch in the solar plexus.

When Huntley looked up through pain and tear filled eyes, Jamie continued.

"Now that I have your focus, the men in here will do a lot of things for someone if he puts 100 bucks in their commissary account. They'll do almost anything for that person if he manages to get something in or out of this place for them, especially something they shouldn't have but they will kill to be owed a favor by a cop. That means any problems they have on the outside and they know the cop will do whatever it takes to repay that favor by settling those problems for them and the nice thing is that favors can be traded in here like currency so if someone has that favor banked, you can imagine how they can offer it to the right person for the right service."

"Now, what they can't stand in an American prison is a snitch. Tattling is a big no-no and can get you a beat down that will land you in the infirmary for a week or two. Nobody likes a rat, particularly a weasel like you. Next on their list is anyone that harms women or children. Real men do not rape or harm women or abuse them, only weak pieces of garbage do that and these men like to take out the trash or their home begins to stink. Finally, and at the top of their list are pedophiles. I'll bet you've entertained thoughts of that haven't you Stephen, well in here, Pedophiles are the absolute bottom of the food chain and these men will take a pedophile and give him the same treatment he gave that poor kid. They will gang rape a man over and over until he bleeds internally and then they will beat him unconscious and finally, if he's lucky, someone will stick a shiv in his gut and open him up like they used to do in the time of Henry VIII. If you're really lucky, you may get to see your own internal organs before you die because when I walk out of this room, I will make sure that it spreads through this prison that you are a convicted pedophile both here and in the U.K. and that I'm a cop with a major favor to offer."

Jamie stood up and gave Huntley one last sap to the stomach. Then he lifted him and sat him back his chair, noting the look of unbridled terror in Huntley's eyes.

"People like you think that they can skate through life doing whatever they want to whomever they want because you think that you are superior to everyone else but at some point along the way, someone like you runs into someone like me. It's kind of funny when you think about it. As an attorney, I'm charged with upholding the law and as a cop with enforcing it. I've just tried you, found you guilty and sentenced you to death. Now it's just a matter of setting the date and hiring the executioner. As of right now you are what is known as a Dead Man Walking, because in my book you're now on Death Row so enjoy the days you have left Stephen because you never know which one will be your last."

With that Jamie unwrapped his hand, put the taped gauze in his pocket and hid the sap and knuckles away. He then closed the briefcase and stood up and walked over to the door.

He knocked on it twice and then twice more. Danny heard it and the guards reappeared to let him out.

The drive home was quiet with the brothers stopping in Pennsylvania for lunch which Jamie barely touched.

Joe and Danny took turns driving so that neither became tired and fell asleep at the wheel. They also kept checking on Jamie who sat perfectly still while vacantly staring out the left rear window.

When they were an hour from New York City, he finally began to speak.

-30-


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

Chapter 9:

"It's somewhat ironic." Jamie began. "We have legislatures that draft and vote in the laws which comprise our concept of Civil Order, which we are taught to follow and that as an attorney I've taken an oath to follow and uphold, and as a police officer, to enforce. When the law is broken, we apprehend the lawbreaker and attorneys take over the legal process, people like Erin, Casey and Alex who present the facts and evidence to a jury who then weigh it and determine if guilt is established based upon the law as instructed to them by a judge. If the jury holds them accountable then the judge issues the sentence and the process continues with incarceration, with all involved parties working together to protect society from those who seek to disrupt it as each component of the process is vital to the mechanism whose sole purpose is to promote and maintain the governance of our basest instincts."

"Today, I went against both of my oaths and short circuited the very system that draws its authority from the law which I have sworn to protect and defend in order that I may exact my own form of justice for Sydney, but if I hadn't done so in all probability there would be no justice for her as the odds are nil that Huntley would have ever been tried in an English court and held accountable. Simply because he is incarcerated in Auburn for one crime does not mean he has been adjudicated by society for his breach of the Civil Order pursuant to his offenses against Sydney and therefore his present punishment cannot be deemed to be concurrent with the one due him in her instance."

"I'm wondering then if I have lowered myself to his level in meeting out a form of justice that is beyond my lawful purview to prescribe and exact and more importantly in doing so, have I disgraced myself before the very law that I seek to uphold and enforce pertaining to others; am I any better than the one who I arrest today or those I may prosecute tomorrow?"

"Finally, if I keep my promise to Huntley and he is executed in prison without due process, have I become a vigilante who finds himself outside the scope of protection afforded to me by a civilized society? Will I have made myself an outcast and if so, how can I remain a servant of the very law I transgressed against?" He asked no one in particular.

Joe and Danny looked at one another. One thing about Jamie, when he became philosophical those around him would end up with headaches in attempting to reason with him.

"Jamie, the law is subjective. It sets the four corners of the box which society may operate within but it is not constructed of an immovable substance but is fluid and pliable." Joe remarked. "The Social Contract which you speak of is just that, a contract and if someone like Huntley either breaks that contract or refuses to subscribe to it then he cannot be afforded the same rights and protections as those who do."

"But Joe, what you are speaking of is the equitable concept of 'Unclean Hands' meaning that if he has breached the social contract, has he voided his lawful right to due process as set forth therein? In a civil matter, Unclean Hands would be an Affirmative Defense against a Plaintiff's cause of action because he had done something that caused the material breach of the contract from which he now seeks equitable relief. The same doesn't apply in criminal law and he is entitled at all times to Due Process prior to the deprivation of liberty or life. This is what sets a civilized society apart from dictatorships and juntas. If we fail to follow the established process, we are no better than those we condemn for violating the rights of others." Jamie responded.

Joe Continued: Remember your Edmund Burke? "In order for evil to flourish, all that is required is for good men to do nothing."

"Or what Texas Ranger Bill McDonald said: "No man in the wrong can stand up against a fellow that's in the right and just keeps on a-comin." Danny stated

"Both are relevant and salient points" Jamie responded "however, the crucial factor here is the concept of justice and whether a man, no matter his good intent, breaches that concept when he acts in his own stead without applying the procedural safe guards as established and afforded by law. We don't get to pick and choose who goes through the system and who gets cast out into the mob. Otherwise, everyone would begin to take the law into their own hands. That's why we have police, lawyers, judges, juries and courts and a process which must be adhered to. It may not be a perfect system but it's the best one that we know of."

Danny laughed. "You know, I may not be the book worm that you two are but I do remember one book that we had to read in school written by a guy named Plato called 'The Republic.' It's a big book and over a thousand pages long and I remember how difficult it was for me to read, but after plowing through it, I remember at the end the definition of justice which was the whole point of the book, being 'that which is in the interest of the stronger' which means for the greater good of all and it's definitely in society's overall interest to be rid of a piece of crap like Stephen Huntley because if he ever gets out, I have no doubt he will prey upon and hurt other unsuspecting women."

Jamie smiled for the first time that day. "Danny, I didn't know that you were such a philosopher."

Danny smirked. "I'm not, at least not like Plato and that Burke guy Joe quoted. I'm more the Bill McDonald type. What I'm trying to say is that Huntley's going to get what's coming to him and whether or not you may accelerate that process is up to you and your conscience but I'll tell you right now, if that was Linda I was sticking up for, that scumbag would be in a lot worse shape than you left him and I wouldn't think twice about putting out the word to the other inmates knowing what would happen to him. I have my own sense of what's right and wrong and I sleep well at night as does Gramps who thinks the same way because sometimes, not all justice can be dispensed in a courtroom. As long as the system isn't perfect, neither will the results or the methods used to obtain them."

Joe smiled. "Maybe we should sign Danny up to teach a class at John Jay. Professor Daniel Reagan, Judicial Philosophy 101."

"Shut up Joe, I'm trying to make a salient point as the kid calls it." Danny responded.

"Ok Danny, you've made it and I accept it as it was very well reasoned out, especially for you." Jamie joked.

"Smart mouth punk, see I'm not as stupid as you two think I am." He shot back

Joe started to respond to Danny's comment. "Don't even think about it wise ass." Danny warned him.

"Ok, so the question is, do I follow through with my promise or do I let nature take its course and whatever happens to him does so independent of me?" Jamie asked.

"I wouldn't worry about it Jamer, it may have already been taken care of." Joe said as he smiled at Danny.

"Yeah, all this philosophy talk may have just been what you call a moot exercise to get you out of your funk and get you talking though now I wish you had stayed quiet." Danny said to Jamie.

Jamie smiled. He knew that his brothers had already put the wheels in motion, most likely when speaking to the guards.

They finally arrived home to find Casey, Erin and Alex waiting for them. Danny and Joe entered and began begging for aspirins for their monumental headaches.

Erin wondered what was wrong and Danny answered her. "Don't ever spend an hour in the car with Jamie espousing philosophical points added to legal reasoning. It will drive you nuts."

Jamie laughed. "Come on, it wasn't that bad. You wouldn't believe just how much Danny knows. He even quoted the concept of justice from The Republic."

Erin's eyebrows raised: "I thought you got an F on that subject?"

"Ok, I did. I just read the final pages so that I knew what the answer was but the test wanted to know who the important characters were and what the important events were leading to it. That's what I didn't know." He admitted.

"I thought you told us you read the entire 1,000 pages." Joe asked.

"No what I said was that it was a thousand page book and it was very difficult for me to read and I plowed through it, right to the end and the definition I was looking for." Danny proudly announced.

Erin shook her head while Jamie and Joe laughed. "Typical Danny" she said.

"So, care to share what transpired?" Alex asked.

"Not with three ADAs, thanks anyway." Jamie answered.

"Did you cross the line Jamie?" Erin asked.

"Let's say that I've learned that the line is very wide and comprised of many different shades of gray and as such I did not cross it." Jamie honestly answered her.

"Are you okay with yourself?" Casey asked.

"Very much so." He answered her.

"Then it would appear this matter is settled." Erin noted and then grabbed Jamie's hands to inspect his knuckles.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just making sure you didn't tune him up. I figured for sure Gramps was sending you up there with a pair of his brass knuckles, but I don't see any abrasions on your skin." She said.

"Gee Erin, what kind of guy do you take me for? That's something Danny would do, not me?" He smiled knowing that was the exact reason he had wrapped them in gauze and protective tape.

Danny and Joe held out their hands for inspection as well.

All was quiet over the remainder of the week as everyone went about their day jobs and the women worked on planning the weddings.

The following Sunday everyone was gathered in the living room when Jamie announced that he had received a letter from Sydney which she left inserted in the doorjamb of his apartment. She asked that he read it at a Sunday dinner knowing all would be present.

_Dear All;_

_I was released today from Bellevue Hospital after spending the past week with a private psychiatrist along with group therapy. Joe, I am so thankful that you had me committed or I never would have gone forward with this on my own._

_By the time Jamie reads this letter to you_ _I will have left New York for the Greenbrier Mountain Retreat in Montana where I will be spending the next 60-90 days, depending on my progress. This is an in-patient treatment facility which was recommended to me by my psychiatrist. I have voluntarily enrolled myself because I want to heal and to become a better person so that I can feel good about myself and more importantly, become a kinder person to others the way all of you have been to me._

_Casey, Alex, Danny and Joe, thank you again for saving me from my own thoughtlessness and stupidity. Knowing the Reagan family as I do, I should have come to you for help rather than trying to solve this on my own. _

_Casey, I'm sorry for stalking you. You are a wonderful person and Jamie is lucky to have you. I know that you will keep your promise to me and always love and take care of him as he will of you._

_Danny, you aren't the badass that you would like everyone to think you are and underneath all your gruff, you are probably the biggest hearted person in the family. I only wish that I had recognized that side of you so many years ago. Please tell Harvey that I intend to take him up on his offer but he won't be happy that he can't package Jamie in the deal._

_Joe, what can I say? I thought I witnessed your burial and to see you again after all these years' means that there are second chances for us in this world and I mean to take full advantage of mine. You are the natural balancing force between your brothers and I am happy that they have you back to protect them from one another. _

_Erin, when I return, I hope that you'll keep your promise to me. I like to think of you as the big sister I never had and I want to thank you for spending those extra minutes with me in the hospital and for insuring that no charges were brought forth pursuant to my suicide attempt. I hope that I can use you as the role model I wish to become as a woman, an attorney and maybe someday as a wife and mother, especially if I have three boys as I'm sure you have many tales to tell regarding your brothers._

_Linda, thank you for all your kindness during my stay at St. Victor's. Danny married a wonderful woman and I thank you for the extra time you spent with me just letting me get it all out._

_Alex, I wish you the best with Joe. He's definitely a keeper and you two make a cute couple!_

_Frank, you may be the hardest person for me to address in this letter, because I know how valuable life is to you, especially having thought you lost Joe. I'm sorry for what I did and for putting your family through it, but one thing I learned when engaged to Jamie is that you have very broad shoulders and are truly the rock your family is built upon. You and Mary raised four wonderful children and I know this brings you a very well deserved sense of pride._

Jamie got to the part regarding him and began to tear up and cry. Erin and Casey held him while Joe read the final part of the letter.

_My Sweetest Jamie, I owe you an apology that is five years overdue. You were right when you told me that I was looking for someone who would in a sense, do what it took to make me look good to others. I never thought that first I needed to look at myself. You helped get me through Harvard and I treasure every moment that we spent together, but I was selfish and insecure, thinking only of what was in my best interests and I will have to move forward knowing that I ended something that I had never given a true chance at really getting started. Maybe it was for the best as the last thing I want is to hurt you. You are a sensitive and charismatic person Jamison and though our relationship ended years ago, there will always be a special place for you in my thoughts, prayers and heart and I wish you and Casey the brightest future together._

_Five years ago I couldn't accept that you would have thrown away a six figure career to patrol the streets of New York City, especially after what we thought happened to Joe. Now I realize there is far more to life than partnerships, bonuses and country club memberships. You always knew this because this was your upbringing. It took until this moment for me to realize that you already had your treasure which is your family and that the value of helping others can't be quantified in a paycheck. The practice of law should be a noble cause, not a means of building a financial empire but more important, the true quest in life should result in achieving a sense of peace with who you are and that is something you have always known. Don't ever change for this is what makes you the special person we all know and love._

_On a final note, if you'd be so kind, my car is a White Lexus convertible and is parked in space 209 of the garage. If you could start it for me every couple of weeks, I'd appreciate it. The key is on my kitchen counter and I'm sure the office would let you in. If not, just ask Danny to badge them. HA HA HA. If anyone is short a car while I'm gone, feel free to use it. The registration is next to the key._

_Again, thank you all for being there for me and I hope that in the future I can earn your trust and become your friend._

_Best wishes and eternal gratitude,_

_Sydney_

The room was quiet enough to hear a pin drop except for Jamie who was still softly crying. While his feelings of erotic love had long ago departed, she was still someone special in his heart. When he thought back as to what Stephen Huntley did to her his anger grew, but in the end, what was important is that Sydney be able to achieve a sense of peace and security and to move on in life as a cheerful and productive person.

Everyone agreed that the letter was very well written and from the heart, and they all looked forward to seeing what progress she had made upon her return.

Casey looked at Jamie and dried his eyes with her sleeve. "You and I have a good solid relationship and I am comfortable enough with who we are not to be jealous and insecure. I know you aren't going anywhere, but when she gets home I think it would be a good idea for us all, but especially you, to build some level of friendship with her because she is going to need our support and most of all, yours. In fact, I think it would be a good idea for you to write a letter from all of us expressing our support."

Jamie nodded. "I know."

Joe continued: "We help people, that's who we all are and that's what we do and as we do so for countless others who we have no personal connection with then we owe it to someone who was once a part of this family. That's what the Reagan name means and that is what we stand for."

"Well said Casey and Joe" Frank affirmed.

Valerie looked up at Frank and smiled. "Are things always this exciting?"

"Usually, but it goes with the territory." He smiled back. "Not too late to change your mind if it's getting too crazy."

"Not on your life Commissioner. More than ever I look forward to being part of this wonderful family and so do my children."

As everyone went about their business for the rest of the evening, Erin came over to Jamie and snuggled him against her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you know, I was hurt that she left, then angry, then relieved and then she pops back in and I was pissed, and then when she tried to kill herself, I thought that maybe I had pushed her over the edge, but the truth is, the signs were there five years ago and I didn't see them because I was too wrapped up in Harvard, then Joe's disappearance and finally my rush to join the Academy and the force. I never gave her emotions or psyche any thought or consideration but view it as me doing what I wanted to."

"So you're feeling guilty?" She asked

"Somewhat." He responded. "Maybe I'm as at fault for my conduct as I accused her of being with hers when we met last week."

"Ok, assume that I accept your premise. You were the one who was enduring the greater emotional hardship, so should she have been more patient and accepting with you, or, in your rush to join the NYPD, did you completely disregard her feelings and the plans you two had agreed upon.?" Erin asked.

"Both but it was more than that, it was the time I was spending investigating the Blue Templar and I became more distant as my only concern was focusing on who may have killed Joe."

"Jamie, all relationships go through these same stages and not all result in divorces or broken engagements. There was nothing critical in Sydney's life that required her to head off to London. Suppose you taken the Bar out of Harvard and then went into practice and she came to you with this offer for London, would you have gone?" Erin asked

"No, I would not have left the family, whether Joe was alive or dead, I wouldn't have just taken off for six months like that, not after having been away for three years." He answered.

"Then what would have happened if you refused to go and she wanted to?" Erin asked

"Either it would have been a long engagement or most likely, I probably would have ended it because she chose her career over me." He answered.

Erin nodded. "And if London has not come up, would you have been able to repair your problems even though you joined the force?"

"No, as we discussed, we'd probably be divorced by now." He answered.

"Then there's your answer baby brother. You had a law school romance and once you two were back in the real world, the logistics and practicality of a true relationship working out were not there. You wanted different things, different adventures. While contained on campus, everything seemed great but once those boundaries were exceeded, you both realized that there was no future and began acting to push one another away and you baby brother let her do the dirty work because you don't like to fight."

"Which is why I felt relieved after it happened and never wanted her back. So I have nothing to feel guilty about?" He asked Erin.

"No Jamie, what happened to Sydney resulted from her choices. Now she has to come face to face with them and learn to deal with the consequences. What happened to her was tragic and she's lucky that you and the rest of us are kind enough to be there helping her through it, but in the end, she only has Sydney to blame." Erin said as she hugged him.

"Thanks Erin." He smiled.

"That's what big sisters are for." She smiled back.

Casey stood off to the side and nodded knowing that Jamie had truly moved on from Sydney, both emotionally and logically. She looked forward to putting this episode of his life behind them and creating new and lasting memories, happy memories, together.

-30-


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

Chapter 10:

When Jamie returned home that night he did as Casey suggested and went into the den and sat down at the desk. Normally he would draft a letter on his computer and then print it out, but that seemed so impersonal, so he took out his favorite fountain pen and a sheet of parchment stationary and began writing.

_Dear Sidney,_

_My entire family sends you its warmest wishes and are very pleased to hear that you have chosen to take the necessary steps to recovery._

_I read everyone your letter tonight and they very much appreciated your kind thoughts, even old hard ass Danny smiled. I want you to know that we are all here for you if you need us and we offer our support in any way we can. _

_This has been a reflective time for me as well. After I read the letter, Erin and I had a private talk. I have come to realize that our breakup was neither of our faults and that while we shared the same symmetry and goals within the enclosed confines of Harvard, once we returned to the real world we were inevitably destined to take different paths, even if I had become a practicing attorney. You seek adventure and exploration while at heart, I'm just a simple guy who as you noted, found my treasure long ago._

_This doesn't mean however that you aren't in my thoughts, my heart or my prayers for I will always consider you an important part of who I am, and shall always be grateful for what we once shared._

_You have a lot to offer Sydney and the light of your smile and the lilt of your laugh makes the world a better place, so please, no matter how difficult life may seem, know that you have a family named Reagan that is here for you._

_Erin is working on fulfilling her promise to you and she expects you to keep yours as well. Danny is contacting Harvey tomorrow so that they can be ready for your return. Joe said that when you come home he'll cook you an extra special dinner and tell you a slew of Danny stories, some I haven't even heard._

_I know that you look at Erin as the big sister that you never had, but I hope you will come to realize that Casey and Alex make good big sister material as well._

_Please take care of yourself Syd and write back when you have the chance and remember if you ever find yourself feeling sad;_

_Illegitimum Non Carborundum;_

_Domine salvum fac._

_Illegitimum Non Carborundum;_

_Domine salvum fac._

_Gaudeamus igitur!_

_Veritas non sequitur?_

_Illegitimum non Carborundum - ipso facto!_

_Sweet thoughts and prayers,_

_Jamie_

He went out into the living room where the others were lounging around and showed his letter to Casey. She read it and smiled. "The Harvard Fight Song, perfect!"

"'Don't let the bastards get you down' seemed kind of appropriate." He replied

"I'll mail it out in the morning for you." She offered and then pulled him down next to her.

As the summer approached, Frank & Valerie and Jack & Erin set their wedding date for Saturday, July 19th. This gave everyone six weeks to pull everything together but the advantage to a mid-summer wedding in New York was that most people stayed away from the heat, leaving the majority of those vendors who serviced the wedding industry available and at a reasonable discount.

Valerie and Erin had located dresses that were of the same off white color and fabric with slight differences appropriate to their age and height. Valerie's would somewhat cover her shoulders and be knee length while Erin's shoulders would be bare and mid-thigh in length as she liked to show off her gazelle like legs. Both would wear a simple veil that would be lowered solely for the service and then removed thereafter.

They decided that the brides maids would wear identically designed silk dresses, but would be in different light pastel colors. The men would wear off white tuxedos. Frank and Jack would have vests and bowties that matched the colors of the bridal dresses while the groomsmen, ushers and junior groomsmen would each have a bowtie and vest that matched one of the bridesmaid's dresses.

Casey's color would be yellow, Alex, a powder blue, Shannon (Valerie's younger sister) a light orange, Linda, a powder pink, Kerry, mint green and Nicky would wear light violet.

For color purposes, they paired Jamie with Casey, Joe with Alex, Danny with Linda, Chris with Shannon, Jack with Kerry and Sean with Nicky. Henry and Valerie's father would wear NYPD blue vests and bow ties while Valerie's mother would round out the pastel colors wearing peach. The men's boutonnieres and the lady's bouquets would further match their colors.

All the vendors had been lined up and retained. Bishop Donovan would officiate and the ceremony would take place at Cherry Hill in Central Park followed by a reception for very close friends and the immediate family at the Terrace on the Green which they had secured for that Saturday evening. The wedding was set for 6 p.m. sharp!

Casey and Alex were planning the bachelorette party while Joe and Danny planned the bachelors'.

Nicky and Kerry would be Maids of Honor for their respective mothers and Jamie would be the Best Man.

One weekend afternoon, Erin and Valerie had pulled Joe aside to discuss the menu. Each of the future brides had certain selections she favored. After ten minutes of their going back and forth, Joe put his finger and thumb in his mouth and blew a loud whistle which halted them mid-sentence.

"Ladies, please. How about you worry about other things and just let me do the food planning, okay?"

The both smiled, agreed and walked off. "That went perfectly Erin, how did you know he'd volunteer so easily? Valerie asked.

"Because for his entire life I've been able to get Joe to do whatever I want by making the situation seem ten times more complicated than it warrants so that he will simply take over on the belief that he is best qualified to simplify things. I know my brothers. Danny has the attention span of a gnat, Joe has the patience of a saint and Jamie has the curiosity of a puppy." She laughed. "It's just a matter of how I go about putting them in the position of wanting to do things for me without having to ask." Erin informed her.

"And when they return the favor?" Valerie asked

"Easy. With Danny I argue, with Joe I act overwhelmed and with Jamie I just have to give a stern look and use a firm voice. Eventually I'll do what they ask but they know they will owe me one." Erin answered.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Valerie said. "Frank's birthday is coming up and I have a special surprise for him. I've hired a studio photographer to take a portrait of Frank, Henry and the boys together in their dress uniforms. I thought it would be nice to use his office for the setting."

"Valerie, he will love it." Erin exclaimed.

"It's set for next Saturday afternoon when the lighting in his office is best. I already checked with your brothers and they are all off shift." She advised.

Jamie walked into the Manhattan North detective squad room with a bag of donuts and three premium coffees and sat down on the edge of his brothers' desk.

Danny looked up and smiled. "Perfect, just what I needed."

"What brings you by little brother?" Joe asked.

"Janko's upstairs in SVU on that female assault case so I figured I'd bring you two a snack."

At that moment, Gormley walked out of his office and saw all three Reagan brothers together.

"The three of you sitting here together means it must be a full moon tonight." He said.

"Want a donut Sarge?" Danny asked.

"No thanks Reagan. Don't you guys get enough of each other at home?" He asked

"Can't get enough of my brothers, Sarge. Just think that someday soon I'll get my gold shield and you'll have all three of us." Jamie smiled.

"Perish the thought baby Reagan. You're predilection for bus rides and the accompanying paper work you generate precedes you." He told Jamie and went back into his office to the sound of the three brothers laughing.

Erin walked in with Chris and Kerry in time to see Danny, Joe and Jamie each stuffing a donut in their mouths.

"This is the New York City Police Officer in its native environment. As you can see we must have arrived during feeding time." She informed them. "You can tell the lazy one of the group because he chews with his mouth open."

"Funny Sis. What are you three doing here?" Danny asked with his mouth half full.

"Danny, swallow your food before you speak. You're setting a bad example for the other two primates." She smirked.

Joe started scratching under his arm and making monkey sounds while Jamie started grabbing at his crotch.

"You two are so gross." She said.

Kerry and Chris were laughing.

"Why are you here Jamie?" Erin inquired.

"Edit's upstairs so I'm waiting for her." He answered.

"Did you come by to bust our chops or to show our future siblings the branch of law enforcement that does the real work?" Joe asked.

"Actually, we came by to see if you wanted to join us for lunch." Kerry said.

"I'm game if you are Danny." Joe said

"I'm in." He answered.

"Sorry, I'm stuck here for now." Jamie said.

"Not anymore" Janko said as she came around the corner.

"Where are you going?" She asked Erin who named a place about three blocks away.

"Give me the keys Reagan, I'll pick you up in 50 minutes. I have to head back upstairs. They've had me cooling my heels waiting for the detective who won't be back for another 20 minutes. Grab me something to go and I'll eat in the car." Janko stated

"You sure, I don't mind waiting." Jamie replied as he tossed her the car keys.

"Get out of here." She said as she waved goodbye and headed back to the fourth floor.

Danny put his arm around Kerry. "Come on Kerry from Londonderry."

Joe offered his arm to Erin who took it while Jamie and Chris brought up the rear.

"You know Danny, from my where I stand it looks like you should lay off the donuts." Erin teased.

"Yeah, it's embarrassing that my sister has a flatter ass than I do." He replied without looking back or he would have seen Erin sticking her tongue out at him.

Joe shook his head and giggled.

-30-


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

Chapter 11:

It was 7:00 a.m. on a sunny Saturday morning as Joe Reagan lay in bed with a big smile on his face and anxious anticipation in his heart. When he heard the hallway bathroom door close he knew it was only a matter of time until he pulled off a master of a practical joke on Jamie. When a minute later he heard the toilet flush he began counting down. Five, four, three, two, and one. He chuckled

JOE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! Yelled Jamison Reagan which promptly awakened Alex and Casey.

Alex reached over to her bedside table locating her glasses which she donned before looking over at her boyfriend who was in near hysterics as he laughed into his pillow.

"What did you do to him now?" She asked.

"An oldie but a goodie. I put a few scoops of laundry detergent in his toilet tank" Joe answered as he tried to catch his breath.

In the meantime, Casey had put on her robe and come out of the bedroom she shared with Jamie to find him exiting the bathroom with his sweat pants and slippers enveloped in soap suds.

She looked at the bathroom floor which was covered in suds which were still foaming out of the toilet bowl.

"What in the hell happened in there?" She asked Jamie who gave her an incredulous look as he answered.

"It's pretty self-explanatory don't you think? My dumbass brother rigged the toilet with another one of his immature pranks." He hotly replied.

Casey began to laugh. "Ok, just calm down".

"No, you calm down and it's not funny, I'm going to ring his neck." Jamie responded as he went over to his brother's bedroom door and began to pound on it." JOE! He screamed.

"Jamie, quiet down or you'll wake the neighbors" Casey warned him.

He banged on the door again. "Joseph!" He shouted again.

"Yes, who is it?" Joe answered in a falsetto voice.

"Get your Irish ass out here before I break down this door." Jamie shouted back.

"Jamie, be quiet" Casey ordered. Erin had warned her that Jamie had a temper but he rarely exhibited it, but when he finally exploded he made Danny look like the calm in a storm by comparison.

Joe finally opened the bedroom door and said in his best Chinese accent. "Solly, ressaurant not open yet. You come back in hour. Have breakafass ready then. Fank you vewy much." Then he began to close the door when Jamie threw his shoulder into it knocking Joe backwards. He then hurled himself on top of his brother and began to try to put his hands around Joe's throat. Joe countered with a bear hug pulling Jamie tightly against him and rolled over on top of his younger brother before releasing the hug and sitting on Jamie's chest.

"Ok, cool it kid." He calmly told his younger brother. "I forgot how your famous temper erupts every so often."

"You and your stupid jokes." Jamie fumed "That could have been Casey instead of me."

"I'll admit, that possibility existed but was not likely. You forget that I've known you since you were born and you are nothing if not predictable, something Danny and I need to work on with you. Every morning you awaken at 7:00 a.m. and hit the bathroom to drop a duce after which, you do an immediate courtesy flush and then remain on the throne for another five minutes just in case."

"You mapped out how I take a dump?"

"I warned you that your exploding liquid cream stunt meant war and I wasn't kidding." Joe laughed

"So why retaliate on me, what makes you think I spiked the cream anyway?" He asked, finally calming down.

Joe stood up and then pulled Jamie up and off the floor. "You know, for someone who graduated Summa Cum Laude from high school, NYU and Harvard, you can be pretty stupid when it comes to matters of common sense. No wonder Danny's a mother hen about you being on the streets. Think about it Einstein" he told Jamie as he poked him in the forehead.

"What? Danny and Erin were here too. One of them must have done it." Jamie innocently shot back

"Do you bother to start your brain before you put your mouth in gear? I'm Joe, not Danny so don't try to con me, I'm the one who taught you that art, remember?" He said while shaking his head. "That prank required a basic yet certain knowledge of chemistry. The only chemical reaction Danny knows is that drinking beer and liquor together produces a worse hangover. I used to have to help him with his science homework or he would have failed high school so Danny isn't exactly a suspect. As for Erin, she may have yelled, ratted us out, beat our butts or laid a mean guilt trip over the years but she has never pulled a prank on us in her life, she wouldn't know how and that isn't how she gets even with people. Besides neither Danny nor Erin are conceptually creative. You on the other hand were a straight "A" student in chemistry, math and science, all prerequisites to the subject prank and had immediate access to the container as you were sleeping on the living room couch and could have spiked that bottle anytime during the night while we were all sound asleep. Besides, I found a pack of Menthos in the kitchen drawer. Five were missing from the tin which you used to form the C02 reaction."

Joe then looked over at the two ADA's. "I submit my evidence your honors."

They both looked at Jamie and Alex spoke first. "He makes a convincing case. Do you have a defense counselor?" She asked

"It's all circumstantial evidence. Just because Erin has never pulled a prank doesn't excuse the possibility that she pulled the one in question. As to Danny, he could have asked a third party or been informed in countless other manners how to execute it. Either way they had equal access. Whoever did it did so in retaliation for actions Joe started by putting a shaving cream pillow on Erin's chair, itching powder in my jock and wiring Danny's locker for electrical shock. Jamie responded

The two women looked at each other. "Rebuttal Detective?" Casey asked

"I know my three siblings' personalities and capabilities very well. I am also a 15 year veteran of the NYPD, 12 of those as a Detective or acting as an FBI agent. If I say he did it, then you can bank on it. This one is the sneak. Both Danny and Erin go right at you if they have a problem and neither has a patient bone in their body where this one has the patience of a monk and can wait years before getting even." Joe responded.

"Deliberation Alex?" Casey asked.

"No need."

"Guilty" They said in unison.

"Of what?" Jamie asked

"Being a sore loser. You are hereby sentenced to clean up the bathroom." Alex chuckled.

"Me? He made the mess, let him clean it up." Jamie answered back.

"Quit whining like a child or I'll amend the sentence to include corporal punishment. Besides, Joe's sentence for pulling these pranks is to make us breakfast, so both of you, hop to it. Chop Chop." Casey ordered.

"Tout Suite" Alex clapped.

Jamie headed to the bathroom.

Casey looked at Joe. "You do realize that he's going to get you back, don't you?" She asked

"I expect he'll try." Joe grinned

"Why do you and Danny punk him all the time?" Casey asked

"Because if we don't he gets too cocky and what we are both concerned with is his losing sight of what is necessary to survive as a cop on the streets, so this is one of the ways we tune him up. Danny has an entire repertoire of other means. Besides, it's so much fun." He chuckled.

Jamie spent the next hour cleaning the bathroom which required bailing out the tank and removing as much of the remaining detergent powder as he could scoop out, otherwise the next half dozen flushes would create more foaming suds.

When he finished, Jamie went into his room and changed, strapped on his shield and pistol and head out. When he passed the kitchen, Joe called him over to the table where he and the women were eating. Jamie ignored him, grabbed his coat and left the apartment.

"Do you think you should go after him? Alex asked Joe

"Nope, he'll cool off. He isn't pissed about the prank as much as he had to clean up afterwards. He feels you both made him the culprit rather than the victim so he'll stew about it for a couple of hours and then he'll calm down. Nothing I haven't seen him do hundreds of times."

Jamie headed out to the closest electronics store. If Joe wanted to escalate the pranks, he'd be more than happy to accommodate him. By the time he arrived and parked his car, he was smiling a malevolent smile.

When he exited the store 30 minutes later, he had a shopping bag full of the necessary goodies he would need to shock Joe's ass, literally. Now all he needed was the opportunity to set it up and he knew that Joe would be suspiciously watching him to see if he broke his normal routine as Joe expected Jamie to retaliate but in his wildest dreams Joe couldn't envision his brother's planned revenge.

Jamie returned to his apartment and went into the den and turned on the television. Casey came in and closed the door. "Want to talk about it?" She asked.

"Not particularly." He curtly responded.

She sat down next to him on the couch and he slid away from her.

"Come on Jamie, stop acting like a hurt child. Talk to me." She said as she moved closer to him.

Jamie clammed up so Casey pulled him into her and began tickling him. "Out with it." She said as he began to laugh.

"Ok, he pulls the prank and I spend an hour cleaning up. That's such bull."

"And when you get even with him it will be that much sweeter, because now you have a stronger incentive." She summarized.

Jamie began to laugh. "You're right."

"So, what've you got planned?" She asked.

"Not telling. I want everyone to enjoy this and revealing it now would ruin the surprise." Jamie answered.

The next day at work Joe told Danny as to the prank he had played on Jamie and the corresponding results. Danny laughed and nodded until Joe told him that now, Jamie wouldn't speak to him, wouldn't eat his cooking and wouldn't sit in the same room with him.

"So he's having a temper tantrum, nothing new in that. When we lived at home, how many times after we punked him did he pull the same thing? Just watch yourself because you know he's up to something." Danny warned.

Jamie remained aloof from Joe for the next couple of days figuring that if he looked like things were back to normal too soon, Joe would become suspicious. Jamie just had to bide his time until he could have a half hour to rig his prank.

The opportunity presented itself two nights later when Joe and Alex went out to celebrate her victory in what had been a very intense trial. Casey and Jamie had decided they were going to catch a movie. Joe had plans to meet Alex downtown. As she had driven to work that morning, Joe would catch a cab to the restaurant and ride back with her. This would leave Joe's Chevelle in the garage and at Jamie's complete and utter disposal.

Unfortunately, this meant Jamie had to bring Casey in on the details since he couldn't simply leave her upstairs alone. When he told her his plan, she began to laugh and offered her help. The two said goodbye to Joe and walked out as if they were going to a movie. They walked down the street and took up position watching for Joe to head out and hail a cab which he did 10 minutes later. They gave him five minutes to leave the area and then walked back to their garage.

Jamie opened the trunk to his car and brought out the shopping bag from the electronics store. Fortunately for him, he still had an extra key to the Chevelle from when he had owned it. He unlocked the doors and then opened the hood.

"The trick to this is that we have to make sure that Joe never sees the wires leading from the engine compartment to the underside of the driver's seat. What I'm going to do is to run this black wire, which matches the car's carpet and interior, from three of the spark plug wires at the distributor to three spark plugs I'm mounting under the driver's seat." He informed her

"Yeah, but when he starts the car he'll get shocked and will quickly turn it off." She countered

"That's how most people do it, but I'm not looking for a simple shock here. I want to have him bouncing around and to do that I have to control when the shock will hit him and for how long. That's what this little gizmo does." Jamie held up a small box with a small antenna and two wires ending in an alligator clamp attached to it and then he explained. "The wires from the distributor leads attaches to this clamp and the wire from the spark plugs I'll mount under the seat connects to the other clamp. The box gets taped up and under the seat. It's battery powered and the batteries are good for a month." He then pulled out a small transmitter. "The receiver closes the circuit until I flip the switch on this transmitter and then it opens the circuit allowing current from the plug wires to pass through to the spark plugs under the seat. I can then turn it off or on again as I please." He grinned.

"That's evil. When do you intend to do this?"

Sunday as he pulls up to the house. I'll make sure to have Danny and Erin outside if not everyone. Your part in this is that you have to be sure Alex isn't in the car as I don't want to risk her getting shocked should current jump to the other seat." He responded

"Not a problem, I'll take her somewhere first and then we can head over to Frank's. You'll have to drive separately as well." She told him.

"Got that covered. I'll be over at Chris's helping him study. The Bar Exam sits in two weeks so he's already asked me to prep him."

"Ok, but when he pulls up he'll shut off the car. You can't do this to him while he's in motion or it could cause an accident" She warned.

"Ever notice when Joe parks the Chevelle he always gives the engine a minute for it to circulate the hottest coolant back to the radiator so that it isn't sitting in the block?"

"Ah" she said understanding when Jamie would flip the switch.

They went about preparing the car, making sure that they didn't disturb anything that would alert Joe. Thirty minutes later they were finished and Jamie sat in the car and started it up. He then held up the remote. "Here goes nothing" he said and flipped the switch.

"AHHHH!" He yelled out as he closed the circuit. He turned off the car and got out rubbing his ass.

"Damn that smarts." He told her

They cleaned up and then Jamie closed the hood and locked the car back up and they headed out to their movie.

When they went home, Jamie pulled out another small bag from his car and put it in his pocket.

"What's in there?" Casey asked

"Diversionary prank. I'll get him with something simple so he thinks I think we're even. He wants to play with my toilet, two can play that game. I'll have to do it early tomorrow morning but I'll need your help. You and I will have to both leave our room quietly. You'll go into our bathroom pretending to be me so that he thinks I'm in there. All you have to do is flush at 7 a.m. and then again five minutes later. In the meantime, I'm going rig the water supply in his tank so that when he flushes, the water hose will soak him instead of refilling the tank." He informed her.

"Brilliant!" she exclaimed.

The next morning Jamie put his plan into action. He snuck into Joe's bathroom which was attached to the den as that was originally designed to be the master bedroom. He quietly removed the tank top and then removed the small black hose leading from the fresh water fill pipe and attached a white hose of the same gauge that would blend in with the exterior of the tank fixture. He then ran that hose to midpoint along the top edge of the tank and replaced the lid. The hose was just under the tank lid and poking slightly downwards. To complete the task he carefully peed into the bowl and then lowered the seat, not flushing.

He snuck back out of the den and into the hallway where he gently knocked on the bathroom door. Casey came out into the hallway. She bid Jamie good morning and they kissed before she went back into the bathroom and Jamie went to their bedroom, completing the illusion for Joe who was up and listening to see what nefarious actions his brother may be up to.

Joe got out of bed fifteen minutes later and went into his bathroom needing badly to take a piss. He looked down and saw urine in the toilet bowl. Being that the seat was down, he figured Alex got up in the middle of the night and didn't flush afterwards. Shaking his head, he lifted the seat and then flushed the toilet before using it. He closed his eyes and had just begun to pee when he felt cold water begin to soak his pajama bottoms. He looked down towards the toilet and saw the stream of fresh water that was shooting out from under the tank lid and all over his groin area.

"JAMISON, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" He yelled, coming out into the kitchen where Jamie and Casey were having coffee at the table. Jamie noticed Joe's soaked P.J.s and shook his head. "I thought Mom potty trained you when you were two. Looks like Alex has a new item to put on her 'To Do' list, or I can ask Erin to come over and give you a refresher course." He laughed.

By then Alex came out wondering what had happened. "Potty prank" Casey informed her and advised that her that her boyfriend needed some additional training.

She laughed. "Ok, enough with the pranks guys. You're even. Joe, get back in there and mop up the mess and fix the toilet so that I don't get soaked."

"Fine, but next time you pee, at least flush afterwards" he said to her causing a confused expression.

"I always do." She defended herself.

Then it clicked in Joe's head and looked at Jamie. "I should give you a swirly in it. Danny sure would have."

"Yeah, but you're not Danny and you know what Erin would do to you if you did." Jamie smiled.

The women were confused so Jamie explained how he had set up the prank so Joe would have to flush before he peed making himself more of a target.

"Disgusting" the two women said at the same time.

"I think we should give these two back to Erin and tell her they need to significantly mature before they are ready to date adult women." Alex informed Casey.

"If she weren't about to get married I would, but we can't do that to her now so I guess we're stuck with them." Casey responded.

"Funny" Joe remarked

Following Sunday morning church services, Jamie headed over to Chris's apartment to quiz him on his upcoming Bar Exam. Casey and Alex left to do some errands and head to their own apartments to collect their mail and insure everything was okay.

Joe decided to head over to Danny's and hang out with his nephews. Joe was very in tune with his car and en route to Danny's he noticed that the Chevelle didn't seem to be running as smoothly as usual, almost like it had an intermittent miss on one cylinder. When he arrived at Danny's he pulled into the driveway. His brother had beaten him back to his house by five minutes and was walking out with two beers as Joe popped the hood.

"What's wrong with it now?" Danny asked.

"What's wrong with 'her' Danny." Joe reminded his older brother. "Cars are referenced as females."

"Whatever, it's just a car Joe." Danny replied handing him the beer.

"I'll pretend that you didn't just utter such blasphemy." Joe retorted as he began feeling the spark plug wire connections to make sure they were tight. Then he looked at the distributor and noticed the three wires leading away from the under the plug wires.

"What the hell?" He asked while pointing out this irregularity to Danny.

"Looks like someone hooked something up there." Danny commented.

"Remind me to have Dad promote you to Detective Sargent, such impeccable deductive skills Sherlock." Joe retorted as he followed the wires which led into the passenger compartment. He picked up their trail just inside the firewall and noticed how they have been placed under the passenger seat. Danny began looking under the driver's seat when he noticed a small black box.

"Joe, get away from the car, now. It's wired." Danny shouted.

Joe came around and moved Danny to the side and looked under the seat. "Wired my ass, and I mean that literally. Did you see what the wires run to?" He asked his brother.

"No, but I do see that little box underneath and there are wires running to it." Danny responded.

"Yeah, and those run to three very carefully placed spark plugs that are pressed up against the seat. That little shit brother of ours planned on using my own car to prank me. He probably has a remote and planned on using it when I was sitting in the car with it idling." Joe informed Danny

"You mean he'd shock you?" Danny asked

"Yep, every time the corresponding spark plug wire was fed from the distributor, it would cause one of these babies under the seat to spark." He told Danny as he removed the three plugs. "Notice how he opened up the gap? This would cause the spark to jump higher and be hotter. It would have burned the seat fabric too as well as my ass."

Joe went in the trunk and retrieved a pair of wire cutters. He promptly disconnected and removed all traces of Jamie's work from inside the car and then removed the wires from the engine compartment. When he started the car, it was smooth as silk.

"The only reason I noticed this is because she wasn't idling as smoothly as usual because numb nuts didn't put the #7 plug wire back as snugly as he should have, causing an intermittent miss on that cylinder."

Danny laughed. "Ingenious plan though. I could see you bopping all around as sparks shot out of your butt, so what are you going to do?"

"Nothing this very minute, he probably plans on getting me as I arrive at Dad's later today. He knows that I always let the engine idle for a minute before shutting her off. When he sees that his prank doesn't work he'll figure that either something went wrong or that I discovered his sabotage."

He pulled out his cellphone and hit the speed dial for Erin.

"Hi Joe,"

"Erin, you aren't going to believe what our twerp of a brother did." He told her.

"Ok, what did Danny do now?" She asked.

"Not him, he's standing right here, pure as an angel, this time." He told her giving Danny a squinting look.

"Jamie?" She asked.

Joe then informed her about the car.

"And what did you do to egg him on Joe, because I know for a fact that he wouldn't do something like this unless provoked."

"Well, I may have put some detergent in his toilet tank but he got me back for that. Tampering with my baby is going beyond the Pale." Joe informed her.

"Detergent in his toilet tank?" Erin asked while Danny started laughing.

"Yeah, foamed his butt and everything else and the girls made him clean it up. That kind of pissed him off." Joe responded

"Sorry Joe, but you're on your own this time. Sounds like you had it coming though I think he's gone too far, and while I do like the concept of his prank, I'm not in favor of the damage it may have done to the car which is an innocent party to your shenanigans." She told him.

"So your advice would be?" He asked

"Drop it. Tell him that you discovered his set up and removed it and that the pranks are over with. It's about time you grew up." Then she disconnected the call.

That evening when Joe arrived at Frank's, he found Jamie, Danny and Erin standing outside talking. He figured Jamie wanted them to see what he thought was going to happen, not knowing that they both were aware he had neutralized the threat.

Joe let the car sit idle for its customary cool down and noticed Jamie pull something out from his pocket and begin to smile, and then the smile turned to a look of confusion.

"Not gonna work kid." Danny told him.

"Huh? Jamie uttered.

Joe got out of the car and picked up the small bag containing the components he earlier removed.

Jamie wanted to run but Erin and Danny held him firmly.

"Nice try Jamison, but if you're going to pull plug wires, you have to be sure that when you replace them that they are firmly seated. Number 7 was loose so I noticed a small imbalance in how she was running which led me to this junk" which he handed to his brother. "I don't mind being pranked, but my gun, my girlfriend and my car are off limits, understand?"

Jamie nodded yes.

"Good. Nice try but no more pranks, we're even" and he hugged Jamie. "Unless of course we do it to Erin or Danny, they're still fair game" Joe smiled while his other two siblings began objecting.

That night when he returned home, Jamie Reagan went directly to his room where he changed into a pair of comfortable NYPD sweat pants and an NYU T-shirt. Unfortunately he never looked at the seat of his sweat pants or noticed the particular modification which Joe had a seamstress make to them a couple of weeks earlier.

When he returned to the living room to sit down, he walked in front of Casey who immediately noticed and told him to stand still while she ran the small barely noticeable zipper from one side to the other, causing a flap of fabric to fall down, exposing Jamie's bare ass.

"Aww, isn't that cute? Alex noted."

"What are you talking about? Jamie asked.

Joe started to turn beet red as Casey patted Jamie's naked tush. "I like these sweats, such nice and easy access. Come lay on mama's lap." And she patted her thighs.

Jamie felt around the back of his sweats and discovered the zipper and the flap which was open, exposing him to everyone.

"JOE!"

"Sorry kid, I forgot about that one." He sheepishly replied.

Both embarrassed and exasperated, Jamie ran back to his room to change, but not before Casey and Alex were treated to the waning view of a full moon.

-30-


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

Chapter 12:

Jaime drove Christopher up to the front of the same auditorium where just five months earlier he had sat for the last New York State Bar Examination. He looked at his future step-brother and gave him an encouraging smile. "You're more than well prepared. Remember, it's all about allocating your time as to answers. If you're stumped on any particular question, skip it and go back. The score is based upon number of correct answers, not incorrect so it's important to answer all of the multi-state."

You'll have scratch paper so do what I did. On any question you can't answer in the first go around write down that number and assign it a value of 1-5 with 1 being what you feel is the easiest degree of difficulty and work your way from the 1's up to the 5's, saving those for last.

"On the essay, be sure you're writing is legible because if they can't read it, they can't evaluate it. They are looking for cognitive and legal reasoning, not a single correct answer per se. It isn't a history quiz, they want to know if you can correctly analyze a problem and fashion a reasonable response and then tenably defend it."

"Thank you Jamie, really. I appreciate all of your help and I'll do my best." Chris said.

"I know you will. Let me know when you're finished and I'll come pick you up." Jamie responded.

They shook hands and hugged and with that, Chris was on his way and Jamie knew exactly how he felt.

Jamie pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed Valerie and got her voice mail. "Hi, it's Jaime. He's on his way in" and he then he hung up.

Valerie had just exited the shower when Frank told her that her cell phone had just rung. She checked her voice mail and looked at Frank. "That was Jamie. Chris is on his way in to take the Bar Exam. I'm so nervous for him."

Frank smiled and came over to hug his fiancée who would be his wife in less than three weeks' time. "He'll do fine, he has been very well prepared and Jamie said he aced all the quizzes he gave him."

"Now I know how you felt five months ago." She said as she leaned into him.

"Actually, I was more worried for Erin than Jamie. He's always done well where she had to study harder. With Danny, I'd have been petrified." He giggled.

"You always tease about Danny's scholastics, but there's a part of him that is wise beyond his years." She noted

"Danny has all the street smarts and common sense which gives him great intuition. He's the perfect detective, but Erin, Joe and even Jamie had to prop him up through school and help him with his studies. Jamie is all book smarts and Danny has had to return the favor in teaching Jamie how to learn to read people and situations and how to develop being intuitive. Out on the streets nobody really cares if you have a Harvard Law Degree or a GED if that. It's all about survival." Frank responded

"Well, unfortunately my two are both book smart and need to learn some common sense. They are too trusting and open with strangers." She said.

"Danny and Erin will fix that, just give them some time." Frank said as he kissed his future bride.

Danny arrived in the squad room and found Joe already at his desk. "What brings you in so early?"

"Jamie was up at the crack of dawn. He had to take Chris down to the Bar Exam so I figured as I was up I might as well come on in early." Joe responded.

"Chris will do fine he's another smart kid like Jamie. We just have to teach him some street smarts, that's all." Danny informed Joe. "What's on our plate so far this morning?"

"Floater in the Harlem River. Body was found washed up near E. 86th Street on the shore of Carl Schurz Park." Joe answered. "Black male, mid 40's, 5'11" 190 lbs, well dressed, no I.D. or wallet. Single gunshot wound to the neck. Night shift found him and CSU did the preliminary. We better head over there and check out the scene and then hit the M.E.'s office." Joe answered.

"That's over by Gracie Mansion." Danny noted.

"Yep, but as The Mayor does not choose to live in it, all they have is a skeleton crew from the Conservatory keeping a fire watch on the inside. No exterior security." Joe informed him.

"Let's go see what we can find out.." Danny voiced.

When they arrived at the scene, CSU was still processing it but had not found the victim's wallet, identification or any other evidence which could be used to identify him, though they would keep looking. Danny knew that the currents in the Harlem River ran south so the deceased had been tossed in somewhere upstream. By charting the currents against the M.E.'s fix on the time of death and how long he'd been in the water, they could estimate how far upstream that was.

Therefore, their next stop would be the Office of the Medical Examiner for New York City.

In the meantime, Erin Reagan was preparing for her next trial when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She beckoned.

In walked Sydney Davenport looking refreshed and radiant.

"Sydney!" Erin smiled and came around her desk to hug the young attorney. I thought you would be away for another two weeks or more."

"I thought so too, but the time estimates they gave me included detox from substance abuse. As I'm not an alcoholic or a drug user, those issues were eliminated and the time focused solely on what drove me to attempt suicide." Sydney replied.

"And how are you doing?" Erin asked, waiving her over to the couch.

"I'm doing well. It's been a very eye opening experience and I've learned a tremendous amount about myself and now that I understand so much more than I did, I'm able to work on those problems and move forward with a different attitude and outlook." She smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that. Have you interviewed at any firms yet?" Erin asked.

"Actually, I already spoke with Harvey Specter and he is giving me another chance so I start next Monday. This time, I'll be working directly with both him and Mike Ross so it will be more of a controlled environment, but I will also have some juicy cases to help prepare." She replied.

"I'm happy for you. Did you get Jamie's letter?"

"I did and it meant everything to me knowing that you were all so supportive and that gave me the courage to work harder knowing that I had people to lean on if needed, though I don't want to be a problem or a pest." She said.

"Nonsense, that's why we extended ourselves. Jamie will be happy that you're back and I know he will want to sit down and hear everything." She said.

"I look forward to it. So, if I may ask, any progress on lining me up with Mr. Right?" She smiled

"As a matter of fact, yes, and I checked him out with Alex and Casey who also agreed that he would be a very good match for you. His name is Bryce Kendrick and he's been with the DA's office for six years. He's a graduate of Stanford Law School, 31 years old, and is a cross between Harvey Specter and Joe as far as his personality, and as for looks, here's his photo." Which she handed to Sydney.

"Yummy!" Sydney responded.

"I already told him about you and that you were a dear friend of the family, but in full disclosure, I also informed him that you were working out some issues and were away but that I would let him know when you returned and were ready." Erin informed her.

"I'm ready. I learned in Montana that daylight is burning and you better get it together and go after what you want before someone else takes it from you." She grinned.

"Okay then, I'll give him your number. Let me know how it works out, but either way, I have something for you" and she got up and went over to her desk and handed Sydney an envelope with Syd's name on it.

"This is an invitation to my wedding to Jack and Dad's wedding to Valerie two weeks from Saturday. If things work out, bring Bryce with you. If not, come alone but I want you there either way, okay?"

Sydney began to get teary eyed but she smiled and nodded. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

They hugged. "You wanted a big sister, so now you've got me plus Casey and Alex but we're going to make you toe the line, understand?" Erin asked giving Sydney one of her stern looks.

"Loud and clear." Sydney answered her.

"Good, now if you aren't doing anything special, come watch me skewer a scumbag."

Jamie was standing on the corner of E. 22nd Street and Second Avenue writing a citation to an irate motorist who had been driving while talking on her cell phone. She couldn't understand the big deal and this was delaying her arrival at her bridge club.

"Ma'am, I don't make the laws, they do that in Albany. I just enforce them and it's against New York State law to talk on your cell phone while operating a motor vehicle on public roads." He informed her.

"Well it's a silly law, I'll bet you've never even read it, you just do as your superiors instruct you." She irately responded.

"As a matter of fact Ma'am, I have read the entire statute and I fully comprehend it." He replied.

"Oh, so now you're a lawyer too?" She asked

"As a matter of fact, yes Ma'am. I'm licensed to practice law in New York as well as being charged with its enforcement." He calmly replied with just a hint of pleasure to his voice as her mouth dropped. "Please sign the summons as your promise to appear in court, or you may pay the fine by this date either in person or by mail at the court's address stated on the back. Your signature is not an admission of guilt but solely a promise to appear should you wish to contest the charge."

She signed her name and he handed back her license, registration, insurance certificate and a copy of the summons.

"Tell me officer, where did you go to law school?" She haughtily asked.

"Harvard University Ma'am." To which her jaw dropped.

"Thank you and drive safely." He smiled and headed back to his cruiser.

Janko looked over, what's so funny" she asked as he slipped behind the wheel.

"She said I probably never read the No Cellphone Law and when I told her I had read it she wanted to know if I was a lawyer as well as a cop." He grinned

"So you set her straight." Janko smiled.

"Yep, sure did." Jamie chuckled.

Ninety minutes later Garrett walked into Frank's office unannounced.

"I don't know why they wasted good money putting doors on my office when you just breeze in here whenever you want." Frank accused him.

Not one to bother with formalities, Garret began: "You won't believe the phone call I just had. A Mrs. Roscoe Van Duesen, one of New York's Grande Dames received a traffic citation 90 minutes ago for operating her vehicle while on a cell phone. Apparently she thought the officer was insolent and demeaning when he had the temerity to answer her truthfully whether he had ever read the No Cellphone Law. Then, and you're going to love this, she asked if he was a lawyer and he said yes, and when asked where he went to law school, he had the audacity to answer her."

"Harvard" Frank answered for him smiling. "So she thinks Jamie was just pulling her strings and it ruffled her feathers and she wants to file a complaint, right?"

"That's about it." Garrett laughed. "She'll be here in 30 minutes with her attorney and husband.

"Good, get Jamie up here forthwith and ask Baker to come in and bring up his Harvard class photo on my computer screen along with his diploma. He'll have his Bar Card on him."

Jamie received a cell phone call from Baker. "Officer Reagan, you are to report to the 14th floor forthwith."

"Yes Detective, on my way." He responded.

"What did you step in Reagan? Janko asked.

"I have a feeling it's that woman we pulled over earlier. I'll find out soon enough."

Thirty minutes later, she arrived. "Good afternoon commissioner, I'm Mrs. Roscoe Van Duesen and this is my husband Mr. Roscoe Van Duesen and our attorney, Mr. Harper Buckley."

Frank smiled and shook hands. "Mr. and Mrs. Van Duesen, Mr. Buckley, welcome. Please, let's all have a seat. This is Deputy Commissioner Garrett Moore, my Director of Public Information. I understand that you had an encounter today with one of my officers."

"Yes Commissioner, I did and while he was very polite, I found him to be insolent and demeaning to me."

"In what way Mrs. Van Duesen?" Frank asked and she recounted the conversation with Jamie.

"Is it possible that the officer was merely answering you honestly?" Frank asked.

"Please commissioner, a patrol officer pounding a beat, a graduate of Harvard Law and licensed to practice that profession in this state, absurd." Her husband remarked.

"It is possible." Frank smiled. "In fact, not only is it possible, but that very officer will be here to prove that he was telling you the truth."

Baker knocked on the door and Frank nodded to her to come in with Jamie.

Mrs. Van Dusen looked up at Jamie. "That's the young man I was speaking of."

Her husband looked over. "Hmmph, he doesn't look like Harvard material to me." Which caused Frank to cast him a cold hard look and ask:

"Pardon me Mr. Van Duesen, but could you tell me what Harvard material looks like?"

"I'm sorry Commissioner, but where is this line of questioning going?" Buckley asked.

"Indulge me Mr. Buckley. Mr. Van Duesen?" Frank asked

"Like Buckley here." Van Duesen answered

"So a Harvard Man wears a certain type of clothing, has a certain educational background and of course, must have a certain lineage and upbringing, correct?"

"Exactly Commissioner, my point exactly." Van Duesen smiled.

"Of course." Frank smiled. "Officer, where did you attend college?"

"New York University, Sir."

And your cumulative four year Grade Point Average?

"4.0 Sir."

And did you attend law school?

"Yes Sir."

"Where?"

"Harvard University Sir."

"When did you graduate officer?"

"2009 Sir."

And your three year cumulative GPA at Harvard?"

"4.0 Sir."

Officer, did you graduate with any honors from either NYU or Harvard?

"Yes Sir, Summa Cum Laude from both."

"Are you presently licensed to practice law in the state of New York?"

"Yes Sir, I passed the New York State Bar Examination and received my results this past May."

"What was your score officer?"

"795 out of a possible 800 points Sir."

That got Buckley's attention and he asked: "Officer, may I ask why someone with your impeccable educational credentials would graduate Harvard Law School in 2009 and not take the Bar Examination for five years?"

"Sir, upon my graduation from Harvard Law, instead of immediately taking the Bar Exam and pursuing a legal career, I joined the NYPD because at the time I believed my brother, then serving as a Detective on this force had been killed in the line of duty and I wanted to honor him by serving as well."

Mrs. Van Duesen blushed with embarrassment as she looked down at her hands.

Frank continued: "And as it turned out your brother was not killed but had faked his death in order for to go undercover with the FBI for over four years, at the sacrifice of his family while placing his life in jeopardy to do his sworn duty to protect this city and to root out corruption within this department, is that not true?"

"Yes Sir though an actual attempt was made on his life which was the catalyst for what you just stated."

"If your brother has returned, why do you remain on my force?"

"Because both of my brothers are NYPD Detectives, my father, grandfathers and great grandfathers were all NYPD officers or detectives and my sister, my girlfriend and my brother's girlfriend are all Assistant District Attorneys for New York County. As such, I wish to honor all of them with my service, Sir."

"And as to your license to practice law and your fine legal education?"

"I presently practice civil law on the side in order to gain experience but that does not preclude my option to join the office of the District Attorney or this Department's Legal division at a future date, Sir."

"Now Mrs. Van Duesen, I know you may find this hard to believe, but every word this officer has spoken here is the truth. In fact, he was his class valedictorian at his graduation from high school, NYU and Harvard Law."

"And how would you know any of this Commissioner?" Roscoe Van Dusen asked.

"Because Mr. Van Duesen, and I say this with great pride, this officer is my youngest son. Please say hello to Officer Jamison Reagan." Frank smiled. "In fact, if you look at this lovely portrait my fiancée had taken for my recent birthday, you will see Officer Reagan and his brothers with my father and me. The one in the lower center is Jamison, the one to his right is my oldest son, Detective First Grade Daniel Reagan and the one on to his left is my middle son, Detective First Grade Joseph Reagan who we thought we had buried in May of 2009 and who returned to us this past Thanksgiving Day. My father at one time held this very office and we both worked our way up from the rank of Rookie Patrolman to become the Chief of the Department, the highest rank a uniformed member of the force can attain."

He watched them look over towards the wall by the office entrance where the portrait was prominently displayed and then directed their attention across the room.

Baker turned on the 60" plasma in Frank's office which showed Harvard Law's 2009 Law School Class Photos. She pointed out Jamie. Next up were Jamie's diploma, his photo as Class Valedictorian, his official Bar Exam acceptance letter showing his results and a photo at his graduation with his father, Erin and Danny. "Joe is missing from that photograph because we had just buried him, or so we had thought. The lovely woman you see is my second oldest and only daughter Erin who is the Deputy Trial Bureau Chief for the Office of the District Attorney for New York County.

Jamie came over and handed Buckley his New York State Bar Association Card along with his business card.

**BOYLE, SIMMONS & BRAUER, P.C.**

Jamison C. Reagan

Associate

Attorney & Counselor at Law

"This looks in order Mr. Van Duesen" He advised his client as he returned the cards to Jamie. "In fact, I know Jack Boyle very well. Sterling reputation." Buckley announced.

"My once and future son in law" Frank informed him drawing a look of surprise from Buckley.

Frank continued: "Mr. Van Duesen, being Harvard Material is no longer about one's financial background or their breeding. My family line is all Irish cops and I certainly couldn't afford to send my son to Harvard. No Sir, today it's about character and ability. Jamison received full scholarships and unlike many privileged children who squander their opportunities and their parents' money while they turn college into a four year party, my son applied himself and took advantage of his natural gifts and the opportunities afforded him and after all that work and effort, he chose to take a job where his life is constantly on the line, he has been hospitalized as a result of his duties on no less than ten occasions, having been shot, stabbed, hit by a car and thrown down a flight of stairs just to name a few, the pay is about 1/5th of what he could make starting in a law firm, he has to wear a uniform instead of a nice suit and he's out in the elements rather than in a climate controlled office, but in spite of the advantages to practicing law, he does the job of enforcing the law because he has answered the same call to duty that the rest of his family has answered. My grandfather, my father, my oldest son and I all served as United States Marines so you could say that Officer Reagan has had ample exposure to what it means to honor others by serving as well."

"My late wife and I was raised our four children to be polite, truthful and respectful and I understand from your wife my son was just that. When she asked him a question he answered her honestly. If you view that as being insolent then I'm sorry, but I wish I had more officers like him on this force. If he doesn't fit your view as to what Harvard material should be that sir is your problem, not his and not mine either as his father or as the Police Commissioner of New York City.

Frank then rose from his seat. "I bid you good day. Detective Baker will show you out."

Mrs. Van Duesen rose and went over to Jamie. "Officer, my deepest and sincerest apologies for having doubted your veracity. Congratulations on your fine achievements and best wishes for your future success, and please, do learn to be more careful out there." And she gently placed the palm of her hand on Jamie's left cheek in a maternal caress.

"Yes Ma'am, thank you Ma'am." Jamie smiled back at her.

Her husband just nodded his head and they departed.

"Sorry Sir, I didn't mean to cause you any problems." Jamie said.

"No son, you answered her truthfully and her prejudices wouldn't permit her to believe you but admit it, you got just a bit of pleasure in doing so, remember, I know you fairly well." He smiled.

"Ok Dad, maybe a small amount." He smiled.

"Get out of here and be safe. Talk to you later." Frank waved.

Jamie saluted and smiled as he headed out the door.

"Admit it Frank you had a good time too taking down those snobs." Garrett laughed.

"I did. What Harvard material should look like, I almost wish I had Danny in here to mop the floor with that guy."

"I'd rather see Joe do it." Garrett giggled.

"You're probably right." Frank grinned thinking of his 6'3" son's reaction to these prissy fools insulting his baby brother.

Then Garrett and Frank looked at one another. "ERIN!" They both called out at once knowing how she would defend Jamie's honor.

"If nothing else, this will make for an interesting story for Sunday dinner." Frank laughed.

Danny and Joe were presently speaking to the assistant Medical Examiner who would be performing the official autopsy on their John Doe but in the meantime, they wanted to take a look at the guy.

"So far I can estimate that he wasn't in the water for very long. I've taken his prints and sent his DNA over to CSU so we'll see what pops up." The pathologist informed them.

Danny and Joe walked up to the table and Joe looked at the man up close and he smiled.

"Dexter St. John." He told Danny.

"Looks like him but let's wait for confirmation before we announce it." Danny responded.

"Thanks Doc, call us with the results." And they left.

Once back in their car, Joe began: "When I was undercover, St. John was on the FBI's radar as a middle man in a money laundering scheme. We felt that he was washing it between sources in the NYPD and City Hall. He was also spreading some of it around Harlem, particularly in the pockets of one Darnell Potter."

Danny smiled. "Reverend Potter, one of Dad's primary pains in the ass. You heard what his people did to Jamie and Renzulli a couple of years back?" Joe clenched his jaw and nodded. "I heard."

"He's one pile of trash I would enjoy picking up but so far, we haven't been able to touch him because he uses so many intermediaries." Danny said.

"And his main bag boy was Dexter." Joe noted.

"So what did Dexter do? Skim, get in with the sharks, gambling debts?" Danny asked.

"Dexter had other vices that he ran through his own people, mostly prostitution and numbers though he was known to run bootleg liquor and cigarettes through legitimate stores he threatened into cooperating." Joe informed Danny. "But Dexter also was also tied indirectly from Potter to one Horatio Slade."

"You mean, the same Slade who is running for State Senator and used to be Carter Poole's Chief of Staff?" Danny asked.

"One in the same." Joe affirmed.

Danny rubbed his face. "Great, just what we needed. So right now this could be tied to Potter or Slade, either one being pals with the mayor."

"And then again, it could be tied to Dexter's side businesses or as you said, he may have crossed the line in another area. " Joe opined."

"Invite the kid to lunch. We need his computer brain." Danny ordered.

"Dispatch from D-12. Have 12-David meet us at his base, over." Joe broadcasted .

"10-4 D-12."

"12-David, meet Detective Unit 12 at your base."

"12-David, 10-4." They heard Jamie respond.

Janko looked over at Jamie who was driving. "What is it today, first your father and now your brothers?"

He shrugged in response and left it at that. "They must want something important if they are coming to me instead of having me come to them."

Jamie pulled into the 12th Precinct's parking lot and found Joe and Danny waiting for him. He walked over to his brothers and got in the back seat.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Tell Edit that you're coming to lunch with us. We need your brain for an hour." Danny told him

Jamie rolled down the window as did Janko. "Be back in an hour. Call us out of service for lunch. They need to discuss a case with me."

Janko nodded and grabbed the mic.

Jamie rolled up the window and the brothers headed out to a burger joint Danny favored.

Once they had been served, they explained their current case and the cast of characters. "What we are trying to ascertain is who would have the greatest advantage of knocking this guy off, and how it may connect either directly to the Mayor or his former Chief of Staff or in the alternative Reverend Potter." Joe informed him.

Jamie pondered the information. "Occam's Razor dictates that the simplest solution is usually the correct one. Therefore, who has the most to lose if your victim were to either blackmail him or talk?" He stated.

"That's what we are trying to figure out." Joe noted.

"Okay, then who has the most to gain? Becoming a State Senator puts you in a very good position for political exposure and a platform to launch a campaign for Mayor of NYC. If that exposure is great enough then maybe a run for Governor." Jamie opined.

"You think Slade plans on going up against his former boss?" Joe asked

"Maybe not now or even in the next election but with term limits, he may be looking to begin making a name for himself independent of his association with Carter Poole. The sooner he begins, the greater his brand awareness becomes and the more political capital he can build and bank by the time he is ready to make that move." Jamie answered.

"What about our friend the reverend?" Danny asked.

"Not his style. I can't see Potter ordering a hit unless St. John had something on him that would cause a total loss of confidence, trust and prestige. Potter is a reactive personality, not pro-active. Personally, I don't think he has a snowball's chance in hell ever rising above his present station, but stranger things have happened. The axiom here is to follow the money and find out who has been financing Slade's campaign. If St. John is the bag man, then you have to locate his sources and see if all the money was finding its way to Slade. The other side of the coin is that St. John could be funding Potter in some way, but to what end? Potter's needs are met by his constituents who contribute very lavishly to his cause. The common denominator of course could be that Potter is the money source with funds obtained by his collections and he laundered it through St. John and both St. John and Potter are taking a kickback as their fee." Jamie hypothesized.

"I didn't think of that angle." Joe said.

"What is the Bureau's present take on Potter and Slade? I'm sure they are still keeping tabs on them, especially if St. John was under investigation and both men are known associates of his." Jamie asked

"I'll have to make a call and see if I can find out, but assume that your hypothesis is correct. Why kill the money guy?" Joe asked

"He isn't the money guy he's the one laundering it so that it's clean when it lands in the designated hands." Jamie responded. "Maybe he got sticky fingers and began to skim or use funds entrusted to him in order to bankroll his own independent operations that may have served to work against Potter's and/or Slade's interests. That would be a double transgression. People in that lifestyle don't exactly file suit for Breach of Fiduciary Duty." Jamie responded.

"Shit." Jamie exclaimed as a light bulb went off inside his head.

"What?" Danny asked him.

"Here's a theory that would make sense. Let's say that Potter's little stunt a couple of years ago was a test run to see how a mass demonstration would serve to raise up an army of militants and disgruntled citizens against the NYPD. Because it was a small insular group at the core, it never spread beyond the area surrounding Potter's church. Potter was somewhat humbled and disgraced when we proved that he was the one who ordered the fraudulent 911 call that Renzulli and I responded to which incited the mini-riot and he lost a lot of political capital when he was proven to be behind it, but then he changes his suit, grows a beard and reinvents himself. He isn't the first one to do that by the way, Malcom X did the same thing back in the mid 1960' after his pilgrimage to Mecca and his break with the Nation of Islam. Either way, Potter now needs a front man because he's tainted.

Potter makes a pact with Slade whose former boss failed to fire the Police Commissioner who Potter blames for the NYPD's policies which he views as racist and militaristic towards black people and other minorities. Therefore, Poole is no friend. In fact, not long after Potter's mini-rebellion Slade quit as Poole's Chief of Staff."

The Pact could be that Potter funds Slade's campaign for Senate so that in the future, both men are in a position to run Slade for Mayor and replace the Police Commissioner with someone friendly to their political philosophies in which case, Slade may look to take Poole head on in the next election which is only three and a half years away."

"Poole is not the man he once was since the assignation attempt and now I'm beginning to wonder if the entire Los Lordes episode and the assassination attempt was brought on or financed by Potter and/or Slade and if so, then the same party financed the shooting at Bitterman that killed Vinney in an attempt to have the NYPD storm troop the entire project which in a sense it did, but only to clean out Los Lordes. This may have been their Plan 'B' and what you are now investigating could be related to their latest plan as their attempt to incite a violent NYPD response isn't working."

Joe and Danny just stared at their baby brother in amazement.

"We gotta get him his gold shield somehow. He's wasting away in a blue and white." Danny told Joe.

"Agreed." Joe acknowledged.

Jamie smiled. "I'd like to have another year or so on the streets if you two don't mind, I still like it out there."

"Okay, so if what you are now postulating is true, then Potter and Slade are looking to go after Poole and the PC by causing a major political uprising. Wouldn't it have been easier to have someone kill Poole or Dad two years ago?" Joe asked.

"You can't kill the PC. The Department would hunt down those responsible until time's end and that would work against both men. They didn't try to kill Poole as you would think, the idea being to cut off the head of the snake but it wouldn't have changed things because nobody would have replaced the PC with a caretaker Mayor coming on board as that person would be reliant on all his commissioners to keep the city running and to deal with the fallout of an assassinated Mayor. I think that shot was meant as a warning to Poole and it was a freak accident that it wound up paralyzing him. In the end, it gained Poole the sympathy vote and backfired on Slade's and Potter's immediate plans." Jamie reasoned.

"So this is Plan C, get Slade elected to the state Senate and build his political image and capital for Round 3, a run at the Mayor's office." Danny asked.

"Which means that if Slade and/or Potter are involved in this killing, it links back to the Mayor's office through his former Chief of Staff and you know what that means?" Jamie asked his brothers.

"A major Red Ball." Danny answered.

"Bingo." Jamie nodded.

"Time to talk to the Commish." Joe stated.

"Call Baker and get us in soonest. Danny instructed Joe. In fact, have her tell him that it's a nice day to come outside to smoke a cigar where he and I last met. I'll call Renzulli and tell him that I want Jamie detailed to Manhattan North Detectives until further notice." He turned to Jamie. "We'll drop you off so that you can get changed into your civvies. I'll see about getting you a temporary gold shield and detective's service weapon because I want to keep this contained for now and we're going to need another detective on this."

Danny and Joe started to get out of the booth leaving Jamie with the check which he picked up and held towards his brothers.

"Hey guys, aren't one of you going to pick this up?" Jamie asked

"You're the junior detective now so that falls on you." Danny smirked.

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

They dropped Jamie off at the 12th and while he changed, Danny spoke to Renzuilli and the 12th's Captain as to having Jamie indefinitely reassigned to Manhattan North Detectives. Both approved not knowing that the order to do so would be coming down from the 14th floor of 1PP before the end of shift.

Once Jamie joined his brothers, Joe informed them that the Commissioner would be taking a cigar break in 30 minutes in the plaza outside of his office and that he would appreciate the company of his three sons.

For his second time that day Jamie would find himself on the campus of One Police Plaza.

Erin's morning court session had gone well and Sydney eagerly followed along taking notes.

What impressed her most was Erin's smooth and succinct delivery of the facts and cross examination of the defendant, who had foolishly given up his right against self-incrimination and had elected to testify in his own defense. Sydney wondered if she would eventually be as good a litigator as Erin.

At the noon recess, they went back to Erin's office and noting nothing of immediate concern awaited, called Casey and Alex who joined them for lunch.

Both women were happy to see Sydney and noted the progress she had made. They affirmed their commitments to her and made it clear that Sydney had three big sisters she could always come to, but that they each expected her to always do her very best and live up to standards they knew she could not only meet, but exceed.

Both women also commented on Bryce Kendrick and Sydney felt that he has been well screened.

They asked for her opinion on how Erin's trial went and Sydney answered honestly. She then surprised them all when she informed them as follows:

"From the time I entered Harvard, I always wanted to practice civil law. I looked at it as an avenue to wealth and fame and couldn't understand why Jamie had thrown these same dreams away to serve others as a cop except they were never his dreams, only mine. After doing some deep thinking and listening to what he told me both in person and in his letter, not to mention a lot of therapy, I am now seriously conflicted as to whether I want to go back and practice a form of law that serves to make myself and others even wealthier. Watching Erin this morning was an eye opener and deep inside of me I felt happy with the idea this was the right thing to do, putting away bad people who hurt others. I can understand the pleasure the three of you and Jamie, Danny and Joe all derive from your work."

The three ADA's were stunned. Was Sydney asking for their help in joining their cause?

"Are you seriously considering not taking the offer at Pearson-Specter and instead joining the DA's office?" Erin asked.

"Yes, I am." Answered Sydney.

"I hope you know that it doesn't pay nearly as well as the private firms do." Casey advised her.

"And as I'm sure you know, money is not an issue with me plus I have a five year severance package with Pearson-Specter so I won't even need to dip into my interest income until after that runs out." Sydney responded. "What I would like to do if I can, is to spend a week with each of you and learn what you do and how the criminal justice system works. I can put Harvey off for another month, he told me so. At the end of those three weeks the three of us can meet for dinner, my treat, and break down what I've learned and if we agree or disagree whether or not I would meet the standards to become an ADA."

The three women looked at one another before smiling. "Deal." They all said.

"You can start with me on Monday morning." Alex informed her.

"I'll take week two" Casey announced.

"And you'll finish up with me" Erin smiled.

"Perfect" Sydney agreed.

They informed her that Erin was presently assigned to homicides, Alex to financial crimes and robberies and Casey to prosecutions involving abused women and children. Erin would have the DA issue Sydney a special I.D. allowing her access to all crime scenes in the company of one of the senior ADAs. She would have to sign an agreement not to discuss these cases with anyone other than the DA's staff and could not participate in any future defense or appellate work on behalf of any suspect whose prosecution she assisted on.

She called Harvey Specter and took him up on his offer for another 30 day extension not mentioning that she may be changing her professional direction before that time limit expired.

They finished lunch which Sydney paid for and she returned with Erin to finish the day watching the trial. By the time court closed at 4:30 p.m. Sydney knew that this was the route she wanted to take. Now she just had to prove to herself that she was a good enough an attorney to succeed at it.

Later that night Erin planned on having a very enlightening conversation with her youngest brother. She would be equally surprised at the news he would have for her.

Frank walked out of One Police Plaza and immediately began the ritual of preparing and lighting his cigar. As he walked over to the courtyard he noticed his three sons waiting for him and he smiled.

"What a nice surprise." He smiled.

"Yeah, twice in one day." Jamie smirked.

Joe and Danny asked what that meant and Frank said he would tell them at Sunday dinner. He was sure they would appreciate the story.

Joe began to fill Frank in on their present investigation along with Jamie's theories. The brother's all noticed the smile leave Frank's features replaced by one of consternation, particularly at Jamie's hypothesis as to the shooting of Carter Poole and those who may have been truly behind it.

Danny continued with his request that Jamie be issued a gold shield and detective's service weapon and reassigned to Manhattan North Detectives for the duration of this investigation and all further investigations arising from those branches it may take. Frank immediately agreed and called Baker from his cell phone.

"Baker, I want Officer Jamison Reagan assigned indefinitely to Manhattan North Detectives under Sgt. Gormley. He is to work with Detectives Daniel and Joseph Reagan. He will report to the Police Academy armory where he will be issued and then qualify with a detective's model service weapon. I want him issued a gold shield with the appropriate identification for Detective Third Grade. These orders are effective forthwith." And he ended the call.

Frank looked at Joe and Danny. "Out of curiosity, how did you involve your brother?"

Danny laughed. "I told Joe that we needed his computer brain to help sort this out never dreaming that he'd so clearly put the puzzle together."

"He was always good at puzzles." Frank noted.

Thinking back to earlier that afternoon and the Van Duesens, Frank smiled at his sons: "If I were Jewish, when asked the professions of my three sons I would hope that I could proudly brag that one is a doctor, another is a lawyer and the third an engineer. Being Irish, I can proudly say, 'Mine sons the detectives.'" He said in his best Yiddish accent while his three boys laughed in response.

-30-


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

Chapter 13:

The end of the day finally came. Erin and Sydney left the courtroom together and Sydney was on a high.

"So, what did you think of your first day exposed to criminal procedure?" Erin asked.

"I really enjoyed it and as I said earlier, I can understand why you all love the work. You are natural protectors of society." She responded.

Erin smiled. "Thank you, I like that." So, are you going to call Jamie tonight and tell him of your new adventure?

"You know, I haven't really given Jamie much thought today, I've been so engrossed in observing you and in taking notes as to procedure, how motions are structured, and examination and cross examination."

"Well one thing is for sure and that is if you sign up to be an ADA you will get a tremendous amount of experience, both as to litigating and preparing for trials and if at some point in the future you decide to jump the fence back to the private sector, you'll have the experience that most civil lawyers never attain." Erin informed her.

"Have you ever thought about ever going to the private sector? Sydney asked

"Of course I have, but at the end of the day, I don't need the money, especially as Jack makes a great living so I'm free to do what I enjoy and it keeps me involved in the family business as we call it." She answered.

"Have you ever thought of Jamie joining the DA's office? Sydney asked

"I had hoped that once he graduated Harvard and passed the Bar he would have done so, and there's nothing to say that maybe one day he hangs up his shield and walks across the street but for now, he's happy being a cop, especially as Joe's back and he gets to play real life cops and robbers with his brothers." She laughed.

"Those three must be something together." She noted.

"You can say that and more. Someday I will tell you some stories that will curl your toes." Erin promised.

"Do you have anything I can take with me to sort of prepare for the next three weeks such as statute references, old files, or pleadings?" She asked Erin.

"Sydney, relax. You aren't going to learn it all in a week or a month or even a year. I know you are eager and excited as I once was but it's a learning process so for now, the best thing to do is to enjoy a few days to yourself, hang out with friends and get settled being back home. Once Alex starts with you I think you'll find that it's pretty routine and easy to pick up, but you have to see the entire process at work or you might as well practice appellate law because all you'd be looking at is the paperwork." Erin informed her.

"Ok, point taken." She smiled

"Now go enjoy life young lady because you are in the most vibrant city on earth and it's just waiting for you to take a big bite out of what it has to offer." Erin said as she guided Sydney out of her office.

"Thanks Erin." And she was on her way.

Erin smiled to herself and turned back to her desk leaving the door open. "So this is what it would have been like having a little sister. Thanks Dad, couldn't you have shot an X chromosome one more time?" She said to no one in particular, or so she thought.

"I could have, but I think your mother had tapped out with four children and with Jamie coming so late in life, I don't think a fifth child was in the cards." He smiled.

A shocked Erin spun around to see her father standing in her doorway. "I didn't mean for you to hear that" She apologized. "What brings you here anyway?"

"Can't I come visit my only daughter?" He smiled.

She hugged him. "Of course you can."

"The truth is, I spent a good part of my day with Jamie and then with both he and his brothers. I also had to ball out a Grande Dame who had insulted Jamie and found myself elaborating about my sons. It made me miss my only daughter so I came over to see if you wanted to have a drink with your old man."

"I'd love to." She said as she grabbed her things and locked up her office.

"I saw Sydney leaving." He noted.

"She spent the day with me and I think that I may have converted her away from Pearson –Specter and into the DA's office. I'll tell you more at the bar."

When they sat down and had ordered their drinks, Erin launched into her tale of Sydney and her plans for the next three weeks.

"Do you think she's ready?" Frank asked.

"Yes, I do. We aren't going to overload her, but I think her therapy has done wonders and I have fixed her up with a very nice ADA who we all think is a good fit." Erin told him.

"I'm glad she has you to look after her, hence the X chromosome comment I presume. The little sister you never had." Frank smiled.

"Busted." She smirked.

"You look like Danny when you smirk."

"Ick, so tell me about the three stooges and how you came to spend an afternoon with them."

Frank told her that he had detailed Jamie as a Detective Third Grade to help Danny and Joe on a case that may have major implications for the Mayor's office and that Jamie had put the puzzle together, at least a puzzle that seemed to make sense. "Danny and Joe borrowed his computer brain as they call it."

Erin almost spit up her drink. "You know, I always would joke that with Jamie, you put information in his ear, push his nose and the answers shot out of his mouth."

"Apparently your brothers believed you on that because it worked."

"So baby brother now has his gold shield, even if only temporarily." She grinned.

Yeah, I told them that if I were Jewish, I'd hope for sons who were a doctor, a lawyer and an engineer, but as an Irish Cop I could brag "Mine sons the detectives." He said with the Yiddish accent.

She laughed. "Poor kid, Joe and Danny are going to break him like a horse."

Frank nodded "It may be good for him." and then he proceeded to tell her about the Van Duesens and watched as Erin's eyes turned to raw fury over the "Harvard material" comment.

"I would have bitch slapped that blue blooded asshole right through the 14th floor window, how dare he." She spat.

"Funny, at first I said I wished Danny had been there. Garrett voted for Joe. Then a light came on in our heads at the same moment and we both called out your name." Frank grinned.

"Someone insults any of my brothers like that and I'll put a smack down on them before they know what hit them."

"Mrs. Van Deusen apologized and even asked Jamie to please be careful in the future."

"I hope they all learned a valuable lesson. It's people like Jamie, Joe and Danny who make it safe for them to put their noses in the air and look down at everyone else while they host their cotillions and cheat at golf at their hoity country clubs." She said.

"You do have your mother's temper." He giggled.

"And damned proud of it. You Reagans never get pissed off enough, everything has to be rationally and calmly explained. At least the Riley's put it in your face so even a moron can understand it. In that one regard I'm glad I'm like Danny, but I'll never admit that to anyone else."

"I wouldn't expect you to Sunshine." He smiled at his precious daughter.

Sydney arrived home and called Jamie.

"Hi Syd, how are things in Montana?" He asked.

"I'm sure not as much fun since I left." She joked. "I'm back in New York, early release."

"Hey that's great, are you home?" He asked.

"I am, care to have a chat?" She inquired.

"I'm out with Danny and Joe on a case, but when I get home I'd love to, if it's not too late."

"Pulling an extra shift?"

"Kind of. I'll tell you about it when we talk. I'm glad your back and I look forward to hearing all about it." He said before hanging up.

"So Syd's back?" Danny asked.

"Appears so." Jamie responded. "I'll give you two the four one one after I hear it myself."

"I'm pulling for her Jamie." Joe stated. "Me too kid." Danny added.

"Thanks guys."

They were sitting at their desk at Manhattan North. As soon as they arrived back Sgt. Gormley came out of his office to officially welcome Jamie where upon Danny made it clear that Gormley's greatest wish had come true, he now had command of all three Reagan brothers. Gormley smiled and said that he'd be sure to buy some extra anti-acid tablets in the morning.

He then looked over at Joe. "Do me a favor Joe, don't let Danny damage young Jamison. I have to return him to the 12th at some point in the same condition I received him."

"I'll do that Sarge" Joe laughed.

"Funny Sarge, you're a Groucho Marks." Danny retorted.

"Ok, so right now let's look at what we've got." Joe started. "Let's put Jamie's theory into practice and draw a timeline. Let's start with Carter Poole's election and put in that timeline all relevant incidents that have occurred since then including Horatio Slade's resignation as Chief of Staff plus the incident at Potter's church, the no questions asked gun recall that Potter sponsored as well as the incidents at Bitterman, Poole's shooting and Dexter St. John's murder.

"Next, let's map each event and see if there's a pattern or central hub from where these incidents all emanate." Jamie instructed.

"You know, the Commissioner is going to have to get us into a meeting with the Mayor." Danny said.

"Yeah, and I just had another thought. We need one more body on this." Jamie said.

"Who?" Joe asked.

"Someone who is exceptional at tracing money. Baker." He answered.

"Good call there. I'll phone the PC tomorrow and we'll see what he can do." Danny said.

They called it a night at 6:30 and Danny headed home to Linda and his sons.

Jamie and Joe headed back to their place where Alex and Casey were waiting for them.

They were pleasantly surprised to find the women making dinner as they entered.

"Something smells delish." Joe noted.

"Beef Stroganoff" Alex smiled.

"With fresh baked garlic bread which we picked up on the way home." Casey grinned.

"Then I will make the salad and Joe can set the table." Jamie said.

He took off his jacket and put it on the coat tree in the hall. As he walked into the kitchen Casey froze.

"Oh my God, is that what I think it is?" She said looking at Jamie's gold shield.

"It's temporary so don't get used to it. Danny and Joe had me detailed to Manhattan North Detectives for a while to help them on a case, so it's a requirement that I have the gold shield." He told her.

"Bull, the way you are beginning to crack this case, by the time it's over that will become permanent." Joe told him.

"Well, either way, I say we make this a celebration of the three Reagan Brothers working together as detectives". Alex cheered.

After Jamie finished making the salad, they sat down to dinner where they all said Grace together.

Casey and Alex held up their wine glasses. "To the Brothers Reagan, Detectives all."

"Gormley made me promise that Danny wouldn't break Jamie as he may have to return him someday and wants him in the same condition that he received him." Joe joked.

"Yeah, you should have seen the poor guy. His worst nightmare come true, all three of us with gold shields under his command. I thought he was going to pass out he was sweating so much." Jamie laughed.

"He just doesn't want Danny teaching you his bad habits." Joe stated.

"Like Danny hasn't been doing that for almost 32 years?" Jamie snorted causing them all to laugh.

After dinner, they cleaned up and headed for the living room.

"By the way Jamie, did you know Sydney is back?" Casey asked.

"She called me earlier but we were working the case but yeah, she told me."

"She spent the day with Erin watching her in court, and we all had lunch together. I think you should call her and go see her. She has some interesting news for you." Alex informed him.

"Go on, call her." Casey smiled. "I think you may be surprised."

Joe shrugged his shoulders. "I'm as in the dark on this as you bro so go detect Detective Third Grade Reagan."

"Yes Sir Detective First Grade Reagan." He smiled.

"Jamie pulled out his phone and dialed."

"Hi Jamie, are you home?" She asked.

"I am and I understand that you have good things to tell me."

"I do, would you like me to come up or would you like me to come down?"

"Come on up, we're all here if that's ok."

"Be right there."

Two minutes later there was a knock on the door and Jamie opened it to find a smiling Sydney.

"Hiya." She said as she breezed in. "Wow, this place looks great."

"Thanks, but Erin, Casey and Alex did all of the decorating."

He led her into the living room where she said hello to the women before jumping into Joe's arms as he stood. "Well hello to you too!" He exclaimed.

"I still am coming to terms with you really being here." She told him.

"At times, so am I." He told her.

"Here, you have a seat between the girls. Can I get you anything, a beer?" Jamie offered.

"Nope, I'm fine. So, I had a great day as I'm sure Alex and Casey must have told you." And she went on to explain everything.

Jamie was shocked. "You are actually considering joining the DA's office?" He asked

"If I can cut it, yes. I understand why you and your brothers became cops and why Erin, Alex and Casey became ADAs. It's about society and putting others ahead of one's self. I took to heart what you told me in your letter and at the St. Regis and you were right. I became an attorney for the wrong reasons and I want to rectify that by helping those who can't help themselves."

"That sounds great Sydney" He said with a big smile.

"Jamie has some news of his own." Casey said.

"Go on, might as well show her." Joe said.

"But it isn't permanent." Jamie responded.

"Doesn't matter, you're abilities are thought highly enough of that you were issued it, even if it's just for this major case." Alex told him.

"Ok," He got up and went into the kitchen and returned with his gold shield which he handed Sydney.

Her eyes lit up. "Is this real?"

"It sure is. Meet Detective Third Grade Jamison Reagan." Joe proudly exclaimed.

Sydney jumped up and gave him a big hug. "Congratulations Jamie, I'm so proud of you and I know that they'll make it permanent because you'll earn it!"

"Thanks Syd. Not sure I'm ready for it but I have to admit, it feels good."

"Detectives Reagan, I'll bet your father is so proud." She postulated.

Joe told her their father's comments from that afternoon which got them all laughing.

"Frank with a Yiddish accent that must have been funny." Alex giggled.

A few minutes later Jamie's phone rang. "It's Chris. Let's find out how he's doing on the Bar Exam."

"Hey Chris, so how's it going? He asked.

"So far so good big brother. I did just what you said, apportioned my time and went back for the three I had to concentrate on. Finished with an hour to spare. I feel very confident." He said.

"Great to hear. So, are you ready for the essays tomorrow?" Jamie asked.

"I sure am. Mom will drive me tomorrow morning so don't worry about it. I'll call you when I'm finished and maybe we can go out and top a couple off so that I can decompress." He said.

"Sounds good. I'm in the middle of an investigation with Danny and Joe, so if I can't break away I'll call you. Otherwise the three of us will pick you up tomorrow and water you down properly." He joked.

"Thank's Jamie, for all the help. See you tomorrow." And he hung up.

"So the multi-state portion is complete, he must be relieved." Sydney surmised.

"He sounded tired but confident he did well." Jamie observed.

Everyone spent another hour talking until Sydney's phone rang with an unknown number. Then a name popped up. "Bryce Kendrick."

"Oh my God, it's Bryce, the ADA Erin set me up with." She stated.

"Go take it in the den and feel free to close the door." Jamie pointed the way.

Joe, Alex and Casey just laughed. "So, what do you think, you know her the best." Casey asked.

"I think right now everything is fresh and new to her. I'll reserve final judgment until after she's had some of the daily loads of life to deal with and how she does during her three weeks with the two of you and Erin. If she comes through that then I'm confident she'll be fine." Jamie answered.

"Realist." Joe said as he threw a pillow at Jamie who threw it back laughing.

Sydney came out of the den with a smile. "I told him I'd call him back from downstairs. It's rude for me to be sitting in there alone in your home. I just want to thank you all again and I look forward to my weeks with you two, and congratulations on that shield. I know Joe will make sure that Danny doesn't teach you too many bad habits. Bye." And she left and headed for the elevators.

"Danny's reputation sure precedes him." Alex noted.

"Like the sound of a fart before the smell hits you." Joe laughed.

"EWWWWW" The two women said and pummeled Joe with their pillows.

Sydney went downstairs and called Bryce Kendrick. They spoke for a few minutes before he invited her out to dinner the following night. Erin, Casey and Alex spoke highly of her and he was intrigued to meet her. They agreed on a place and time and pleasantly ended their call.

She sat back thinking of Jamie and how things were upstairs and how she felt nothing of the feelings that she used to have towards him, but felt he was more like her brother or best friend than someone whom she had slept with for three years and then almost married. "Maybe I am moving on and it was just a law school romance." She was sure looking forward to meeting Bryce.

The next morning Danny popped in at Frank's house before he left for the office.

"Hi Pops, Gramps."

"Hi Danny, want something to eat?" Henry asked.

No thanks, just here to pop an idea into Dad's head before heading out.

"What idea would that be Danny?" Frank cautiously asked.

"Jamie feels that we need another body on this, one who is exceptional at tracing money and reading financial statements. He asked for Baker."

"Anything else?" Frank asked.

"Why do I feel like I'm asking for an advance on my allowance here?" Danny asked.

"Sorry son, it isn't you. Sit down I'm just an old grump today." Frank apologized.

"We also think a meeting with Carter Poole is in order. He may be able to shed some light on the paths we are investigating. I don't think he's involved but I think he knows things we don't."

"Ok, I will call and request a meeting for the five of us." Frank smiled.

"Five?" Danny asked.

"You wanted Baker, you've got her. I'll have her TAD'ed to Manhattan North for as long as you need her help. She loves this kind of work and it's good for her and her career to get her hands dirty now and then. On another note, you seem to be building somewhat of a task force here. I'm wondering if you shouldn't temporarily be given the rank of Detective Sergeant so that you have authority over your troops." Frank asked.

"What troops, Joe, Jamie, Baker and I can work well together as things are. We don't need a chief that only causes problems. If there's an issue between us we can hash it out with Gormley, that's why he gets the antacid pills." Danny responded.

"Ok, I will call you when I have the meeting set up. Expect Baker at your desk by Oh Ten Hundred."

"Thank you Commissioner. Bye Gramps." Danny said as he left.

Danny arrived at his desk to find Jamie and Joe waiting. "He gave us Baker. She'll be here by 10 a.m. He's also setting up a meeting with His Honor."

"I think we need a bigger desk." Joe noted.

"Yeah, we should take over one of the conference rooms or maybe even better, they have something vacant on three or four. I don't want to keep talking about this out here. Let me go ask the Sarge what we can do." Danny said.

Gormley found them an unused conference room on the third floor and had some tables and another two desks moved into it. Jamie and Baker would work out of there and they could all hold their meetings in private. He also assigned Baker and Jamie their own D-Car so that the two teams could operate independently if necessary.

Baker arrived at 9:50 a.m. with her laptop and notepads, ready to go.

"Hi Abigail, thank you for helping us out." Joe greeted her.

"Are you kidding me, I should be thanking you three. I love digging into this kind of puzzle." She said.

"You and Jamie have an office upstairs on three and we can hold our meetings up there in private. Let's go get you settled and then we can map out what we have and what we are looking for."

"Got it, by the way the PC said be at the Mayor's Office at noon sharp. He's cleared 30 minutes of his lunch hour for us." She informed them.

"That gives us roughly 90 minutes to get you up to speed." Joe said.

They went up to the third floor where Jamie was already at work on the timelines and possible scenarios he was trying to link. "Hi Abigail." He smiled. Once everyone was seated he began to explain his theory and what they were looking for. By the time he was finished 45 minutes later, they were all looking at Baker for her reaction.

"Outstanding Detective Reagan. Now all we have to do is follow the money. If we can prove that all these events are related, it will be a major breakthrough on multiple levels not to mention the goodwill it should generate for the Department and the Mayor. She said.

"First, I think we should begin with Carter Poole's election. Where did the campaign funding come from and if it was dirty, how much did Poole know or did he simply rely upon others to clean it for him?" Jamie asked.

"Then we'll start there and she began to make notes as to what she would be looking for."

Danny's phone rang. "Reagan. Ok, we'll be there around 1:30 or so, thanks Doc. The M.E. has results including time of death. We can feed that to CSU and estimate how long he was in the water and where he got dumped in."

At 11:35 they headed out to the two D-Cars. Danny and Joe took one and Jamie and Baker the other as the latter two would not be heading over to the M.E.'s office afterwards.

They arrived at 11:55 a.m. and were escorted into the waiting room outside the Office of the Mayor of New York City. Frank was waiting for them.

"Any new developments" He asked.

"M.E. has his report but we'll have to get that after this meeting." Danny answered.

"I've compiled a list of the information I will need and perhaps Mayor Poole can assist me." Baker noted.

"We have the time lines and locations of all events mapped out as well as the primary participants." Jamie informed him.

Frank looked at Joe. "Nothing to say?"

"JAFO Sir." Which made Frank laugh.

"JAFO?" Jamie asked.

"Military acronym for Just another F'in Observer" Danny grinned. "Good one Joe."

"I try." He responded.

"You know, it's enough I have to worry about Danny breaking Jamie, please, don't the three of you ruin Baker. I need her back at some point in the same condition I leant her to you." Frank pleaded.

"Don't worry about me Sir, I'll keep the three of them in line or I'll call Erin if I need help." She smiled.

"Why does everyone threaten us with Erin?" Jamie asked.

"Because she's scary" Joe laughed.

At high noon, the doors opened and Frank and company went in to find Carter Poole propelling his wheel chair around to the front of his office. "Frank, welcome. I see you've brought some help today."

"Yes Mr. Mayor, I'm sure you remember Detective Baker from my office, she will be one of the detectives working this case. I believe you also know Detective Daniel Reagan. This is Detective Joseph Reagan and finally, Detective Jamison Reagan."

"The full court Reagan press. I didn't realize Jamie had been promoted. Congratulations."

"Thank you sir but it's just temporary for this case. I'm happy being a patrol officer." Jamie answered.

"Please, sit everyone. How may I help you."

Frank nodded at Danny. "Mr. Mayor, at approximately 11:00 p.m. two nights ago, a body was found floating in the Harlem River adjacent to the shoreline at Carl Schurz Park at about E. 86th Street. Detective Joseph Reagan and I have tentatively identified the body as one Dexter St. John." Danny informed him.

Poole's face went blank. "Dexter is dead?" He asked.

"Mr. Mayor, what I'm going to tell you is in the strictest confidence and I would appreciate your utmost confidentiality." Joe informed him.

"Of course Detective, anything I can do to help, Dexter worked on my campaign and was someone within my inner circle when I was a State Senator." Poole informed him.

"Mr. Mayor, when I was detailed to the FBI during my four and a half year absence from the NYPD, we were looking at Mr. St. John in multiple money laundering schemes, some of which involved persons within your administration. At no time did we believe or have evidence linking you however we did have suspicions regarding Horatio Slade. We believed that Mr. Slade was working in conjunction with the Blue Templar and organized crime to launder money that would be provided to an unknown party or parties for purposes not as yet identified however, Detective Jamison Reagan has a theory that he would like to share with you and when he has concluded his presentation, we would like both your opinion and your cooperation." Joe concluded.

"Of course. Detective Jamison Reagan, please continue."

Jamie began to outline his theory and only this morning was he able to tie it up. He knew the Blue Templar had an end game in mind, but the light bulb only just clicked on that it was funneling funding not only into the Sanfino crime family, but also into another group dedicated to bringing down one Francis Xavier Reagan as Police Commissioner.

He then went on to outline how all of this tied together with Reverend Potter, The Bitterman Projects and finally Horatio Slade. All that was needed to prove the connections was to trace the money and find out where it originated. Jamie has no doubt that St. John was the washing machine and Potter was the supplier, but they needed to prove both as well as it winding up in Slade's coffers.

When he finished, Poole hit his intercom. "Cancel my next two appointments; I'm going to be awhile."

"Ok, you have my undivided attention. What you are telling me is that Darnell Potter and Horatio Slade are behind putting me in this chair?" He asked Jamie.

"If the links can be proven as I believe they can then yes Mr. Mayor, you became a liability to the cause because you failed to accept Commissioner Reagan's resignation upon taking office." If I may ask, what was Slade's attitude towards the Commissioner?" Jamie asked.

"Let's cut the titles. You can call him your father and you can call me Carter. We've all been through too much together to stand on formalities." Poole ordered. "As to your question Jamie, he wanted me to appoint a new PC from day one. His reason for resigning arose out of the incident involving you and Sgt. Renzulli which we now know Darnell Potter cooked up for that expressed purpose. So, they looked at me as being an Oreo and decided that they had to get rid of Frank one way or the other. I was collateral damage?"

"I'm sorry Sir, but yes, that is my theory." Jamie answered.

"Frank, when this is over, and your people prove this theory, if you don't make that gold shield permanent I will toss your ass out of the 14th floor myself, paraplegic or not. Your son is a genius and it all makes sense. Ok, what do you need from me, campaign financials, donors, just make me a list. I have people I trust who can get you what you need."

"Mr. Mayor, I'll be point in that department so if you'll provide me with a private email address I can contact you at, I'll furnish you with my requests." Baker informed him.

"Done." He wrote down the email address and his private cell number and handed it to her.

"Ok, so why did poor Dexter get killed and who did it?" He asked.

Jamie looked at Danny. "Don't look at me Detective, you want that shield to be permanent, answer the man."

"Mr. Mayor, there are only two people who have anything to gain or lose here. Darnell Potter and Horatio Slade. My bet is on Slade because he is the person who no matter what had the greater risk. Take out Potter and you cut off the major source of funds, but Slade continues his crusade although he takes a significant financial hit. Hurt Slade directly and you destroy his chance to eventually occupy this office.

He's been in here, he covets the power and he wants to do what you failed to which is to get rid of our father. He wants to turn the NYPD into another Detroit Police Department which was so badly neutered that 40 years later it still fails to function and Potter and Slade are using the same playbook Coleman Young used back then."

Poole nodded. "Damn. I never saw this coming but he is running for the same platform I used to get this office and he's using some of my people to do it. He wanted me to be his puppet and I refused and not just on Frank but on many issues such as city hiring policies, subsidies, zoning ordinances and building codes."

"I have a favor to ask of you Jamie and I don't know if you can do it or not but I will ask."

"If I can." Jamie answered.

"I know you are licensed to practice law in this state. If you bag that S.O.B., be sure the paperwork is in one of your brother's names as arresting officer, because I want you to assist your sister in putting his ass through the wringer at trial. I'll ask the DA to appoint you as a special counsel. I want you to do it for me, but more importantly, for Vinney Cruz, your late partner."

Jamie choked up and then nodded. "Mr. Mayor, I've never practiced criminal law, but if I can assist the DA's office in anyway, I'll be happy to do so." Jamie smiled.

"Thank you Jamie, and thank you all. As for my thoughts, I would agree its Slade. Potter doesn't have the guts to commit murder or to order it but Slade's a different story. The man has no soul, he's a pure political opportunist and if he felt threatened, he'd pull the trigger himself. By the way, he's been known to carry a Glock 29 and he has a permit. Maybe that's your murder weapon."

Frank stood up. "We'll be in touch Carter."

"Thank you Frank. Feel free to let me know anytime you need my help, my door is always open to you."

With that everyone left. Baker had her arm around Jamie who was looking pale. "That was an experience." He said.

"You did fine Jamie, very well presented and impeccably reasoned." Joe hugged him.

"I'm proud of you all, now let's tie this up and go bag us a perp." Frank said.

Danny and Joe headed down to the M.E.'s office and met with the pathologist who had performed the autopsy. "Bullet went in from the left rear side of the neck, hit the spine and lodged in the 3rd cervical vertebrae. No exit wound. We recovered the shell and sent it to CSU for identification and comparison but my guess is a 10mm."

Danny and Joe smiled as the Glock 29 used the 10mm Parabellum cartridge.

"So he was shot from behind and from the left, was there any stippling?"

"Negative, the shot was most likely fired from a distance of three feet or the round would have shattered the spinal column and transversed the neck region making an exit wound."

"So we can't tell if the shooter was left or right handed." Joe said.

"No, but from the trajectory of the round, I would estimate the shooter was at least four to six inches shorter than the victim, depending as to how his arm was extended as the round traveled in a slightly upward manner. It entered about even with the fifth cervical vertebrae but the path carried it into the third."

"How tall is the victim." Joe asked.

"6'2.5". The pathologist answered.

Danny got out his phone. "Have Baker email you know who. Find out how tall our suspect is and whether he is left or right handed."

"How long would you estimate the body was in the water?" Joe asked.

"I can tell you exactly how long. No more than 90 minutes. This man was murdered between 9:30 p.m. and 10:30 p.m. on the night he was found."

"Then he was murdered within four to six blocks of where he washed up." Danny concluded.

"Either the 90th Street Ferry Terminal or the very north end of the park" Joe said.

"Let's see if we have any cameras on that area." Danny noted.

"Anything else Doc?" Joe asked.

"It will all be in my report which I will forward to CSU later today. I'd meet with them if I were you."

"Thanks." Danny said and they left.

Joe's phone rang. "Yes Jamie. Ok, thank you. Poole responded. Left handed and he's 5'10" tall.

"Ok so for a lefty to hit that angle he has to be almost behind him when he shoots or it will go through the neck and out the other side, not necessarily a fatal shot." Danny said.

"We need CSU to help us reconstruct this to see if we can prove the angle." Joe observed.

"In the meantime, we need to take a trip upstate and visit with a couple of douchebags from Los Lordes. Let's put together some six packs and be sure we have St. John, Potter and Slade within them. One of those three had to have set up the shooting at Bitterman and at the Town Hall Meeting." Danny observed.

"I'll take Jamie and go up there. You stay down here and work CSU." Joe advised.

"That way we cover double the ground." Danny noted.

"Let's get CSU over to the north side of the park and the Ferry Terminal. See if they can find anything." Joe instructed. "Might want to look for transfer on the clothes if there's any left."

Danny nodded and called CSU.

Joe called Jamie and told him to begin putting together the six packs. He asked Jamie to locate the facilities which housed Santana and Orlando and notify the warden's office they were heading up tomorrow to conduct interviews with the Los Lordes inmates. On a hunch, Jamie located two extra photos and added them to the six packs.

At 4 p.m. Jamie's cell phone rang. Chris had just completed the State Bar Examination. Jamie looked over to Joe and Danny. He's finished. Let's round everyone up. They knocked off early and went to pick up Chris and take him to Molly's for his watering down ceremony.

When they walked in the door everyone was waiting and cheering Chris on.

Erin asked him how he thought he did. "I'm thinking I did well, most of it came naturally to me and the few questions that didn't made sense by the time I answered them." He replied.

"Good, then we look forward to another lawyer in the family." She smiled. "Of course, if you don't pass, well then, you know the penalty don't you?" she asked while giving him her prosecutor stare.

"No, not really." He nervously responded.

"Then I hope you pass young man." She warned him.

Jamie watched while she teased Chris. "That was cruel, now you'll have him in knots for four months."

"Welcome to the family, which is now only 17 days away." She laughed.

"I had an odd request earlier today." And he went on to inform Erin as to Poole's comments.

"Interesting, I don't see why not, any attorney can be appointed as a Special Prosecutor, even as second chair, why would you really do it?" She asked.

"I may be conflicted having worked the case, but if I stay out of the interrogation of the one suspect, would I be eligible?"

"I'll run that one up the pole if and when the time comes. Can't answer you now."

"I'm okay with that." He noted.

The rest of the evening was spent in celebration.

At 9 p.m. Joe and Jamie were about to call it a night as they had a long day ahead of them when Danny's phone rang.

"Reagan" He answered. "Ok, I'll be there in the morning, thanks."

"Who was it?" Joe asked.

"CSU. They found his wallet and they are pretty sure they know where he was killed and dumped." Danny told them. "More importantly, they got his cell phone and it's chocked full of names and numbers and what interested CSU is that it wasn't with the wallet, but looked like it had been tossed prior to his execution, as in maybe he tossed it before it could be found."

"So we may know who he last met with." Jamie inquired.

"CSU is dumping the numbers now and they will pull his records as far back as when this all began.

"The slug is from a Glock 29 but so far no hits in the system on it. Danny informed them.

"Looks like the pieces are beginning to fall into place." Joe smiled.

Have a nice day tomorrow you two and bring us back a head on a platter." Danny smiled back.

The next morning Joe and Jamie awoke early and headed down to the NYPD Heliport at Floyd Bennett Field in Brooklyn.

"Good morning, Detectives Joseph and Jamison Reagan reporting." Joe told aviation officer on duty as they showed their shields and I.D.

"Morning Detectives, Officer Landry is gassing her up. Should be about another ten minutes."

"We're early. Thanks." Jamie said.

Eight minutes later Officer Landry arrived and was not what Joe or Jamie expected. "Good morning, Officer Kate Landry" and she shook their hands. "I'm to take you detectives on a prison sightseeing tour, first to Clinton Correctional and then Fishkill Correctional on the return, correct?

"Yes officer." Jamie answered.

"Then let's go fly the friendly skies." She smiled.

Kate Landry was at least 5'10", flaming red hair, and a firm 145 lbs of muscle and couldn't have been over 25 years old.

"Where did you learn to fly copters?" Joe asked.

"In the United States Navy. I did a four year tour, most of it on carriers. Then returned and applied with the NYPD. Today we are taking the newest bird in our fleet, an AugustaWestland 169 Twin Engine turbo. She's the only one we have, so hop aboard."

Once they were buckled up Landry began the start sequence with the #2 engine. Once it was settled she started #1. Then she engaged the tail rotor and finally the main rotor transmission and the familiar whump whump sound began to be heard.

She radioed for clearance and began their ascent to 7,000 feet before leveling off and heading for the northern part of New York State about 30 miles west of Vermont and 50 miles south of Quebec and would take them about 2 hours to reach.

Joe and Jamie settled back for the flight and caught up on some lost sleep.

Santana was housed about as far from New York City as they could put him to keep contact with other Los Lordes members to an absolute minimum.

About an hour into the flight Landry came on speaker. "We're about an hour out. This baby burns fuel at a pretty good clip so we'll need to refuel before heading to Fishkill. We'll refuel at Plattsburgh which is about 40 minutes southeast of Clinton. Would you prefer I refuel before or after your visit?

"After, we're on a tight schedule with this one. The second one can be set up after we leave Plattsburgh." Joe informed her.

"10-4."

An hour later Jamie woke up as he felt the helicopter descending. "We have arrived." Joe informed him.

"Lovely" He replied.

Five minutes later they were on the ground and could hear one engine and then the other spooling down.

"Ok detectives, I'll wait right here for you. Do you have an estimate on your time inside?" She asked.

"No more than an hour." Jamie responded.

"Ok, if you're not out by then I'll fly in and break you out." She smiled back.

Joe and Jamie walked over to a marked vehicle that was awaiting them.

"Good morning, Bob Fielder, Captain of the Guards. Sorry we have to bring you in this way, but we can't allow a chopper inside the grounds or the inmates would storm it."

"Detectives Joe and Jamie Reagan" Joe introduced them. "We understand."

"How's our boy been behaving since he arrived." Jamie asked.

"Nothing unusual, but we keep him on lockdown 23 hours a day as per the orders. His mail is read and appropriately censored if we feel he's having gang contact or trying to send out coded messages. No calls and no visitation except for his mother and she's only been up here twice." He responded.

Once they were inside the prison, Joe and Jamie surrendered their weapons but kept their ID and shields.

Jamie carried the photo six packs in a briefcase.

They were escorted into an interview room where a few minutes later Santana joined them.

He smiled. "What, I only get the runt? Where's bad ass big brother." Santana said.

"Sitting right next to him." Joe said as he stood up.

Santana backed off slightly and then took his seat. "Whose this, he ain't Danny."

"This is our other brother, Detective Joseph Reagan." Jamie informed him.

"Well officer, what can I do for you?" He asked Jamie.

"First of all, it's Detective. Secondly, it's what we can do for one another." Jamie informed him.

"Yeah, what can you do for me?" He asked.

"Well for starters, living in a cell 23 hours a day in the frozen north of New York where the winter temperatures get down to below zero must suck. Maybe a transfer closer to home and your mother not to mention warmer conditions." Jamie responded.

"I'm listening but what will it cost me." He asked suspiciously.

"Your cooperation." Joe informed him.

"Are you a badass like your big brother?" Santana quipped.

Joe calmly answered him: "No, I'm the real thing. Danny's a bully. He'll push you around and maybe slap you a few times, but he mostly punks people like you. Must be short man's syndrome. Me, I'd just come over there and throw one punch and you'd think it was already 2015." Joe smiled.

"He ain't kidding is he?" Santana asked Jamie.

"Nope. I've seen him do it too many times. Joe and I don't like to waste energy, we tend to be efficient with how we use it." Jamie noted.

"Show me what you have. I may be interested in cooperating."

Jamie took out the six packs and put them on the table. "Just pick out the ones who you know and we'll go from there."

Santana picked out Potter from the first six pack and then Dexter St. John from the second, Horatio Slade from the third, no one from the fourth and Nathan Bradley from the fifth and final pack.

Joe looked at Jamie as to the last one, but Jamie nodded to him to be patient.

"Please tell me how you know each of these men."

"Everyone knows Potter, he's all over the T.V. Same with Slade, he was the Mayor's dude. I just know the other two from around the neighborhood."

"Now Santana, you told me you would cooperate. I'm going to help you but if you start bullshitting me, then all bets are off and big brother here may decide to work off some energy that we accumulated flying up here."

"Ok, this is Dexter St. John. He would bring by the cash when he had a favor for us to do. The other one I only know as Earring. He would come by and give me instructions and after I did them Dexter would meet me with the cash." Santana admitted.

"Ok, now I'm going to ask you some questions, and I want truthful answers because since the last time we met, I've become licensed to practice law so remember, a lawyer only asks questions he already knows the answers to. If you lie to me, then big brother here will not be happy and he won't let me help you because there sure in shit is no way I'm going to have him ticked off at me. When I was six he hung me by the back of my underwear to a tree and let me tell you, that stays with you for life." Jamie said.

"No shit?" Santana said as he looked at Joe. "You're one mean dude doing that to your baby brother, maybe worse than that psycho Danny."

"Definitely worse." Joe smiled.

"Ok Santana, first question. Whose idea was it to ambush my partner and me at Bitterman?"

"Nobody was looking for you, it was just supposed to be any cops who showed up and nobody was supposed to have been killed. That round ricocheted off the wall. I'm sorry man. We knew you guys wore vests so if we hit you in the chests it would hurt like a bitch but you wouldn't die. Earring is the one who came to me. After that Dexter showed up with 25 large."

"Second question. The night the Mayor was shot in the Town Hall meeting. Tell me about it."

"That retard was supposed to aim the gun at the ceiling but Orlando didn't tell him that. All we wanted to do was scare the Mayor, that's what Earring told me to do. Nobody was supposed to get shot. After that Dexter showed up with half of the 25 large we were promised but told us that because we screwed up too much heat was coming down so we only got half."

"Third question. Was the Police Commissioner supposed to have been shot that night?"

"Are you crazy man? You take out the top cop and you have 35,000 Dannys on your ass, you can't pay me enough to do something that stupid, that's like committing suicide by cop."

"Fourth question. What was the point of creating all of this unrest in the community?"

"To get rid of that Oreo Mayor so that someone else would put in a new Police Commissioner because your daddy just wouldn't back down against the minorities. Some people felt he had to go. Me, I never heard who but if I had to guess, I'd say the man who kept sending Earring to give me my instructions."

"Do you know who Earring worked for?"

"I have my suspicions but I never saw them together so I can't be sure but from my personal viewpoint, it was that Reverend Potter."

"Any questions Joe?"

Why Potter? Joe asked.

"Black guy stirring up the blacks first, then us. Earring is black. Who else would benefit other than someone already trying to light a fire."

"Final question. Who fired the gun that killed Vinney Cruz." Jamie asked.

"I don't know, and I'm telling the truth and if I did, I still wouldn't rat out one of my own. That's where I draw the line Detective."

"Ok Santana, here's what happens next. You go back to your cell and you keep quiet as a mouse. We may need your testimony back in New York City and if so, you'll get a nice trip back and I'll be sure you get some time visiting with your mother. After that I will put in the word that you cooperated and ask that you be transferred closer to home, okay?"

"Yeah, okay and hey, I know it won't make it right but I'm sorry for Vinney. We grew up together and he was a square guy."

"Do me one favor Santana? Never mention his name around me, okay, because that is one subject that could turn me into another Danny."

With that they headed out. When they got into the helicopter, Joe asked about Earring. .

"Real name is Nathan Bradley He's the one who pushed Tony and me down the stairs. Potter hid him for days until Danny found him and we arrested him for assaulting us. I figured that he must be someone very important to Potter not to take a fall."

"Smart thinking Jamie, I'm impressed."

The helicopter lifted off and flew to Plattsburgh International Airport where it refueled and then continued on to the Fishkill Correctional Facility which was 75 miles north of New York City.

They interviewed Orlando who could identify only Earring. He had never met St. John but he did know Potter from the news. He confirmed Earring would give Santana instructions, but never mentioned Potter by name. As for the night Poole was shot, he never figured that Hector would actually hit anyone; he was just supposed to fire it in the air but he screwed up in not telling Hector just that.

They boarded the helicopter and headed back to Brooklyn to retrieve Joe's car. En route, he contacted Danny and told him to do locate Nathan Bradley, a/k/a Earring, the thug who pushed Jamie down the stairs. "He's up to his eyeballs in this so pick him up." Joe informed Danny.

Locating Earring wasn't very difficult as he was out on parole after doing 14 months of a three year sentence for his assault on Renzulli and Jamie.

Danny contacted his parole officer who furnished him with employment and residence information. Danny grabbed Baker and off they went to speak with Mr. Quigley.

Bradley was employed these days as a detailer at a car wash on Broadway north of 219th Street. Danny and Baker pulled up and got out of the car. Immediately all eyes focused on them but they simply smiled and nodded like any couple looking to have their car serviced.

Bradley was around the back working on the exterior of a Jaguar when Danny approached him from the side and Baker from behind. He looked up and immediately recognized Danny and for a fleeting moment entertained running for it but Baker called out from behind him "Don't even think about it Nathan" and his posture slumped and he put his hands up against the very finish he had spent the past 20 minutes waxing.

Danny came up from behind and cuffed him and then searched him. "Nathan, nice seeing you again. We have some questions and from what I've been told, you have some answers, and I'm in the dealing mood today, so how about we head back downtown and you can work with me in an air conditioned office instead of sweating your balls off in this heat."

Bradley got in the car and Danny handed Baker the keys who smiled. "Unless you want to ride in the back with him?" Danny asked.

"I'm just happy that I don't have to endure your driving this time" She told him.

"Why is it everyone hates my driving?"

By the time they reached the precinct, Joe and Jamie were waiting for them.

Joe told Danny that Jamie should take the lead as he did a great job with Santana and Orlando and was on a roll. Danny said okay and went to watch his baby brother's technique.

Jamie entered the interrogation room and sat down across from Bradley. "Good afternoon Nathan, do you remember me?" He asked.

"Yes Officer Reagan, I do. I'm sorry for pushing you down the stairs, but it wasn't my idea or my call."

"I know Nathan and I'm not here to bust your chops over that, fortunately my Sergeant recovered and even appreciated the day off. As for me, it just railed up my oldest brother who then played mother hen for my next month on the job. You can understand having just ridden in with him that he can be difficult."

Joe smiled while he watched Danny mouthing words like "punk" and "ungrateful whelp."

"Nathan, did you ever watch the movie "Blazzing Saddles?"

"Yeah, a long time ago. Couldn't make that movie today or you'd offend everyone, but for its day it was funny."

"Remember Mongo?"

"Alex Karras."

"Mongo just pawn in game of life" remember that quote Nathan, because that's you, just a pawn in someone else's political game." Jamie informed him.

"You want information about Potter." He stated to Jamie.

"Yes Nathan, I want the truth. I'm not looking to jam you up, but face it. You're part of a conspiracy but you're a small fish. I'm looking for the big sharks."

"You wouldn't lie to me would you?" He asked.

"No Nathan, since you and I last met, I've become a detective and more importantly, a licensed attorney. I'm not acting as an attorney here, I'm a cop but I still have an ethical obligation not to lie."

"Ok, I believe you so how can I help?"

"First of all I've spoken with Santana and Orlando regarding the Bitterman Projects and what happened there. From what you said earlier about shoving me down the stairs, it wasn't your call so how about you start at the beginning and tell me what you know."

Bradley did just that and by the time he was done an hour later, Jamie Reagan had confirmed his entire theory. Bradley had been Potter's personal body guard and had been present at all the meetings including the ones with Dexter St. John and Horatio Slade. He knew the entire plan to bring down Carter Poole and Frank Reagan and install a minority friendly Mayor and Police Commissioner who would take the heat off of their private dealings. Everyone else was simply a pawn in their game including those they claimed to represent. When Carter Poole was shot, they needed an alternate strategy which became Potter's funneling money into Slade's campaign from the donations of those he falsely represented as well as drug deals he funded for larger profits through the auspices of one Dexter Slade.

Danny, Joe and Abigail watched how gently Jamie massaged the information from Bradley, how gentle his voice. "He's a natural Joe, he just draws them in and they want to confess, almost like confessing to a priest."

"Mom always said that if any of us should have been a priest it was him."

"Well it certainly couldn't have been either one of us." Danny laughed.

"Dexter was murdered a couple of nights ago. Do you know anything about it?" Jamie asked Bradley

Bradley hung his head. "Yeah, I was there. Potter still takes me out from time to time when he needs protection, and he helps me out since the car wash don't pay much, but I can't be a part of that anymore. That man is bad news."

Tell me what happened.

He shook his head. "On this one, I want written immunity and I want it from the DA's office."

"Okay, if you didn't pull the trigger then that can be arranged." Jamie told him.

"I did not shoot Dexter, but I saw who did." He responded.

"Sit tight, can I get you anything, a sandwich, coffee, anything?"

"Maybe a new life?" Otto asked

"Let's work on that together Nathan. In the meantime, I'll have Danny bring you in some water. If you want anything else, just ask.

Jamie went into the other room. "I think we need to get Erin up here so we can strike a deal before he loses his conscience."

"Joe's on the phone to her. Jamie, I have to admit that was a beautiful job in there, and I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks Danny." He beamed.

An hour later Erin Reagan arrived and was brought into the interview room, a complete immunity agreement was in her attaché case.

Jamie introduced her and Nathan gently laughed. "Your big sister?" which Jamie affirmed. "Feel like I have met the entire family now."

"Actually there is one more brother, would you like to meet him as well?" Jamie asked.

"Yes I would. I'd like to meet an entire family that works together and does good. Never had that myself."

Joe Reagan walked into the room and shook Nathan's hand. "Finally, the big brother, though I know Danny must be the oldest."

"He is Nathan but this one here is the smartest and he patted his brother's back. He's playing straight with you so allow him to help." Joe said.

"I will, now let's lock up this agreement and I will give you your killer and the story to it."

"As part of this agreement, you agree to testify both before a Grand Jury and in open court and to tell the truth under oath or otherwise this agreement is null and void, do you understand Mr. Bradley?"

"Yes Ma'am, I do."

Erin and Nathan both signed the agreement and she gave him his copy.

"Everyone pull up a chair because this is going to take a while." He informed them and when all were seated and comfortable he began to tell the story.

-30-


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

Chapter 14:

Sydney left her apartment and pushed the call button for a descending elevator. She was fashionably attired in a loose white top with a light weight black leather jacket, skinny jeans which hugged her muscled thighs and shapely backside, along with very fashionable shoes.

Her fingernails and toe nails were freshly polished and she wore her long lustrous brunette hair in a ponytail.

She had dabbed on just the right amount of Chanel No. 5 and carried a striking purple leather purse. In short, she looked like the perfect city girl heading out for a hot time on the town, which she was.

She exited the elevator on the ground level of the building and walked to her Lexus convertible. Not wanting to ruin her hair or appear showy upon her arrival, she left the top up.

Arriving five minutes fashionably late, she entered Alta, a trendy yet comfortable Tapa's Bar in Greenwich Village which Bryce had selected.

She had the advantage having seen his photograph, but as she approached she realized that it didn't do him justice. He looked like a younger version of Rob Lowe, dressed in the remnants of his suit, tie removed and shirt collar open. "I could devour him for dinner." She thought to herself.

They formally introduced themselves and sat at the bar having a drink while awaiting their table. Conversation was easy going and she thought that he might have a very kind disposition. To some degree she reminded him of Jamie but he was more ruggedly handsome and not quite as soft spoken.

Once at their table, orders were placed and conversation began to flow.

"So tell me, how is it that you know Erin, Sydney and Casey? These are three of the top ADA's in the office and I get nervous just being around them." He asked her.

"Might as well get this out of the way and I hope it doesn't scare you off." She smiled.

"Give it your best shot." He smiled, a beautiful inviting smile she thought.

"Erin has three brothers, all detectives in the NYPD. I went to Harvard 's law school with the youngest who is about your age. By the time we graduated we were engaged."

"I thought that her brothers were all police detectives?" He asked

She smiled. "They are. On the day after our final exams of our final semester, my ex received a phone call informing him that his older brother, the one in age between him and Erin, was killed in the line of duty. After the funeral he made a decision to honor his fallen brother by joining the force."

"Sydney, I'm so sorry."

"It was devastating to say the least. He left for New York that night and I stayed to pack up our place and then followed a couple of days later where I set up our new home. His brother was also his best friend and confidant though they were five years apart in age. I later found out that just before his death, he had sent my ex the application to the NYPD Academy as deep down he always wanted to be a cop like his family before him, but his mother made him promise to be a lawyer so off to Harvard he went on a full scholarship."

"I couldn't take the stress of his career choice so I selfishly gave him back his ring and moved to London for five years where I practiced civil law matters such as Acquisitions, Commercial Litigation, Product Liability and the like."

"I just returned to New York about two months ago."

"Did you like London? I've always wanted to see it and their theater which I understand is the only place that beats out Broadway." He smiled.

"That's true, I spent a lot of evenings enjoying musicals, dance, ballet and opera. London is still a very cultural city with an edge to it like New York." She answered.

"So how did you meet Casey and Alex?" He asked.

"This is where this subject gets weird. When I came back from London, I contacted him to have a chat, wanting to apologize for how I had acted five years earlier. Erin had fixed him up with Casey but get this his brother who I thought we buried five years ago was alive and dating Alex. Erin had fixed both pairs up."

His eyes grew wide. "Alive, how?"

"He faked his death to go undercover with the FBI to infiltrate a rogue faction in the NYPD known as the Blue Templar which was connected to funneling confiscated cash and drugs to one of New York's criminal families, the Sanfinos. He knew that the dirty cops had put a hit out on him so he was prepared. After four and a half years he came in from the cold and this is the best part so listen up!" She giggled.

"It was Thanksgiving Day last year and they were all at the table when Erin forgot her grandfather's special mashed potatoes so she's in the kitchen getting them when the door opens and this guy wearing sunglasses and a hat along with a full length coat walks in. Erin's about to yell for her two remaining brothers when he takes off his glasses and hat and she screams, drops the potatoes all over the floor and almost collapses. It's the presumed dead brother!"

His mouth hung open. "Ok, seriously Sydney, this is the honest truth?" He asked.

She made the sign of the cross. "I swore to tell the whole truth." She grinned.

"The other two brothers hear her scream, run into the kitchen with their guns drawn and look down to find the middle brother holding Erin who won't let him go. It truly was a day of thanks." She said.

"About the time we broke up, I noticed my ex had become more distracted and less attentive. I had the offer for London in my back pocket and I selfishly decided to take it. What I didn't know at the time is that he was withdrawn because here he was, a newly minted rookie, single handedly investigating his brother's death and eight months after I left, he solved who had done it and along with the oldest brother's help, they took down the Blue Templar which included some very high ups in the NYPD ranks. It was his way of paying tribute to and honoring his presumed deceased sibling."

"Anyway my initial time back here was kind of rough and I went out to Montana for a couple of months. When I returned I asked Erin if her matchmaking skills extended to fixing up non-relatives and she said they did and here we are."

"I'm glad she did too. So, have you landed a new position here?"

"I have but I'm not sure I want it. It's a great firm and I worked for its London offices but I'm now conflicted and may make a shift in the type of law I wish to practice." She informed him.

"What type of law would that be?" He asked.

"Criminal." She answered.

"There are many fine criminal defense firms around town, I would be happy to recommend the top ones to you." He offered.

"Actually, I was thinking more of working your side of the street." She smiled.

"An ADA?" He asked.

"I plan on spending the next three weeks trailing Erin, Casey and Alex around and seeing if it's the fit I've been looking for."

They continued their conversation and he told her about himself, growing up in Michigan and his years at Stanford Law and his impression of the DA's office, the work load and the gratification he found in the work.

They discussed their families and mutual interests, movies, music and dancing styles.

By the end of the night, Sydney felt immensely comfortable with Bryce and as he gave her a goodnight hug (a gentleman never kisses on the first date, especially knowing Erin may find out) before she got in her car, he asked if he could call her again.

"I'm sure hoping you will." She smiled and then headed back home her eyes as sparkling as stars and her smile as bright as the moon."

Nathan Bradley began his story:

"Potter called me up around 8:00 p.m. the night Dexter died. Said that he had a meeting out at the park south of the E. 90th Street Pier and that I was to meet him there at 9:30".

"How is Dexter connected to all of this?" Danny asked.

"Dexter has his own drug running business and deals in bootlegging alcohol and cigarettes. He'll go into states where the liquor or smokes are cheaper and bring them back to New York, but his main line of work is laundering dirty money, most of it from Potter who gets it from his illegal drug and gun operations. He's also into women and gambling. By day he's the servant of God and at night he's making money doing all the sinning he preaches against."

"How did Mr. St. John launder the money Mr. Bradley?" Asked Erin

"He takes drug money and gives it to key people who run it through their businesses, mostly liquor stores and other cash based places that then donate the money to Potter's collections, or after putting it through their businesses as sales or income, give it back to Dexter who delivers it to Potter."

"What do the people who do the actual laundering get out of this?" Danny asked.

"They get five percent of the amount they clean or in some cases they get protection meaning that Potter's thugs don't burn down their stores or put them or a family member in the hospital or the ground for refusing to do it."

"The carrot or the stick." Jamie postulated.

"Exactly" Bradley acknowledged.

"What does Potter do with the clean money Mr. Bradley?" Joe inquired

"He uses it in several ways. Maintains his lavish lifestyle, donations to Slade's campaign, keeping up his public image and the church. He spreads some around to the community to those in need so it looks like he really cares and some is used to pay enforcers to deliver his messages such as doing what Dexter or I would tell them."

"What types of instructions would you be ordered to give?" Erin asked

"I'll get into that in more detail because I know you want to know it all but I was ordered to provide Los Lordes with what to do at the Town Hall Meeting and the sum of cash they would receive for doing it. Once they did as told Dexter would drop by them with the payment."

"So what happened once you arrived Nathan?" Jamie asked.

"About five minutes later Slade showed up. He was upset because Potter's donations to his campaign had dropped steeply and he had made personal financial commitments to his campaign. He was counting on the donations to reimburse him his advances and carry the weight of future commitments. Potter was blaming Dexter for the shortfall and accusing him of skimming and not enforcing collections. Dexter denied all of this saying that he could only push people so hard for so long. Then Slade pulled an ace from up his sleeve and sent a text message. Otto Jackson showed up and explained that the reason Dexter's contributions were down is that he had gone into business for himself and had set up a new network of washing his own dirty money. He wasn't skimming from Potter's take, he just wasn't using as many of his sources for cleaning it having switched them over to his business."

Bradley took a break asking for something to drink as his throat was getting dry. Baker went to get him a soda feeling the sugar and caffeine would help boost his energy level.

"Quick question Nathan, how did Jackson become involved with Slade?" Danny asked

"After it got out that Potter had Otto set up that phony 911 call that brought then Officer Reagan and his partner to the church, Potter suspected that Otto had sold him out so he cut him off. As you know Otto had been one of Potters lieutenants in his drug business. After Slade quit the Mayor he began looking for people he could use to work on his campaign and who had connections to the voters. Even dealers and users vote so he began recruiting some of those who had become disenchanted with Potter after they realized what he had done. He also went after people Potter had distanced himself from and that included Otto."

Bradley continued: "Dexter and Otto began arguing and then pushing each other. Potter was cursing Dexter out and Slade was doing the same to Potter. Dexter must have had enough because he began walking away and started to pull out his cell phone. Otto ran after him and slapped the phone out of his hand. Dexter pushed Otto back and as he went to walk away Otto pulled his gun and shot Dexter in the neck."

"Where was Otto standing in relation to Dexter?" Jamie asked

Jamie had Joe and Danny who were about the same height as Dexter and Otto position themselves accordingly.

"Otto was about two feet further back and slightly more to Dexter's left."

"Which hand did Otto shoot him with?" Danny asked.

"Left." Bradley answered.

Danny drew his service weapon, removed the magazine and cleared the chamber. He then pointed it towards Joe's neck

"I sure hope that chamber is clear Danny. I've already been dead once." Joe joked.

"Funny" Danny responded and then demonstrated Jackson's firing position. "Like this?" He asked Bradley.

"From this angle, it looks about right." Bradley answered.

"Nathan, show us where everyone else was standing when Otto shot Dexter." Jamie asked

Bradley got up and went to stand over by Baker in the far corner. I was standing here, and Potter was next to my left. Baker stood where Potter had been. He then asked Erin to stand to about six feet to his right along the rear wall. "That's where Slade was standing."

Everyone then sat back down and Danny reloaded and holstered his gun.

"What happened next Mr. Bradley?" Erin asked

"Potter went nuts. Started cursing at Otto and yelling at him how stupid he was. Slade told him to shut up and then told Otto and me to pick up Dexter and drop him in the Harlem River, so we picked him up and put his arms over our shoulders so it looked like two friends helping a drunken friend. We crossed the Esplanade which didn't have a lot of traffic on it and when we didn't see any cars coming we lowered Dexter into the river. Then we went back and by then Potter was ready to leave. I went with him and Otto went with Slade."

"Where exactly in the park did this happen? Joe asked bringing out a map.

"Right about here at 87th Street." He pointed.

"How is it that right in the shadow of Gracie Mansion, nobody hears the shot?" Erin asked

"Otto has a silencer. He probably had it on when he showed up because I didn't see him do anything before he pulled his gun and shot Dexter." Bradley answered her. "All I heard was a pfft sound and Dexter fell."

"And that would reduce any chances for stippling as well." Danny noted.

"After you left, did Potter say anything more?" Jamie asked.

"No, he just kept cursing Otto and told me to go home and forget about the entire thing."

"Ok, I think we should take a break and order in some lunch." Danny said. After that we can continue and then prepare a sworn statement for Mr. Bradley to sign, any objections?"

"None?" Baker, please note the date and time. My sister, brothers and I actually agreed on something." He smirked as Baker went out to order Chinese.

Bradley began laughing.

"What's funny Nathan?" Jamie asked.

"You four and all the stories I'm sure you could tell, especially you Ms. Reagan, being the only sister around these three. I had four sisters and five brothers and I can't think at any one time in the past ten years when I've been around more than any two of them. Three of my brothers are in prison and one is dead along with one sister. Two other sisters and I don't speak because of my past and my youngest brother is in the Navy so I rarely get to see him. I wish I had the strong bonds with my siblings that you all seem to have with each other." He finished.

Erin smiled. "Maybe one day when this is all concluded I'll tell you some of those stories Nathan."

"Yeah, just make sure you don't slant it so that I'm always the bad brother and Golden Boy here is always perfect." Danny said while pointing to Jamie.

Nathan laughed. "No need, I already figured that out for myself." Drawing a chorus of laughter from everyone else.

While they were awaiting the arrival of their lunch, Erin called her office to prepare warrants for Otto Jackson, Darnell Potter and Horatio Slade. She would sign off on them when she returned.

After lunch Bradley continued for the next hour laying out the entire conspiracy and all related details pertaining to every incident involving Slade and Potter, and as to how much of the unrest was actually Slade's idea, while Potter constructed the means of carrying out the misdeeds. Baker had recorded the entire statement along with a further elaboration on the murder of Dexter St. John and would have the recording transcribed for Bradley's signature.

When it was over, Erin left to work on the warrants. Baker would send the signed statement over as soon as it was completed and then Erin would return with the warrants so they could be executed on.

Danny, Joe and Jamie sat together with Bradley and began to tell one of their stories.

"When I was 16, Joe was 11 and Jamie was 6, we used to play this game called "Danny Court" he started out. It was like a live game of Clue and Joe and I were the detectives and Jamie was perp. We'd find out something he had done and then we would investigate it and arrest and charge Jamie. Jamie would then go running to 14 year old Erin who by then knew she wanted to be an attorney, and tell her that he needed a lawyer. Erin usually managed to get him off but one day she was out with our mother shopping and poor Jamie had no lawyer. So we found him guilty and Joe and I took him out back and hung him to a tree by the back of his underwear."

Bradley looked at Jamie. "They didn't really, did they?"

"I Swear Nathan, they did." He smiled.

Joe continued: " We were only going to leave him nailed up for about ten minutes, but by the time we were ready to go back out they had returned home and went out back for us only to find Jamie nailed to that tree. They got him down and then Mom took Danny and Erin grabbed me and that pain is seared into my brain to this day. I learned that day that it was not in my best interests or that of my rear end in those days, to blindly follow along just because I was told to."

They all laughed.

Jamie continued: Another time Erin was heading out on her first date, she must have been 16. Dad had the three of us follow her and when that guy went in for the feel up and kiss we pounced. Danny pulled the guy out of the car and he and Joe grabbed him and slammed him up against the fender asking him what did he think he was doing to our sister? Erin was so pissed that she couldn't have cared less that he was a mope for what he did, she screamed at us all the way home for ruining her life."

Then came the story of Jamie's swallowing things which really caused an uproar.

This went on for a couple of hours until Erin returned with the signed warrants. She overheard the end tale of one of Joe's stories as she entered the room.

"Seems that my brothers have been entertaining you so I guess it's my turn." She told the story of and how she had come in the Jamie's hospital room at St. Victors to the sound of him yelling for his lawyer and that Joe and Danny had him handcuffed to the hospital bed and were threatening to give him a swirly for trying to escape. Then she recounted the day of Joe's loss and his return four and half years later. "They may be clowns and impossible for an only sister to deal with, but they are mine and I wouldn't give any of them up, even Danny." She smiled.

"I'm touched Sis." He smirked.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and see if I can guess the dynamics between each of you and the others" Bradley offered.

"This should be good." Erin said.

"You and Danny have the most argumentative relationship as the two oldest and as a male and female but stand by one another. You and Joe have the calmest relationship because he is a calming influence on you and you're both close enough in age that he's more of your contemporary. You're a mother hen to Jamie and very protective of him. Danny and Joe are partners in crime as the older brothers and Joe and Jamie are probably best of friends as Joe is the brother Jamie feels he can safely confide in. I'd say that the most difficult relationship would be between Danny and Jamie due to their ages and obvious differences in personalities plus Danny has seen a lot and wants to shield Jamie from the evil of this world for as long as he can."

The four siblings stared at one another.

"That's amazing Nathan, you're right on all accounts." Jamie said.

"You don't have to be a detective to read people." Bradley smiled.

He was released pursuant to his deal and would be available to testify as required. He thanked them all for helping him to see a new side of life and hoped that he could fix things up with his remaining siblings as the Reagans had taught him a valuable lesson on what those bonds meant.

Jamie arranged for him to get to the subway as Bradley didn't want to be seen getting out of a squad car at home.

Joe called ESU and arranged to execute the warrant for Otto Jackson. He had another idea for how to reel in Darnell Potter and Horatio Slade so he picked up his phone and dialed his father, who called Carter Poole who agreed with a provision. He had a task for the brothers to perform and would contact them with the details.

At 6:00 p.m. that evening, Carter Poole was in his office having a meeting with two wanted felons, neither of whom knew that Frank, Danny, Joe, Jamie, Erin and Baker were all standing outside of the entrance to the Mayor's office.

Frank sent Carter Poole a text message containing one word. "Now"

Poole pushed a button on his desk which opened the automatic doors to his office and the Reagans and Baker quickly entered.

"Before we formally arrest you and read the charges, there are a couple matters which need to be attended to" Joe advised as he reached in and removed Slade's 10mm Glock which he handed to Baker. Danny frisked Potter who was clean.

Jamie went over to Erin and held out his right hand and she taped up his knuckles. Joe then pulled Potter out of his seat and held him with his hands behind his back. Jamie put on a set of rubber coated brass knuckles originally borrowed from Henry for his trip upstate that he was told to keep.

Joe nodded at Frank who turned to Carter Poole. "Mr. Mayor it's a lovely evening tonight."

Poole responded. "It is at that Commissioner, let's take a closer look." The two of them plus Baker and Erin went over to the windows and gazed outside with their backs to Danny, Joe and Jamie.

Jamie walked over to Potter. "This is for my partner Vinney Cruz, a good and honest man, son, friend and most importantly a cop who is dead because of you." Jamie leaned back and put all his weight into a punch into Potter's midsection. Potter dropped like a stone and started heaving for air, a feeling of nausea spreading throughout his body.

Then Joe picked Potter back up and Danny came over while Jamie guarded Slade. Danny smiled as he put on a leather glove. "This is for having your goons throw our baby brother down a flight of stairs" and he unleashed a wicked left cross into Potter's jaw which sent him staggering with only Joe keeping him from falling to the ground where Joe then deposited him.

Joe then went over and lifted Slade out of his chair and put on his own glove. Danny and Jamie held him in place while Joe reared back and let go a round house right to the left side of Slade's face followed by a upper cut left to his solar plexus that sent him to the ground in the same condition as his friend Darnell Potter.

"That's for putting me in this chair you backstabbing son of a bitch." Poole spoke while facing the window.

Frank put his left hand on Carter Poole's right shoulder and Poole covered it with his own left hand and squeezed. "Detective Baker, read them their rights." Poole ordered.

Joe cuffed Slade while Jamie cuffed Potter. On Danny's signal uniformed units came in and took the two into custody.

When the room had cleared, Erin came over and removed the tape from Jamie's hand. She then formed a group hug with her brothers while Frank and Carter Poole looked on in admiration.

"They make one hell of a team Frank. I know I don't have to tell you that you should be proud of them because I can see it written all over your face, but just the same, I envy you my friend and I share your pride."

"Thank you Carter, I have been truly blessed."

"Just remember what I said the other day. I can still push you out that window, even from this chair." He smiled.

"Noted Mr. Mayor. Tomorrow in my office. I will call you with the time."

As everyone departed, Jamie leaned against Joe. "Well, looks like it's back to a uniform and blue and white tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, but this will help you get that shield permanently Jamie and I have to say, you did a great job and if it weren't for you we may not have solved this one." Danny hugged his brother.

"I'm sure that we'll have need for your computer brain sometime soon little brother, so don't go putting on your puppy dog pout just yet." Joe teased.

What they didn't know was at that very moment Frank was making a phone call. "Dino, tomorrow at noon, my office."

Jamie was dropped off at Manhattan North and picked up his car. He headed back to the Police Academy and surrendered his detective's weapon, identification credentials and his gold shield and reclaimed his standard issue service pistol and patrolman's shield.

He smiled as he left thinking it would be good to get back into his routine with Janko. He stopped at the 12th to put his service pistol in his locker for the next day and ran into Renzulli on his way out.

"Hey, look what the stork dropped off, Detective Reagan must be back with us." He smiled.

"Just plain officer now Sarge." Jamie advised.

"Well, I hear you did good work so I'll let you come back and ride in one of my cars." Renzulli smiled.

"See Sarge, that's what I missed about you. You're all heart." Jamie smiled back.

"And don't you forget that neither Reagan." Renzulli laughed as Jamie left the precinct house and headed home.

That night Joe, Casey and Alex noted Jamie was in a funk and guessed the reason why.

"I thought you wanted to stay on the streets for another year or so." Joe asked him.

"It's not the shield Joe it was working with you and Danny and then eventually Erin. I like working with all of you and that's the part I'll miss.

Joe hugged his brother close to him while smiling at the two women as if there was a conspiratorial secret being kept from Jamie.

The next morning at 11:30 a.m. Carter Poole held a news conference announcing the arrest of Horatio Slade, Darnell Potter and Otto Jackson in connection with the death of Dexter St. John and the numerous other charges they faced in relation to the Bitterman Projects, the murder of Officer Vinney Cruz, the mini-riot outside of Potter's former church, money laundering, extortion and finally, the assault of the Mayor himself. He thanked the Police department and Commissioner Reagan, but most of all he thanked the four detectives who had solved the entire puzzle as Baker had put all the financials information together and had traced the majority of the money.

When the conference concluded everyone headed back upstairs to the 14th Floor.

Frank nodded and Baker made the call to dispatch which broadcast the directive.

"12-David, report to One Police Plaza, 14th floor forthwith."

Jamie grabbed the mic. 12-David, 10-4.

"Now what Reagan, you just got back" Janko asked

"Not sure Edit, I just go where I'm told to."

When they arrived upstairs, Baker pulled Janko aside and dismissed her back to the 12th informing her that Jamie would not be returning.

Baker knocked and opened the door to Frank's office. Jamie entered to find Mayor Poole, Henry, Danny and Linda, Erin and Jack, Joe, Casey, Alex, Valerie , Chris, Kerry, Nicky, Jack and Sean all standing or seated. Frank was behind his desk. Baker closed the door and remained inside. Chief of the Department Dino Aborgast appeared from Frank's conference room followed by Garrett Moore.

"TEN HUT" Joe called out and Jamie snapped to attention. "Front and center Officer Reagan" Dino announced. Jamie stepped into the center of the room and stood at rigid attention.

"Detective Daniel Reagan, relieve Officer Reagan of his weapon." Dino ordered.

"Yes Sir" Danny responded removing Jamie's pistol from his holster.

"Detective Joseph Reagan, take Officer Reagan's shield. Dino ordered.

"Yes Sir" Joe responded and removed Jamie's patrolman shield.

"Assistant District Attorney Erin Reagan, please read former Officer Reagan the Departmental Charges against him." Dino ordered.

Erin walked over and stood before her baby brother who was wondering what he had done.

"Officer Jamison Christopher Reagan: It is hereby charged that from June 30 to July 3 this year, you served the City of New York and its Police Department with the highest degree of distinction, dedication and service in your temporary duties as a Detective Third Grade thereof. In recognition of your outstanding abilities, exemplary record and countless acts of selfless service for the past four years, it is hereby the Order of the Mayor of the City of New York, with the full support of the Commissioner of Police and the Chief of the Department of New York City that you be hereby stripped of your rank as a patrol officer and be promoted to the permanent rank of Detective Third Grade."

She stepped to the side and Frank approached. Dino handed him a brand new gold shield. "Detective Third Grade Jamison Christopher Reagan, it is with the greatest honor and pleasure that I present to you your gold shield, both as the Commissioner of Police, and more importantly as your very proud father."

Frank affixed the gold shield to Jamie's uniform. He then presented him with his official credentials, gold hat shield and finally with his gold DB collar emblems which he affixed after removing the 12 symbols presently on Jamie's uniform. Frank held on to Jamie's old collar emblems. "I'd like to keep these for a while, sentimental value and all." He shook Jamie's hand and then pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Congratulations Detective." He smiled.

Everyone applauded.

Then the Mayor shook his hand and again thanked him for his service and for his exemplary work in bringing down a group dedicated to undermining the governing body of his city.

Dino was next to congratulate him. "Danny, give him back his pistol, Joe, I'll take his shield and the one from his cap" Then addressing Jamie "Head to the armory and pick out any detective level weapon that fits you best and get some practice in with it. You're off duty until Monday where you will be assigned to Manhattan North Detectives." Dino smiled.

"Yes Sir Chief." Jamie smiled back.

Then Frank spoke: "Detective Jamison Reagan, you are out of uniform however I will let it pass this one time as we have lunch reservations awaiting us all."

"Not so fast" Casey said as she came over and gave Jamie a big kiss followed by Linda, Valerie, Kerry, Nicky and Alex. Erin approached last and took her baby brother's face into her hands, looking him in the eyes. "I know this isn't what Mom wanted for you but I'll bet that she is looking down right now smiling and bragging to all about her son the detective." Erin kissed her brother on the cheek and hugged him tightly, almost not wanting to let go and Jamie hugged her back just as firmly.

"I know." He smiled as they pulled away from each other.

"Can we take him with us Commissioner?" Danny asked.

"As he will now be working with you both, after almost 32 years I can finally say, 'he's all yours.'" Frank smiled.

Joe and Danny each sprouted an evil grin. "All ours, did you hear that Joe?" Danny smirked

"I did Danny, it must be Christmas morning." Joe grinned as he and Danny each grabbed Jamie by an arm and began to pull him out of the office.

"Detectives" Frank called out causing Danny and Joe to stop and look back. Frank pointed his finger at his older sons. "If you break him, no more toys." He said with a stern look.

"Yes Dad." They said together as they began frog marching Jamie towards the elevators.

"ERIN I NEED MY LAWYER."

-30-


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

Chapter 15:

Danny and Joe had frog marched Jamie to the elevator as he reminded them that if they broke him they wouldn't get any more toys from their father not to mention having to deal with Erin.

Joe and Danny laughed and once they got their brother in the elevator and away from the rest of the NYPD brass, they each scooped him up into a big hug and congratulated him.

"Welcome to the club Jamer." Joe said.

"I'm proud of you Jamie." Danny followed up with.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it and I look forward to learning from both of you." He smiled. "By the way, whose idea was that show you just put me through?"

"Believe it or not, it was the Mayor's. Dad had told him what we did to you when you passed the Bar so he wanted to put on something for your promotion. Erin thought up most of the details.' Danny answered.

"We can't just do anything the easy way can we? Jamie asked.

"Nope, only the fun way or the Danny way" Joe answered causing all three brothers to laugh.

When the elevator got to the ground floor, they went to the D-Car as Jamie had no wheels.

The brothers drove over the the restaurant Frank had booked and for the next 90 minutes everyone reveled in the family frolic and fun that seemed to attach itself to this Irish American family.

After lunch, the three brothers headed back to their car.

"Let's get you over to the Academy and find you a service pistol that you like since it will now be your full time piece. Then we can do some practice shooting and make sure it's sighted right. After that, we'll take you back to the 12th to clean out your locker and pick up your car." Danny advised him.

At the Academy, Jamie selected the Glock 19 which was the larger version of his off duty Glock 26. He had been carrying a Sig 226 when in uniform and the Glock felt much more balanced to him.

He took a cleaning kit into a provided space and stripped and cleaned the weapon while his brothers watched him. "Remember Jamie, get some 1,000 grain sand paper and do what you did to your off duty pistol and lightly sand everywhere the slide travels along with the matching edges of the frame. Also the top of each magazine. That greatly reduces any chance of a jam."

"Got it." Jamie said.

After he had reassembled the gun, the three brothers went to the range and Jamie, Danny and Joe each fired it. Danny and Joe were expert shots and Jamie was close, but the brothers wanted him to be dead on. After an hour, he had improved immensely. Both Jamie and Danny approved of the pistol.

He took it back to the cleaning area and stripped it down again, cleaned it from use on the range, reassembled it and loaded a fresh magazine.

They went to the counter and collected his new holster and he officially signed for everything including three spare magazines and ammunition. He was given a receipt for his new weapon and another for his return of the Sig he had surrendered.

"As a detective, you will carry that Glock at all times, unless you are on vacation, sick leave or otherwise not fit for duty. Only then will you carry your off duty weapon." Danny advised him.

Jamie nodded. "My off duty weapon is at the 12th so I'll take it home and lock it up."

Each brother had a safe in his bedroom closet.

When they arrived at the 12th, it was close to shift change. Danny and Joe went in with Jamie. As they entered the locker room, Jamie felt a touch of nostalgia and sadness for this had been his home since the day he graduated the Academy four years earlier.

"I know how you're feeling kid, it's like leaving the nest, but you'll be back to visit." Danny said.

Jamie cleaned out his locker and put everything into a box Joe had placed in the back of the D-Car.

Once he closed his locker for the last time, one of the officers asked Jamie to stop by the roll call room to formally sign out.

When he entered, he was shocked to see the entire a.m. shift waiting for him and a big cake with Renzulli standing behind it. On the cake was an NYPD Gold Shield made of frosting. Obviously someone had tipped Tony off yesterday that Jamie would not be finishing his shift at this precinct house.

Everyone sang a round of "For He's A Jolly Good Fellow" and rounds of handshakes, hugs from the female officers and slaps on the back from the men completed the scene.

"I look at you and Joe there and I see some of my best work. It looks like Danny hasn't ruined Joe so don't let him undo all the good I've done with you, you hear me Jamie?" Renzulli asked.

Jamie smiled and hugged Tony. "I hear you Sarge, just make sure Danny heard you."

"The Commissioner already told us that if we break him we get no more toys so we'll take extra special care of him Sarge." Joe said

Janko came up to Jamie last. "I was just getting used to you Reagan and now they're probably going to stick me with a boot. I just want you to know that I appreciate all that you taught me and don't be a stranger, okay? 12-David won't be the same without you." And she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"That works both ways Edit, you can always call if you need me or to grab a beer and reminisce." He hugged her back.

When Jamie was ready to leave, Renzulli called everyone to attention and they saluted the newly minted detective, who saluted them back. "Thank you everyone, it has been a pleasure to serve with you and I'm sure we'll see each other out there so be safe and bless you all."

When the three brothers got outside, Joe and Danny said goodbye and headed back to Manhattan North to finish up their shift. They would also have the next day off.

Jamie loaded the box in his car and drove home feeling somewhat elated, somewhat sad and a bit lonely.

When he arrived back at his apartment, he put his removed his uniform and put it in the hamper to take to the dry cleaner and put his name plate, his new "DB" (Detective Bureau) collar pins and his off duty gun in the safe. Frank had his "12" collar pins but he had an extra pair that were Danny's at one time. He put his new service pistol on his dresser and changed into casual clothes.

About 20 minutes later he heard a knock at his door. He opened it to find Erin who figured her brother would be experiencing mixed emotions and thought she better check on him.

"How are you holding up?" She asked.

"I'm good, just a mix of emotions I guess." He answered confirming her suspicion.

"Need a shoulder to cry on? She asked.

"Yeah. I'm glad it's always been there for me." He smiled.

"And it always will be baby brother." She smiled back.

Jamie made them both Earl Grey tea and they sat down at the kitchen table.

"To use Nicky's favorite term, 'Spill.'" She told him.

Jamie nodded. "Five years and two months ago, I'm at Harvard taking my finals. I get a phone call and race home, barely able to see the road through my tears. I change careers totally pissing off Sydney not to mention you and Danny who one minute wanted me to become a cop and then after Joe, didn't. I put up with four years of wondering whether I measured up to his standards and just when I thought maybe he and I would always be at one another's throats, Joe shows back up which as you know was a major emotional roller coaster. Then I'm in a relationship that I'm happy with and just getting used to that and next I'm taking the Bar Exam in February, get licensed in May, Sydney pops back into my life in June and here in July I'm a Detective Third grade."

"Feeling overwhelmed?" She asked.

"Sometimes I wish I were five years old again and everything was simple. Get up, go to school, have fun, get tortured by the three of you and fall asleep and wake up the next morning and do it over again." He said.

Erin pushed her chair back from the table. "Do you want to sit in my lap like you used to after a bad day?" She offered with a grin.

"As tempting as that is, one, at my age that would be kind of creepy and second, I'd probably crush your thighs."

"Nonsense, it's not like you have Joe's bulk or Danny's fat ass. Come on, I won't bite." She smiled.

"Ah, no thank you. The last time I got on your lap I didn't sit for two days. I'm not taking any chances." He grinned back.

"You're still my baby brother and I will always treat you that way, but as to your emotional overload, maybe you should take a vacation before starting the new job. Get rid of some stress, decompress."

I can't do that to Joe and Danny, they work harder than I do, it wouldn't be fair." He responded.

"Jamie, the last thing they want is you out there with them and not at 100 percent. That makes you a liability to them as well as yourself. If Danny detects that you are not at full strength, he will ride you and it will make things worse. Joe will only protect you to a point and if he decides you're not up to it, he will certainly bench you. Therefore, if you're on mental overload, take a break, that's why you have vacation days."

"Can't, besides, we have the weddings in 16 days and there are things I have to do for that." He noted.

"You know, as much as you don't like to be compared to him, in a lot of ways you are as stubborn and pig headed as Danny."

"There are many things about Danny that I admire and strive to emulate such as his skills as a detective. I would also like to one day be the type of loving husband and father that he is. I also appreciate his sense of responsibility and loyalty that he has to those he loves as well as the job. My only gripe with Danny is that sometimes he needs to take a refresher course in what it means to be a brother as opposed to being a bully." Jamie said.

Erin laughed. "I can't argue with your evaluation, it's spot on. Ok, and what about Joe?" She asked

"Joe has many of the same qualities as Danny though I would have to say Danny still trumps him for gut instinct and that's the greatest asset of a detective. Joe however knows how to listen and communicate with out judging and giving orders. I guess that if you analyze it, I'm probably somewhere in the middle. I have Joe's basic personality but I do have a lot of Danny in me, particularly his temper, but I keep mine reined in."

"And your assessment of me? She asked.

"That's easy, you're perfect." He smiled.

"Smart boy, now spill."

"Ok, temperament wise you are more like Danny than Joe or me. Your passions and emotions run much closer to the surface like the Riley side where Joe and I temper ourselves more like the Reagans. You have a great sense of fair play and intuition, but sometimes you let your emotions cloud your judgment, especially when it comes to family. Danny has the same flaw as did Mom. Joe and I are more rational and patient and like Dad, take time to go through the complete phase of information processing which is 'stimulus', 'reaction' and 'response.' Sometimes you and Danny short circuit the "reaction' phase and go right to 'response.' Joe and I exercise patience where you, like Danny, are quick to jump all over a person or issue and flare your temper. Sometimes it's better to listen to the entire story before making assessments with only part of the stated facts which I believe was covered in your first semester of law school counselor." He grinned

Erin studied him carefully as she nodded. "Very well put and exceptionally accurate I might add."

"It's one of the reasons Nicky will come to me before she goes to you with a problem, because even if I don't agree with her, I will listen to the entire issue, make her form a reasoned argument and then work with her to either support it or refute my rejection of it. She walks away feeling respected for her thoughts and feelings rather than being judged for expressing them." He stated.

"You also don't have to live with her or be responsible for her mistakes so it's easier to be her friend than her parent." Erin immediately responded.

"See, that's my point. No reaction, no time to let what I said fully process and then formulate a response that advises me of the same thing but accepts that I do play an important part in both of your lives as a buffer between the two of you. The difference between you and Danny and Joe and me is the delivery. Both of you can't wait to get it out where Joe and I reason not only what to say but how to say it."

"You've got me there." She sulked.

"Hey, I'm not taking pot shots at you here. I'm being honest because I love you and you're my big sister and in many ways, you've made me into who I am today, with your kindness, love and even your firm way of helping to raise me."

"That's so sweet Jamie." She said as she gave him a loving look. "Do you talk to Casey about things like we're discussing as well?"

"She and I discuss a lot of things, but there are topics and items that I will only discuss with you, some only with Joe and very few with Danny. Girlfriends and wives are not the same as sisters and brothers, they can't fully comprehend who we are and the early life experiences that formed us because they weren't a part of it so my deepest fears and hopes I share only with the three of you, I just do it in my own way and in my own time but sometimes, you and Danny aren't patient enough to wait and you try and pull it out of me. Joe knows better because he's much the same way as me. He talks when he's ready." He answered her.

"And you are still the master at deflecting a conversation designed to illicit your feelings. We started this out being about you and you've steered it into an analysis of me and Danny." She said.

"I'll be okay Erin, really. Like I said, I've been on a pretty fast track since Thanksgiving and here we are, seven months into the year and it seems to be gaining more speed. A new family with their own issues and hopes, adjusting to Joe's return and the personal and professional reset that's caused within me and our family, this place, roommates, new girlfriend, old girlfriend, new part time career, change in the primary career, not to mention just wanting to be sure I'm being the best I can for those who depend on me the most, my family. Sure, I'd love to be able to climb in your lap and put my head on your shoulder like I used to but those days are long in my rear view mirror and I have to man up and make the requisite adjustments. If a few circuit breakers in my brain are tripping off, I just have to analyze why, fix the problem and then reset them. I'm good at it and I'll pull through this. It helps that we'll all be together tomorrow and that I have a big sister like you to listen." He finished.

Erin got up and came over to him. She pulled him close and kissed the top of his head.

"You are a very special person Detective Jamison Reagan, Esquire. Always remember that or I will put you back on my lap and it won't be in the sitting position, understand me?"

"I read you loud and clear Sis." He smiled.

Erin let herself out and Jamie reflected on their conversation, his funk slowly dissolving. It was amazing how either Joe or Erin could pick him up and just how easily Danny could lay him low.

He and Danny had not always had a contentious relationship but after his big brother returned from Iraq, Jamie had become a teenager. Danny seemed to forget that he was his brother, not his father, and on more than one occasion attempted to usurp that role from Frank. Danny failed to realize that we all make our own mistakes as a part of learning and wanted to protect Jamie from the same pitfalls that he or Joe had incurred. Instead of being patient with Jamie like Joe had been, Danny wanted to get right to the heart of the matter which usually meant he became overbearing, insulting and demeaning. When Joe was around, Danny wouldn't push as hard because he knew Joe wouldn't tolerate it, but during the time Joe was gone, Jamie had thrown a monkey wrench in Danny's well-ordered world and joined the NYPD thereby making Danny feel responsible for him and attempting to shove many years' worth of life experience into Jamie's head as quickly as he could as he had no intentions of losing another brother.

In the year before Joe's return Danny had begun to reluctantly accept that Jamie could handle himself, albeit with more than his share of mishaps and injuries, but Danny began to give the scrappy kid his due. Joe's emergence resumed the normal balance between the three brothers and Danny no longer felt he had to protect Jamie on his own, let alone risk losing another brother as Joe had never been lost to begin with. For the past year Jamie's relationship with Danny had improved remarkably and as their recent investigation demonstrated, the three brothers worked very well together and that Danny valued Jamie's participation and input, as well as his interrogation skills. Jamie hoped that in the near future, he could have as good a relationship with Danny as he did with Joe for he truly admired and respected his older brother and valued him immensely. Maybe now that he was on somewhat equal footing career wise, Danny would give him some slack though he doubted it. Danny wanted Jamie to be the best and maybe this was Jamie's fault as much as Danny's because he was an overachiever and the more he accomplished, the more Danny expected he could handle.

Jamie thought back to three years ago and when after arresting Nathan Bradley he had asked Danny if he was going to push him down the stairs as Bradley had earlier done to Jamie and Renzulli. When Danny asked Jamie if he should do it, Jamie said no, but had no doubt had he said yes, Danny would have done it in a heartbeat. Nobody was going to abuse his baby brother, except maybe Danny himself.

Jamie concluded that it might be time to have a beer with number one brother.

Half an hour later Joe returned home followed shortly thereafter by Alex and Casey.

Everyone was in a festive mood over Jamie's promotion, except of course, Jamie.

Joe sensed what was bothering little brother without needing to ask and he would not allow him to mull himself into a state of unrest.

"Get your lazy ass of the sofa and grab your gun and a sport coat, we are all going out to celebrate and if you even think of saying no, I will pretend I am a fireman, forgive me my noble ancestors who all bled blue, and carry you out of here over my shoulder."

"Okay, you convinced me." Jamie smiled.

"Take your off duty weapon as Dino benched you until Monday."

"Yes Boss Joe." Jamie smirked.

"Wise ass snot." Joe smirked back.

The rest of the evening was spent having a wonderful time and by the end of the night, Jamie was in great spirits, recounting certain parts of the case but leaving out the finale which took part in the Mayor's office. He'd be sure to share that with Henry who would sure get a kick out of it.

When they returned home he spent a wonderful night making love to Casey and resetting those circuit breakers in his brain which had earlier tripped. By the time he fell asleep snuggled up to the woman he loved, he was at peace.

The next day was Friday and more importantly, the Fourth of July. Frank was hosting his annual barbeque which meant that Joe and Linda would be doing most of the work.

The Reagan family loved the celebration of their country's birth, especially as generations of Reagans had fought to protect and defend her. Henry's father had been a Marine in the late 1920's, Henry in Korea, Frank in Vietnam and Danny in Iraq. The three oldest Reagans shared a special bond as a part of the Marine brotherhood and looked upon this day as the most important of the calendar year, save for the 10th of November which is the official birthday of the United States Marine Corp.

After a day and evening of fun, food, beer and more fun, food and beer, the entire family would walk the 15 block route north along the western shoreline of Brooklyn to the American Veterans Memorial Pier which on any other day might find Frank casting a fishing line off its western edge into the Kill van Kull River below where the Hudson and East Rivers met, but on the Fourth of July, the Reagan family would gather to watch the Macy's fireworks display that took place from barges anchored on the Hudson River.

Of course as Police Commissioner, Frank could have front row seats at the event or watch from the 14th floor of One Police Plaza but he rejected those venues preferring to enjoy the show from the Brooklyn shoreline so that he could gaze northward upon his beloved city as its majestic buildings were back lit by the bright and colorful lights in the sky.

During the afternoon, Jamie walked over to Danny who was sitting in a lounge chair relaxing. "Nothing like the Fourth, eh kid?" He asked his youngest brother.

"No Danny, there isn't and it's because of people like you, dad, Gramps and his father that we continue to enjoy this annual privilege."

"Very well said and thank you." Danny saluted his brother who returned it.

"Danny, can we go out front and talk privately?"

"Sure kid, anything wrong? New job jitters? He asked with concern.

"Maybe I just want to talk to my big brother." Jamie smiled.

"Grab us a couple of beers and we'll go park it on the front wall."

Jamie collected the beers and they walked around the house and sat on the stone wall that lined the sidewalk along Harbor View Terrace.

"Danny, I had a long talk with Erin yesterday. She came over after I got home figuring that I was having conflicting feelings and it isn't just about making detective, but face it, life's been kind of at a face pace since Thanksgiving."

"I know what you mean, especially for you adding in the Bar Exam, working part time for Jack, new place to live, new roommates, new girlfriend and then Syd pops back into the picture. I'm surprised you're not either in Bellevue or asking for a week off to head for the islands." He smiled.

"Erin asked me an interesting question and when I answered it she said that I probably didn't appreciate the comparison but that I was as stubborn and pigheaded as you."

Danny smiled. "Sometimes not bad qualities, at least for a detective, Detective."

"I found myself telling her something that I have never said to you. There are many things about you that I admire and try to emulate, such as I want to be an outstanding detective but more importantly, that someday I hope I can be the loving husband and father that you are and that I appreciate your sense of loyalty and responsibility both to the Department and to our family."

"Wow Jamie, I didn't know. I always thought that you couldn't stand me most of the time."

"No Danny, what I told Erin was that I sometimes wished that you took a refresher course in how to be a brother as opposed to a bully and that while you and Erin like to get right to the heart of the matter, Joe and I like to mull it over and spit it out in our own good time. It's just sometimes in trying to protect me, you don't realize that you can be demeaning and abusive and I want you to know that I do understand your fears for me, and what you must have felt with me on the streets while we thought Joe had been murdered. But at the same time, I have to make my own mistakes and my own path in life, personally and professionally and while I will always look to you for advice and guidance, you have to give me the rope to at least swim more than five feet from the beach or I'll never become a competent swimmer."

Danny rubbed his face and nodded. "I know kid, I know. It's just that from the moment I held you after you were born, I never felt that connection with Erin or Joe, maybe because I was younger, heck, I don't even remember much about Erin other than she screamed a lot and held her breath if she didn't get her way, but with you, I could understand what it meant to be a big brother to a newborn kid, especially one as quiet, sweet and cute as you were. I made a vow that day in front of Mom and Dad to protect you. The only other times I felt like that was when Jack and Sean were born. You know I love you and only want the best for you and I am so damned proud of who you are and what you've accomplished, but sometimes I see you heading for a the end of a pier and I want to reach out and grab you instead of waiting to see if you'll stop yourself before you go into the water when instead I should be waiting there to pull you out if you do. I've seen a lot of evil and bad things Jamie, both here and in Iraq and I don't want to see that happen to you, you have too much to offer this world, this family and yourself."

Jamie was near tears, Danny had never been this open and candid with his feelings and now they were directed at him.

Danny continued: "I want to dance at your wedding and hold my nieces and nephews and watch as they spit up on their Aunt Erin or poop on Uncle Joe" he chuckled "but most of all, nothing would make me happier than for you to find the kind of love that I have with Linda and to have some great kids like Jack, Sean, Nicky and yes Jamie, the kind of kid you are as well."

The brothers reached over and gave one another a big hug and held it.

Standing in the living room window, three Reagans looked out and smiled.

"I think they are finally making peace with each other." Frank said.

"They have a lot to offer one another" Joe commented.

"They are more alike than they would care to admit, to each other or to themselves." Erin concluded.

Danny and Jamie stood up, touched beer bottles and took a swig. "Come on, let's head back or they'll think we're out here killing each other.

Danny put his arm around his kid brother drawing a big smile. Jamie now felt the final piece of the puzzle was in place and he could move forward knowing that he and Danny had a much better understanding of one another.

"Something tells me that a certain angel got Jamie to open up to her and that maybe afterwards he did some serious contemplating and maturing." Frank said.

"You Reagan men are simple. On some days all you need is tea and sympathy and on the rest a good swift kick in your Irish ass." Erin smirked.

"Your right Dad, she does look like Danny when she smirks."

"Yuck!" She retorted and left the room.

"Keep a good eye on them son. I want to be sure that this isn't the eye of a hurricane that has not yet landed."

"I will Dad, you know me. A thump on the head for Jamie and a belt in the mouth to Danny. Got it covered."

"That's my boy." Frank said as he hugged Joe.

-30-


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I try to be as accurate as possible in researching my stories. I have recently discovered that Manhattan North is not a precinct, but a geographical region that extends west to east from the Hudson River to the East River and from the north side of Central Park South (59th Street) to the northern tip of Manhattan Island and is comprised of the following precincts: 19, 20, 23, 24, 25, 26, 28, 30, 32, 33 and 34 along with the Central Park precinct. (Missing precinct numbers such as the 22 or 27 have been absorbed into other or renumbered precincts.) It also includes Midtown North which runs from west from Lexington Avenue to the Hudson River shoreline, and from Central Park South to 45th Street west to Ninth Ave., and then south to W. 43rd Street and west to the Hudson River. It is formed out what used to be the western half of the 17th, all of the 18th and the northern half of the 16th precincts.

Danny, Joe, Jamie and Abigail work out of the Midtown North precinct house which is located at 306 W. 54th Street, just west of Eighth Avenue so from this point forward, I will be referring to Midtown North as the correct identity of their precinct house.

Jamie's former precinct, the 12th originally comprised what is today the 25, 28 and 32 precincts and included territory runs from 110th street on the north side of Central Park, north to 136th street and from Sixth Avenue east to the Harlem River shoreline.

The 27 as depicted in Law & Order was actually the lower west end of Manhattan and is now the part of the 1st Precinct which itself was carved off in part and is now part of the 5th Precinct.

The 15th Precinct as depicted in NYPD Blue was originally part of what today is Midtown North and Midtown South.

Chapter 16:

On Monday July 7th, Joe and Jamie arrived together at the Midtown North precinct house. Joe escorted Jamie into the locker room where he was assigned a locker. He hung up two extra shirts, an extra pair of slacks and a spare sport coat and windbreaker along with a tie and a pair two pairs of shoes, one for running and one for dress.

He then followed Joe out into the squad room where the reverse scene from last Thursday awaited him. The other squad detectives all applauded him and welcomed him to his new home. Even Gormley smiled as he clapped.

Danny reached into a bag and pulled out a gift wrapped jumbo sized bottle of antacids.

"Sorry Detective Reagan but we didn't get you a cake, instead we all chipped in to buy Sarge here this special gift" Which he presented to Gormley.

Gormley unwrapped it and nodded. "Very thoughtful of all of you, I'm touched."

Everyone laughed.

"Okay, let's have the three stooges here in my office." He said.

Danny, Joe and Jamie entered Gormley's office.

"Okay, first things first. We can't have an odd man team so here's the good news. You three are going to pick the fourth member and then you can decide who gets paired up. Personally, I would like to see one of you take Jamie, which one is again, up to you. This will be a four man team and will be experimental. It will become the unit for all homicides, assaults, Robberies and violent crimes and such other felonies not presently assigned to Major Case and is patterned after the LAPD's elite Robbery-Homicide unit. 1PP wants to use you three and your new partner as the launch platform and will be evaluating your results on a quarterly basis for one year starting August 1 so we have three weeks to put it together, work out the details and get you rolling. I know you all have some time off next week so let's get as much done as we can before end of shift on the 16th, capisce?"

"Prego Sarge." Danny answered for all three.

"Here's the list of candidates. Some you know, most you don't. Don't select solely on the basis of familiarity, I want you to pick the best three and then we'll discuss them. As Jamie here is a rookie detective, I want you to find someone to balance him out, not necessarily another Danny, God forbid, but someone who doesn't need to be taught the ropes who can pick up any slack as Jamie matures into this position, got it?" Gormley asked.

"Got it Sarge." Joe responded.

Gormley looked at Jamie. "I know I bust your brothers' balls a lot but these are my two finest detectives. Put aside sibling matters if there are any, along with any ego or pride and learn from them. You have a fantastic mind and a great sense of intuition, but experience is the best teacher and these two will make sure that you do good work and earn your way up the ladder."

"Yes Sir." Jamie responded.

"Good, now go pick a partner." He told them and they headed back outside to their desk.

Huddled around the desk, they discussed what type of qualifications they should be looking for.

"We know what strengths we bring to the group so my thought is that we look for someone who fills in the missing pieces." Jamie stated.

"Good point, and as we are three males, it would probably look good to have a female detective, not to mention that sometimes women relate better to other women, so what type of personality are we looking for?" Danny asked.

"A cop version of Erin." Joe tossed out.

"Okay that's actually a good idea. Erin can be tough but also sympathetic and consoling. She can put people at east or intimidate them and she's smart though I think we should look less for the book smart and more for the street smart. We already have Jamie if we have legal issues to discuss and we have you Joe for profiling people." Danny said.

"So what we need is a female Erin with your pit bull characteristics." Joe smiled at Danny.

"Not a bad idea." Danny smirked.

"Ok, then let's go through the list of female candidates first. If we don't find any then we can ask Sarge to cast a wider net, or we go to the male candidates." Jamie offered.

"Well well well, look at this" Danny noted as he passed out a file. "Jackie Curtola is back at the One Five and wants a reinstatement to her old position." Danny smiled.

"Ok, let's put it on the review pile Danny." Joe stated.

"Maria Baez would like to come back. She's presently upstairs in SVU." Jamie informed them.

"Put it on the pile." Danny said pointing to Jackie's folder.

"Nina Cassady." Worked at the Two Seven for a short time, also the One Seven and she did a stint at Midtown South." Danny said.

"Put it on the pile." Joe and Jamie said simultaneously.

They found another half dozen candidates who had the experience and had served either in other NYPD units, were patrol officers looking to capture their gold shield, or were from other agencies both state and federal.

"Let's take a walk outside. I don't want anyone hearing us talk. Bring the files." Danny instructed Jamie.

"Sarge, we'll be out back." Joe informed him.

Once outside, the three brothers sat down on the bench behind the station. "Ok, I don't know about you, but Erin isn't the only model we should be looking at for this." Danny said.

"Baker." Jamie uttered.

"Exactly, in fact, I don't know if the Commissioner would even give her up, but she'd be the perfect fit. She's been a desk jockey now for five years, if he wants her career to get moving, maybe he will be open to the idea of letting her give this a try." Danny commented.

"That assumes she would even want to leave the comfort of the 14th Floor for this billet." Joe noted.

"We can't even ask her until the Commissioner clears it first, or we may be getting her hopes up for nothing and then we've really stepped in it." Jamie informed them.

They were pondering the best way to approach this when they noticed an unmarked unit pull into the parking lot which stopped and parked. As if magically called, Baker exited the vehicle holding a folder.

"Good morning Detectives, catching some rays or did you three already clear every pending case north of 43rd Street." She asked.

"What can we do for you Detective?" Joe asked.

She handed him her file. "I want in on the new Major Crimes Unit detail and as we just worked together on the very case that inspired it, I thought that you may give me some advanced consideration." She said.

"And the Commissioner's thoughts on this?" Danny asked.

"Who do you think asked me to come over here with my file?" She answered.

"Well I'll be." Danny mumbled.

"We were actually just discussing how we could approach him on this very subject." Joe informed her.

"He figured as much and anticipated it. We spoke after the luncheon last week and he said that it was time I used my talents for the good of the force and not just as his glorified secretary. He wants my career to advance and told me to hunt you three down on Monday."

"Let's go talk to the Sarge." Joe intoned.

Baker looked at Jamie. "Nothing to say Jamison?"

"JAFO." He replied, drawing laughs from his brothers and a curious look from Baker.

Baker and the brothers reentered the precinct house and walked to Gormley's office which was open.

"Got a minute Sarge?" Danny asked.

Gormley waived them in.

"Detective Baker, do you have something for me from the Commissioner?" He asked.

"Indirectly Sergeant" and she passed him her folder. "The Commissioner has asked me to provide my application to the new Major Crimes Unit detail being formed."

Gormley looked at Danny and Joe as if to ask if this is the person they wanted.

Danny nodded. "She's the one."

"Okay, approved. When can you start?" Gormley asked.

"Tomorrow. My replacement is from the Intelligence Unit. Everything is set up so she has immediate access to whatever the Commissioner needs and my civilian assistant is there to help break her in. I just have to be there tomorrow morning for my promotion to Second Grade." She informed them all.

Congratulations were offered from all parties and Baker nodded in acknowledgement.

"You sure you want to be around these three daily? Gormley asked.

"I'm sure I'll manage. If they don't behave I have their sister on speed dial." She replied.

"Good, then I'll move some people around so that we can set you four up in an area dedicated to the new unit and get some new business cards for everyone. Welcome to Major Crimes." Gormley announced.

"Okay, now we have to figure how we are going to pair off. Gormley wants me or Joe to take Jamie so do you have any preference with which of us you'd prefer to partner with Abigail?"

"I do." She answered. "Jamie, and that is your father's suggestion. He thinks you and Joe should stay together as it's been a good matchup since Joe's return. He also doesn't want Jamie to feel put in the middle between you two so he wants me to partner up with him." She informed Danny.

"Works for me." Danny said. "Me too." Joe followed. "JAFO" Jamie smiled.

They spent the rest of the day moving, getting organized and drawing a second car from the motor pool. They were also given new radio call signs. As MCU was used for Major Case Unit, they would go by RCU which stood for 'Reagan Crime Unit' in honor of the Commissioner who founded it.

One of Major Crimes' first assignments was to roll up the rest of Potter's and St. John's operations. They borrowed officers from different precincts and began to execute search warrants for records, computers and other evidence that would put the business that laundered dirty money front and center in their crosshairs. Estimates were that over 100 establishments city wide had been compromised by Dexter St. John. Potter's church was padlocked as well drawing a small but insignificant outburst from its dwindling membership who was astonished to learn that they had been unwilling participants in his criminal activities.

Slade's name was withdrawn from the campaign for the state Senate seat and numerous creditors began filing civil actions against him to be paid outstanding sums due as his campaign funds were frozen by the DA's office pending the outcome of the investigation into the sources of contributions.

Finally, the NYPD denied any allegations by Potter and Slade as to Police Brutality involving the injuries suffered by the two men on the night of their arrest. Mayor Poole expressly denied these charges and indicated that the two men had begun a fist fight in his office that was broken up by the police department when they came to arrest the two men, and their injuries were inflicted by each other.

When asked about the bruising to Potter's stomach that had been sustained when Jamie punched him with his brass knuckles, His Honor stated that Potter had tripped over the wheel of his chair as he attempted to break up the fracas and landed on the corner of the Mayoral desk.

As for Otto Jackson, he was offering all kinds of information should he receive a deal for the murder of Dexter St. John, and claimed that Slade had ordered the hit which of course, Slade denied.

By week's end, the four founding members of the new unit felt that they had done a solid week's work and repaired to Molly's to celebrate.

Danny offered his opinions as to what would transpire with the prosecutions. Joe countered with his theory that all would wind up pleading out to avoid longer sentences. Jamie remained silent.

"Okay Jamie, you're the attorney here. What's your take on the outcome?" Baker asked.

"JAFO" he grinned.

Baker gave him a steely glance. "If you say JAFO to me one more time, I will smack you so hard that you'll fly off your barstool."

Danny and Joe laughed. "Dad never said Abigail couldn't break you, just that we couldn't." Joe advised.

"Ok, my take on it is that the DA isn't pleading out Slade or Potter and I'll wager a certain man atop 1PP has already made it clear to a certain Deputy Bureau Chief inside the DA's office who happens to share our DNA, that he would not be amicable to anything but a full public trial along with the maximum sentence of incarceration as it would be illegal to hold a public whipping or execution, though if it could be sanctioned this one time, I have no doubt that several burly cops would be holding a lottery to see who won the honor of inflicting it." He opined. "As for Otto Jackson, no doubt they will give him something in trade for the two sharks. Dexter deserves justice but as we once discussed, that is something not always equitably applied and faced with knocking a few years off Otto who eliminated another low life who was harming the public versus locking up the brains behind what amounts to attempting a civil coup by the inciting of a riot, the DA's office, the Mayor's office and the NYPD will gladly cut their losses with Otto."

"Justice is blind right kid?" Danny asked.

"Not only blind Danny, but more times than not deaf and mute." Jamie answered him.

"You know, I'm looking at the four of us and considering our different talents and gifts, we really do make a good foursome." Joe noted.

"We could always get ourselves Fantastic 4 costumes." Jamie advised. "Danny can be 'The Thing.'"

"Punk." Danny smirked as he lunged for Jamie who leaned just beyond his reach as everyone laughed.

Joe and Jamie headed home to get ready for a night out with their significant others. Danny headed back to Staten Island and his family. The boys wanted pizza and they were going to sit in the backyard and have a party. Baker went home to her fiancée and her own plans. Monday morning would come soon enough if all hell didn't break loose before then.

Saturday night July 12th was the big events, the bachelor and bachelorette parties.

The Reagan men were wimps when compared their women. Frank and Jack both agreed that the last thing they wanted was to ride around in limos all night bar hopping or hitting strip clubs, especially as Jack defended many of the owners and Frank was responsible for making sure they stayed legit. Danny and Joe came up with the perfect evening, albeit with Jamie's help.

"What are the two things that both men would have a great time doing?" He asked his brothers who shrugged. "Simple, we get a suite at the Yankee's game and stay for about half of it. Then we head over to the Grand Havana Room for dinner and sit around after smoking cigars and having a few drinks. Dad and Jack are both Members so we simply go over there, badge them and make the reservations." This is exactly what the brothers did. Jack's firm had a suite at Yankee Stadium so he had no problems kicking everyone else out that night so just the bachelor party group could enjoy it.

With the women, it was another story. They all thought that they were in their 20's again and planned a night out including limousines, a fancy restaurant and then they were going to hit The Boom Boom Room and its sister, Le Bain, both located atop the Standard High Line Hotel. As Nicky was too young to get in to the club, and Valerie's mother had no desire to go clubbing, they would attend dinner and then the limousine would take Nicky back to Frank's where the sitter would be watching Jack and Sean, and Valerie's mother back to her residence.

The Boom Boom Room was an exclusive club and you had to be on the list to get in, so Casey and Alex asked the District Attorney himself if he would do them a favor and make a phone call. He laughed and had his secretary make the call while they waited. He was finally connected and told the recipient of the call that six very sexy women, three of whom were his top ADAs would like to be on the official list for July 12th and he would take it as a personal favor if they were accordingly accommodated. When he hung up he grinned. "You two are going to destroy Erin aren't you?" They both grinned like Cheshire Cats and nodded. He stood up and gave Alex a $20 bill. "Buy her a drink on me." He laughed.

The night lived up to its billing. The men all met at Frank's where his detail provided two SUV's for transportation. Along for the evening were Henry and Bill McLean as well as Frank, Jack, Chris, Jamie, Joe and Danny. They stayed for six innings of the game by which time the Yankees were losing 6-0. They then headed over to the Grande Havana Room for the remainder of their evening where they enjoyed thick steaks, good scotch and smooth cigars. The men discussed everything from politics, to current events, their jobs, Chris and Jamie's experiences at Harvard and with the Bar Exam, and of course, the women and how trashed they probably were going to be before night's end. Frank admitted that Erin could probably drink any of her brothers under the table, something she had inherited from their mother. As Jamie, Joe and Danny were armed they limited themselves to a couple of beers and one scotch for the entire evening. Bill and Frank reminisced about their days working together in the Six Oh and along with Henry, commented on how the good old days of policing had fallen by the wayside of political correctness. Danny threw in an 'AMEN to that' and told Bill some of his more colorful stories including the creative use of toilet bowls. Frank pretended not to hear.

All in all, the bachelor party was quite civilized. The bachelorette party however would not come close to making the same claim.

The ladies dined Al Fresco in the courtyard of Revel in the meatpacking district. The group included Erin and Valerie plus Valerie's mother Charlotte and her sister Shannon along with Kerry, Nicky, Alex, Casey and Linda. The women didn't discuss much of their work but instead seemed to revel in Erin's stories about her brothers who were a constant source of new entertainment material. Alex and Casey had a few additional stories to tell regarding Joe and Jamie. Linda brought out an oldie or two from the past and poor Danny became the victim.

By the time dinner was over, Erin was at least one sheet to the wind and Nicky was somewhat glad she wouldn't be around to see what the women planned on doing to her poor mother.

When the remaining group arrived at the Boom Boom Room it was Valerie's turn to loosen up and she did. Valerie was quite a dancer and while all the women had a great time, she seemed the most at ease.

At one point a pack of guys in their late 20's came over and started hitting on Linda, Casey and Alex who they figured were Cougars.

After gently rebuffing them on multiple occasions, Alex and Casey finally had enough and took them over to the side of the bar and pushed them onto their stools.

"Look here McDudes I've tried telling you nicely for the past 20 minutes that while we appreciate your attention, we aren't interested in taking this anywhere. The lady in red you keep hitting on is married to a New York City Detective whose two brothers are also detectives and our boyfriends. The lady in the silver dress dancing over there is their sister and she and the two of us are Assistant District Attorneys for New York County which is Manhattan if you need a geography lesson which means that you are beginning to piss in our backyard so if you don't sit down and behave yourselves, I'll swear out a warrant for your arrests for harassment and you can see what kind of attention you'll get in the Tombs, am I clear? Casey asked.

"Yes Ma'am." They cowered.

"Good boys." Alex informed them.

Erin noticed what was going on gave Casey a look. "Just some naughty boys whom we just gave a time out."

Everyone repaired to their table where another round of shots was ordered. Kerry wasn't much of a drinker, but Erin expertly guided her in the fine arts of putting salt around the inside edge of her hand and licking it before slamming down the booze, or in the proper way to enjoy a good stiff tequila.

Valerie wasn't feeling much pain either. Shannon could definitely party and Kerry was astounded at how much fun her aunt could be when lit up. Linda was probably the most composed of them all and even she figured that she might as well let loose as nights like this were few and far between.

"Come on Lin, have a good time. The kids are safe and you have a night off from Danny, so live it up." Erin told her.

Erin went up to the bar to put in another order when one of the men Casey had chastised earlier turned and began looking her up and down. She gave him a smile and then turned away.

"Are you really an Assistant District Attorney?" He asked?

"I sure am." She replied.

"You're pretty hot for a chick that puts criminals away."

Erin slowly turned around. "You think so?"

"Hell yeah!"

Erin leaned in. "How old are you?" She asked.

"25" He answered.

"25" She nodded nostalgically. "Young, dumb and full of cum." She smiled. "Where were you a few months ago when I was single? She asked while showing her engagement ring.

"Hey, I'm not asking you to marry me, let's just go back to my place and you can have one last good romp before you throw away your freedom." He smiled.

Casey noticed what was going on. "Oh Shit." She exclaimed and began to walk over.

Erin smiled back: "Sweetheart, I was getting my driver's license when you were filling your first diaper. I had tried over 50 cases before you were out of elementary school. Now while I appreciate the offer, and if I were the kind of woman who jumped at the chance to have a good time with just anyone I may take you up on your offer and go home with you, but when we got there, I would take you into the bathroom and I would wash your dirty little mouth out with soap until the lather foamed all over your face. Then I would strip you down and" Erin began whispering into his ear so that Casey could barely hear her for the next minute.

"Now, if you still want to take me home knowing all of this, let's go. My future husband won't mind since there won't be any sex involved but if you're up for the rest of it, I'm more than willing to accommodate." She said with her hands on her hips.

Casey went over and started pulling Erin away. "Just a sec, I'm waiting for his answer." Erin cautioned.

His face went beet red. "I'm sorry for what I said, and I think I'll be leaving." He replied, putting a $100 bill on the bar and slinking out on his friends.

"Are you sure? I'm really up for it." Erin called after him as she smiled a mean grin.

"What did you say to him, he looked scared to death?" Casey asked.

"A girl's gotta have some secrets, right?"

By the end of the night Erin was four sheets to the wind and feeling no pain so that when she arrived home and found Jack sound asleep, she realized once again what wimps men were compared with women.

Casey and Alex were also pretty fried by the end of the night and when they arrived home, they found Jamie asleep on the couch and Joe in the den sleeping on the sofa bed.

"What the hell?" Slurred Alex.

"Their way of telling us that they don't want us barfing on them in the middle of the night." Casey responded.

When Linda got home Danny was still up. "Hi babe, have a good time?" He asked.

She laughed. "Yeah, only the kind you can have when around a Reagan."

"What happened, Erin tied one on?" He smirked.

"That woman can drink and then some dumb kid in his 20's made the mistake of hitting on her and not in a nice way. You should have seen him bolt for the exit after she said something to him."

"What did she say?" Danny asked.

"Nobody knows, she was whispering it but it started off with her taking him home and washing his mouth out with soap." Linda grinned.

"I think I know the rest of what she said and he's lucky she didn't go with him or the poor jerk wouldn't be sitting for a week."

"Is that what she threatened to do?" Linda asked wide eyed.

"Probably. She has this thing that if men are going to act like stupid little boys she'll treat them as such and that's what she likes to do to them. Erin has some sadistic tendencies." He shrugged his shoulders regretting his admission.

"Danny, you're joking, right?" Linda asked.

"Linda, I promised her that I wouldn't tell and I won't but Erin has a lot of stress and frustrations both personal and professional and she has been known to seek out situations where she can vent them, and that's all I'm going to say on it."

"Like one of those S&M clubs they have in the city?" She asked.

Danny smiled. "You didn't hear that from me and that's the end of it Lin. I'm not ratting out my sister."

Linda was shocked at first but then after thinking about it had to admit that Erin had a very dominant personality and that being single all this time and not having an avenue to release her tension in a conventional manner, would seek out a the means which permitted her to do so in an alternative fashion, especially when she was as drunk as a skunk.

"Oh my God Danny, you raided one of those places and found her there, didn't you?" Linda asked.

"Linda, what part of I'm not saying anything more aren't you understanding?" He said becoming angry.

"Okay, I'm sorry. It's just mind boggling, but I can understand it. A lot of women who grew up as frustrated Catholics go wild later in life." She said.

Danny's face remained a blank page.

"It must be all the liquor talking, I'm going to bed." She smiled and kissed him.

Danny sat there trying to block out the images permanently seared into his mind from the night three years earlier when he raided a club on W. 23rd and Sixth Avenue looking for a suspect who he'd been informed had entered the premises and found what he thought was his sweet sister in the process of beating the brakes off a guy almost half her age. She was soaked in sweat and the look in her eyes frightened him and when she looked up from the man child splayed across her lap and saw Danny she smiled the evilest grin he had ever seen from another human being. He eventually got her to calm down and get out of there before it went any further, but his perception of his little sister changed forever and it made him wonder just who or what she envisioned when engaging in such violent behavior.

A few days later she asked him out to lunch to discuss that night and she admitted that there was a part of her that enjoyed inflicting pain on others, but only willing participants and that she only exorcised her inner demons a couple of times a year and then only in public settings. She confessed that she was sexually frustrated, overworked, fed up with watching the system fail those she was entrusted to protect and finally, she was tired of always being the perfect mother, daughter and sister who was responsible for all of the Reagan men, except for Danny who at least had Linda to take care of him. In short, she needed a way to vent it all or she would either go crazy or explode. To her it was an extension of what she did by day where she prosecuted bad people and sent them to prison. Twice a year she sentenced willing men to the beating she and the willing party felt he deserved and then she carried it out. It was cathartic and she wasn't ashamed to admit it.

Danny had sat there listening trying not to judge her, but in the back of his mind, he had difficulty reconciling one image of Erin with the other. He finally nodded and promised that he wouldn't disclose her secret, but that maybe she should think about getting some help because this wasn't the answer to her problems, but only a release valve from pressure she was constantly building up inside of her and she best find a way to treat the problem rather than trying to deal with the symptoms.

Danny got up, finished his beer and headed to bed, flushing Erin out of his mind and looking forward to snuggling up to Linda.

The next morning Casey and Alex awoke to monumental hangovers. They came out into the kitchen to find Joe and Jamie feasting on a full breakfast which made the girls want to puke. "Care for some greasy pork chops in a dirty ash tray?" Jamie asked them.

"How about we spew all over the two of you, would that suffice?" Alex retorted.

"What shape is Erin in?" Joe asked.

"I hazard to guess, that woman can sure hold her liquor." Casey responded.

"Joe and I wouldn't stand a chance with her and even Danny knows when to cut it off, but I've seen Erin drink more than one guy under the table." Jamie commented.

"Did you notice a personality change when she drinks?" Alex asked.

"Why?" Joe cautiously inquired.

"Some guy pissed her off last night and I had the feeling that she was looking for a reason to knock his block off. She threatened to wash his mouth out with soap and if he wanted worse, she'd be happy to go home with him and give it to him." Casey answered.

The brothers looked at one another. "Sounds like she's just wound up, probably too much stress but she can get a little mean if she has too much, but I've never seen her cross the line or assault anyone." Jamie said.

"She just had a look to her that said 'bring it on' and was pushing this guy to take her up on her offer which she had whispered in his ear. The kid turned white as a ghost, apologized and left." Casey told them.

Joe and Jaime had an idea what those comments were but decided against discussing their thoughts with their girlfriends.

"She'll be fine, too much booze and she has a lot on her plate through next weekend." Joe said.

That ended the discussion and the rest of the morning was spent relaxing, re-hydrating and getting ready to head out for Sunday dinner at Frank's.

It was 10:30 a.m. and Erin was still passed out. Jack had checked on her a couple of times since he had returned from picking up Nicky at Frank's house but he didn't want to wake her as he knew she had probably gotten lit up like a Christmas tree. His former and future wife did like her liquor and she wasn't shy about mixing it.

Nicky however was becoming concerned. "Dad, is Mom going to be okay? I've never seen her sleep this late." She asked Jack

"Mom had too good a time last night, and she's paying the price this morning. That's why you don't go out and get bombed." He smiled.

"Then what did you and the guys do last night? She asked with a smile.

"We went to the Yankees game and watched them lose. Then we went to the Grande Havana Room and had dinner, a couple of drinks and some fine cigars. We discussed a whole range of topics and enjoyed one another's company. Around midnight we all decided to head home and we were all stone cold sober, even your Uncle Danny." He informed his daughter.

"Sounds kind of boring." Nicky commented.

"Well, your grandpa is almost 60 and I'm 45, so yeah, I guess we're just a couple of old boring guys." He laughed.

"But you had fun, right?" She asked.

"We did sweetheart. Your uncles and Chris were very entertaining and we all had some interesting subjects to discuss. It was more like a philosophical discussion than a bachelor party but all the same, it was relaxing and enjoyable. Not everyone needs to go out and get drunk and wild." He answered.

"Coffee" Erin croaked out behind them as she entered the kitchen.

Jack and Nicky turned around shocked by what they saw. Erin was in a bathrobe with her normally perfectly quaffed hair sticking out from all sides and angles, her complexion pale and her overall bearing was as if she had been dragged down a cobble stone road and left there.

"No Coffee, have some tonic water or club soda. You need to rehydrate. Also, some tomato juice and with a drop of Tabasco Sauce chases away the hangover." Jack advised her.

"Ick" she said.

"How much did you have last night Mom?" Nicky asked.

"Too much and I better never catch you doing the same thing." Erin warned.

"Not going to happen. I have no interest in killing my brain cells." She smiled back.

"Smarty pants." Erin retorted as she stuck her tongue out at Nicky.

"Really mature mom." Nicky laughed.

Across town, Valerie was sitting in the den with Frank going over the final details of the wedding. Something had been bothering her and she didn't quite know how to approach the subject.

"Val honey, why don't you just tell me what's on your mind, I can see something is bothering you." He smiled.

"You're right, I can't hide anything from you sweetheart. It's Erin" and she proceeded to inform him about the previous night and the incident in question.

Frank already knew about Erin's secret proclivities as word spreads fast in the law enforcement community and many of those employed to serve and enforce justice also find alternative means of releasing steam. Erin had been spotted more than once doing just that and when Valerie described the part she overheard, Frank had a good idea that Erin's release valve had been about to blow.

"I'll talk to her, I'm sure she was just blowing off some steam." He nodded.

Frank knew that of his four children, none were alcoholics which considering their Irish lineage was a surprise in itself. He did know that Danny sometimes put a few too many away but it wasn't a regular occurrence and he knew his limit. Erin did so even less but when she was on a roll, she went way overboard and tended to lean on the side of being a mean and combative drunk rather than a happy or quiet one.

He understood Erin's pressures and feelings and hoped that getting back with Jack would ease some of her tensions, but alcohol has a way of fueling inner demons and it sounded to Frank like this is what happened. He just hoped that his sweet angel didn't wind up crossing the line one day or endanger herself by acting out her frustrations.

-30-


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

Chapter 17:

The Reagans had taken a day off from Church as nobody, especially the women, was prepared to be up and at the morning service, all being in various stages of recovery from the night before, but all were expected to be at Sunday dinner.

Danny and his crew arrived first followed by Kerry and Chris, then Jamie, Joe, Alex and Casey with Erin and her group showing up last.

Frank took a look at his daughter and could see that she was still not at 100%, but more than that, her overall demeanor was slightly off.

Once all had sat down, Frank made a statement.

"This will be our last Sunday dinner before we are all officially one big family." He smiled.

"I just want to say how grateful I am to have all of you here and how much I look forward to our collective future and to each of your own. We have been fortunate to have had many wonderful blessings occur to us over the past few months and I am sure there will be many more to follow in the years to come."

Everyone cheered and agreed.

"Chis, would you please lead us in Grace" Frank asked, which he did.

Dinner conversation immediately turned to the events of the previous night with the men and women comparing their evenings along with the ladies' review of Revel which they found to be a delightful dining experience.

Of course, conversation turned to the post inebriated state of the women and who got the most bombed which everyone agreed was Erin who just smirked in reply, drawing a grin from Danny which set Erin off.

"What?" She asked. "Like you've never gone out and tied one on?"

"Hey, I'm not saying anything; I just know that you can put them away." He replied.

"And I recall many a night watching you come home barely able to walk through the door, or the time when you took Jamie and Joe out with you and we found the three of you the next morning passed out in the kitchen." She retorted.

"My head still hurts from that one." Jamie joked.

"Danny told you not to mix liquor with beer." Joe reminded him.

"No, Danny told me to mix the two." Jamie countered.

"Well then you were stupid, you listened to him." Joe teased

"It was your twenty first birthday kid so we had to teach you the rules of drinking." Danny joked.

"Yeah, that's probably in your famous Big Brother Manual, right Danny?" Erin snapped.

"Actually, it is. Chapter 20: Guiding your younger brothers through their rights of passage." He tossed back.

"You are so full of it." She retorted.

Jack leaned over and gently rubber Erin's back. "Calm down honey, it's all good fun." He softly spoke to her.

She gave Danny another death glare and then silently finished her meal while the conversation continued on around her.

After dinner, Erin and Valerie were washing the dishes while Chis and Jamie did the drying.

Danny came up and put his hands on his sister's shoulders and began gently massaging them. Erin leaned back into them thinking that it was Jack but when she turned around and noticed Danny she pulled away.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be nice." He said.

Erin just gave him a look and said nothing.

"How about you and I go outside and have a talk, okay? Please?" He asked.

They went out front and sat on the retaining wall.

"Are you okay, because I haven't seen you this tense in a long time." Danny asked.

"I'm fine Danny it's just all this pressure, work, family, the wedding." She answered.

"Care to talk about last night?" He inquired.

"What about it? I had too much to drink and I'm paying for it today." She answered him back.

"Lin told me what happened with the young punk who mouthed off to you and I'm wondering, maybe those pressures are building and you haven't had a chance to work them off." He responded.

Erin gave Danny a steely look. "I thought you weren't going to tell anyone about that." She said, referencing that night three years ago.

"And I haven't, but I know you and I'm thinking that kid egged you on and that kicked you into gear to want do something about it and now you're frustrated because you don't have someone to let it out on." He told her.

"There's a reason you are the best Detective on the force Danny and it's usually because you put it all together so well. Okay, you're right. He tripped something in me and all I wanted to do was lay into him." She admitted.

"Sis, I understand all about pressure, but you can't let it drive you to distraction. You're a wonderful person and I don't want to see you hurting." He said.

"I know Danny, but as you are aware, I enjoy it. Now I have to wonder how I can indulge myself not only within the next week with all the wedding hoopla going on but after I'm married to Jack and how do I tell him?" She asked. "I don't think I can just walk away from it."

"Erin, what if you had gone back to that guy's place last night and you really beat the hell out of him and he filed a complaint. Even if it was consensual, do you know the damage that would do to your reputation and the risk that put you in at the DA's office?" He asked her.

"I know Danny, which is why I'm glad I didn't go back with him and why I go to the clubs where I have witnesses." She responded.

"Irrelevant, that only means greater fallout if you get charged or that place gets raided." He countered. "Talk to Jack, maybe he's into it." Danny smiled.

Erin smiled back. "You never know."

Monday morning had arrived and for the Reagan clan, this would be a short week with everyone taking off Thursday and Friday for the weddings.

Erin sat at her desk reviewing her latest motions for that morning and mused what a wonderful world it would be if only defense counsel simply agreed to everything she wanted.

She picked up her files and began the walk across the building to the Criminal Courts. On her way she was surprised to see Jack in the hallway not knowing that he was appearing on a motion across the hall.

"Hey stranger, long time no see." She said as she kissed him. "I didn't know you'd be down here today."

"I didn't either but Simmons had a conflict with another case and asked me to appear for him. I'm about to head in but I'm waiting for my soon to be first year associate who is running late." He smiled.

Erin was about to head into the courtroom when she noticed Jack turn around and wave his arm. "Here he is now." He announced.

Erin couldn't believe her eyes. If it wasn't Mr. Young and Dumb from the Boom Boom Room. She noticed as the kid recognized her and began slowing down, a look of apprehension suddenly appearing on his face.

"Kip Brown, meet my fiancée who will actually be my wife on Saturday. Erin Reagan, Kip Brown, Harvard class of 2014. He just sat for the Bar and I'm breaking him in." Jack stated.

Erin reached out with a smile. "Always a pleasure to put a name with a face. By the way, my future step brother just graduated Harvard as well. Christopher McLean, do you know him?" She asked.

"Yes, I do. We hung out a lot up there." He cautiously answered.

Jack's phone started to ring. "Be right back, I have to take this."

When Jack had walked away Kip looked at Erin: "Ms. Reagan, again, I'm sorry for the other night. I didn't mean to offend you." Kip said softly.

"Sure you did Kip and I meant every word of what I said to you. You're a bad little boy who needs a firm hand to teach him a lesson in how to respectfully address women. It's a shame that you walked away from your only chance to have received what you so justly deserve." She said giving him her sternest look as she watched him squirm.

Jack returned from his call not catching the shift in Erin's and Kip's body language. "Ok, Kip, let's head in. First rule is that you never want to piss of the judge by being late." Jack instructed. "Bye love, see you tonight."

Erin blew Jack a kiss and checked out Kips ass as he walked away thinking how delicious it would be to beat. She then turned and entered her courtroom wearing a very big smile.

Jamie, Joe, Danny and Abigail spent the rest of the week putting their cases in order. The Chief of Detectives had issued a Department wide email as to the formation of the Major Crimes Unit and ordered that each precinct evaluate their present case load and all cases fitting the listed criteria would be immediately forwarded to Major Crimes. The only exceptions were Special Victims and Major Case which would continue to operate within their charters however with Major Case, if a homicide was involved than Major Crimes was to assume jurisdiction over that part of their investigation.

The week wound down to the end of shift on Wednesday and the brothers bid Abigail adieux and headed home. Tomorrow would be the final fittings for their Tuxedos and picking up all the other trimmings necessary for the wedding.

In the meantime, Sydney had been on her second date with Bryce who has obtained tickets to a Mets game and she found the time she spent with him to be easy and enjoyable.

Over dinner she asked if he would be her date to Erin's wedding to which he happily accepted. She looked forward to it and to showing the Reagans that she was getting her life back together and moving on from Jamie.

She had also spent three days working with Alex and observing the life and work of an ADA. Most of the cases Alex was presently handling involved financial crimes, frauds and a smattering of high profile burglaries, larcenies and what was known in the industry as bunko crimes.

Alex had her doing workups, scheduling interviews with witnesses and assisting with researching case law relating to motions and other pre-trial procedures.

She very much enjoyed the work and noticed the difference in the work environment between the DA's office and that of a civil firm which looked first and foremost to generating billable hours.

She had two days left with Alex and then she would be tossed into the emotional grinder that was Special Victims. Based on her own past abuse she wondered whether she was emotionally and psychologically ready but was sure Casey would be cautious as to how much trauma she would be exposed to.

So far, life was looking up and she deduced that she was in a much better frame of mind than she had been for a very long time.

Thursday morning found Erin and Valerie sitting around Frank's kitchen table doing the final seating arrangements when Chris walked in, offering to help out in any way he could.

"Well that's sweet of you." Valerie said as he kissed her cheek.

"I'm here to serve." He smiled and sat down

"Little brother, I met one of your classmates in court yesterday, Kip Brown." Erin commented and watched Chris's face take on a less than pleasant look.

"Lucky you big sister." He commented, though the acidity in his voice was apparent.

"Care to tell me about him?" She asked.

Chris pondered the question and his answer, much like Jamie would. "He's an egotistical ass, treats people like he's somehow superior to them and has a reputation as being a real jerk to women." He responded.

"Interesting, did you know he's working for Jack?" She asked.

As Chris was also spending the summer at Jack's office, she was more than sure the two had run into one another.

"Unfortunately, I have seen him around but I try to keep my distance." He answered.

Valerie was becoming curious. "Would this have anything to do with that guy who was rude to you Saturday night?" She asked.

"As a matter of fact, it would. I couldn't believe my eyes when Jack introduced us." Erin commented.

"Anything I can do about it?" Chris asked.

"No sweetie, he apologized and he and I have an understanding, but thank you for offering." Erin smiled.

"Okay, but if you need my help, please ask." He responded.

"You know Valerie it's a shame more young men aren't brought up to be gentlemen these days." Erin noted. "You've done a wonderful job with Chris."

"Thank you Erin, I appreciate that." Valerie responded.

The women went through a few things that needed doing and Chris set out to complete his assigned tasks. "And don't forget the fitting today at 2 p.m." Erin called out.

"I won't." He said and was out the door.

The men all met up for their final fittings promptly at 2 p.m.

Jamie looked at Danny and giggled. "Looks like an albino penguin, doesn't he?" He asked Joe.

"Funny wisenheimer." Danny retorted.

"I don't know Jamie, I'm wondering how he's going to eat without spilling food all over it." Joe countered.

"Yeah, well at least I don't look like a maître d at a fancy restaurant." Danny shot back at Joe.

"That hurt Danny. Not." Joe joked.

"As for you kid, I heard that they had to get your tux from the boy's department." Danny kidded.

"They did, now they just have to let the crotch out a few inches to accommodate the goods." Jamie tossed back.

"In Danny's case it's the seat of the pants they are letting out, way out." Joe laughed.

"It's a shame because I heard they are coming out with a special set of pants next year called the Danny that gives a lot of extra room for a spreading ass." Jamie laughed.

"Ok boys, knock it off." Frank admonished.

The tux jackets had to be custom fitted to allow for their weapons which all the Reagan men would be carrying, except for Jack and Chris. Even Henry and Bill McLean carried their old wheelhouse revolvers as retired cops.

With all the fittings finally completed, the men decided to adjourn to a local bar and belt back a couple.

Bill McLean hoisted his beer and toasted the group. "Frank, I don't know how you did it but you have three fine sons who are all detectives. That's quite an accomplishment and a credit to you and the force."

"Thank you Bill, Mary and I did our best." Frank responded.

"So, either of you grooms getting nervous jitters yet? " Bill asked

"Not me, I've already been down the aisle once with Erin." Jack smiled.

"Me neither Bill. I love your daughter very much and I'm excited to begin a new chapter in life with her." Frank advised. "I feel that we have already formed a family."

"Amen to that Dad." Danny toasted.

"Yeah, though we still have some work to do on Chris bringing him up to speed." Joe said.

"You know, I was thinking. Maybe I should join the NYPD" Chris said.

"NO!" A chorus of men shouted at once.

Friday afternoon was the rehearsal and to Frank it appeared to go off without a hitch. Everyone knew where to stand and what their role would be.

There would be around 120 guests including family and close friends, not bad considering it was a double wedding.

Afterwards everyone parted company but would be reconvening at 7 p.m. at Jimmy Reagan's Restaurant which is where Frank held all of the family's milestone events.

Joe and Jamie split off from their girlfriends and made a beeline to the Jewelry District to pick up a couple of surprises for the ladies.

Erin watched as they left and looked over at Danny. "What are Humpty and Dumpty up to?" She asked.

"No idea, Joe said they had something to do and they took off."

"And they didn't tell you?"

"Hey, it's not my turn to watch them. I do that all week. Off shift they are your responsibility." He smirked.

"Take a walk with me big brother." She said. After they were out of earshot of the others, Erin began.

"I was heading into court for a motion the other day and Jack was there filling in for one of his partners. He introduced me to his soon to be associate who went to Harvard with Chris." Erin informed Danny

"Yeah, and what's so unusual about that?" He asked.

"It was the jackass from the Boom Boom Room." She smiled.

"He works for Jack?"

"Yep. I asked Chris about him and he didn't have very nice things to say about Mr. Kip Brown."

"Erin, I know what you're thinking, but don't go there. You're getting married tomorrow and this kid works for Jack and with Chris. You are now officially playing with fire if you even think of going any further with this, understand?"

"I know Danny, but for a moment, Jack had to take a call and Kip apologized to me but I didn't let it go at that and reiterated part of what I told him the other night. I get a sense he's on the edge about it."

"Erin, let it go, please." Danny begged.

"I will I just had to rub it in and make him squirm knowing that he insulted his boss's wife." She grinned.

"Just keep it to that okay? No extracurricular activities." Danny warned.

"Don't worry Danny, I won't push it but I'm wondering whether or not I should tell Jack." She pondered.

"No, look, the kid was drinking he opened his mouth and put his foot in. You already embarrassed him and he's apologized twice so why screw things up for him? This isn't the normal you and I know why but let it go. You only have to see him at Jack's office parties." Danny stated.

"You're a drag Danny but I love you for it." And she gave him a hug.

"Thanks Beanpole." He smiled back.

"You're the only one I let get away with that nickname."

"Probably because somewhere along the last 40 years I earned that privilege." Danny responded.

"Yes, you have." She said.

7:00 p.m. and everyone had arrived at Jimmy Reagan's except for Jamie and Joe who no one had heard from since they left the rehearsal that afternoon.

The rest of the bridal party and family had begun ordering drinks and were standing or sitting and talking. By 7:30 p.m. Danny was officially getting nervous.

He walked over to Casey and Alex. "Any word?" He asked.

"No and this isn't like either one. You're usually the late brother." Casey responded.

Erin came over and looked at Danny. "Anything?" She asked.

"Not yet." He answered.

About a minute later the prodigal sons came through the front entrance and everyone was relieved.

Erin went right up to them. "Where have you two been? We've been trying to reach you and were getting worried." She lashed out.

"It's okay, we were slightly delayed with something, but we are here so let's get this party started." Joe said.

She grabbed Jamie by the arm and walked him over to the side. "Spill." She ordered.

"Can't, you'll see later." He smiled back and pulled away.

Everyone was seated for dinner and Grace was led by Bill McLean.

Toasts were made and jokes told and cheer was in the air.

At the end of dessert, Jamie and Joe asked for everyone's attention.

"Tomorrow is going to be a very special day for we're finally getting our sister and father both married off which means less stress on the two of us." Joe kidded.

"Someone once said that marriage is a wonderful institution, if you wish to be institutionalized. A few months ago, the only married Reagan was Danny and it just wasn't fair for him to be institutionalized alone, so now he's going to have company." Jamie joked, getting laughs out of everyone.

"That leaves Jamie and I as the last men standing and we feel kind of funny being out there in the minority so, if you would indulge us we'd like to rectify that at this time." Joe said.

They each knelt down in front of their respective girlfriend and produced the magic ring.

"Alexendra Elizabeth Cabot" Joe said.

"Casey Lynne Novak" Jamie followed.

"Will you make me the happiest man and consent to be my wife?" They said in unison.

"The two women looked at one another and then at Erin. "What's the return policy on these two?" Casey asked causing everyone to laugh.

"Sorry but you've already unwrapped them and the 30 day trial period has expired." Erin grinned.

Casey and Alex looked at one another. "What the hell?" Alex said.

"YES" they both joyfully announced and pulled their respective fiancée towards them and planted a big smacker right on his lips to the applause of everyone present.

Frank smiled and hugged Valerie to him. "Only two more to go." He said looking at Chris and Kerry.

-30-


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

Chapter 18:

Jamie and Joe would have to wait to consummate their engagements until the following night as they were being displaced.

They would spend the night in their old rooms at Frank's house along with Jack who would occupy Erin's old room as he had been similarly tossed out the night before the wedding.

The women would meet up at Joe and Jamie's place Saturday to get dressed and prepped for the weddings before taking the short ride to Cherry Hill in Central Park.

Valerie had returned to her home for what would be her final night. Her children would spend it with her as this would be their last time together as a nuclear family.

Back at Frank's the men were all settling in having a nightcap and discussing the next day's events, as well as the brothers' memories of their mother and childhood. Jack talked about his memories of seeing Erin for the first time and how much they had both changed since then, and of course, what Nicky meant to them both. He was sorry they never had more children.

At midnight, Frank toasted in the new day and suggested that everyone called it a night as a long day lay ahead.

The men were up bright and early and headed out to play a round of golf before having lunch and beginning the process of readying themselves to head to Central Park for the 7:00 p.m. service. The photographer asked them to be present by six so that he could take their photographs.

"Hey kid, you got the rings?" Danny asked Jamie.

Jamie held them up. "Right here Danny."

"How about the licenses? Joe asked.

"In my coat pocket." Jamie smiled.

"Boys, if there's one of you I can trust not to forget anything it's Jamie." Frank smiled.

"I don't know Dad, Valerie may not want to wear that ring after Jamie's processed it. We have to be sure it doesn't go anywhere near his mouth or he'll hoover it right up." Joe responded.

"Shut up Joe or I'll swallow Alex's engagement ring just for spite." Jamie retorted.

"Come on boys, on my wedding day?" Frank asked.

"Sure Dad, it's not like we got to have fun on your first go around." Danny smirked.

"Oh, you had fun Danny, you just weren't aware of the trip you took that night." Frank smirked back.

"Too Much Information Dad!" the three brothers yelled at once.

"Nice to see that once in a while I can still come up with one that will shock you three." Frank grinned.

Meanwhile in Manhattan, the women were getting their hair and nails done amongst a flurry of emotion and excitement. Casey and Alex were still in the afterglow of their recent engagements while Erin and Valerie were anticipating that evening. Linda played mother hen to all keeping everything on schedule and prodding along any stragglers like Kerry and Nicky who seemed to be immune to the ongoing confusion.

The women were requested to be at the park by five so they had an hour less than the men to get ready and on location.

They arrived on time and were amazed at how everything had been arranged and set up for the wedding. The musical trio Valerie had hired to play were rehearsing and to her ears, sounded wonderful.

The florist had arrived and they picked up their bouquets inhaling the fresh floral fragrances.

By 5:45 the photographs were completed and the women sequestered away from the men who began to arrive.

Boutonnières were donned and by 6:30 their photographs had also been completed. Frank had made sure to have a photograph taken of just himself with Henry, Danny, Jack and Sean, the four generational lineage of male Reagans.

Joe, Danny and Chris began seating arriving guests while Jamie, Frank and Jack Boyle huddled with Bishop Donovan. Jamie and Chris would sign as the witnesses to Frank's marriage to Valerie while Joe and Danny would sign away their sister to Jack.

The weather was a perfect 82 degrees without a cloud in the sky and a nice breeze was coming in off the Hudson and East Rivers and as the clock wound its way to seven p.m., Bishop Donavan noted that it was time and the men proceeded out to the canopy.

Frank stood to the Bishop's left while Jack was to his right. Jamie stood to his father's left followed by Danny, Joe and Chris. Jack and Sean stood in front of the men between Danny and Joe and Joe and Chris.

At 7:05 p.m. Alex led the women down the aisle followed by Casey, Linda, Shannon, Nicky and Kerry.

Once everyone was arranged the trio began playing the wedding march and Henry appeared with Valerie on his right arm and Erin on his left, both looking striking in their bridal dresses with their matching bouquets.

As he slowly walked the two brides down the aisle, Henry was beaming as he caught his son's eye. Then he made a face at Danny who smirked back causing Henry to smile. He thought "Too much excitement my ass."

Walking down the aisle, Erin looked to her left to find a smiling Sydney seated next to Bryce Kendrick. "This match has potential" she thought as she smiled at them both.

As he approached the front of the aisle, Bill McLean stood up and collected his daughter and stood with her next to Frank. Henry continued on and stood next to Jack with Erin.

Bishop Donovan began his welcoming of everyone to the wedding mass and asked who gave each bride to her respective husband.

Bill McLean announced that he and Valerie's children was doing so for Valerie who he then handed off to Frank. Frank then proudly announced on behalf of Erin "Her daughter, her brothers and I" and walked over to formally present Erin to Jack before returning to Valerie's side.

Jamie, as best man stood between Frank to his right and Jack to his left. The brides were on the opposite side of their respective beaus while Nicky stood next to Erin and Kerry next to Valerie.

The service had reached the part when Bishop Donovan asked the important questions of each couple.

"Do you Valerie Caitlin McLean take Francis Xavier Reagan, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, both in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, in good times and in bad, to honor and cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

Valerie turned to Frank and with a look of deep affection and love replied. "I do."

"And do you Francis Xavier Reagan, take Valerie Caitlin McLean, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, both in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, in good times and in bad, to honor and cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

Frank smiled and said a quick prayer for his departed Mary. "I do." He firmly announced.

Turning to Jack and Erin:

Do you Erin Leigh Reagan take John Alexander Boyle, Jr., to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, both in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, in good times and in bad, to honor and cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

Erin smiled up at Jack replaying in her mind the last time she had answered this very question. "I do."

Do you John Alexander Boyle, Jr. take Erin Leigh Reagan to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, both in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, in good times and in bad, to honor and cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

Jack looked at Erin and didn't immediately respond but when he did, it wasn't what she had expected to hear.

"19 years ago I took these same vows with this same woman. I did not honor those vows and I failed to cherish this woman, but by all that is precious and sacred to me, I swear before God, our daughter and these witnesses gathered here today that having been given a second change through Erin's grace and forgiveness, I can honestly answer as I proclaim before you all, I do."

Erin began to cry and Nicky quickly stepped in with her handkerchief. "That was beautiful Dad" she whispered to her father with a big Nicky smile on her face.

Having given Erin a moment to compose herself, Bishop Donovan continued.

"Then please join hands." He commanded.

"Who has the rings?" He asked.

"I do" Said Jamie.

"Please tell me you didn't swallow them first." Erin asked her brother drawing a boisterous laughter from all who knew of Jamie's proclivities with small objects, including the Bishop.

"I hereby invoke the fifth." He responded as he smiled at his sister.

The Bishop continued. "Erin and John, please join hands. Jamie gave Erin's ring to Jack. "With this ring, I thee wed in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit" Jack vowed as he placed the ring on her slender finger.

Jamie then gave Jack's ring to Erin who gave her brother a questioning stare before accepting it and she repeated the vows as she placed the ring on Jack's finger.

"Valerie and Francis, please join hands. Jamie gave Frank Valerie's ring and then Valerie Frank's ring as the process was repeated.

"What God in his infinite wisdom has joined together, let no man put asunder." Bishop Donovan intoned.

"Frank and Valerie, Jack and Erin. I now pronounce each couple to be husband and wife. The groom may each kiss his bride."

Bishop Donovan then concluded the service. "Go with God's love and mercy and cherish each other as Christ cherishes his bride, the Church and now with great pleasure, I proudly present Mr. and Mrs. Frank Reagan and Mr. and Mrs. Jack Boyle."

Jack picked Nicky up and held her in one arm while he hugged Erin close to them with the other. Erin looked up at both and smiled. "We're a family again."

The wedding party then retreated up the aisle and into seclusion while the rest of the non-family guests were instructed to head over to Tavern on the Green where cocktails and hors d'oeurvres awaited them.

The remainder of the pre-reception photographs were taken and by 8:15 p.m., the wedding party was arriving at their reception.

Joe had done a phenomenal job making the food selections and everyone was devouring the hors d'oeuvres.

As the family entered the reception, they were treated to a rousing applause. Handshakes, kisses and well wishes rained down on them.

At 9:00 dinner was served and due to the size of the family, two large round tables were placed in the center of the dining area. Frank and Valerie helmed one table with Bill and Charlotte McLane, Henry, Kerry and Chris and Jack and Sean.

Jack and Erin centered the other table with Danny, Linda, Jamie, Casey, Joe, Alex and Nicky.

During dinner, Valerie and Erin went up to the band and borrowed the microphone.

Everyone grew quiet as Erin began. "Planning a wedding is not an easy task as I'm sure most of you know. Fortunately, we had a lot of help from our families, who today have become one family, but there are two people who really went all out for us and we want to single them out."

Valerie then took over. "We have this wonderful band and our talented disc jockey forming our entertainment tonight courtesy of my new son and Erin's brother, Danny."

Everyone began clapping and Danny smiled and waved.

"I understand that at one time Danny was quite the fixture in the music scene and has always had a keen ear so when we sent him a text message giving him this assignment, he went at it with his usual gusto and we thank him for his excellent selections." She concluded.

Erin took back the microphone. "I'm sure everyone here knows the story of my middle brother Joe and how we thought we had lost him over five years ago in the line of duty. While I have often wanted to strangle him for going undercover as he did, I love my brother with all my heart and it's more than enough to have him back with us. Joe always had the culinary skills in our family and while undercover he spent time developing these further. This wonderful meal that you are enjoying tonight as well as the fantastic hors d'oeuvres we had earlier are the result of his meticulous planning and taste and we thank him for providing us with such a splendid banquet." Erin beamed while looking at Joe, who also waved to everyone.

And now that I have given my eldest two brothers their recognition, it's time to bring up my youngest brother who I used to hold on my lap as I fed him his bottle" drawing a huge laugh out of everyone present. "Our Best Man, Detective Jamison Reagan, Esquire." Erin announced figuring that would get Jamie back for taking the fifth earlier.

Jamie blushed a deep shade of pink that Danny and Joe immediately noticed and were sure to point out to him as they laughed.

He stood up and slowly worked his way to the microphone which his sister handed off to him before giving him a kiss and a wink.

"I don't know how I can follow that one up because Erin has finally managed to embarrass me to a greater degree than Joe or Danny ever have and trust me when I say that was a high hurdle she just jumped." He announced which caused more laughter.

"Where do I start?" "Valerie. In the short time I have had the pleasure of knowing you I have found you to be a very warm, open and kind person who is very easy to speak with. You've raise two wonderful persons in Kerry and Christopher and I've been fortunate to have become close to both, with Kerry saving my life months ago. Christopher and I share a love of law and the memories of Harvard's law school and we are both fortunate to be working with Jack which will help bring us closer together. Most importantly Valerie, you have made our father happy again and given him a reason to look forward to each new day and we thank you for your love and the tenderness that you show to him, for he is a good man who will honor and cherish you with his remaining days."

"Dad, you are the rock of our family who helped raise the four of us to become the people we are today, who we could always turn to and who instilled in us all a deep sense of loyalty and duty in the service of others; taught us the strong values of family, honor and tradition; given us good and honest advice whether requested or not, and have been at our side through good and bad including all of my hospital stays and there have been many, but at the end of the day we all know that whatever is occurring in our lives you are but a phone call or a knock on the door away from helping us through it."

"Jack, I was a little over a decade away from Erin feeding me my bottle when I first met you, but I always liked you and it pleases me immensely to have you back in the family and more importantly, that Nicky has her parents together again. I look forward to your tutelage and to our growing closer as the years progress. Your vows today were ones of beauty and I thank you for the love and happiness that you have brought back to my sister."

"Erin, this may be the hardest part of the toast for me to give because you are much more to me than an older sister. If Dad is the rock in our family than you dearest Erin are its safe harbor. Whenever I have needed someone in my corner you've always been there, whether to save me from Joe and Danny, or from an irate mother who didn't appreciate my making mud pies in her oven, to helping me with my studies, and in pushing for me to always strive for success. You've never accepted less than a full and honest effort from me in anything I have done. You convinced me go to law school and helped me get through it. Finally, you went against your overriding concern for my safety by supporting my decision to become a police officer and to insure I had a backup plan, pushed me to finally sit for the Bar Exam. You have introduced both Joe and I to wonderful women whom we deeply love and most importantly, you have kept me grounded, focused and on the right track so that I could attain the goals in life which you have always inspired me to reach for. You've been like a second mother to me as well as one of my deepest confidants and I will always treasure you for the wonderful person you are and I will always wish, pray and hope that as your reward life honors you by giving unto you only its very best."

"Ladies and gentlemen, a toast to the happy couples. May the wind always be at your backs, the storm clouds far behind. May the sun always shine in your faces and the stars sparkle in your eyes. May your troubles be small and your joys great. May God's love and countenance radiate upon you and may you always have fair winds and following seas throughout life's journey together. To my father and step-mother and to my brother in law and sister. Le Chayim." Jamie concluded using the traditional Hebrew toast for "To Life."

Everyone broke out in a standing ovation as Jamie made his way over to Valerie who kissed and hugged him followed by Frank who held him as close as he could. He then went over to Jack who did the same followed by Erin who kissed him on each cheek and wrapped her arms around him pulling him tightly to her while she whispered in his ear. "I love you so much baby brother."

Even Danny and Joe were showing signs of tears as they also came over and hugged Jamie followed by Chris and Kerry.

Danny, Joe, Chris and Kerry were next up.

Danny led off:

"When Jamie was born, Joe and I thought that our parents had brought us home a live toy to play with. Erin thought that he was a doll she could dress up. Girls and boys play with toys differently and I guess we broke Jamie so many times that Erin grew tired of always fixing him, so she won't let us play with him anymore. Therefore I want to thank Valerie for giving us a new toy named Christopher and we promise we'll be very gentle with him." Danny smirked as everyone laughed including Erin.

Joe took over: "On a serious note, Valerie, as you know our family loves you and you've already become a part of us so today was simply a legal and religious formality as far as we are concerned. The bonus to your marriage is that we do indeed inherit the blessing of another brother and sister who we promise to protect and help guide along life's sometimes treacherous path.

We can't thank you enough for the happiness you've brought to our father as well as the extra spring to his step. Just be gentle with the old guy as he has at least another 30 years left on his warranty."

"Now as to Jack and our dear sister." Joe began. "

"Growing up the only girl in the family had to have been a trying experience and I know that Jamie, Danny and I didn't make it any easier for you, however, we have always strived to live up to your expectations of us and to make you proud. We may not always agree but that has never interfered with the deep bond we all share. Erin and Jack. You have given the three of us a beautiful and wonderful niece and we thank you for her."

Danny continued. "To both couples: There isn't much that we can say that Jamie didn't already capture so well, but please know that we wish for you only the best and brightest future together and may you grow old together in the same bliss of love that you share today."

Chris and Kerry then followed up with a few short words and their excitement at becoming part of such as wonderful and loving family, and how they looked forward to becoming more a part of the dynamic sibling relationship that already existed between the four Reagans.

Finally it was time for the brides and grooms.

Frank offered the microphone to Valerie who declined it prodding Frank to go first.

"First of all, with my elder sons." Frank said in his authoritative voice. "I told you last week when I gave you Jamie for your partner, that if you broke him there would be no more toys for either of you. As you have admitted to already doing so then you may not have Christopher." Which drew a round of laughs while Joe stood up and snapped his finger. "Darn Dad, that just ain't fair."

"Then stop playing with my doll." Erin shouted back causing Jamie to blush.

"On a more serious note, I have to start out by thanking someone special without whom I would have not met my wonderful wife. 19 years ago I gave my only daughter to my son-in-law and I was pleased to be able to do so again today. I want to thank Jack for returning the favor by insuring that Valerie and I met."

He turned to Jack and shook his hand. "Thank you Jack much obliged." He smiled.

"How did you find out, everyone was sworn to secrecy?" Jack responded.

"Jack, what did I tell you when you asked how I knew that you were dating Erin again? I'm the Police Commissioner and I know everything that goes on in my city." This drew another round of laughter from their guests.

"Next, I would like to thank Bill and Charlotte McLane for bringing such a wonderful woman into this world, and giving her the upbringing that you have. On the first night we met I felt a chemistry that has never left, but has only grown stronger as we have spent more time together over the past six months. I want to thank my son Danny for telling this old coot as he referred to me to get up off my keister and get back out into the world. It's that comment that lead me to Del Monaco's that night where Jack's law partner spotted me and called Jack, who then called Valerie, so thank you Danny."

Finally, I want to thank my children not scaring Valerie off and for being supportive of our relationship and in making Valerie and her children feel welcomed into our family. I have to thank my father for putting up with the two of us who have invaded his well-ordered world not with just ourselves, but with Chris and Kerry as well.

"As the father of the bride, I want to wish Jack and Erin all the best. There isn't anything I can say that Erin doesn't already know when it comes to my thoughts and feelings for my only daughter who has always been my ray of sunshine. As Jamie so eloquently put, she is our family's safe harbor when facing its many storms, especially when it involves one of her brothers." He smiled.

"On another note, it seems my children are not happy or fulfilled enough in their daily careers, they seem to need hobbies. Danny's is making sure he is constantly aware of what his siblings are up to. Joe's is being a chef, and a very good one at that. Jamie likes to play lawyer so he went and passed the Bar and now dabbles in the law and my sweet daughter is angling to become one of New York City's top matchmakers and she set up Jamie and Joe with two very lovely ADA's she works with, Casey Novak and Alexandra Cabot. Erin did such a wonderful job that last night at the rehearsal dinner, my sons proposed to their girlfriends and after being informed that my boys were past their sell by date in this arrangement and couldn't be returned to Erin, they accepted their proposals so we have at least two more weddings to look forward to in the not too distant future." Another round of applause went out as well as congratulations to the two couples.

"I want to thank all of you for coming tonight and for your support and friendship, and now I hope my wife will honor us with a few words." Frank concluded.

Valerie gave the customary thanks to everyone for coming and spoke briefly about her relationship with Frank and the bonding of their families.

Jack Boyle then gave an even briefer speech before handing the microphone over to his wife.

"Never give a lawyer a microphone." She joked. "As the daughter of the groom, I want to wish my father and Valerie the very best. Again, Jamie said it all and I can only add that I'm happy there is another woman in the family to help ease the load of dealing with all these Reagan men because believe me, it is not an easy task."

"Dad, you are the perfect father and I'll always remember you as being larger than life. When Mom passed on a part of you went with her, and when we thought Joe had died another piece of you left us as well, yet during those years you still fought on and were the tower of strength that we all looked to and leaned upon and you have always been there for us. When Joe returned we all saw a part of you reborn and tonight, as you stand here with your beautiful and lovely wife, I can only say that it's good to have all of you back, because we missed you. You are a fortunate man who now has six children and a daughter-in -law and a son-in-law to fawn over you , three grandchildren who adore you, your father who we are so fortunate to have with us and finally, a wife who will share in your joys and sorrows, help to ease your burdens and who will stand by your side with her unswerving love and devotion."

"Valerie, you once discussed with me your role in my father's life and within our new family. I can honestly answer that you are now the woman of the house." Erin smiled. "You have brought a special balance and charisma to our family as well as having given the four of us a beautiful younger sister and charming younger brother who of course, we will have to break in to our style but as Danny said, we'll be gentle with them."

"You both have our respect, our support, our friendship and most importantly our love. To the bride and groom." She raised her glass to her father and step-mother. Erin concluded.

The band then took over and announced the first dance. Valerie and Frank coupled up while Erin and Jack did the same.

Then the band launched into 'Daddy's Little Girl' and Bill McLane came up to dance with Valerie while Frank took Erin into his arms and Jack swayed with Nicky.

Afterwards, open dancing was called and Erin walked over and grabbed Chris for the next song. "Well little brother, it's now official" she said. He smiled "I've always wanted a big sister."

Erin next danced with Joe and then with Danny. When it became Jamie's turn he playfully refused to come up. Erin put her hands on her hips and stared at him. "Jamison Reagan, you get over here right now." She playfully scolded him.

Jamie came over with his puppy dog look on full display. Erin wrapped her arms around him and pulled him onto the dance floor. "I saved the best for last." She spoke into his ear.

"Don't tell that to Danny" He joked.

She ran her hand along the back of her brother's head. "Do you remember when I first married Jack, and I told you that just because I was getting married, that I wasn't leaving you and I would always be there and that you better be good and keep up your studies or I would kick your butt?"

"Yeah, I remember." He laughed.

"Well, someday soon you'll be getting married and I will still be there to make sure you remain the sweet person that you are or I will slap you silly, wife or not. You will always be my precious little Jamie and baby brother and nobody will ever take that away from me." Erin said.

"And I wouldn't let anyone." He smiled as they finished the dance.

As the dancing continued, Erin made sure to dance with both of her nephews and her grandfather. Linda also danced with her sons and Danny as well as Frank, Jamie and Joe. Valerie also had her dibs not only on her son, but her new stepsons and step-grandsons as well as her father-in-law.

By midnight it was time to cut the cake and the family gathered around. The two brides cut and fed the grooms who then returned the favor. Erin then cut out a piece with a lot of frosting and backed over to Danny where she turned around and shoved it in his face.

Danny just stood there nodding with frosting dripping from his nose and mouth.

"Hey, I'm not letting good cake go to waste." Linda said and she proceeded to lick it off his nose before she kissed him.

He looked at Erin. "Payback's a bitch Sis." He smiled.

"That's my payback for 40 years of your torturing me big brother." She laughed.

The band took a break and the D.J. came on and began spinning some classic disco tunes. Danny grabbed Kerry and pulled her onto the dance floor where they began busting some moves.

Chris grabbed Casey and they joined the group while Joe dragged Erin and Jamie took Alex. Everyone watching had to admit that Danny still had it and he put on a show that had everyone clapping to the beat as he shifted into high gear, looking like an Irish John Travolta as he owned the floor to the tune of "Staying Alive."

Next up was 'The Hustle' and again, Danny led the pack as Valerie, Erin, Alex, Casey, Kerry and Linda surrounded him.

Frank and Valerie watched their children and smiled at the relationships that were building. He looked forward to tomorrow night's dinner.

When the band came back on it was time for the ladies to toss their bouquets. Valerie and Erin stood side by side and let them fly. Erin's was a line drive right into Casey's midsection. Valerie's was a high arcing shot that dropped into Alex's outstretched arms.

Joe and Jamie looked at one another and laughed and then turned to notice their father raise his eyebrows at them.

Next up was the removal of the garter. "This should be good." Joe said to his brothers.

Frank knelt down next to his wife and Jack next to his.

As the music started Frank seductively massaged his wife's calf slowly working his way up her leg until he had the garter. Then he looked out at the crowd and wiggled his eyebrows as he slowly worked it off her leg. Jack in the meantime surprised everyone by removing Erin's garter with his teeth while Nicky stood there with a wide grin as she watched her parents.

The men then turned their backs to the single men and on the count of three they let them rip.

Frank's made a graceful arc and Joe jumped up and snagged it, while Jack's line bee lined into Jamie's face before it fell into his hand.

Erin saw who had caught her garter and let out a big "Yes!"

Now Jamie and Joe had to put their garters on the leg of the ladies who caught the bouquets. Joe started heading over to Alex and Jamie to Casey when Danny, in his best cop voice, ordered them to freeze.

He went up to the band and took the portable microphone from the lead singer.

"Ok, now normally the lucky guy would kneel down and slip the garter on the inviting leg of the lovely lady however, we Reagans do not do things normally and as these two in particular are a couple of pervs, we're going to do this the NYPD way and make these two detectives correctly identify which woman they should be putting the garter on."

Frank came over and lifted the back of Joe's jacket, removed the handcuffs from Joe's belt and cuffed his hands behind his back while Erin came over and did the same to Jamie. "You're pretty good at that Sunshine." Frank noted.

"Growing up with these three delinquents it became a necessity." She replied.

"Now, just removing their hands from the equation isn't quite limiting enough so we're going to blindfold them." Danny instructed.

"Frank took a clean black napkin and rolled it up and tied it around Joe's head as Erin did the same with Jamie.

"Hey Danny, come on down and let's truss you up as well. Then Dad can blindfold me, give me a broomstick and I can pretend it's my birthday and the three of you are piñatas." Erin shouted.

"Not going to happen Sis." Danny responded. "Besides, first we'd have to find you a beanpole to use" drawing laughter from his brothers.

Erin stuck her tongue out at Danny.

"OK, now we walk them around the floor for a minute and spin them around a few times so they are properly disoriented. Then they have to try to put the garter on with their teeth and hopefully they have picked the right lady and, the garter must get at least to mid knee." Danny gave the instructions.

"We're giving a bottle of Jamison's to the winner." Erin announced.

"Maestro, some appropriate music please." Danny ordered.

Joe knelt down and began walking on his knees in an attempt to find the women.

Jamie on the other hand stayed on his feet and began walking around the floor putting one foot forward in a sweeping motion searching for a chair leg.

He found one and then leaned in until he was close to the woman in the chair. He then began sniffing her perfume and running his cheek along her hair. He believed that he located Alex and began his search for Casey.

Joe listened to his brother's footsteps and headed in the same direction.

Jamie continued searching until he found the other chair about five feet away. He again sniffed and leaned in to feel the woman's hair brush against his face.

Recognizing the familiar perfume and hair texture, he knelt down and felt with his face until the outstretched toes met his nose.

He then put the garter over the foot and began pulling it up the leg.

Joe had found the other person seated and started to put his garter on that foot.

By the time Joe had reached the ankle, Jamie had his garter up and above the knee of the leg he had been working on.

Danny called a halt to the contest.

Frank and Erin came over and removed the hand cuffs and stood the brothers facing the seated women. On Danny's signal the blindfolds were removed and Jamie was rewarded with the view of his garter on Casey's leg.

"A bottle of Jamison's for Jamison." Danny announced. "Excellent deductive work Detective and, as long as we have the two future brides and grooms on the floor, let's have a song for them."

The band launched into a slow tune while everyone encircled Jamie and Casey, and Joe and Alex.

Casey had removed her garter and put it around Jamie's right bicep while Alex had placed hers around Joe's left one.

The end of the night had arrived and their guests began to leave. The wedding couples had one last dance as those who hadn't yet departed gathered around them.

Eventually, only the immediate family remained and sat down together for a nightcap.

"Danny, you can still tear up a dance floor." Erin admitted.

"Thanks Sis." He smiled.

As they recapped the wonderful day and evening they just shared, Frank and Valerie looked around them and took in the many different personalities that now comprised their family.

By 2:00 a.m. it was over and everyone began to head home. Nicky would go with Danny and Linda so that her parents could have their place to themselves.

After Frank's detail dropped them off, Henry opened the front door and turned on the lights before heading to his room. Frank stood with Valerie on the front porch and they took one last look at their city, while reflecting on their new life together. He then picked Valerie up and carried her across the threshold. He then kissed her deeply and recited her a poem.

"May your grass always be green  
May your skies forever blue  
May God Bless the Irish  
And may God bless you!"

"Welcome home."

-30-


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

**WARNING: This chapter includes some specific references to the corporal punishment of adult males by an adult female.**

Authors Note: If you have watched every episode of Blue Bloods, you will begin to note that while the characters are noble in their causes, they are flawed as human beings. Probably the most under-studied character in that regard is Erin. The writers have only scratched the surface on what makes her tick and she is a very complex person. I have elected to delve much deeper into her psyche.

Chapter 19:

Erin Reagan awoke to the blissful delight of her husband's head nestled on her chest. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close while he slept. Yesterday seemed like a combined whirlwind dream, the day and night having gone by so quickly that it was hard to imagine it ever took place.

All the planning, preparing, ordering, and other operations that it took to put it all together and in a matter of a few hours it had come and gone, just like Christmas day.

She realized that most people thought only about the reception and the honeymoon but the real work of a marriage began afterwards when compromises needed to be made and lives had to be integrated and schedules juggled, especially when there were small children.

Nicky would be 18 next month and starting college at NYU. As an adult she would suddenly be given a tremendous amount of freedom though as long as she lived under her parent's roof, which was her intention while in college, there would still be some rules and restrictions, but Nicky was trustworthy and never caused Erin any concern the way most teenagers did to their parents. Maybe it was because she came from a family of law enforcement that she had heard enough stories of kids her age or younger who thought they were invincible and could poke the bear in the ass without catching its claws, only to find their heads firmly trapped within its jaws and their entire life ruined or worse, ended.

Erin was only 40 and still fertile but did she want to put a new babe in the nest just when Nicky was getting ready to leave it? She imagined a 19 year difference in age between children not to mention that she and Jack were both in their prime and could begin enjoying life by doing some traveling and by just plain having fun, but there was another part of her psyche that wasn't ready to be childless. She liked being a mother and had to admit this began when she started taking care of her youngest brother so many years ago. Jamie had been her learning curve on how to raise a child so by the time she had Nicky she had a few years' experience under her belt. Then again, when the new child was Nicky's age, Jack would almost be ready to draw social security and she would be pushing 60. It would look like the kid's grandparents were attending its school and social functions rather than the young parents who had attended Nicky's.

One thing Erin felt was a genuine relief that her father was now primarily Valerie's responsibility and her younger brothers had their fiancées to look after them so in many ways, Erin's tour of duty to her family was coming, if not to an end, at least to a partial retirement.

She still loved her work and had spent 15 years as an ADA and saw no reason at this time to jump ship for the private sector, especially as Jack made a great living and money wasn't an object for what did they really need? They loved their Park Slope home and had no desire to move though Jack had talked about maybe getting a place in Florida or Arizona they could hit in the winter and have available for the rest of the family to use, but neither one coveted the extravagant type of wealth Jack's parents had attempted to foster upon him.

Would she seek a higher position within the DA's office, perhaps one that took her out of the courtroom and into an administrative capacity or would she tire of managing other people? Did she have enough supporters and political clout between her own name and that of her family's to run for a judgeship or at least to be considered for an appointment to a vacancy? Would she miss the life of a trial litigator being reduced from a participant to the role of referee?

"Maybe I'm having my own version of a midlife crisis" she thought, after all it was about that time. Jack certainly had his when he was 40 and left her, later filing for divorce. Maybe this was what also caused her to want to sneak out to the clubs and act out her frustrations. It wasn't about sex because she sure got plenty of that from Jack lately, but there was a need for her to engage in a mental and emotional power exchange where for an hour or two, she was the one in control of everything around her and no one interfered with that control or attempted to direct her actions in any way. The physical aspect of her play allowed her to vent her pent up emotional and psychological frustrations and she enjoyed working up a good sweat while doing it.

She never made the men she played with call her mistress or madam or ma'am. She used the play name of Governess and it was expected that the men she disciplined would treat her in that fashion, that they were her charges and she was fully responsible for them for the duration of time she dictated.

She had nothing to do with them outside of the club and if and when she did happen to run across someone from that scene in the real world, she would either ignore them or give them a look warning them to stay away or forever be banned from future sessions. She kept a distinct line of division between Erin and her alter ego.

She did not dress in leather, vinyl or other unique fetish attire, but wore a short sleeved blouse of which she would open the top three buttons in order to give her arm a less restricted range of motion. She wore short skirts, not to afford a seductive look but because a clothed lap provided less friction and the men would slide on her skirt, or the skirt on her legs throwing off her aim. She wanted her playmates firmly placed so that she didn't miss her target and wind up striking their back, legs or groin area. The idea was to punish, not maim.

There was no sexual contact and she did not allow her playmates to relieve themselves in her presence. This wasn't erotic to her but therapeutic discipline. If a man had an orgasm during the session she would immediately end it and not play with him again.

She did not ask for nor did she accept offers of gifts, cash or favors nor did she care to know anything personal about her charges other than what they felt they had done to warrant being placed across her knees.

That was the other thing that she wondered. She wouldn't consent to tie them up or bind them to an intimate piece of furniture. She didn't like whips or floggers and she didn't seek to stimulate or entice them. She liked to use her hand, a heavy flat headed wooden hairbrush and maybe for the ones who could take it, an old fashioned school paddle, but no matter what she used, it was given in a maternal manner as if she would be chastising a naughty boy, hence her thoughts returning to Kip Brown.

Something about him, the way he reacted to her when she threatened him that night at the Boom Boom Room, or when she formally met him earlier in the week at the courthouse, gave off a vibe that he was intrigued but either unsure or afraid as to what would transpire. In other words, he was interested but inexperienced. As Erin rarely indulged in her sadistic pleasures, she didn't waste time breaking someone in but played only with hard core bottoms who could take what she dished out and for such a slender 'beanpole' as her brothers often called her, she had a powerful right arm and a very heavy hand which could bring the most stalwart man to tears within a few minutes.

Even now, she felt no sexual arousal while contemplating giving him what she felt he deserved, but there was a current running through her mind that stimulated her thoughts to acute proportions.

If she was honest with herself, she would recall the first time she had ever done this and while it was truly meant at the time to be a punishment, she had to admit that it felt good and natural when she did it. "If only Joe and Danny hadn't hung Jamie to the backyard tree" she thought. She also remembered the fervor and vigor her mother put into blistering Danny's backside while she did her damndest to do the same to Joe's. Her mother's demeanor that day had tickled something deep within in Erin's psyche but she wouldn't act on it again for another nine years until the time Jamie spent a weekend with her and she caught him sneaking back into her house from a party she had forbidden him to go to. She proceeded to repeat the process she had partaken in with Joe and found that even though there was a fair amount of distaste in doing this to her beloved baby brother, the other side of her mind kept telling her that it was the right thing to do as she flashed back on memories of her mother often applying the brush to her elder two brothers' behinds for something they had done that crossed the line.

She had never done anything like this to Nicky nor was she interested in playing with women, many who had offered themselves up to her at the clubs.

If she were to be psychoanalyzed she wondered if she had some sort of mommy complex, for in many ways she was a younger version of her mother and over the years had assumed many of her responsibilities. They had the same disposition, temperament and demeanor and often were quick to anger or to respond unlike Jamie, Joe or her father, who kept calm and rationalized their responses.

Putting all of this aside for now, she wondered if and when she may be afforded another opportunity for a night out, and if so, would Kip Brown manage to be the object of her enjoyment and how could she possibly manipulate him into that position, literally? She would be at risk of being blackmailed by his threatening to tell Jack or worse, should Jack fire him or something arise at the firm, he may use Erin as a means of running interference with her husband on his behalf. The old adage was you don't shit where you eat and her cognitive reasoning was flashing red lights warning her to exercise the utmost prudence and caution and to stay away from Kip, but another side of her was telling her that Kip would be the perfect playmate because he was inexperienced and he had insulted Erin by his conduct and instead of simply disciplining someone who came to her and confessed his transgressions, Erin would be the aggrieved party punishing her transgressor which would result in the highest attainment of her fantasy.

The other remaining question was did she tell Jack about this and if so what would his reaction be? Would this damage their newly minted marriage and could she risk the fallout claiming Nicky as well as her own professional prestige should the matter ever come up in divorce court, simply to indulge her fantasies and what would her family's reaction be?

She was so concentrating on her thoughts that she never noticed Jack awaken and begin speaking to her.

"Earth to Erin, beep beep, Earth to Erin do you read, over? "

"Huh? Oh" She smiled. "Sorry, just reliving last night" she smiled sweetly as she pulled him back to her.

"It was a beautiful event" he smiled back.

"I really enjoyed the one point in the ceremony where you confessed before all to honor your vows." She said as she snuggled him closer to her.

"I meant it. I never should have left you and I'm lucky that you wanted me back." He said.

"Midlife crisis?" She asked.

"Probably, most men hit that point around 40." He responded.

"How about women, at what point do we go through it?" She asked.

"I've always thought that men had two phases of that. The first at 25 and another at 40. Women have theirs at 18, 30 and 50." He answered.

"Explain." She ordered.

"Women mature faster than men so at 18, they get their freedom from home and want to go hog wild. At 30 they are beginning to realize that they only have so many good years left compared to younger women, so they have another period where they grab for what they can. At 50, they realize that they've had their children; their husbands are getting older, maybe seeing other women, so they have one last chance to live it up. Maybe menopause has something to do with it, why, are you having a later or an early midlife crisis?" he asked her.

"Maybe. I was thinking that Nicky is about to be 18 and am I ready to have an empty nest? Do I want to try for one more but if we had another child, there would be a 19 year difference between he or she and Nicky and you and I would look like grandparents attending the same functions we once attended with Nicky. Look at Jamie, he's ten years younger than Danny and that age difference alone causes them all sorts of headaches. Our second child and Nicky would be an entire generation apart. What would they have in common and if Nicky gets married and has her own children by 25, then there's only a few years difference between aunt or uncle and niece or nephew." She said.

"So what you are beginning to experience is Empty Nest Syndrome, correct? He asked.

"Not just that, but also my future with the DA's office. Do I want to stay there as a litigator or maybe move up the ladder, or do I want to be a judge? Do I want to go private and maybe form a firm with you?"

Jack rolled over and pulled Erin on top of him and began to massage her shoulders and then the sides of her head. "I think you're on emotional overload from yesterday and what you need is a long vacation and as we are entitled to a honeymoon, maybe we should look at taking a week or two and running off to the South Pacific or taking a long cruise." He suggested.

"Hmmm, that does sound so inviting." She purred as she burrowed herself deeper into Jack.

"When is Danny bringing Nicky home?" He asked.

"He's not he'll bring her with them to dinner at Dad's, why?

"Then we have some time to enjoy ourselves before we wake up and go out for breakfast." He said as he caressed her back.

"Well, if you insist husband, then I shall gladly perform my wifely duty." She smiled as she sat up and began massaging his chest before working her way slowly down the rest of him.

Meanwhile back in Manhattan, two other couples had celebrated their engagement and decided an hour ago that it was time to rise and meet the day.

"The cook is off duty today so we're heading out." Joe announced.

"Let's splurge" Casey suggested. "Brunch at the St. Regis."

"Sold." Jamie replied.

"Me too." Alex seconded.

"Motion carried." Joe completed.

They decided to walk the 20 blocks as a way of burning off some of last night's calories along with what they would be consuming that morning.

After they sat down, Alex brought up an interesting subject. "Living accommodations." She said.

"You don't like our place, we just moved in six months ago." Joe replied.

"No silly, I meant that as we are now engaged and we spend 95% of our time with you two, it doesn't make sense for us to keep our own places. We can chip in on the rent and have money to save up for the weddings not to mention a few extra bucks to afford the fun that comes with living in Manhattan." She informed Joe.

Joe and Jamie looked at one another. "Excellent idea and practical as well." Jamie responded.

"Gee, thanks a lot. You make it sound like a business transaction" Casey teased.

"Not intended to be but Alex is correct, why spend money on a place you visit once a week?" We have plenty of room, and we don't crowd one another. It's mostly a question of closet space and between the master bedroom and the space in each of our rooms there should be enough." Jamie responded.

"Where are they going to put all their shoes?" Joe asked.

"Good point." Jamie acknowledged.

"Funny guys." Casey smirked.

"Yeah, you two are just lucky that you proposed to us after your sell by date or we would have returned you for a store credit." Alex informed them.

"Now that hurts." Joe said.

"As it does when you tease us about our footwear. That's out of bounds, didn't Erin teach you that?" Alex asked him.

"The only thing I know about Erin's footwear is that I saw a lot of it growing up, usually flying in Danny's direction." Jamie laughed causing Joe to join in.

"What I couldn't understand is how she could throw a shoe at him from five feet away and constantly miss his big ass." Joe chuckled.

"Go upstairs sometime and look at the door to his room. There are all kinds of dimple holes in it where her high heels impacted." Jamie informed them.

"So Erin was a thrower?" Alex asked.

"Shoes, books, sports equipment and food to name a few. Just about anything within reach that wasn't breakable would appear on Danny's incoming radar at some point during the week." Joe responded.

"And Danny never threw anything back at her?" Casey asked.

"No, Danny never touched Erin. He did some other things to her but never that." Joe started laughing.

"Like what?" Casey asked.

"We used to take a trip every summer up to these cabins in the Adirondacks. There were three bedrooms, one being for our parents. The other two rooms were much smaller and had bunk beds. Erin wouldn't sleep in the same room as Danny so she took the upper bunk and I took the lower. In the other room Danny took the upper and Jamie got the lower one."

"Which was fine until I was about five when I asked that summer to have the top one and Danny said no, that I was a bed wetter still and he didn't want to risk a shower so Dad made Erin switch with me for one night." Jamie said.

"He picked the wrong night." Joe laughed. "Danny had been drinking water, cool-aid, pop and everything else that day. In the middle of the night I got up to take a crap so I'm on the toilet when I hear Erin screaming her head off. Then she's pounding on the bathroom door telling whoever was in there to get the hell out."

"Danny had sprung a leak and soaked her." Jamie laughed.

"That's disgusting." Casey said.

"She thought so too." Joe chuckled. "The best part is Jamie came in, saw what happened, looked up at Danny and said. "I may be a bed wetter but at least I don't flow like Niagara Falls."

"Poor Danny was so embarrassed." Jamie shook his head.

"He would do other things too, like one winter we all went down to the Bahamas and they had these foam rafts that you could float on in the pool. Danny did a belly flop right next to Erin which not only soaked her, but knocked her off the float into the pool, drenching her hair which she hated to get wet." Joe informed them.

"Or the time he put ice under her butt just before she sat down at a picnic and the scream she let out." Jamie said.

"And you two angels didn't do anything to her?" Alex asked.

"Heck no, Erin would kick our butts and then tell on us afterwards." Joe said.

Jamie started laughing. "Remember that one time you, me and Danny were having a snowball fight and I was up on the porch and Danny whipped it at me just as Erin opened the door to tell us to get in for dinner and it hit her right in the chest?"

"Or the time Danny was blending a milkshake next to her and the lid wasn't on the right way and it flew off and Erin got her hair full of it." Joe reminded him.

"What about the time Danny ate five bowls of chili and later that night snuck into Erin's room and cooked off an SBD and snuck back out?" Jamie laughed. "You would have thought he tossed a gas grenade in there the way she was screaming."

"Woke her out of a sound sleep." Joe said.

"Sounds like good times guys." Casey smiled.

"In those days, it was." Joe responded.

"So, how does it feel to be engaged?" Alex asked

"It feels terrific." They both answered.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Casey inquired.

"Well, I think the intent is that this is the precursor phase to the end goal which is marriage." Jamie answered. "But yes, we wouldn't have proposed if we didn't want you to be stuck with us for the next 50 or so years."

"Just long enough so we're committed to changing your diapers and spoon feeding you your dinner." Alex joked.

"Someone is going to have to and by then Erin will be too old to do it like she once did." Joe explained.

The banter continued back and forth as they enjoyed their brunch, but most of all the loving relationships they had formed.

"So, are we going to pick a date soon?" Casey asked.

"When were you thinking of?" Jamie asked her

"Next year sometime. Maybe in May or June."

"Sounds good to me." Joe said.

"A double wedding?" Casey asked.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Jamie smiled.

"Us neither" Alex affirmed.

As everyone gathered around the table for Sunday dinner, Danny noticed a particularly happy expression on the face of his father, brothers and sister and he started to snicker.

Erin of course caught it and looked over. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said trying to stop laughing.

"Come on Danny, tell us." Jamie pleaded.

"It's just I'm looking around, and I see all of you with a very special glow or should I say, after glow look to you." He said.

"Uncle Danny!" Nicky exclaimed.

"Uncle Danny what, you don't even know what I'm talking about and you better not for at least another 10 years." He told her.

And then he pointed at Kerry. "And at least another five for you little sister."

"Dad, we better spend next weekend building our own sweat box out back before Kerry and Nicky begin bringing boys over so that Danny's all prepared to ascertain their intentions." Joe joked.

"Yeah, and you three will be in there sweating them with me." He said pointing to Joe, Jamie and Chris.

"Just be sure you don't install any indoor plumbing fixtures in it." Jamie snickered.

"Are you going to be that way when Jack and Sean begin bringing home girls?" Erin asked him.

"Eww, who wants to bring home girls? Sean asked.

"Ask me that same question in another five years sweetheart." Erin smiled at him.

"There are some really cool girls at my school." Jack said.

"And I'll bet they all like you too, don't they Jack?" Henry asked.

"I guess so." He answered.

"To answer your question, I'll leave it to their aunts, meaning the four of you" he said referencing Kerry, Alex, Casey and Erin" to screen them for me. I have no doubt that you'll get to the heart of their intentions with my boys." Danny said.

"What a Neanderthal you are sometimes." Erin said.

"Yeah, but it keeps everyone safe." He replied.

"I agree honey, I'd like to know who in this day and age is going out with our daughter, or if she gets serious what he's about? She's fortunate to have loving uncles who can insure she's safe." Jack responded.

"There, you see? Loving uncles." Danny said.

"Then it works the same for Chris." Nicky said.

"Me? I'm 25 Nicky." He answered.

"Doesn't matter little brother." Erin answered him. "We check them out and make sure they are good enough for you."

"You can't trust the intentions of women today Chris. If you only saw what we dealt with in court, some of the females are more nefarious than the males." Casey told him.

"You want to date them, then they're going to have to run the gamut." Alex informed him.

"And what about you and Casey? Chris asked Alex.

"We came preapproved." She answered. "Erin already had the dirt on us."

"Yeah, we just want them for their charming personalities and the stories they tell us about Erin." Casey responded.

"What stories?" Erin asked.

"We had a conversation this morning about us moving in and closet space. Joe reminded Jamie about the space requirements for our shoes. We balled him out and asked whether or not you had ever instructed them in the rule that a man never talks about how many pairs of shoes a woman has." Casey answered.

"You're right; I failed as a sister not teaching them that one and it's covered in Chapter 15 of the Big Sister's Manual for Bozo Brothers." Erin admitted while smirking at Danny.

"Jamie said that the only thing he knew about your footwear was what he observed being hurled at Danny." Alex finished.

"We're supposed to go check out the dimples in your bedroom door." Casey informed Danny.

"Go right ahead, it's full of them." He answered.

"Joe wondered how from five feet away you could keep missing his butt?" Alex stated.

"Because she threw like a girl." Danny smirked, receiving an evil look in return from Erin.

Linda interjected. "Let's get back to the moving in part."

"As we are there 95% of the time anyway, it's silly to keep our individual places when we can move in and put money away for the weddings." Casey answered.

"You haven't set a date yet have you? Valerie asked?"

"Not yet, but maybe sometime next spring or early summer." Alex responded.

"Frank, you're looking particularly smiley today." Casey noticed.

"Must be the afterglow from last night." He answered with a grin.

"You go Dad." Joe rooted.

The rest of dinner was spent discussing the wedding and how wonderful it was.

After dinner, Danny went over to Erin. "Outside."

Once they were out front, Erin asked him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm checking on you. When you weren't busting my chops you were off in Never Never land."

She told him about her thoughts that morning and maybe she was having a midlife crisis. Career, empty nest, her fantasies with Kip Brown, etc.

"Do you need someone to talk to because if so, I know someone?" Danny offered.

"Maybe soon, but not yet." She answered.

"Okay, but remember what we talked about and don't go jamming yourself up over this kid. He isn't worth it." Danny warned her.

Erin awoke Monday morning having planned to take a couple of more days off to decompress from the wedding but after Jack left she decided that the last thing she needed to do was sit around by herself. Idle hands were the Devil's workshop as her grandmother Betty used to say.

She suited up and headed down to her office.

Upon arrival she was greeted with a multitude of congratulatory salutations and she felt good to be acknowledged. She entered her office to find her desk neat and organized, her assistant's way of welcoming her back.

She sat down and began to review the files before her, making notes and designating assignments for the ADA's under her watch.

About an hour later Casey and Sydney popped in. "I heard you were in the building, weren't you supposed to be taking another couple of days off?" Casey inquired.

"I was but boredom set in." She answered. Then looking over at Sydney. "And how are things with Bryce? " She asked with a knowing smile.

Sydney grinned right back at her. "Things are going very well. Your wedding was our third date and as you know, that's the magic number before trying a guy out to see if he is fully and adequately functional."

"Really?" Erin asked her. "I take it then you won't be returning him for a credit like Casey and Alex asked to do with my brothers?" She inquired.

Sydney looked at Casey. "You wanted to give Jamie back?"

"No, we were joking. Jamie and Joe proposed to me and Alex Friday night at the rehearsal dinner and we joked about Erin's return policy."

"You're engaged? Where's the ring? She asked.

"Being sized, I have to pick it up later today. It was slightly too big and I didn't want it falling off."

Sydney gave Casey a hug. "Congratulations, when's the wedding?"

"Hey, give us a chance to plan it. We've haven't been engaged 72 hours yet." She laughed.

"So, how are things working out for you here? Erin asked.

"So far so good. I kind of got a short week with Alex, but she offered to make it up on the back end after your week so I'll spend a couple of more days with her but so far, I like it and more importantly, I understand it."

"Just be careful, this will be your most difficult week because Casey handles the cases which hurt the most to see." Erin warned.

After they left, Erin decided to take a walk over to the courthouse side of the building and pop in to a few of the criminal docket courtrooms to spot check some of her ADAs. She liked to evaluate their preparedness, style and overall effectiveness as to the presentation of their case. In many ways, trials were a form of theater and the better the acting, the softer the sell to a jury.

She had just left her fourth courtroom with three more to go when she literally bumped into Kip Brown as he was preparing to enter the one she had just exited. He was reading a pleading and not paying attention as to where he was walking.

He looked up to apologize when his mouth froze.

"Kip, didn't you know that it can be dangerous not to watch where you are walking?" Erin smiled.

"I'm sorry Ms. Reagan, I was just proofing a pleading before I filed it." He apologized.

"The time to proof your work is before you bring it here, when you can correct it." She admonished him.

"Yes ma'am, I did, but I like to recheck my work." He responded.

"Again, best done at the point where you can make corrections. If you found an error at this moment, how would you go about that or would you have to return to your office, make the changes and then return? She asked. When he didn't answer she leaned in. "I asked you a question young man."

"Um, yes ma'am, I see your point." He stammered.

"I'm sure my husband's firm pays you well. As such, please use your time efficiently and productively. I do not want to have to add waste and sloth to my list of your transgressions." She said.

With that she stepped aside to allow him entrance to the courtroom. "Daylight's burning Mr. Brown, I would advise getting a move on or you may find something else burning closer to the seat of the problem." She said as she began walking away from him, a malevolent grin on her face.

"Ms. Reagan?" He asked.

She turned around, a look of curiosity on her face.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Sure, why not, as long as it won't result in getting your face slapped." She answered.

"I've admitted my mistake and I have apologized twice and yet I feel that I'll never get off your shit list. Why is that?" He asked.

"Because Kip, it's the way you behaved and I understand from my step-brother that this wasn't a onetime occurrence, this is your standard M.O. for how you like to treat women. So, that being said, I have to question if you were apologizing because you were called out or because you were feeling truly remorseful after what I said to you. Personally, I believe it was the former and boys like you don't change unless a woman stands up and makes you pay the price for your poor behavior. If it had been the latter, you would have taken me up on my offer, accepted your punishment and moved forward with a clean conscience as well as a realization for the consequences of your conduct." She answered.

"I do realize what I did and I am truly sorry but I don't want to feel that you're my enemy or somehow out to get me." He said.

"Is that what you think?" She asked. "Kip, I'm not out to hurt you. My intent was to help you. I have no interest in ruining your position at Boyle-Simmons, or your standing with my husband. I have no stake in seeing you fail, in fact, I want to see you succeed but I also am wise enough to know that every so often someone like you needs a tune up in order to perform and behave at your best." She informed him.

"I understand. Hypothetically speaking, if I were to take you up on your offer, how would we go about it now that you are married to my boss?" He asked.

Erin couldn't believe her ears. He had just admitted what she had believed all along, his desire to surrender to her discipline.

"I'm afraid that ship sailed last week." She said. She was about to elaborate further when she noticed Danny making a bee line straight for her.

"Excuse me, there's a detective I need to speak with. I'm sure we'll speak again."

"Hey Sis, who was that?" Danny asked, his cop senses tinging.

"Just another cub attorney with a question." She smiled.

"One of yours?" He asked.

"No, he works for the dark side and had a question on how to file a pleading." She answered. "What brings you down here?" She asked.

"I had to talk to the ADA on that Rodriguez case that I worked on right after Joe came back, you know the one with the abusive stepdad." He answered. "I stopped by your office but your assistant said you were here spying on your troops."

"You missed me?" She grinned. "I would have thought you would have had enough of me over the past three days." She lamented.

"Nah, you're my favorite sister, how can I ever see enough of you." He responded.

"Be careful you don't say that around Kerry or Valerie. I'm no longer your only sister." She reminded him.

"Figure of speech and technically, she's a step-sister." He apprised Erin.

"You know very well the term 'step' is not in Dad's vocabulary so just mind what you say. We don't need to be creating any diversity, especially this soon in their marriage." She admonished him.

"Got ya, so getting back to that kid you were speaking to. Something tells me you're not being square with me." He said.

Erin looked up at the ceiling and hunched her shoulders before looking back down at Danny. "Sometimes you are infuriating."

"That was him wasn't it?" Danny asked.

"Yes Danny and no, it wasn't a planned meeting. He bumped into me as I was leaving the courtroom. He was reading a pleading instead of watching where he was walking."

"So you what, threatened to beat his ass for it?"

"No Danny, in fact we discussed that the time for proofing one's work was at the office, not at the time it was filed. I was giving him constructive criticism on how to improve himself and his efficiency as a lawyer." She answered half truthfully which for now passed her brother's bullshit detector.

"So now he's become your pet project." Danny accused.

"Danny, if I had a pet project it would be on how to open your head and understand how the machinery inside operates." She responded.

He held his hands up palms out: "Hey, it's your marriage, your career and your family. I'm just trying to be the voice of reason here." He said pretending to be hurt by her comments.

"I know Danny and I am not doing anything with this guy, I was just giving him a lecture on efficiency so that he doesn't waste my husband's time and money flunking around." She responded.

"Alright, I have to head back but I mean it, stay away from him Erin." Danny warned as he turned around and left.

-30-


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

**WARNING: This chapter includes some specific references to the corporal punishment of adult males by an adult female.**

Chapter 20:

Jack, Erin and Nicky arrived back home after Sunday Dinner at Frank's.

Nicky as usual went to her room to Skype with her friends. Jack and Erin went into the kitchen where he pulled a bottle of wine out of the refrigerator and poured two glasses.

He toasted his wife and took a sip.

"I have an idea that I would like to share with you." He said.

"Please do." She responded.

"Part of the problem with our first go around was a lack of communication coupled with a failing to take time out from everything and everyone around us to just be together."

"I'll agree with that." She nodded.

"You and I need a date night, one night a week where it's just us. No Nicky, no family, no business. Just Erin and Jack like when we used to date. We go out for dinner and a movie, or a show, or go bowling or catch a game, whatever, but no matter what it is, that's our time to be one on one with one another and that's the time we open up for the week. Anything we need to get out, it comes out. No theatrics, no fighting, just two adults sharing their thoughts." He tossed out to her.

Erin smiled. "I'd like that a lot Jack."

"Good. We know that Sunday night is out and most likely we'll be spending Saturday nights either at functions or with your brothers and their significant others so, one week night for us."

"The only problem with that is if I am in the middle of a trial." She noted.

"Ok, then make it Friday night. Nicky is usually out with her friends and once she starts NYU, I'd be surprised if we saw much of her until Sunday at your Dad's. Look at this as our opportunity to be kid free again like we once were, and to pretend that we're back in our 20's. As much as I love Nicky and being a father, we were very young when we had her and we never had a chance at getting to know each other." He said.

Erin walked over and gave her husband a big kiss. "I love you Jack Boyle."

"Awww, how sweet." Nicky said as she came into the kitchen.

"Speak of the devil." Jack teased.

"You two look so cute together." Nicky smiled. "So, now that you two are married and it's not like you're that old, any chance that I may be getting a brother or sister?" She asked.

Erin looked at her. "Not too old?"

"Well, it's not like 40 is ancient, medically you can still spawn." Nicky teased.

Erin walked up to Nicky and folded her arms: "You know Nicky, you have another month until you're 18, which means that until then you are still a minor and while to date I never placed you across my knees, that doesn't mean that I don't have another month left in which to do so." Erin threatened.

"MOM!" Nicky shockingly reacted.

"Then please show a little more respect. Also, your dad and I have decided to make Friday nights our date night so feel free to make plans with your friends accordingly, as long as you adhere to the rules."

Nicky smiled. "That's great news, it's like your back in college!" she exclaimed.

Erin smiled. "As to future brothers and sisters, your father and I are going to spend our remaining years enjoying life. I have decided to close down the baby factory and turned it into a playground." Jack laughed as he saw his daughter's reaction.

"Oh My God, that is way too much information." Nicky said as she waved her hands around indicating her mother to stop. "I'm heading back to my room. This conversation has gone way off track and now I'll be having nightmares." Nicky said as she left.

Erin yelled after her: "You better hope that your uncles and their fiancées get married soon and begin to spawn so that you'll have some younger nieces and nephews. Until then you're stuck with Jack and Sean." She teased.

"Guess you won that round." Jack said.

"One out of the last five hundred." Erin noted.

Danny, Jamie and Joe had another day off scheduled but all were feeling an itch to go back a day earlier. Danny had called earlier in the evening. "I've got cabin fever, let's go back tomorrow." He suggested.

"Agreed." Joe and Jamie said.

"See you two in the morning. I'll call Baker and let her know we're coming in." Danny said.

Frank and Valerie were settled on the couch and Henry was in his recliner.

"Have you two planned your honeymoon?" Henry asked.

"We're looking at a few options Henry, but so far nothing firm." Valerie answered.

"Take a long cruise, you two have earned it." Henry noted.

"And leave my First Deputy in charge of the department for two weeks?" Frank asked.

"Dino won't let him do too much damage." Henry laughed.

"Maybe your dad has a point Frank, when's the last time you really had a vacation?" She asked.

"A long time ago." He reflected. "Jamie was a senior in high school."

"Then let's plan something. Europe, the South Pacific, Australia, or maybe a two or three week cruise?" She suggested.

Frank pondered leaving his family and his city for three weeks. Could they both survive without him? Danny would oversee the family and while he would never stoke Danny's ego by saying it to him directly, Frank always knew that his oldest was more than capable for that job. As for his city, that's why he had subordinates and people he could trust, like Dino. Besides, any policies that his First Deputy put into place in his absence could easily be revoked upon his return.

"I agree. Where would you like to go?" He asked.

Valerie pulled out some travel brochures she had recently obtained and began reviewing them with Frank.

The next morning found the brothers and Baker collating cases which the Chief of Detectives office had classified as Major Crimes and had copies of those files sent over from the individual precincts which would continue to work them for now until the new unit was up to speed. They had until August 1 to be ready and fully operational.

Friday night had come and Erin and Jack went out on their first date. He had picked a quiet French bistro figuring the intimacy and solitude would provide a good backdrop for getting Erin to open up. He knew something was frustrating her and hoped to coax it out.

Small talk ensued through the meal with plans for getting away as well as their discussion of their future and they type of marriage they wished to have. They reviewed the good and bad points of their previous venture in matrimony and agreed to reestablish the good while working to eliminate what caused friction.

After desert, they sat back with their drinks and coffee and Jack made a bold move.

"Erin, as you recall we agreed that we would put everything on the table during our dates and anything that bothered us would come out so that we could discuss it. I sense that there is something deeply troubling you and that you are hesitant to share it with me." He said. "If we are going to have a good marriage based on being open with one another than we can't pick and choose what to keep secret."

Erin nodded. "You're right Jack and I've been trying for weeks to tell you about it, but I haven't quite figured out how. Part of me is afraid that you'll leave me again and another part is afraid to disclose my secret." She admitted.

Jack smiled. "I think I have a pretty good idea as to what your secret is."

"You do?" She smiled back.

"I do. In fact, I can sum it up in one word." He answered.

"And what word would that be husband?" She cautiously asked.

Jack leaned in and whispered "Governess."

Erin's eyes went wide as saucers. "How did you find out?" She heatedly asked.

Jack laughed. "First of all, I'm not judging you and I understand that this was while we were apart, so what you did during that time period is none of my business. As to how I found out, think about it. The legal and law enforcement communities in this city are very small and at some point, someone is going to recognize someone else. A colleague of mine went to a club over on W. 20th and Eighth Avenue about a year ago. He was with a group of friends for a bachelor party. He'd seen photographs of you on my credenza and recognized you. He told me about the encounter a week later. From what I was told, you were mingling among the other people and he thought you were striking so he asked the dungeon mistress about you. She told him that your name was Governess and as to your area of play. Not long after that you said hello to him as you walked by and struck up a brief conversation where he indicated his purpose for being there. You had asked to meet the future groom and inquired whether he was cleansed of all his sins prior to marriage. When he joked no, you told him to follow you at which time I understand you gave him a good spanking, nothing to hurt him, more of a prank to play on him in front of his friends."

Erin remembered it well. It was a slow night and she hadn't found anyone who interested her enough to play with until she began speaking with an unknown man about his friend who was getting married the following week so on a lark, she agreed to give him a good hand spanking in front of his friends.

"I recall it vividly." She responded

"Like I said, it's personally not my style but I'm a pretty open guy so if you'd like to tell me more about that part of you, I'd like to hear it."

Erin ordered another round of drinks and after they were served, she began to tell Jack her story.

Thirty minutes later she felt drained yet at the same time relieved to have been forthcoming and honest with him.

"So, if you are now disgusted with me or feel that I'm some type of perv or head case, it's not too late to have our marriage annulled, but we should probably tell Nicky together." She said despondently.

Jack reached for her hands. "Sorry lady, but you aren't getting rid of me that easily." He smiled causing her to as well. "I don't think any less of you for having those feelings, and as for your stress levels, I can more than understand how for the past nine years you've been overloaded between us, Nicky, your family, your mother's death, Joe's disappearance, Jamie becoming a cop and all the times he's been injured and finally, your career. If that's what it took to keep you sane and it was consensual and safe, then it's not a problem for me. In fact, if that's something you still need to do on occasion, then I'm fine with it."

Erin was stunned. Was he giving her the green light? "Jack, are you saying that you don't mind if I continue to do this?" She asked.

"Nope. If that helps you unwind and makes you a more relaxed and happier person, I accept that and won't stand in your way. If you need a few hours once every few months to let it out, take them. Just let me know where you are so that I know you're okay." He told her.

"Thank you Jack." She softly smiled at him.

"The only condition is that we still have our date night so if Friday is the play night, then you owe me one other night that week." He smiled.

"That my love is an irrevocable deal." She beamed.

"Okay, and no spanking your husband." He said.

"Well, maybe on his birthday." She joked.

"Maybe." He smiled back. "Does anyone else know?"

"Danny." And she told him the story as to how he found out and their subsequent discussions of it.

"If Danny knows then you can be sure Frank does, not that Danny told him but again, who do you think has the money to pay those cover charges? It's our people and cops who frequent those places looking to let off steam. I'm sure more than one of NYPD's elite has seen you there." He informed her.

"Dad's never said anything to me about it but he probably wouldn't. If he felt the need he'd use Danny as his intermediary." She noted and Jack agreed.

"So it must be time for you to feed upon someone's unsuspecting derrière because you have that tension built up, correct? He asked.

"Yes. And it started the night of my bachelorette party." She proceeded to explained what happened but did not mention names. Jack sat there nodding.

"I wish you would have taught him a lesson, how vile and rude. Do you know his name?" Jack asked.

"I didn't that night, but I do now." She answered.

"How did you find out, have Danny run a check on him?" Jack asked.

"No Jack, believe it or not, you introduced him to me in the courthouse hallway the Monday after this happened." She smiled.

Jack began thinking back and it suddenly hit him. "Kip Brown?" He asked her in a loud voice.

"Jack, calm down. Yes, Kip Brown. In fact, I ran into him again this past Tuesday. Literally." She explained that encounter. "By the way, I asked Christopher about him and he didn't exactly have the most raving reviews about his law school class mate." Erin then went on to inform Jack as to Chris's comments.

"Then it looks like he needs to spend some time with the Governess." Jack smiled. "In fact, I'm asking you to do it."

Erin's mind lit up to its maximum as all of her senses were now on full alert. "You can't be serious Jack, he works for you"

"No, he's an intern. He hasn't passed the Bar and his work is average at best. Initially I planned on keeping either him or Chris and was using the summer to evaluate them against one another but there isn't a comparison. Chris's work is first rate, he's professional, pleasant, a gentleman, offers to take on extra workloads, efficient and he has a brilliant mind. He's a younger version of Jamie and you know what I think of your baby brother. The only problem I have with Chris is he's too shy and eager to please. We have to work on that one and toughen him up. Kip is a slacker and sloppy and I've noticed him trying to pawn work off on paralegals which he thinks is beneath him such as filing motions, drafting subpoenas, and other minimal discovery work. I had planned to dump him anyway, I just hadn't figured out as to when."

"Yes, but if I were to go through with this and you fired him, it puts us both at risk doesn't it?" She asked.

"Not if you get a full release. In fact, I'll sweeten the pie. I'll give him an extra six months to prove himself if he lets give him an attitude adjustment. By then it will be too far past the point where he has any way to claim for unlawful termination and I'll make sure that if he rats you out he'll never practice law on the eastern seaboard the rest of his life. Even better, if he improves, then every six months he has to see you for an hour to evaluate him and if you decide he's focused, I'll keep him. He may make junior partner someday literally by the skin of his ass." Jack joked.

"And how am I going to get in contact with him, I just can't call or email him at work, and I can't stand around the courthouse hoping to run into him." She said.

"When we get home, get out one of those small note cards that you have and write down a date and time and place you want him to meet you at. Sign it 'Governess'. Seal it in an envelope and address it to 'Naughty Boy' and I'll drop it on his desk when he's off doing something else. Arrange to meet him to discuss this and if he agrees, then we can figure out where it will take place because I don't want this on display for other eyes." He informed her.

They finished their drinks and headed out for a walk before heading home.

"I like date nights." Erin smiled as she pulled Jack closer to her.

"Me too." He said as he put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed.

"Jack, let me talk to Chris, big sister to little brother. I'll toughen him up." She said.

When Erin returned home she logged on to her planner and checked her schedule. She had Sydney with her all next week but decided that she could spare the time to meet with Kip Brown after work. She came up with an out of the way place that none of her brothers ever frequented and wrote down the day, date, time and location. She also added the words. 'Do not be late young man.' and signed it "Governess." She then booked out an evening to have dinner with her newest brother. She'd call him tomorrow and set it up."

The following Monday morning Jack took the envelope with him to work. As he was usually one of the first in, and Kip usually the last, Jack slipped it on the desk in Kip's cubicle partially covering it with a file which had a post it note from him stating. "Review and Summarize Depositions - Jack." This would get Kip's attention right away causing him to pick up the file and notice the envelope awaiting him. He smiled wishing he could be a fly on the wall when his wife got a hold of this little shit.

Jack had just sat down at his desk when Christopher knocked on his door and bid him good morning. It was 7:30 a.m. "Come on in Chris, have a seat."

"Thank you Jack." He shyly responded.

"Erin and I were just discussing your progress Friday night and I have to tell you, I am very impressed with you on all but one level." He smiled.

"Yes Sir?" Chris asked.

"Relax Chris, it's nothing we can't fix. Your work is exemplary as is your dedication and ability but you are too shy and eager to please. This can be a cut throat business and sometimes you have to be a mean son of a bitch to be the kind of advocate your client requires. Erin and I agree that we need to toughen you up some so expect a call from her because she wants to sit down with you and have a big sister to younger brother talk."

Chris nodded in the affirmative.

"Okay then, back to the salt mines with you." Jack smiled and pointed towards the door.

Kip Brown arrived promptly at 8:55 a.m. and went over to his cubicle. He saw the file with the attached post it note Jack had left for him. He lifted it up to casually review it when he saw the envelope that had been secreted beneath.

He set down the file and stared at the envelope knowing who it was from and most likely that it was delivered at the same time as the file which had concealed it. Now he was truly scared.

He opened the envelope and read that he had an appointment with Erin that night at 5:30 p.m. at a place on the lower west side. He began to sweat wondering what this was about when Jack appeared towering above him. "Good, I see you got the file I left for you. By the way, plan on leaving here no later than 4:30 today. It's both rude and discourteous to keep a lady waiting, especially when that lady is my wife." He informed Kip before walking away.

So now the cat was out of the bag and he was sure that Erin had informed Jack as to what happened at the Boom Boom Room. The entire day dragged by and the weight building on Kip kept growing. He didn't have lunch or leave his cubicle all day, focusing on summarizing the depositions. At 4:15 he had finished and dropped them off on Jack's secretary's desk.

"That's okay Kip, you can take them in." She informed him.

"Great." He thought.

He knocked on Jack's door and was waived in. "All summarized and footnoted." He announced.

"Very good." Jack responded while noticing that Kip looked sweaty and ill. "Are you okay Kip, you look like you have the flu."

Kip indeed was beginning to feel his stomach contents travel northbound and put his hand over his mouth as he ran to the men's room with Jack following behind him. He burst into the stall where last night's late dinner and his breakfast came charging back up. He felt Jack's wrap arm around him just as his legs turned to rubber.

"Easy Kip, I've got you. Get it all out."

Kip wretched another time and then went limp. Jack picked him up and walked him over to the sink where he wet a wash cloth and handed it to Kip who wiped his face and chin. "Thank you." He stammered.

"Use the mouthwash and gargle."

Kip did as told and took some deep breaths.

"Kip, Erin told me the entire story and I am not happy that you would treat any woman that way, especially my wife though at the time you didn't know who she was. I know that you're young and that you were drunk, but that doesn't excuse accountability and as a lawyer, you are held to a higher standard. Erin's a fair woman and she would like to not only put this behind the two of you, but to help you grow up and get your priorities straight. If I were you I'd pull myself together and be sure to meet up with her as directed. I promise that she will not hurt you, at least not tonight. Fix yourself up and get moving or you'll be late."

Jack patted Kip on the back and walked out of the men's room.

Jack pulled out his cellphone and called Erin, relaying what just happened. "He's terrified of you; maybe this isn't a good idea." Jack said.

"I'll be gentle but firm with him. If we let him off the hook this time, it will only serve to empower his believing that he can skate on it by having the same reaction at a later date."

"Okay, it's your call sweetheart. Good luck." He said as he hung up.

Kip Brown arrived at the appointed place at the appointed time and found Erin waiting for him at the bar. As he went to sit down she shook her head no and with a look indicated a table in the corner where they could have some privacy. When they got to the table, Kip surprised her by holding her chair out for her. She thanked him but took the booth side so that her back was to the wall, an old habit taught to her long ago by her grandfather. "Never sit with your back in the open, especially in a bar." Henry once warned her.

She would also be able to keep watch for anyone entering whom she may know. Kip went to take the seat opposite her, but she patted the booth seat next to her and told him to join her. Now he was getting confused.

"Thank you for meeting me Kip. Jack called and said that you weren't feeling well; terrified was the term he used. I'm not going to hurt you Kip, not tonight and Jack is okay with us meeting and with what we are going to discuss. He has some issues of his own he would like me to address with you and then you and I are going to form a plan on how you are going to move forward, as an employee, as a lawyer and as a man. I want to help you but I won't tolerate being lied to or having my time wasted, are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am." He said.

"First rule. My name is Erin. Please use it except when the time comes for you to address me as your Governess because that is what I will become to you. Do you understand what a governess does?" She asked.

"Yes Erin, I do."

"Then you are aware that it is the governess who traditionally assesses transgressions and administers the appropriate punishment to her charges, correct?" She asked.

"Yes Erin."

"Then we have established the foundation as to our proposed relationship. I will become your governess and periodically I will review your progress on many levels and depending on your results, you will be punished accordingly." She said.

She continued. "Today we are going to review the specific issues we need to work on and if you agree to participate in this program, I will leave you a form to review and sign, legally releasing me, Jack and his firm from any claim or complaint you may wish to file afterwards as well as stipulating to this being a consensual participation on your part. If you are onboard with beginning the program, you will sign it, place it in a sealed envelope and give it to Jack who will in turn deliver it to me.

"If after one week from tonight I have not received it, then we will not speak of this again and your window of opportunity will have permanently closed, are we clear?"

"Yes Erin."

"Now, in light of your stomach being upset and that you appear to be sweating, let's get you something non-alcoholic to rehydrate you." She felt his forehead and noted he was running a slight fever. She really was terrifying him so she elected to tone it down.

She ordered herself another drink and both water and ginger ale for Kip. She noticed that the glass in his hand was shaking so she put her arm around him and gave him a gentle hug. "Kip, calm down, relax. I have no intentions of hurting you. I want to help, remember? Take a deep breath and hold it. Now slowly release it, and another, good." She noticed his hand was steadying out and she gently rubbed his back. "I'm not a mean or vindictive person and I will not mistreat or abuse you. Yes, there will be pain but it is used to give you focus and to clear your mind." She informed him.

Once he had relaxed, Erin reviewed the issues that she had with him and then those Jack had at the office. She relayed Jack's offer as well. Erin had reviewed Kip's school transcripts and GPA and knew that he had it within him to be another Chris or Jamie, but he had come from a world of privilege where nobody held him accountable or taught him right from wrong. He had absentee parents and had grown up in boarding schools. He had gone through life thus far on his looks and family money.

After covering the issues they needed to resolve, she explained the procedure and what she expected of him during the session. She made it known exactly what the expected results would be, both the immediate physical and the longer term mental and emotional. She informed him as to how he was to be attired and to be freshly showered.

All that remained was for him to decide whether or not to go through with it and if so, when and where it would take place. Erin would make that determination if and when the time came to do so.

"Share your thoughts Kip." She directed.

"I never realized what a lousy person I really was." He answered.

Erin turned his face to meet hers. "You are not a lousy person Kip or I wouldn't be here. You have some inappropriate and bad habits and have made some poor choices. That does not make you a bad person but it does make you self-destructive and that is why I want to help you change. This is a form of therapy that doesn't work for everyone, but someone like you who has been allowed to run amok all their lives needs someone to take you in hand."

"It's a cathartic release of pain, stress and emotion, all of which cloud judgment. Getting drunk to mask that pain isn't the answer. Your parents gave you whatever you wanted but never showed you love, restraint or accountability and you can't simply wipe that out of your mind or mask it with alcohol. It has to be brought out one way or another."

Kip started to cry as Erin hit the mark. She pulled him to her and held him. "See Kip, it's already beginning. You and I are going to get all of that pain out and change you into the man we both know you can be."

When Kip and Erin exited a few minutes later, he went to shake her hand but instead she gave him a hug. "Go home Kip and think about it and I hope that you'll agree to this because I look forward to the next time we get together." She smiled, the first time he had seen her genuinely smile at him and he nodded as he smiled back.

When she got home, Jack and Nicky were waiting with dinner. "Something smells delicious." She noted.

"Chinese" Nicky said.

"Yum, I'm famished." Erin stated.

They sat down and after saying Grace, Erin dove for the Egg Rolls and Wonton Soup. Jack smiled knowing what had made her so hungry but he couldn't ask now as Nicky was present.

"So Nicky, how was your day?" He asked his daughter.

"Great Dad. I've been going over the syllabus for my freshman year and doing some initial research on the subjects and the required reading."

"I hate to sound like an old bore, but don't you ever just have fun?" He asked her.

"That is fun." She smiled.

"I think what your father meant was what would happen if the internet went down for a day, no computer, no cell phones, no modern communication at all. What would you do to entertain yourself, other than read a book?" Erin asked.

"I'd hang out with my friends and we'd walk around or hit the mall." She answered.

"Amazing how since we were her age things have changed so much." Jack noted.

"Why, what did you two do back in the 90's?" Nicky asked.

"We went to dance clubs, the beach, karaoke bars for young people, bowling, movies, Yankees and Rangers games; we played baseball in the summer, football in the fall and basketball year round." Erin answered.

"Seems like a waste of energy when most of that is now available online or in video games you can play at home." Nicky responded.

"I give up Jack, she's your daughter." Erin remarked.

He laughed. "I'll take her anytime."

"I remember when you had to actually walk over to someone's house to speak with them. Now it's cell phones with Face Time, texting and Skype along with emails, SMS messaging and Facebook as your backup tools." Erin commented.

"Miss the old days Mom?" Erin snickered.

"I would love to see you try and spend a week in the 70's or early 80's. No cable, no cell phones, no computers, no texting and there weren't that many video games and the ones we had were templates you taped to the TV screen and played video ping pong." She informed her daughter.

"Yeah, but you had three brothers who were always into something so you had excitement where I'm an only child so I have to fend for myself." Nicky said.

"That's true, and maybe we should have given you a brother or sister and I'm sorry we didn't."

"Not a problem, but when I get married I'm going to have a big family like you had growing up so that the kids always have each other." She told her mother.

Nicky finished her dinner. "May I be excused, Skype awaits."

"Sure sweetie." Erin said as she watched her go.

"Why didn't we have more children?" Jack asked.

"Because were kept putting it off thinking there would be more time and before we knew it, time had run out." She answered.

"Which is why from now on we don't put things aside because before long, we'll be too old to enjoy them." Jack said.

"Speak for yourself old man I'm always going to be young." She smiled.

"So what happened with Kip?" He asked.

"Believe it or not, he cried" and Erin went on to explain the entire meeting.

"Still think it's a good idea? Jack asked.

"More than ever. It's at the surface and I know that I can bring it out. He needs to trust me and I think that process has begun. We'll know by next Wednesday if he delivers you the Release form." She answered.

Erin spent the rest of the week with Sydney and she was very impressed with the young attorney's attitude, outlook and skillset. She was a very quick read and had excellent analytical skills. At the end of their five days together, she felt that Sydney would make a fine addition to the DA's office, but she reserved telling her so until after she conferred with Casey and Alex and Sydney had two more days to go with Alex before they could meet and collectively assess her.

Friday was date night and Erin met Jack uptown for an early dinner and a night at the Lincoln Center for the Performing Arts. There was a gala event and he felt it would be a good idea for them to go mingle for an hour and then head off to go dancing.

When they were seated for dinner, Jack removed an envelope from his suit jacket and handed it to Erin.

She opened it and noticed not only the signed Release, but also a short note from Kip thanking her for her understanding and offering to help him. Erin looked at Jack. "He's in."

"Now you have to think of a place." He noted.

"Already have. Casey and Alex are moving in with Jamie and Joe. Casey's going to let me sublet her place for a month or two. She still has three months left on her lease. I told her that I'm not using it as a pied a terre for a sexual rendezvous but that I have a project that requires some private space and I don't want to have to go back and forth to Brooklyn. She was going to put her furniture in storage, but I asked her to leave it until the lease was close to expiring. I want to create the correct setting for this."

"Sounds well thought out." Jack opined.

Next he pulled out a flat no frills cell phone. "Got you this. I already programmed Kip's cell number into it. This way, he can't bother you if you turn it off and he won't have your private cell number." Jack noted. It has 120 prepaid minutes on it and you can always toss it. Just remove the SIM card first.

"Smart thinking. I can text him information as well." She noted.

"I have to say Erin, that you don't seem as wound up lately. Has this taken on a different emotional component for you? Jack asked.

"Just the opposite, but now I have the ability to follow through and I don't have to hide it from you so it has reduced my stress levels immensely but as you previously commented, I need to feed." She laughed.

They headed off to Lincoln Center where they had a fabulous time, followed by a night of disco dancing which had Erin in hysterics as Jack tried to imitate Danny. "Jack, you know that I love you but when it comes to a dance floor, you look more like Joe than Danny." She laughed.

"Gee thanks." He grinned.

Kip Brown was at home doing some serious reflecting as well as drinking. He couldn't believe that his life had turned out to be so worthless and that the only person who showed him any concern also wanted to beat his ass in order to straighten him out. He couldn't face Jack in the office knowing that he knew about Kip's arrangement with his wife and Christopher looked at him like he had the plague. Kip was miserable and thought about leaving New York and moving out west. If he passed the multi-state section of the Bar Exam, he would only have to take a short exam to be licensed in California.

He grabbed another beer and looked at the seven dead soldiers already piled up on his coffee table. The problem with beer was that it came with a short term lease. After the third one caused the bladder's seal to break, with each one he drank another one wanted out. He stood and swigged the remainder of the eighth bottle, set it on the coffee table and saluted it. He was so busy thinking about his screwed up life that he forgot about the shoes he left sitting on the floor directly in his path to the bathroom so when he tripped over them slamming his face into the wall, he was already unconscious when the back of his head made a hard landing on the wooden floor.

The neighbor below him heard the loud thuds and ran upstairs. When Kip didn't answer she called his name but when he didn't respond, she called 911. Units from the 12th arrived and broke in, finding Kip laid out and barely breathing. They called for a bus which transported him to St. Victors.

Linda was the E.R. nurse in charge that night so when Kip was wheeled in she looked at the information which included his business card which gave his name and the firm he worked for. "Boyle, Simmons & Brauer, P.C."

Linda picked up the phone and called Erin.

Erin and Jack had just gotten into their car when her phone rang. Noticing it was Linda, her heart skipped a beat wondering which of her brothers just landed in the E.R.

"Linda?" Erin cautiously asked.

"Erin, I'm in the E.R. here at St. Victors. They just brought in someone from Jack's firm, a Kip Brown. He's unconscious and looks to have sustained a couple of head injuries. He's also heavily intoxicated."

"We'll be right there Linda." Erin said as she hung up and turned to Jack.

"Which one?" He asked.

"None. It's Kip" and she explained as Jack raced to St. Victors.

Linda met them upon their arrival. "He has a concussion as well as cuts to his forehead and the back of his head. According to the police unit that responded, he tripped over some shoes and slammed his face and forehead into the wall which probably knocked him out. He then fell backwards hitting the back of his head on the wooden floor. There were eight empty beer bottles on the table, each one being 5.5% alcohol by volume.

Erin stood there taking it all in and beginning to seethe. "When can we see him?" She asked.

"Not for another hour at least. He's getting an EEG and Skull Series. Does he have any relatives we can notify?" She asked Jack.

Jack responded. "I'll have someone head in and check his personnel file and get you that information Linda."

"Erin, he looks like that guy from the Boom Boom Room that you had it out with." Linda noted.

"It is Linda." Erin answered.

"Should I call Danny?" She asked.

"No, Jack and I have this. Trust me, Jack knows about it and I know Danny told you about me. Kip and I had a conversation the other night and were working out his problems. I'm surprised he was this depressed because when we left the bar that night he was feeling better about himself and promised to stay away from alcohol."

Jack called his office manager who accessed her office computer from home and gave Jack the requisite information. Kip Brown was from Boston. Jack called his father and was informed that the Browns were away for the weekend and couldn't be disturbed. Jack told the officious prick on the other end who he was and what had happened to the Browns' son. "I suggest that you have Mr. Brown call me back immediately." And he hung up. "I'm beginning to feel sorry for this kid." Jack commented.

About 90 minutes later Linda came out and told them Kip was awake and that she could see him for a few minutes. Jack elected to wait in case Mr. Brown found the time to return his call.

Erin entered the hospital room and found Kip staring at the ceiling.

She walked over and took his hand in hers and gently stroked the side of his face. He had a large bruise on the front of his forehead and another below his right eye. The back of his head probably had a good knot in it as well.

Kip remained silent so Erin spoke first.

"Kip, what happened?" She gently asked.

"Too many beers didn't mix with leaving my shoes in the middle of the floor." He answered.

"Why were you drinking so much? She inquired.

"Because my life sucks, I have no friends, and the only person in the last 10 years who has shown me any kindness wants to beat my ass until I can't sit down. I should have just taken a dive through the window." He said.

"Kip, what did we discuss the other day? You have a lot to offer but you have to get over your self-loathing and destructive tendencies and I promised you that we were going to do this together, didn't I?

"Yes, you did."

"Then you shouldn't feel alone. Jack gave me the Release and your note. I was going to call you tomorrow to arrange getting together. I have everything all ready and you and I are going to take you from being a spoiled boy who acts out and turn you into a man who we can be proud of. You know you need me to do this as much as I want to. We need one another here so please, no more drinking and no more feeling sorry for yourself, okay?

"Okay."

"I want your promise Kip."

"I promise Erin."

"Jack is trying to reach your parents. Is there anyone else we can call?"

"No, and I don't want them here either. They've never been around when I needed them. I'll be fine on my own."

"Well, you aren't on your own, I'm here and so is Jack and the E.R. nurse is my sister-in-law so she'll call me if you don't behave and I'll have to come back and spank you in front of all the nurses." She smiled as did he.

"Thank you Erin." He softly said.

She surprised herself when she leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Get well Kip. You and I have a date next week and I want to be sure you keep it." She informed him.

He nodded as he fell off to sleep. She caressed his forehead one more time and then left the room.

"So far no response from dear old dad." Jack stated.

"He doesn't want them here, so if anything changes, Linda can let us know. I'll check on him tomorrow." Erin said.

"Seems like Kip is turning into your pet project." Jack smiled.

"Maybe, but he has potential." She responded.

"Are you sure that maybe you aren't using him to fill your empty nest?" Jack asked.

"Maybe I am but if this is my midlife crisis, I hope I'm dealing with it in a healthy way." She responded.

They left asking Linda to let them know if anything new developed. When they arrived home they went straight to their bedroom and began making love. Erin was insatiable that night and wore Jack out. In the morning, she would wear him out again.

Erin headed back over to St. Victors to check on Kip. Maybe Jack was right and she was using him as a surrogate child to deal with her recent maternal feelings which had somehow become mixed in with her fetish. Maybe the act itself would purge her of one or the other, possibly both.

For now she wasn't going to over-analyze and would just go with the flow.

She parked and entered St. Victors, heading up to Kip's room.

He was lying in bed and looking up at the ceiling.

"Feeling better?" She asked with a smile.

"Much, thank you." He smiled back.

She sat down in the chair next to the bed and looked at him.

"Any further updates from your tests?" She asked.

"I must have a hard head. No fractures, just the bruising and a mild concussion which should be gone by tonight they said."

"Am I going to be able to trust you to behave yourself once you get home?" She asked.

"Yes Erin, I promise that I won't drink and that I'll do something constructive like work on some files I had brought home with me."

"Good. When are they releasing you?" She asked.

"Later today. I'll take a cab home." He responded.

"Are you sure? I can come pick you up." She offered.

"You've done too much for me already. I can check myself out but I appreciate the offer." He said.

"I haven't begun to do for you what I can. If you have any problems, here's my cell number." She said giving him the number of the pre-paid Jack had given her. "Call me."

"I will, but don't expect a call. I'll wait to hear from you when you're ready to get together." He said.

"Okay Kip, you'll be hearing from me soon." She rose up from the chair and went over and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Feel better." And then she left.

Erin headed over to Jamie and Joe's. Today was moving day and they had rented a truck and would be helping Casey and Alex move their personal effects from their individual apartments to the one they would now all be sharing.

Danny and Chris had offered to help as well, but as Casey wasn't moving any of her furniture, Alex decided to make it easy and had hired a moving company to take hers to a storage unit where Casey's would later be stored with Alex's after Erin had finished with her use of the place.

Today they were folding up clothes and boxing up things that would later be taken to storage by the moving men, or to their place in Manhattan.

The four couples planned on heading out on the town later that evening, something they hadn't done in a few weeks.

Jamie noticed that Erin seemed distracted and asked her about it.

"I'm fine, just the usual." She smiled.

"You sure, nothing I can't help with?" He asked.

"Come here you." And she hugged him. "The fact that you're asking makes it better."

By 3:00 p.m. the move was over and Alex and Casey were officially listed as co-tenants on the brother's lease. The manager was even happier now having not only two NYPD detectives, but two senior Manhattan ADA's living in the building.

Erin had put her private cell phone on silent mode so when she had the chance, she checked to see if there were any calls from Kip. The screen was blank, no missed calls. She'd wait a couple of hours and call to see if he made it home safely.

She decided to head home and informed Joe that she and Jack would meet up with them around 7:30 for dinner.

Erin now had a key to Casey's apartment and went back to look around, noting the place still had a feminine ambiance to it, but was now somewhat antiseptic with all of the personal effects removed. There was a short stool, a couple of hard back chairs, and of course the bed which remained, any of which Erin could comfortably sit on. She gave the room one final look and knew exactly how she would have it prepared for her meeting with Kip.

She headed out to the market and picked up a case of bottled water, some lotions, baby oil and some ointment and bandages just in case. Next she visited a store that catered to a particular group. She looked at several different paddles and selected two along with a wide head wooden bath brush and an old school strap. She paid cash for her purchases and put them in the trunk of her car. She headed back to Casey's and put the water in the refrigerator and the other supplies in the bathroom, but she left the equipment in her car, not wanting to take a chance that Casey may return and find it.

By now it was close to 5 p.m. and she decided to head home and take a shower and change her clothes in order to be ready to head back into the city by 7 p.m.

She called Kip before she left but he didn't answer. She'd try again later.

In the meantime, Kip had arrived home about the time Erin was selecting the implements that would be kissing his behind next week. He heard his phone ring and when he saw the number he knew it was her checking on him, but he didn't feel like speaking to her. He would keep his promise to not drink, and he would occupy himself.

There was something about her that was clouding his mind and this had gone far beyond where he thought it may, but she was becoming someone who he was interested in but he knew that it couldn't go anywhere for several reasons and, was she trying to help him or was she doing this for herself? All he knew is that he had a mixed bag of feelings toward her and it gave him another headache just trying to rationalize what they were so he turned off his phone and went to lie down.

Just before she and Jack left, Erin tried calling Kip again but this time it went straight to voice mail. Now she was becoming curious and concerned but she couldn't go knocking on his door, not that she even knew where he lived and she didn't want to bother Jack with it. The last thing she wanted was to appear obsessed over someone when a week ago she was exchanging wedding vows with her husband.

If Kip didn't show up to work on Monday, then she'd call in the cavalry.

Danny had suggested a place in Little Italy that turned out to be perfect. The veal and linguini were perfect and the minestrone soup was to die for.

After dinner they hit a comedy club which was a good release for Erin as she needed a few laughs.

The comic even wound up picking on Danny which made it that much sweeter.

Then they went to a bar that had dueling pianos and the four couples split off and Jamie, Casey, Jack and Erin joined one side while Alex, Joe, Linda and Danny took the other and engaged in a musical war against each other.

Laughing their heads off, they retreated to a table for eight and sat back discussing the week as well as the usual topics involving pervs, scum and skells.

Linda and Erin headed off to the ladies room and once inside, Linda asked if Erin had checked up on Kip Brown. Erin said that she had tried calling but he wasn't picking up and that if he didn't show up for work on Monday, she'd call the 12th and ask for a welfare check on him. Linda slipped Erin Kip's address. "Just figured you may need this. After you left the other night he wouldn't stop crying. I don't know what's going on between you two, but you've touched off something in that kid's head. Are you sure you want to continue?"

Erin briefly explained what was going on as Danny probably had told her anyway, and that Jack was aware and supported her through this midlife crisis. "So you're going to beat his ass?" Linda whispered.

"That's the plan." Erin smiled. "I knew you were aggressive and dominant, but I never thought." Linda said.

"It's not something I do daily Linda, just when I need to blow off steam. Someday we'll go out and I'll tell you all about it, but for now, trust me; I have Kip's best interests at heart and please don't tell Danny."

"I won't, you know that." Linda responded.

"Thank you, now let's get back before they hunt us down." Erin concluded.

On the way home, Jack noticed that Erin seemed more like her old self and was smiling. "Have fun tonight?" He asked.

"I did. I always enjoy when the eight of us go out and we can just let loose. The dueling pianos were a blast, even if none of us can carry a tune." She laughed.

"I liked it when the comic picked on Danny." He chuckled.

"I just hope that Danny never catches him J walking or he'll run him in for spite." She said.

"Did you find out if Kip made it home safely? He asked.

"He turned off his phone." She answered.

"Should we go check on him? " Jack asked.

"No, if he isn't at work on Monday I'll call the precinct and have them run by." She answered, surprising him.

"Okay, I don't have a problem with checking on him." Jack informed her.

"Jack, I can't let him become my primary focus. I'll call him on Monday to set up our session. If he answers, great. If not, I'll move on and just hit the club and get it out of my system. I can't rescue everyone." She stated.

"Kip isn't just anyone. I'm going to give you my theory and you can accept it or reject it, but at least I'll have said it." He stated.

"Ok, let's see how well you can analyze me." She smiled.

"You're back to being 23 and this has to do with the time you spanked Jamie. It awoke something maternal in you and with your midlife crisis as you call it, you see Kip doing the very things you kept Jamie from doing. Go back and listen to Jamie's toast to you. He made it clear every step of the way what you did for him and I think you're looking to straighten out this kid who could be successful like your brother if he got his shit together." Jack said.

Erin turned and looked over to Jack. "I accept your theory because it's true. Jamie was fortunate to have a supportive family but in the end, I'm the one who kept him from going off course. Kip grew up with everything Jamie didn't except he had no one there to straighten him out. In many ways, Kip is still a spoiled teenager and I want to beat that brat out of him and turn him into someone he can be proud of. I can't save everyone, but I feel I can fix this one person and if he'll let me, I'll try. If not, I can't do anything further for him. As far as my own mental makeup, maybe I'm trying to do a reset and this is how I'm doing it, I don't know, but I can't shake the feelings or the desire. For some reason I think the spanking I gave Jamie when he was 15 became the act that turned him on the right course. Before that he was a brat as well and could have turned out like Kip. I just want to see if it will work again."

"I accept your explanation; I just wanted to know for sure if you were aware of what you were doing and more importantly, why?" Jack responded to Erin.

Sunday morning was church and Erin wondered if she should even bother going. She hadn't been to confession in a month and how was she going to confess this whopper as to what she was thinking, feeling and planning, that was probably three sins right there alone. She remembered George Carlin's skit on the church and that every action that was a sub component of the primary act, was in and of itself a separate sin in addition to the act itself which was an additional sin so in her case, she would have racked up a bushel full of sins by the time she had Kip across her knees. Then the act itself would garner more sins. She could keep Father Murray busy for an hour and probably give the guy one hell of a boner by the time she finished. Oops, there was another sin. She figured that she would quit while she was up only 20 sins before she really got her soul into a fix.

She finally decided to go as the rest of the family would be there and if she didn't show, Danny would be up her ass at dinner about Kip, figuring she skipped out on another long winded sermon to play the bongo drums on Kips behind.

When she, Jack and Nicky arrived, the rest of the family was just getting ready to head in. Chris, Valerie and Kerry were also joining them now so the Reagan family took up two entire pews. She made sure to sit far away from Danny or he'd grill her during communion.

Danny must have realized this too as he kept looking over at her and giving her his cop stare which she returned by scratching the outside of her nose with her middle finger causing Danny to nod his head and smirk. Jamie caught it too and started to chuckle drawing a look from Frank who for once was oblivious to the actions of his children. Maybe Frank hadn't been getting enough sleep instead doing the horizontal cha cha with Valerie. Damn, another sin just racked up on the meter for failing to honor her father and step-mother.

The service was finally over and the Reagans made their way outside. Of course, Danny was like an express train heading directly for her with his evil eye as the headlamp.

"Ok, what's up with you, giving me the finger in church?" He asked.

"You caught that? Great detective work. It's my response to your giving me the stink eye during the service." She responded.

"That's because I know you are up to something you shouldn't be and that you told me you were not going to do." He responded.

"I have done nothing." She said.

"And you didn't go to the hospital and visit this kid when he busted his head open?" Danny asked.

"Rat fink Linda" Erin thought. "Linda called me because the only number they had was his business card with Jack's firm's name and number. Jack and I went over there together and yes, I talked to him while he was laid up which is what I would do for anyone. He's an employee of my husband's firm so I felt it was the kind thing to do and I don't recall needing your permission to do it." She shot back.

"And you have no plans to take this any further?" He asked.

"Whatever I do Danny is my business. I don't mettle in your personal life so stay out of mine. If I need any help I will ask you or better yet, I will ask Joe and Jamie. They tend not to be judgmental." She lashed out.

Frank walked over seeing his two oldest going at it again, just like when they were 10 and 8. "This is not the appropriate place or time for you two to have one of your legendary sibling spats." He warned.

"I'm sorry." Danny said as he held his hands up.

Erin still fumed. "I won't be coming to dinner tonight." And she started to walk away.

"Erin, please come back." Frank ordered.

She stopped and turned around and walked back. "If you and your brother have a problem, that's between you two but do you think it's fair to punish the rest of the family by depriving us of your company at dinner?" He asked.

"No Dad it isn't. I'm sorry and I withdraw my previous statement." She said.

"Thank you. Whatever is between the two of you can wait until tomorrow, but I do not want it mentioned at my house nor do I want it to affect our family time together, are we clear?"

"Yes Dad, we are." She answered.

"Yeah Dad, got it." Danny responded.

"Good. I'll see you both at the house later on." And he headed back to the rest of the group.

Danny went back towards the rest of the family and Jamie came over.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I will be." She said.

"Why'd you give Danny the finger?" He giggled.

"You saw that too? He was giving me one of his looks and I didn't like it." She answered.

"He's concerned about you as are Joe and I. If there's something you need to come clean about, I'm all ears big sister." He said.

"Yes Jamie there is, but now isn't the time or place, and I'm not sure if I want to really tell you of all people that your sister may be having a midlife crisis, or a mental breakdown, or is just another perv with sick fantasies that she intends to act out." Erin informed him.

Jamie didn't react, but processed what Erin had told him. "Okay, then I am the one for you to talk to because you've always been there for me so I'm going to be there for you and if you think I'm not the one, then talk to Joe because he's always been the one you could confess to." Jamie responded.

"No Jamie, it has to be you because in my screwed up mind, it all started with you." She admitted.

"Ok, then let's blow this pop stand and go somewhere we can talk. We've got time until dinner." He said.

"Are you sure because this is bound to really toast your brain." She said.

"I'm sure Erin, because I think I know where this is going and if so, then you're trying to bring something full circle." He responded.

Jamie went over to Jack and told him that he and Erin were taking off and would be at the house later. Jack seemed to appreciate it. Then he went and told Casey, Joe and Alex that he needed to help Erin out with something. Joe showed concern but he waived him off. "Something I have to do." He said.

Jack had driven his Land Rover so Joe, Alex and Casey went with Jack and Nicky. Jamie and Erin got in the Chevelle.

"Last time I drove this car the Blue Templar had cut the brake lines." He flashed back.

"Joe may not be so forgiving this time if you wreck it because you fail to stop for a stop sign so be careful." She said.

Jamie drove them to a quiet spot in Brooklyn where he used to go when he needed time away from the commotion and chaos that his family could be.

They got out of the car and Jamie opened the trunk and pulled out a heavy blanket. They then went over to a large flat rock where he spread the blanket and he and Erin sat down.

"Such a gentleman." She praised.

"You raised me right." He replied. "So, tell me what's going on with you."

"Why don't you tell me what you think is going on?" She responded.

"Let me start by saying, sometimes younger siblings see things that they aren't supposed to see. Like walking in on an older sister or brother while they are getting laid and if you do see that, it can sometimes screw with your head." He stated.

"You walked in on Jack and I having sex?" She asked.

"No Erin, I walked in on you using a wooden hairbrush on a guy's ass." He responded.

"WHAT?" "WHEN?" she shouted.

"The same night Danny raided the club on W. 23rd and Sixth Avenue."

"Were you one of the officers who came in?" She asked.

"No Erin, I was there to find a woman to do exactly to me what you were doing to that guy." He confessed.

"What?" Erin was totally confused.

"How do I tell this; I guess my fascination with it began the day I was hung from the tree and watched you and Mom wail on Joe and Danny, but it really came alive the night that you caught me sneaking back in your house. That lit something up in me and I found myself afterward thinking about it and realized later in life that it turned me on. When I was at Harvard I discovered a couple of clubs up there that I used to go to before I met Sydney and even after I met her, I would go when I could. I just had to make sure we wouldn't be sleeping together for a few days so that the redness went away and she wouldn't ask questions." Jamie informed her.

He continued. "I'm guessing that the same two events which triggered that desire in me also did so in you, but from the other end of the brush so to speak. I'm thinking that this guy who insulted you at the Boom Boom Room must have been at the age where something in you clicked and you felt the urge to teach him a lesson and now you're pursuing that at all costs."

Erin was shocked. "Jamie, I had no idea. Does anyone else know?" She asked.

"Casey does because she's a top like you, but she doesn't get into it as aggressively as I saw you doing, at least she hasn't so far with me."

He continued: "Anyway, that night at the club here in New York, I started to walk in when I saw you and I froze. I never came all the way in but you were wailing on that guy and I got scared so I left. I had made it outside and was a few feet from the doorway when the cops pulled up and I heard Danny's voice shouting to get in there and the name and description of who they were looking for. I waited around and saw him bring you out about five minutes later and then I left."

"See, there was something that clicked in you that night when I was 15 and like in my case, it lay dormant for a few years but then maybe all the pressure with Jack and the divorce, the family, Joe's disappearing, raising Nicky, your career, my becoming a cop, all that started cooking off in you and finally it reawakened that need in you. What's funny is that in some ways, I was looking for a woman to recreate my experience with you while you were looking for a guy to recreate your experience with me." He finished.

"You know, Jack said somewhat the same thing to me last night but in his scenario that spanking I gave you is what turned you around from being a brat into someone who got his act together and became successful."

"He's correct. I shaped up after that because I realized how much I had disappointed you and I didn't want to feel that way again. My toast last week came from the heart." He told her.

Jamie was right. Kip Brown and other young men were a substitute for Jamie which is why she did not become aroused when she engaged in her fetish play but if Jamie became aroused?

"You said this arouses you, so if I don't get excited by doing it why do you?" She asked.

"I was 15. My hormones were raging and a certain part was pressed against your thigh so it reacted. You were 23 and you were disciplining your brother so there wouldn't have been any arousal for you."

"So that night at the club when you saw me, why did it scare you?"

"Because there was a part of me that wished I could have been that guy."

"You wanted me to spank you?" She asked.

"The night you put me over your lap was the first time I ever really felt safe. I knew then that nobody could hurt me, not Danny or Joe, or anything or anyone else. Nobody could get to me because you were holding me and protecting me. Sure the spanking hurt like hell, but when you had your arm around me holding me there I knew that I felt at peace."

Erin pulled Jamie to her and hugged him tightly as she looked around for signs of life.

"There's nobody else around, I could put you over right here." She told him.

"No, don't even go there." He said. "As much as there are times I would love you to do just that."

"I'm just teasing you, that would be creepy."

"Yeah, especially as I'm engaged and you're married but even then, can't happen."

"So you have Casey as my surrogate and I have Kip for now as yours." She said.

"Looks that way." He smiled.

"You know we can never tell anyone, not Casey, Joe, Danny, anyone." She said.

"Casey already knows my interests, but I never told her about you. Danny knows about you but not about me." He said.

"And Joe?" She asked.

"Clueless." He laughed.

"Let's keep it that way." She answered.

"Come on, let's get back or they will wonder what's going on." He said.

They folded the blanket and headed back to the car. When they were back on the road, Erin looked over and Jamie. "You know that this doesn't change anything between us, you're still my baby brother." She smiled.

"And I always will be." He smiled back at her.

-30-


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

Author's Note: Some of you may find that Chapter 20 was a major shock to you, especially the final 20% where I expose the intriguing bond between Erin and Jamie.

There are many very good writers on this site and they all explore their ideas, whether in AU or based upon the real line stories as established by the TV Show.

My style of writing is to delve deeply into the mind of the character which television rarely explores.

To date, I have brought Joe back from the dead, and I have explored what makes Erin tick and to some degree, Jamie who many writers base their "Jamie Whump" stores off of. The character of Jamie is the opposite of the dynamic and dominant Erin and Danny. He is submissive and I have chosen to portray him in that manner by fixing him up with a dominant/strong female character like Casey Novak from L&O SVU.

In Chapter 19 I had asked for readers to select an option for which route Chapter 20 would take. (I have since removed this from the bottom of that chapter) I received two responses out of 70 readers within a 24 hour period however by the time I received the two reviews indicating how they would like me to proceed, the 24 hour period had lapsed and I had already begun drafting Chapter 20 to conform with what was the third option. Erin confesses her past, which Jack already knew about and he gives her the green light to go forward with it.

My apologies if I have offended anyone with how I have taken this part of the story but I will take it to its logical conclusion and then go back to the primary track of the Reagan family thru Thanksgiving 2014 which completes the one year storyline between my prior story and this one.

Chapter 21:

Jamie and Erin arrived at Frank's house, both feeling more at ease with themselves having disclosed to each other their innermost feelings.

As Jamie exited the car, Joe came out to insure that his baby was still in one piece.

"Not a spec of dirt on her Joe. In fact, Erin made sure that I didn't run any stop signs." He said as he handed Joe the keys.

"Not worried baby brother, if I didn't trust you I wouldn't have let you drive her." He smiled, and then turned to Erin.

"How about you, are you feeling better now?" He asked

"Yes Joe, we had a good talk and I'm more at peace with a lot of things than I have been for a while.

"Good, then let's head inside and if Danny gives either of you any trouble, I'll thump him on the head." Joe semi-seriously joked.

They entered the house which was full of Reagans and McLanes, this being Sunday. Some of the family was outback enjoying the beautiful weather while others either prepared dinner in the kitchen or lounged in the den.

Frank looked up at Erin. "You ok Sunshine?" He asked.

"Yes Dad, I am." She smiled.

He smiled at Jamie. "Good work son."

"Thanks Dad, it's the least I could do for someone who has done so much for me." He smiled at Erin who hugged him.

Danny had been out back but his cop senses must have begun tingling so he decided to come back inside. He gave Erin and Jamie a dirty look and then walked right by them into the kitchen to grab a beer. Frank caught this and shook his head.

Jamie noticed his father's reaction and shrugged his shoulders while Erin simply rolled her eyes.

Sometimes words need not be exchanged amongst the Reagans.

Danny headed back outside without speaking a word or looking at his siblings.

"It's on days like this that I think we should have one of those old butter churns in the house." Frank said to Henry who had also noticed Danny's attitude.

"Dad?" Jamie questioned.

"It's like a longer narrow wooden keg with a hole in the middle of it of the top end and you put a pole in it to stir the butter. The hole would easily accommodate whatever stick is presently up Danny's ass so that he could sit on the butter churn during dinner as a chair wouldn't presently be either practical or pleasant." Frank smiled as Jamie and Erin laughed hysterically.

Joe came into the room and was giggling, having overheard his father. "All I know is that I'm not going to be the one to pull it out, as who knows what will come with it." He laughed.

"Yeah, it may be the only thing corking the SBD's he's famous for." Jamie laughed.

"Like that one he ripped in my room at three in the morning." Erin laughed. "It woke me out of a sound sleep it was so rancid."

"He'll get over it, he usually does. Ever notice how he gets crankier the closer it gets to feeding time?" Henry said, getting a laugh out of everyone.

Linda came in the room smiling. "What's so funny in here?" She asked.

"Your husband." Henry answered.

"Yeah, what did he do now?" She asked.

"He's got a log up his fanny cross wise." Henry responded.

"Well, he's just upset about church today, that's all." She defended Danny.

"No, he's upset with me and he'll get over it. Jamie was right; sometimes he does need a refresher course on the difference between being a big brother and a big bully." Erin remarked.

"He's just concerned for you Erin." Linda answered.

"I know Linda, and I love him so much for it, but it's not his life and he can't go trying to shield me from living it, just like with Jamie, he has to learn to let go and be there if he was needed rather than trying to prevent something from happening." Erin responded.

"Something you want to talk about Erin?" Frank asked.

"No Dad, I'm fine. In fact, I'm tired of talking about it." She announced.

Erin went out front and sat on the stone wall. Joe came out and sat next to her. He took a piece of white cardboard and inserted it between the collar stays of his shirt. He then took a folded white and red cloth, held it out in front of him, kissed it, and put it over his shoulders, making Erin burst into laughter.

"I'm Father Joseph my child, would you like me to hear your confession?" He asked in his best Irish brogue.

Jamie and Linda were watching from the window and started busting up. Frank asked what was going on. "It's Joe, he's playing Father Joseph again." Jamie said.

Joe had used that once for a cop skit he and Danny had starred in for one of the NYPD's picnic plays. Danny was the perp confessing to the priest, played by Joe and it brought down the house.

"Joe, you are nuts." Erin told him.

"Now now my child, have some respect for me vestments. What sins can I absolve you of today?" He asked.

"Well Father, I can count at least 21 so far today including an impure thought of my father and his new bride." She laughed which got a startled expression out of Joe.

"You don't say, and please child, Don't Say. That's one I don't need to envision. What other sins have you committed and let's make these the juicy ones." He said.

"Father, have you ever listened to your Geroge Carlin tapes? It's a sin to think about doing something, it's a sin to plan to do something, a sin to implement how you're going to do it and then another sin to commit the act. That's four sins for one act. I've had that kind of week so the sins have added up considerably." Erin told her brother.

"Well, in that case, say three Hail Josephs, two Our Jamisons and make one trip to the bathroom after Danny drops a deuce." He nodded.

Erin was beside herself bursting with laughter.

Linda, Jamie, Jack, Frank, Henry and Valerie were all watching and smiling knowing that if anyone could make Erin laugh like that, it was Joe.

"And for my Act of Contrition Father?"

"Give some naughty lad a good hiding Governess."

Erin stopped in mid laughter and froze. "What did you say Joe?" She asked.

Joe turned and looked at his sister. "Erin, I know all about it and you have nothing to be ashamed of."

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Erin, I was with the FBI for over four years. We had all those clubs under surveillance as potential meeting sights. I was at one at W. 20th and Eighth Avenue undercover and remember, you wouldn't have recognized me. Watching you in action brought back a memory I'd not like to relive. Does what is bothering you now have to do with this? Joe asked.

Erin relaxed. "Yes Joe, it does" and Erin proceeded to tell Joe everything including what she was presently trying to work out."

"By the way Erin, I know about Jamie too. Spotted him in a couple of the clubs here as well." Joe admitted.

Erin went on to explain Jamie's and Jack's theory of that day almost 17 years earlier as the starting point of the S&M fascinations for both she and Jamie.

When she finished cramming everything in that she could, Joe pulled her close and hugged her.

"Sis, if that's what you need to do then do it. Jack's okay with it and you think you can help this guy, then that's what we do. We help people. But be sure that most of all you are helping yourself, okay?"

"Okay Father Joseph." She giggled and kissed the end of his 'Vestments'.

"Begorah, must be time for dinner. Us priests have to mooch a free meal wherever we can. I understand that this fine household has a slovenly swine who will gobble it all up if we don't get there first." He surmised causing Erin to laugh again.

"Come child, to the hearth."

Erin reentered the house laughing at her memory of Joe's Penances.

Joe stepped inside he shouted out "God Bless All Here." Which was a traditional Irish greeting.

Everyone sat down to dinner and Frank asked "Father Joseph" to say Grace. "And not in your Irish brogue and don't even think of putting on your vestments." Frank warned.

Dinner was and an interesting even to say the least, as Danny and Erin kept to themselves while Joe tried to fill in the dead zones with hilarity and the teasing of his now youngest brother and sister.

Erin and Danny would occasionally stare at one another but for the first time in everyone's memory, not a single verbal shot was fired across the dinner table.

Monday morning and all was quiet, at least for Erin. For Joe and Jamie it would be another story when Hurricane Danny erupted at Midtown North.

On the way in to the office, Erin checked her private cell phone and notice there had been no calls. She'd wait to hear from Jack. In the meantime, she had other fish to fry.

She walked in to her office, tossed her bag on the couch and hung her suit coat on her coat tree.

At 8:45 her text alert went off.

"He's here but looks like hell and not from booze. J"

"Thx Swts" She texted back.

Erin picked up her landline and called her husband's firm.

"Boyle, Simmons & Brauer" the receptionist answered.

"Kip Brown please." Erin responded.

"Certainly" and she rang the call through.

Kip picked up his phone on the second ring. "This is Kip Brown, may I help you?" He answered politely.

"That depends on you Kip." Erin answered.

"I uh, can't really talk now." He responded.

"Nor could you all weekend. I was worried about you." She informed him.

"I promised I wouldn't do anything and I kept my promise." He informed her.

"Then for that you are to be praised. For ignoring me you will be punished. It's impolite not to return a lady's phone call Kip" She advised.

"I have to go. I'll try and call you later." He said as he hung up.

Erin looked at the handset in her hand. "He hung up on me?" She thought to herself.

The rest of the day blew by quickly and at six p.m. Erin decided to call it a night. She called Jack to see when he'd be home and what she should pick up.

"Hi love, you just heading out?" He said.

"Yes, I've helped put enough baddies in the tank for one day." She teased.

"I'll just to come down tomorrow and spring them all." He threw back at her.

"When are you heading home and what would you like for dinner?" She asked.

"Are you on the menu?" He inquired

"Only as the dessert. You have to eat all your peas can carrots first or no me." She joked.

"You know I hate peas and carrots." He responded.

"Then no peach for dessert." She scolded him.

"Meanie. I'm out of here in 20 and whatever we have at home is fine. No need to make a special trip."

Erin arrived at home and began making every cook's favorite standby meal. Spaghetti with meat sauce.

She put a loaf of garlic bread in the oven to warm and began making the meat sauce.

She also opened up two Tomato Basil soup containers and poured them in a pan along with a shot of Harvey's Bristol Cream sherry and began heating it up. It would just be she and Jack tonight as Nicky was staying over at a friend's house. They'd be attending NYU together and wanted to compare classes, professors and schedules. Almost 18 years and where had the time gone she thought to herself. Her baby had grown up right before her eyes.

Jack arrived home a half hour later, having to deal with more traffic than she did. He came up behind her and gave her a big hug and kiss and she leaned into him feeling the comfort of his arms.

"Something smells delicious and I don't mean dinner." He said as he nuzzled her neck, drawing a look of contentment from her.

"How about we skip dinner and go right to dessert?" She asked.

"Tempting, but this old boy needs his strength to keep up with a shameless vixen like you." He responded.

She raised an eyebrow. "Vixen?"

"Yeah, sometimes you're insatiable."

"I'm just making up for lost time darling." She winked.

"You should have seen your boy today. Looked like warmed over crap." He informed her as he poured himself a scotch.

"From what?" She asked.

"Looks like he hadn't slept all weekend. Eyes looked hollow. I'm not sure if there isn't something more to be concerned about than either a case of puppy love or insecurity around an older woman."

"You think he may try to harm himself? " She asked.

"That or he may bolt for new pastures and by that I mean leave New York." Jack responded.

"I called him after you texted me but after 30 seconds of dialogue he hung up on me." She informed him.

"Hard to talk there with people all around. See if he tries tonight. If not, you may want to look at abandoning this one and just do what you need to at the club. Either way, leave him be and if he calls you, assess it then but if you keep going to him, you're going to push him away and put him in a position of having control over you." He warned.

Erin began plating the food and then carried it over to the kitchen table while Jack set their places and poured them each a full glass of a Chianti that he was particularly fond of.

She had turned off the silent feature of her private phone and had it sitting on the counter. Midway through dinner it began to ring, but she didn't get up to answer.

"Not going to take that?" He asked.

"Nope. I'm in the middle of dinner with my husband. Kip will have to wait until I have time for him after all, I don't want it to look as if I'm at his beck and call."

"Smart lady." He said.

After they finished eating, Erin got up and sat in Jack's lap facing him. "Now, about dessert" she said as she began unzipping Jack's pants.

Erin checked her voicemail but Kip had not left a message. She took the phone into her home office, sat down on the couch and called him.

"Hello Erin." He answered.

"Hello Kip." She responded.

"Sorry about earlier but there were too many ears listening in."

"I understand. Now why didn't you answer me this weekend or call me to let me know you had safely returned home?" She asked.

"Because I didn't want to bother you further. You have your own life to live." He responded.

"That's a very mature attitude Kip, but when I ask you to do something, I expect you comply do you understand me?" She asked.

"Perfectly." He replied.

"Good. Just because I have other things on my plate does not mean that I cannot also make time for you, as I promised. Do you recall your promise to me? She asked.

"Yes, I do." He answered.

"Then the next time you break that promise, you'll have damaged our relationship because I won't be able to trust you. A man is only as good as his word."

Kip began laughing. "What's so funny Kip? Erin asked.

"When you feel you're at the end of your rope, remind yourself whose hand is holding the other end." He told her.

"Is that what you're feeling Kip, that I'm the hand at the other end?" She inquired.

"Suspicion always haunts the guilty mind." He responded. "Shakespeare quoted that."

"You've read Shakespeare?"

"And Plato, Nietzsche, Sun Tzu and many others. When you're locked up in a boarding school, you have a lot of time for reading." He answered.

Erin decided to try something. "Kip, I'm going to start a quote and you finish it. Here we go. 'I can't go back to yesterday'."

"'Because I was a different person then'. Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland." he responded.

"Hardship often prepares." She started.

"'An ordinary person for an extraordinary destiny'. C.S. Lewis."

"The only true wisdom."

"'Is knowing you know nothing'. Socrates." He answered.

"The virtue of Justice." She began

"'Consists in moderation, as regulated by wisdom.' Aristotle." He replied.

"The administration of justice."

"'Is the firmest pillar of government.' George Washington." He shot back.

"That's remarkable Kip. You're problem certainly isn't a lack of education or memory retention, it's the lack of self-motivation." She observed.

"'It's not the load that breaks you down, it's the way you carry it.' Thomas Jefferson." He answered.

"Exactly and I'm going to teach you a new way to carry it. When I was at the hospital I told you that I had everything ready. I will text you an address on Wednesday and you will respond to confirm it. We will begin your program at 8 p.m. that night so be prepared Kip."

"I will."

"Goodnight." She said and ended the call.

Erin came out of her office and went into the den where Jack was watching the Yankees game.

"Anything interesting?" He asked.

She replayed the conversation with Kip and the conclusions she just drew.

Jack reflected upon the situation. "There's something more going on here than we know. There's a major disconnect between what appears to be a highly intelligent mind and a person who hasn't been much more than a slacker until you met him. By the way, the work he's done over the past few days has been exemplary. Do you think maybe he was abused in those boarding schools because he's showing all the classic signs?" He asked.

"I've been wondering the same thing. " She commented. "In fact, as it's only 9 p.m., I think it's time for me to make a surprise visit."

Erin drove back into Manhattan. She had the address Linda had given her which was an upscale apartment building near the Murray Hill district. She placed her DA's tag in the windshield so that she wouldn't get a ticket and went to buzz herself in however at the same time a tenant was leaving, so she simply entered the building.

She went up to the 5th floor and knocked on Apartment 5A.

"Coming." She heard.

When he opened the door, Kip was astonished to find Erin standing before him.

"Erin, what are you doing here?" He asked.

She smiled. "Do you mind if I come in?" She asked.

"Sure, please." He said stepping aside so that she could enter.

Erin noted that the apartment was tastefully decorated, clean and neat, not what she had expected from a party boy bachelor. She noticed the recently patched wall that was awaiting a fresh coat of paint and she looked down to the wooden floor to see a slight dimple in one of the boards where Kip's head most likely impacted it.

"Kip, you have a very nice place. If you'd have taken me up on my offer at the Boom Boom Room, I would have had a very enjoyable time here."

Kip blushed but quickly recovered. "May I offer you anything?" He asked.

"What were you having?" She asked noticing the glass on the table.

"Iced Tea." He smiled.

"I'll have the same, thank you."

Once comfortably seated, Erin got to the point. "Kip, I'm curious about something. After our talk earlier tonight, and learning from Jack how your work has recently gone from one extreme to the other, it's obvious to us that you are exceptionally intelligent and have a remarkable memory. It appears that you are more than capable of doing outstanding work and being a gentleman when you are pushed, but the rest of the time, you seem to want to hurt yourself and your future. I've been an Assistant District Attorney for too long not to recognize what these signs mean, so please answer me truthfully, did someone hurt or abuse you growing up?"

The body language shift in Kip told Erin she was right on the mark. "I don't want to talk about it Erin."

"I understand Kip, but remember when we spoke about pain, and getting that out of you? This is an important part of that process. It's still eating away at you and when it does, it begins to affect your behavior and judgment. Let me ask you this, how much had you had to drink the night we first met?"

"Quite a lot, maybe four or five shots and a few beers." He answered.

"Was there a particular purpose for drinking so much, such as someone's birthday celebration or you were part of a bachelor party?" She inquired.

"No, I was just out with a few friends from law school and we decided to just let loose." He answered.

"How many nights a week were you letting loose like that?" She asked.

"Maybe three or four." He responded.

"And did you need that all that alcohol in order to feel good about yourself in order to approach women?"

"Yes." He said shamefully.

"You still don't feel safe from what happened to you, do you?" She asked.

"No." He answered.

Erin thought back to Jamie's comments yesterday and how he felt safe with her. "Will it help you to talk to me if I can make you feel safe?" She asked.

"I don't think you can." He responded, a vacant look in his eyes.

"Actually, I think I know just how to do it. Will you let me try?" She inquired.

"Ok, but I still don't think it's going to work." He noted.

Erin stood up from the lounge chair she had been sitting in and walked over to the couch where Kip was. "Stand up Kip and take off your shoes." She directed in a more authoritative voice.

When he stood up to remove his shoes, she sat down in the middle of the couch.

"Give me your hand." Which he did, and she slowly pulled Kip closer to her and then she gently laid him on face down across her lap.

"I'm not going to spank you, I just want you to feel me holding you knowing that right now, nobody can hurt you because you're in my care. Do you trust me to take care of you Kip?" She asked.

"Yes Governess."

Erin smiled. "I'm not your governess right now Kip, I'm Erin, your friend. I'm protecting you from anything which could harm you." She told him. Her left hand was wrapped firmly around his upper back pulling him close to her while her right hand gently rubbed his middle and lower back.

"I want you to relax. Just unwind, nobody can hurt you now. Let your body unwind, I'm holding you tight and nothing can take you away from me." She softly told him.

Okay, I'm relaxing." He told her.

"Tell me who hurt you Kip, I want to help. I want to be sure that person is punished for what he did to you and make sure he can't ever hurt another sweet boy like you." Erin cooed.

"Can I sit up?" He asked.

"No Kip. As long as you are in my lap you're safe, remember?" She asked.

"Okay." He told her.

"Tell me what happened." She said as she continued gently rubbing his back and shoulders.

"I grew up in boarding schools from the time I was five. My father's family was old money from banking and my mother's from insurance. Boston Blue Bloods as they are known, the top 1% of the wealthy. They were both only children so they inherited everything and married their fortunes together. The problem for me was that neither one ever grew up and became adults or parents they just wanted to party all the time with their friends and their toys. The last thing they wanted was a kid around mucking up their plans so they first shipped me off to a place in Connecticut." He began to tell Erin everything. When he started to stall or hold back she would give him a firm slap on the behind and tell him to keep going. By the time he had gotten it all out, Erin was enraged. She had some calls to make and fortunately, the offending party was within the jurisdiction of New York State.

Erin held him a little longer and then had him stand up. She put her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Kip, this needs to come out and those responsible held accountable. Remember our talks about accountability?" She asked.

"Yes."

"I'm going to see what I can do to move this forward, but you're going to have to cooperate with the police and the prosecutor's office, do you think you can do that?"

"I know I can because I can turn to you for strength." He smiled.

She smiled back. "Yes you can."

"I guess this means we aren't still on for Wednesday night?" He asked.

"That depends on you Kip. Would you like to be?" She asked.

"Erin, I sensed when we first spoke that there was something inside of you that you were working out as well. This has never been all about me, maybe there's someone in your past that I'm the stand in for, but if I can help you by being that person and letting you re-experience your past, then I'm happy to do so." He responded.

She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Kip, I'll think about it and let you know tomorrow however, if at any time you feel that you need me to spank you, I'll be more than happy to accommodate."

She had just cleverly put the ball back in his court, but she also realized that they had both crossed a line between potential play partners and friends and Erin considered true friends hard to come by.

Kip smiled. "I almost asked you to a few minutes ago."

"Come on then and she started to lead him back over to the couch."

"Not tonight. I'm still confused about it." He shyly grinned.

"Call me and let me know about Wednesday night. If you're still up for it, then we have a date." She winked and walked out the door.

Erin was back home by 11:30 and when she told Jack about Kip's background, he became furious. "Those sob parents of his, leaving him exposed to those breeding grounds for pedophilia and then not doing anything about it when he complains to them? What type of people are these?" He asked.

"Ones who spawn." Erin answered using Nicky's term.

"So when and where did this take place?" He asked.

"The Franciscan Brothers Academy in Utica, from the time he was 12 until he was 15."

"By one of the Brothers?" Jack asked.

"Yes, but that particular Brother is now a Father and is running the place." She answered.

"Sounds like it's time to bring your father into this for a conversation with Bishop Donovan." Jack surmised.

"Agreed."

Erin knew that she was going to have to lay everything out on the table if she was going to ask for her father's help. Even though the alleged crimes took place in New York State, the New York legislature had ingeniously provided for trials to take place in any venue where the accused party had been arrested, subject of course to a defense motion to change that venue back to the jurisdiction where the violation took place.

If Frank could get Bishop Donavan to have the offending party come down to New York City, she could have her brothers slap the bracelets on him before he left town. This would then become a case for the New York County DA's office and while Erin could not personally try the case, she could certainly designate who would and that person would be Casey Novak.

She called her father and asked him if he had time for dinner Tuesday night, that she had something important to discuss with him.

"I will always make time for you Sunshine." He responded and they arranged to meet at Del Monaco's at 6 p.m.

The next morning Erin went directly to her husband's office and was waiting when Kip arrived. When she saw him, she motioned for him to come into Jack's office.

"Hi Kip, how are you holding up?" She asked.

"I feel better now that I've told someone who believes me. My parents would just shrug it off and tell me I was making up stories so that I could come home."

"Kip, have a seat." Jack said. "Erin has some things that she wants to go over with you."

"Kip, New York law allows a suspect to be tried in the jurisdiction of his arrest as opposed to where the crime actually took place, are you aware of this?" She asked.

Kip quoted the actual statute and subsection of the Code.

"Impressive." Jack noted.

"Kip, I have a plan, but once I put it in motion we can't go back." She told him.

"I understand and as I told you last night, I feel safe knowing that you two are standing behind me on this." Kip answered.

"Anytime you need to feel safe, you're welcome to snuggle up in my wife's lap. She has a very nurturing effect on people." Jack smiled drawing a blush of embarrassment from Kip.

Erin smiled at Kip's reaction. "I assume you know who my father is?" She asked.

"The Commissioner of the New York City Police Department." He responded.

"And he is very good friends with Bishop Donovan, the number two for the Archdiocese of New York. In fact, he officiated at our wedding two weeks ago. My plan is to have my father go to the Bishop and ask him to bring Father Barnard to New York City at which time he will be arrested and subject to the jurisdiction of the New York County DA's office. While I cannot be involved, I can assign the prosecutor who will be and that is my future sister in law and she is extremely tenacious."

"I understand, and before you commit your father to this, you want to be sure that I won't fold and leave him with egg on his face, or yours." Kip commented.

"Correct."

"I've been thinking about this since last night and it's been a very emotionally intense time for me since the night I met you, but you have done more for me in the past couple of weeks than anyone else ever has and I'm not going to let you down. In fact, not only will I testify, but I can hand you at least another dozen victims who I've stayed in touch with who share the same story. In most cases it was then Brother Barnard but there were others, not with me, but for other boys."

"Can you prepare me a list of names and contact information?" She asked

"I can do better than that. Jack, may I log in from your side desk?"

"Go right ahead." He said.

Kip logged into his personal email account and then pulled up a particular file. He kept it hidden in his old mail storage for just such an occasion. He opened the file and hit the print button. Jack's office printer came to life and two sheets quickly spit out.

"This is the complete list of everyone I know who made the same complaints complete with phone numbers and addresses." He informed Erin and Jack.

"Fourteen names." Jack noted and then looked up. "Plus you."

"Correct." Kip acknowledged.

Jack looked at Erin. "I can think of three brothers who are about to catch a major Red Ball."

"And I wouldn't want it any other way." She grinned.

Frank arrived at Del Monaco's a few minutes early so that he could enjoy a scotch to settle his nerves. Whatever Erin was about to tell him most likely would result in either a major family problem or something to do with his city. He had a fair idea what was going on in her personal life and the interactions between she and Danny lately spoke of a level of hostility he had not witnessed in many years. He just hoped that they would resolve their problems before things were said that irreparably damaged their relationship and put the entire family out of whack.

Erin arrived at six on the dot and found her father at the bar. "Getting an early start on me?" She asked.

"I figured I may need one under my belt before we got started, based upon what's going on with you and Danny." He replied.

"Danny is a part of this, but only from a tangential perspective. In fact, if things go the way I anticipate, his unit is going to catch a major Red Ball." She revealed.

Frank looked at her questioningly. "What exactly have you gotten yourself into?" He asked.

Erin ordered her drink and when it came, put money on the bar to cover their tab. "Let's go sit at your private table and I will reveal all father dear." She smiled.

Once they were seated, they ordered another round as well their dinner. When the waiter departed, Erin began.

"I won't beat around the bush, as you have famously stated many times in the past six years, you are the Police Commissioner and you know everything that goes on in your city, particularly when it involves your children. I'm sure you are aware that I have a certain dark side that I let out a couple of times a year in places catering to that need." She fired as her opening salvo.

"Yes, I had gotten word that you were known to have appeared at one or two of these establishments." He admitted.

"Good and I make no apologies. I'm a sadist and I enjoy inflicting pain on deserving men, it's cathartic and it releases a great amount of stress. Between work, family, raising a daughter and the ordinary aspects of life, mine has been a pressure cooker since Mom's death. Jack knows about it and I know Danny does because he raided one of those places and interrupted me when I was in the middle of delivering a fairly effective beating. Joe and Jamie also know. Where this leads to is the night of my bachelorette party, there was a young guy, about 25 who was fairly rude and insulting to me. I had more than my fair share of alcohol by then and I offered to take him home and wash his mouth out with soap and to give him a beating that would teach him to show respect to women. He turned chicken and left. Two mornings later Jack introduces him to me in the courthouse as one of his interns. Turns out he and Chris went to Harvard together and my new little brother gave me some more information which didn't sit well with me."

"So you began to plan on how to get this guy to agree to letting you follow through on your threat." Frank noted.

"Yes, but then it took a twist. While having these discussions it became apparent that he was basically a nice guy who is Jamie and Chris level intelligent but who's a slacker. Once I took him under my wing with the promise of helping him work out his issues, it became apparent he could do very good work and be a gentleman. He grew up in boarding schools and Jack and I deduced that there was a disconnect between his abilities and his self-destructive behavior. We assumed abuse and when I discussed this with him, he confirmed the abuse and identified his abuser." She stated.

Erin then went on to provide the rest of the information as well as her plan to get Father Barnard into the jurisdiction of New York City's police and court systems.

Frank cut into his rib eye. "How credible do you believe this person to be?" He asked.

"Very, and so does Jack." Erin responded as she sliced into her filet.

"So you want me to ask Bishop Donovan to order Father Barnard to New York City for the expressed purpose of arresting him?" Frank asked. "I don't think that will go over too well unless you have corroborating witnesses."

Erin pulled the list of the other 14 victims from her purse and handed it to her father. "Better have another belt of your scotch before you read this." She said.

Frank looked at the list. "And they are all willing to testify and signed sworn statements?" He asked.

"I have been so informed, which is why this should be detailed to Major Crimes for investigative follow up." She noted.

"This is an SVU case. Major Crimes is not chartered to investigate sexually based offenses." He reminded her.

"This would normally be true, but SVU's charter is also absent as to the issue of an ongoing conspiracy to permit custodial rapes and assaults. Major Crimes charter is inclusive of ongoing conspiracies and that will be one of our charges is that Father Barnard and other Brothers conspired to prey upon their charges." She replied. "Worst case scenario is that you have SVU investigate the rapes and Major Crimes, the conspiracy with that unit taking the lead role."

"You just want your brothers in on this." He smiled.

"You're damned right and on something like this, you better believe I want Danny's leash cut because he's exactly what is needed to flush this out and you know how abused children torque him." She responded.

"Tell me something sweetheart. When you are as you put it, delivering an effective beating to these deserving men, who are you envisioning on the receiving end?" He asked.

"Are you asking if I have fantasized about it being Danny? I'd be lying if I said no. Would I like to put Joe over my knees for what he did to us? You better believe it or Jamie for taking stupid risks with his life trying to prove himself out there to Danny, again, guilty, but most of all I'm lashing out and the plain cruelty and lack of humanity I'm forced to see every day, the filth I'm forced to swim with and the system which so often fails because it's fixed by politically correct politicians too worried about receiving votes and keeping their phony baloney jobs then they are about protecting the people who elected them to do so." She exclaimed.

"I take it so far Christopher is in the clear." He smiled.

"Give me time, I'm sure at some point he'll do something that puts his butt on my radar but for now, I think he's an incredibly sweet though naive young man who needs to be toughened up if he's going to become a successful litigator."

"After we had our final tux fittings we all went out for a beer. Of course there were a lot of war stories and at one point Christopher commented that maybe he should apply to the Academy.

"Now that would definitely land his ass square in the middle of my lap." She said.

"You are so much like your mother." He grinned.

"Who do you think taught me how to wield a hairbrush?" She smiled back. "Mom once told me that the way to a man's heart was through his stomach, but the way to his thick head was through the skin on his ass."

He smiled having heard that one from his late wife a few times when she had actually threatened him.

Frank determined that the best way to move forward was to have the Chief of Detectives assign the case according to Erin's worst case scenario. The rapes would go to SVU and the criminal conspiracy to Major Crimes, with that unit being the lead investigative division due to the underlying conspiracy.

He would turn this over to Dino in the morning to have it assigned.

Once sufficient evidence to sustain a conviction was obtained for all offending parties as identified through the investigations, he would contact Bishop Donovan and arrange a meeting to discuss having the offending parties brought within his jurisdiction for arrest and prosecution.

Erin accepted this as agreeable.

"Now, let's get back to you." As you are remarried, are you going to still indulge your urges or has that ceased?" He asked.

"Jack is okay with it and he understands this is a part of who I am. I understand there are risks, but I only do this a couple of times a year and its consensual and legal as long as there is no financial or sexual favors exchanged."

"In my day, the male was the dominant of the species. Today, it seems more and more the female has become so. I have a daughter who is a sadist and a son who is a masochist." He said causing Erin's jaw to drop.

"I know about Jamie. Again, I am the Police Commissioner and it's fairly obvious that Casey is the dominant partner in that relationship. I'm just wondering how this all came to be?" He asked.

"I can only answer you about me, but I'm sure you'll figure out Jamie. I only ask you for your word of honor, which I know means more to you than anything else, not to ever discuss this with anyone else."

"You have my word." Frank affirmed.

"It all started when Jamie was six." She began and then told Frank the entire story of events including her conversation with Jamie two days ago.

Frank nodded. "It was pretty evident in his toast that he holds a special place for you in his heart, more than a brother usually would for a sister. I've often wondered if I should have allowed you to have custody of him when you asked us for it. By then your mother seemed to have lost her edge and let him slip through the cracks and I was too busy with work. In a lot of ways, You, Joe and Danny were your mother's children but Jamie was always more yours than hers. I guess we are all fortunate that you acted as you did and righted his ship because we are all so proud of the man he has turned out to be. Thank you for making that so."

"It was my pleasure Dad." She beamed.

They exited Del Monaco's into a warm summer night.

"Did you drive in or did Jack drop you off? He asked as the Batmobile pulled up.

"He dropped me off knowing I'd catch a ride back with you."

"Hop in Sunshine." Frank smiled, having a new appreciation for his older daughter.

-30-


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

Chapter 22:

Erin walked into the kitchen of her home shortly after 9:00 p.m. Jack had taken Nicky out for dinner and it didn't appear they had returned yet. She looked in the garage and his side was empty.

She picked up her private cell phone and dialed Kip.

"Hi Erin." He answered.

"Hi yourself." She cheerfully responded. I have very good news. Tomorrow morning the Commissioner will be ordering the Chief of Detectives to assign your case along with the other 14 names you gave us to the SVU and Major Crimes divisions. They will want to obtain interviews and statements from each of you. Once they believe charges can be filed, the Commissioner will meet with the Bishop and attempt to have those responsible brought to New York City."

"That sounds great." He responded excitedly. "Thank you so much, I never could have faced this without you."

"You are quite welcome and seeing you happier and being productive is thanks enough." She responded. "So, have you given any more thought about tomorrow night?

"Yes, but I have two questions."

"Fair enough, ask away."

"Will this affect our friendship because right now, I feel you to be someone I can trust and talk to." He asked.

"I feel the same way Kip and no, this will not affect our friendship in any way."

"Second question. Will I be seeing Erin or Governess?"

"That is a very good question and while I have always kept the two separate, in this case I think it appropriate for you to be seeing Erin. Governess is reserved for disposable play toys. You are someone I want to keep around as a friend as well as for when you or I need one another." She told him. "Besides, I still haven't finished my work with you."

"Thanks." He laughed. "Tomorrow night at 8:00, I'll look for your text with the location information.

"No need Kip as I'll be coming to you." She smiled and signed off.

Jack and Nicky arrived home around 9:30.

"Hi you two, where did you go for dinner?" Erin asked.

"Vietnamese" Nicky smiled as she headed to her room.

"Where does she get her eclectic tastes in food from because it sure isn't from my side of the family" Jack said.

"Must be from Joe." Erin speculated.

"So, what happened with your dad?" Jack asked.

"He split the baby. The abuse cases will go to SVU and the conspiracy to Major Crimes, with that being the lead agency."

"That makes Danny the supervisory detective on the entire investigation." Jack noted.

"Which he guessed is what I wanted. I told him that I want Danny's leash cut on this one."

"Did you speak about anything else?" Jack inquired.

"I told him the entire story. He wanted to know who I envisioned while partaking." She grinned.

"I think I can imagine your answer." He grinned back. "How did he take your admission?"

"Stoically. I told him that's what I enjoy and make no apologies for it. I'll tell you the rest another time." She responded, not wanting to get too deep into the matter as the wall had Nicky ears.

"Did you call Kip to notify him how things will proceed?"

"Yes, and he was relieved and excited. In fact, if it's okay with you, I am going to see him tomorrow night as we had planned, at his place." She stated.

"Good. Get some stress worked out but I need him able to sit at work the next day so don't go too far."

"I won't, it's not going to be hard core, more like a big sister chastising her little brother." She smiled knowing that Jack would understand.

"Thought so" He nodded.

"Ok, you were right and the other party admits it too." She said.

"That's one out of 500 for me." He snickered.

"Wise ass." She smirked.

"You know, I never saw it before but Joe and Jamie are right. You do look like Danny when you smirk."

He ducked as an apple sailed right for his head.

The next morning Sgt. Gormley called his Major Crimes detectives into his office. "We've just got our first Red Ball. We'll be teaming up with SVU on this one though we'll be the lead division." He went on to explain the background of the case, the number of involved potential victims as well as the scope of the investigation and what part SVU would play as opposed to Major Crimes.

After the briefing, Danny and his team went back to their desks and began reviewing the names of their victims. Baker contacted Benson upstairs in SVU and requested a joint meeting with the detectives her unit would be assigning to the case.

When Danny saw the name Kip Brown on the list, he knew how this case had ended up on his desk.

He picked up his phone and dialed a number that he knew by heart.

"Reagan" she answered.

"Detective Reagan here." He responded.

"Danny, always a pleasure to hear from you. I can only surmise that a certain red ball just landed on your desk." She smiled.

"So this is your doing?" He asked.

"Mine and Jack's. Initially this was only going to SVU but let's say that I made a specific request that Major Crimes gets involved because I know that its senior detective gets his shorts in a knot when children are abused." She responded. "I want these bastards."

"You and I need to talk. Meet me outside your building in 15." And he hung up.

He looked around. "Jamie, come with me."

They met up with Erin in the courtyard outside her office building.

"Ok, what's going on here and what's this case really about because this is pointing us directly at another church involved sex abuse scandal and if we have 15 names right now, we know that's going to climb as we dig into this further." Danny informed her.

"Sit down Danny." She told him. Jamie remained standing in case he needed to jump in to protect Danny from Erin.

"I'm going to tell you last night what I told Dad that got him to move this forward, but first I'm going to say something to you and you can accept it any way you want. You are my big brother and I love you, but sometimes you really need to learn what a brother is versus a bully. It's not your job to shield us from life, but to be there to help pick up the pieces. If you wind up treating Jack and Sean the way you do us they will grow up resenting you as we do at times. Jamie, Joe and I are who we are, we each have certain proclivities and eccentricities and who we choose to explore these with is solely our business as yours are with you. I have no idea what goes on between you and Linda and I don't want to know, but if she ever hurt you I would be there in a second to protect and defend you which is all the three of us expect from you.

You know that I'm a sadist and I'm not going to change. I like inflicting pain, but I do it safely, sanely and consensually. Whatever type of relationship I have formed with Kip concerns only three people. Kip, Jack and myself. I have my husband's full support. He knows I am not cheating on him and there is no sex involved. It's two people sharing an emotional and mental dynamic. Jack is not wired that way. Kip is so Jack is allowing us to have that bond, just like two friends who meet for drinks or coffee, except that I spank and he takes the spanking."

"It's not right. I saw the look on your face as you were beating that guy black and blue."

"I saw her that night too Danny." Jamie said.

He spun around with a look of shock on his face. "What do you mean you saw her too?"

"Just what I said. I walked in there and saw Erin in the middle of her session and it scared me so I left. I was probably about 300 feet away from the entrance when you pulled up and went in. I hung around the corner on Sixth Ave until I saw you bring Erin out of there."

"What were you doing there that wasn't your precinct that backed us up." Danny said.

"No Danny, I wasn't there as a cop. I was there to meet my own Erin. In fact, what scared me that night is that when I walked in and saw her, for a moment I thought about walking over, pulling that guy off of her and laying across her lap myself." Jamie admitted.

Danny's emotional world threatened to collapse. "What in the hell are you talking about?" He asked.

Jamie then went on to explain what had occurred so many years ago and that sometimes certain dynamics form as a result. Erin continued the story closing the circle.

"So you're telling me because you beat his ass one time when he was 15, that turned him into a masochist and you into a sadist?" He asked.

"It started a process in both of us." She answered. "As Jamie and I can't explore this with each other, we've spent years using surrogates which allows us to achieve our needs. In my case this need arose about three years ago. With Jamie it was while he was at Harvard."

"Does Casey know about this?" Danny asked.

Jamie smiled. "Not only does she know, but Casey is what's known as a 'Top', like Erin."

"So Casey is Erin's surrogate to you?" Danny asked.

"No Danny, Casey is the woman I love and who loves me. She also enjoys this type of play and if you haven't noticed, she's the dominant one in our relationship which doesn't make me a wimp, it means I let her have a certain power over me for as long as I'm willing to do so. In the end, I'm always the one in control." Jamie noted.

"That true?" Danny asked Erin.

"Yes Danny, the submissive or the bottom is always the one in control. The dominant or top serves at that person's pleasure, hence the exchange. Both parties are getting what they need. Empowered people can let go and entrust others to carry the responsibility of exercising that power for their benefit while conversely those who are in a space in life where they feel loss of control are handed the ability to exercise it."

"Yeah, but you're not some person who has no power in life. You're a mother, an ADA, a wife now. You're in charge all day long." He noted.

"Danny, think about what you just said. My life is run and controlled by those things. I have the title that you would think gives me authority but in the end, the job itself strips me of it and I am at the mercy of my daughter, my husband and my job."

"Where in my case being a cop is all about authority. I hold lives in my hand when I draw my gun or when I make an arrest, or pull someone from a mangled car. I like to let go of that power and hand it off to Casey when I get home."

"Ok, so if you're a top and you're a bottom, then what is Joe?" He asked.

"Just an average Joe. Not everyone is into this or wired to be. You and Joe are what we call Vanilla." Jamie informed him.

"Vanilla, like in what, white?" He asked.

"Erin laughed. "No Danny, as in plain, average, unembellished."

"And that means?" He asked still not understanding.

Erin looked at Jamie. "You explain it, must be a guy thing."

"What it means Danny is that psychosexually, what gets you off is limited to a blow job or the traditional methods and positions of having sex. For you, experimenting would be letting Linda be on top." He smiled.

Erin began cracking up as the look on Danny's face went totally blank.

"You're unimaginative, traditional, vanilla." Jamie teased. "Now Joe must have something that he does to keep Alex going because I can sure hear them when they do, but it's not like what Casey and I do. I think Joe's into using lots of whipped cream and food though which makes him kinky, but that's something completely different."

Danny jumped up, put his fingers in his ears and started walking around in a circle. "Ok, I don't need to hear this I don't want to know about any of this." He then held his hands forwards like two stop signs.

Erin looked up. "Oh my God, you looked just like Nicky did the other night when she asked about us having another child and I told her that I was closing the baby factory and turning it into a playground." She laughed along with Jamie.

Danny looked on the verge of collapsing with emotional overload. Jamie and Erin both walked over and grabbed onto him and helped him to the bench.

"I never knew. I figured we all grew up together, we were all the same, you know. Traditional Irish Catholics and our personal lives were vanilla if that's what you call it." He softly spoke.

"Danny, we may share the same DNA, but we aren't the same people. There are things you have seen in life, such as in Iraq that Erin, Joe and I could never understand no matter how well you explained it to us because we didn't live it. You and Erin can tell me how you felt when Nicky or Jack was born and you realized for the first time you were a parent and you held that precious child and realized that she or he was a part of you. I can envision it through your stories, but I'll never know that moment of pure joy until someday it happens to me."

"Just like you'll never know how we felt the first time Joe, Danny and I each held you." Erin softly smiled."

"Exactly." We share basic core values and the general experiences of growing up together, a love of our parents, grandparents and each other, but we aren't carbon copies. Even basic things such as food, you hate sushi while Erin and I love it and Joe can tolerate it. Erin can drink all of us under the table yet we all have the same basic chemistry. You and Erin become mean drunks where Joe and I become happy ones."

"Hey!" Erin yelled out.

"He's right on that one." Danny noted.

"Danny, this is what I was keeping from you because this kind of knowledge is not for everyone. You have so much else on your plate in life I don't want you worrying about something that I am going to do whether you like it or not." Erin told him.

"Ok, I understand and if things are safe, and good with you doing it, that's all I ask." He said.

"Thank you." And she leaned in and gave her big brother a kiss on the cheek.

"Dad did ask me who I envisioned being on the receiving end of one of my beatings and I had to admit that I'd be lying if I said I had never pictured it being you Danny." She teased.

"Ok, that's enough. The kid here might be into that but not me. Nobody touches my ass."

"A shame because there is so much of it to work with, like a big blank white canvas just waiting to be painted in shades of pink, red, purple, black and blue." She said wistfully like an artist envisioning a work.

Maybe it's that size because Mom permanently swelled it up from all the times she used her hairbrush on it." Jamie joked causing Erin to laugh harder.

"Funny, let's get back to the case."

Erin explained how she and Jack had suspicions regarding Kip and how she wound up coaxing the abuse story out of him.

She looked at Jamie. "I thought of what you told me the other day about feeling safe."

Jamie nodded. "And when he was sure you would protect him, he felt he could tell it."

"So just because she held this guy in her lap that's the magic key?" Danny asked.

"No Danny, because now he knows whatever results from his disclosure of this information, Erin will do whatever is necessary to protect him and insure that he is able to emotionally deal with it such as during the investigation, trial and maybe sentencing when he has to be exposed to his memories of these actions. He has someone he can trust to open up to and not have to bear the pain and humiliation alone." Jamie informed him.

"And this works for you too with Casey?" Danny asked.

"Not really with her, but it did with Erin 17 years ago which was the night she changed me from a 15 year old brat to a young man who got his shit together and made something of himself. Haven't you ever noticed that we have a very close relationship? It's because Erin's always been the one who's made me feel safe and supported me in my life's choices and hasn't tolerated me not giving it my all. I know my big sister is there for me unconditionally if I need someone to talk to or yes, if I ever needed that feeling of warmth and safety, I know that she'd hold me again because that's who she is." Jamie stated. "Kip knows that she's there for him as well and by extension, so are all of us."

Erin was wiping her eyes from the emotions elicited by Jamie's admission. Danny looked over and saw this too and understood the difference in between how he approached his siblings and how Erin did. He vowed then and there to try and be more understanding and patient in letting them live their own lives while insuring he was there to pick up the pieces if need be.

He looked at Jamie and then back at Erin and they noticed his expression darken as rage began to creep into his eyes before he grabbed Jamie by the arm. "Then let's go nail these bastards."

Erin watched her brothers walk away and she knew they would all now have a new and different understanding of one another which was good for it meant the growth of their relationships, but the most important realization was the look on Danny's face when she knew that he now took Kips case to be personal to him because he meant something to her. As Danny went to get into his car he looked up at Erin and nodded. She smiled back knowing that hell was about to rain down on some unsuspecting Brothers for Danny's nod was a signal to her that big brother had just slipped his leash .

-30-


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

Chapter 23:

Danny and Jamie headed back to their precinct house for a meeting with the SVU detectives.

He kept trying to process the onslaught of information that his brother and sister had just force fed him, and it was beginning to overload his brain.

Danny wasn't one to normally try to classify, disseminate, collate or categorize information. Something either was or wasn't and in that regard, he had a very definite line that denoted where the white floor ended and the black floor began and one didn't cross that line unless they wanted to put everything they believed in at risk.

Now he had to learn that sometimes that floor was either a checkerboard or at the least, the floor was varying shades of gray. His siblings were not bad people and how they were wired made them who they were in other areas he admired. He would simply have to adjust because they weren't going to change.

Danny wondered if Jamie and Erin had some type of sick relationship and was shocked to find himself even wondering if the two of them had ever crossed the line of taboo that no brother or sister should ever cross, something he could never accept, condone, forgive or excuse.

"Jamie, I have to ask you a question and I don't want you to be angry at me or think I'm being a jerk or a perv, but I got something here on my mind and this thing with you and Erin." He said.

"No Danny, I have never slept with our sister nor have we ever had any kind of sexual touching with one another." He answered, watching Danny blush.

"So there's no impure thoughts, nothing like that then." He asked.

"No Danny, there are no sins being fashioned by either of us." Jamie answered.

"Good, that's good because that would be the one thing I couldn't accept." Danny said as he stared straight ahead. "So if she offered to spank you again, you'd say no, right?"

Jamie laughed. "She offered to do it on Sunday when we discussed it. I don't think she was serious but I said no, we can't go there again. It wasn't sexual Danny, it was something that made me realize how much she loved me and how much I had disappointed her and failed her trust. That's why I shaped up, not because she spanked me but because she felt she had to resort to it. Erin has always been more of a mother to me than Mom and I didn't want to grow up and have her looking at me like I was a screw up so that night made me shape up and I hope she's proud of whom I have become." He answered.

"Oh, she's proud alright, you should hear her brag about you. Her brother the Detective Attorney." He smiled.

"So Danny, if she offered to spank you, would you accept?" Jamie asked.

Danny gave Jamie his famous stink eye.

"Hey, I had to ask." Jamie laughed.

They pulled back into the precinct lot and went upstairs to their squad room.

"We have a meeting in 15 with SVU" Baker announced.

"Good, We should coordinate with SVU so that one of us is paired with one of them so that we don't need to double up our efforts between the two sides of the investigation. In the meantime, Joe and I are going to do some digging and see if there are any other past complaints against either the Academy or its instructors. We also need to know who the staff was back then and knowing this kind of stuff never quite goes away, do backgrounds on the current staff."

"Good idea, I'll also contact an FBI profiler I know and see what other information he can provide. They may have something on VICAP they aren't sharing." Joe noted.

They went upstairs to meet with SVU.

Sgt. Benson had prepared a conference room. Comprising the SVU side of the team would be Detective Maria Baez along with Detectives Odafin Tutuola, Nick Amaro an Amanda Rollins. The Reagan brothers and Baker entered and exchanged greetings. They were shortly joined by Sgt. Gormley along with SVU's Captain Cragen.

"Before we get started, I just want to advise everyone so that there are no divisional squabbles. The Chief of D's has issued an order that SVU is to investigate the rape and abuse allegations and Major Crimes the ongoing conspiracy relating to it as well as other violations pertaining to the Academy's potential criminal breach of its legal obligations in failing to protect its students. If there are any questions, Sgt. Gormley will make the initial call as Major Crimes has been designated as the lead division on this. If you need to go higher up, then it goes to me pending a Captain being assigned to Major Crimes. Then it's up to the Chief of D's to make the call, am I correct Detective Daniel Reagan?

"Yes Captain, though if we need more muscle, I am authorized to go to the Chief of the Department with anything we require." He stated.

"And off the record, I take it the Commissioner if need be?" He asked.

"The Commissioner will be briefed by those above my pay grade sir, but he is interested in the outcome of our investigations and has offered to participate as necessary to have the Archdiocese order the suspects to our jurisdiction for arrest and prosecution, should the investigation warrant such charges." Danny responded.

"Who from the DA's office are we working with on this one? He asked Danny.

"ADA Novak has been assigned by ADA Reagan." He answered.

"Why isn't Reagan taking this herself?" He asked.

"Potential conflict of interest. The lead complainant is an intern at her husband's law firm. She has also been instrumental along with her husband who recognized the signs of the abuse in getting the complainant to come forward."

"Do we have a conflict with Novak being engaged to one of the detectives in this case? He asked looking at Jamie.

"No sir, as ADA's and Detectives routinely work in tandem to achieve a mutual result." Jamie responded.

Cragen walked over and shook hands with Baker. "Welcome Detective Baker. I believe we've only met once before on the 14th Floor. I'm glad to see that you came down from the mountain and will be using your expertise to help do the heavy work. He then went over to Jamie. "Welcome Detective Reagan. I understand that you were responsible for breaking open the scandal involving Reverend Potter and Los Lordes. Well done. Also, congratulations on your recent engagement to Ms. Novak and also to you Joe on yours to Alex Cabot." Cragen smiled.

"Thank you Captain." Jamie said. Joe also thanked him.

Cragen pointed at Jamie. "This detective is also a licensed attorney so if any of you have questions about the legal bounds that you may feel may be crossed during this case, make use of him because we want to keep this by the book so that there are no holes for defense counsel to walk through, are we clear?"

"Yes Sir." Echoed from two Sergeants and eight detectives.

Cragen headed back to his office and the SVU detectives also offered their congratulations to Joe and Jamie. Benson hugged Jamie remembering him as a kid who used to come in to see his big brother Danny who had just made detective. As she hugged Joe, she remembered attending his alleged funeral five years earlier.

"I'd say that you two are the lucky ones as I have no idea what Casey and Alex sees in either of one you." She joked.

"They tried to give us back to Erin who fixed us up but our trial periods had expired and we were past our sell by dates so they had to keep us." Joe informed her to everyone's laugh.

Benson then looked over at Gormley. "Three Detective Reagans, you must be proud." She smiled.

"Charmed." He smirked getting another laugh from everyone.

Everyone sat down and Baker began by going through the list of the 15 potential victims acknowledging there were more than likely additional unknowns that may be revealed during the investigations.

Everyone agreed that it was duplicitous to have each unit perform their own interview and as ultimately both investigations dovetailed around the primary issue of abuse and the Academy's condoning of it, the four detectives from each side agreed to pair up.

Danny would work with Baez as they were former partners. They would begin targeting Father Barnard as well as past allegations against the Academy.

Rollins would take Jamie. It was felt that they would best relate to the victims due to their younger appearances and ages.

Baker would partner up with Amado and split the interview load with Rollins and Jamie.

Joe would work with Tutuola and they would begin doing the background checks and investigation into the Academy and its past and present staff.

Copies of all DD5's and other reports would go to both Benson and Gormley.

As SVU had the largest conference room in the building, this would be their primary meeting point.

Rollins and Jamie would interview Kip Brown due to Jack and Erin's relationship with him.

As they filtered out of the conference room to start their investigations, Benson asked Danny to remain and close the door.

"Danny, I have a question and please don't be upset with me for asking, but is Jamie up to this?" She asked.

"Why do you ask?" Danny inquired.

"My team does this every day and I know that you and Joe and even Baker have seen this before, but Jamie is coming off Patrol into something that is very disturbing. Is he capable of mentally processing this and having it not damage him?"

"Yes. He's very resilient and logical. Plus, he has not only Joe and me, but Erin to work it out with. He'll be fine. If Joe or I see any strains, we can trade him with Joe and he can work with Fin on the computer stuff. Kid has a processor for a brain anyway." Danny joked.

"I heard that about him, 795 out of 800 on his Bar Exam, first in his class at Harvard, why is he still here?

"He bleeds blue Olivia, and he wants to work with me and Joe." Danny shrugged.

"Ok, I'll ask Rollins to keep watch on him too. If she notices anything I'll have her come to you with it okay?"

"Have her go to Joe. He's more objective with Jamie than I am. I tend to be overprotective or so I'm told."

Benson smiled. "Too bad we never partnered up you remind me a lot of Elliot." She smiled.

"Too bad Elliot and I never partnered up. We would have kept IAB busy for years investigating complaints on just the two of us but we could have cleaned up a lot of garbage." He said and left to head out with Baez.

Rollins looked over to Jamie. "How do you want to approach Kip Brown?" She asked.

"Let's call him and arrange an interview somewhere. I don't want to do it at his office, plus that would not be conducive for me."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because, when I'm not on shift I practice civil law in the same firm. My brother-in-law is the senior partner and my step brother and Kip Brown are both interning there this summer. If we try to interview him there, he'll clam up. My sister has spent a lot of time getting him to open up so I would suggest we arrange to meet him somewhere he is comfortable."

Jamie took out his cell phone and hit the speed dial number for the firm. When Kip came on the line he began.

"Kip, it's Jamie Reagan, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine Jamie, how can I help you?

"Kip, I'm one of the detectives assigned to your case and my partner Detective Rollins and I would like to interview you. I would prefer not doing it at the firm as that may draw unwanted attention to us both so do you have somewhere you would feel comfortable meeting?" Jamie asked.

"In fact I do Jamie. There's a place about four blocks north of here on Park Ave." He gave Jamie the name and the cross street and said he would head out now and walk over.

"Great, we're heading out now. See you in a few." Jamie said as he hung up.

"Are you always so informal with victims?" Rollins asked.

"No, but again, I've worked with this guy and my sister and brother-in-law are the reason he spilled and brought this to us so I'm going to handle him with kids gloves. We don't want him to clam up because I don't want to face my sister's wrath if we scare him off. It's taken her two weeks to get him to open up. Please follow my lead on this one." He stated.

"Okay." She acknowledged as they got in the car.

Jamie pulled out and headed over to the café where he spent a few lunch hours while working for Jack. When he arrived he found Kip in the corner booth. He smiled as he approached which in turn elicited the same response.

"Hi there. Kip Brown, my partner Detective Rollins." He introduced as they shook hands.

"Please" he said, pointing towards the seats. Kip had his back to the wall as Erin had taught him.

"Kip, Detective Rollins is with the Special Victims Unit which investigates sexually based offenses such sexual assaults, rape and other related crimes that lead to or stem from such actions. I'm with the Major Crimes Unit which will be investigating one of our theories that the Academy, the Brothers or possibly the Church conspired to keep a lid on this or in the alternative, knew it was going on and by their silence and omission, tacitly sanctioned this illegal conduct and furthermore, criminally violated its lawful obligation to protect those in its charge and care. Are you with me so far?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, Erin and Jack already explained this to me."

"Good, and they also explained that we can arrest and prosecute felons in any jurisdiction in the state and if we arrest them in New York City and in New York County then we can try them here through the Manhattan DA's office." He continued.

"Yes and I agree with that." Kip acknowledged.

"Knowing this, we would like you to tell us about Franciscan Brothers Academy and what happened to you. After that, we would appreciate any help you can give us as to either personal knowledge of assaults you witnessed or what may have been told to you which we can then corroborate through our investigation." He explained.

"Would you two like to order anything before I begin, because this will take some time." He advised.

They ordered waters and juices. While they waited, Kip had a question.

"Being that we work together for Jack Boyle would you like me to address you as Detective Reagan or as Jamie?" He asked.

"Jamie is fine. It's kind of hard to be Detective here and then when I'm in the office for you to just call me by name." He smiled.

"My name is Amanda." Rollins said.

"Thank you both. Our beverages are here so now I can begin. When I was 12 years old, my parents moved me from the Clifford Academy in Connecticut to Franciscan Brothers Academy in Utica. To this day I have no knowledge as to why, but I didn't have a vote in the matter. I made average to good grades at Clifford so maybe they thought a more strict catholic institution would serve me better. It did not. At Franciscan, the boys are segregated by age into three year groupings and assigned a Brother who is their daily guardian, sort of like homeroom in public school but 24/7 as we don't go home at the end of the day. In my case, there were five different groupings or clusters of borders within my age group which was 12-15 years old. I was assigned to Brother Barnard. The other four groupings or pods as we called them were headed by Brother Luke, Brother Paul, Brother Francis and Brother Christian."

He went on to describe the living conditions as well as how the abuse took place, where it took place and who participated and who acted as lookout during the episodes. When he had finished telling his entire story, Jamie went back and began asking specific questions. Rollins followed up with some of her own. What really pissed the two detectives off was how one Brother would act as lookout for another while these acts occurred. While Kip had provided a list of 14 other names, he believed that the numbers of boys abused between 12 and 15 alone was easily double that, about half of the 60 boys of that age range who were boarded at Franciscan Brothers.

He also informed Jamie that if they were caught telling anyone, they would be punished. This would consist of paddling's, praying on their knees on stone floors for hours, deprivation of food and water, sleeping in the barn, even in the cold of winter, and humiliation in front of the other borders.

He estimated that he had been beaten on no less than 30 occasions, raped on no less than 20 others, and fondled or forced to perform oral copulation at least another 50. He recited dates and times as best he could remember from his journal which he produced and gave to Jamie.

He advised Jamie that he believed other boys also kept records as they had advised him to do so.

Just before he turned 16, his parents moved him to another boarding school in the Hamptons where he remained until he was 18 and completed high school. He was permitted to choose his own college as long as he did not live at home. He chose Harvard.

By the end of the interview, Kip was drained, Amanda was saddened and Jamie was furious.

"Kip, I want you to listen to me. We have eight detectives and two Sergeants presently working on this case along with the ADA who will be putting this together. I'm sure you know that three of the detectives are my brothers and me and the ADA is my fiancée. We are giving this top priority and trust me when I say that Erin is behind us cracking the whip. I'm also going to give you some advice. Erin is a wonderful person to have as a friend. She straightened me out when I was 15. Listen to her and do what she says and she will help you through this because if she's taken you in hand, it means she cares and she's only that way with someone she finds to be special."

Kip nodded understanding what Jamie was telling him. "You're fortunate to have such a great family and such a loving sister and I will act on your advice. Thank you both and if there is anything further I can do, please contact me." He said.

They stood up, shook hands and the left.

Kip went back to the office where Jack was waiting for him. "How did it go?" He asked.

"Jamie and a female detective from SVU interviewed me and I told them everything and they will be in touch. I found it draining yet somewhat relieving to get it out." He said.

"Well, you look drained and you have an important date tonight. Don't you think you better go home and get some rest, and have you been eating? You look like you've lost 10 pounds this week." Jack noted.

"I'm fine Jack. I have some Interrogatories to finish and then I'll call it a day. It will only take me another hour." He said.

"Ok, but then you go have dinner and go home. Someone is looking forward to your company tonight." He smiled.

"Can I ask you something? She's your wife, how can you be so excited with her wanting to spend time with me?" He asked.

"Because Erin and I have a very loving relationship but it's also predicated on the basis that she has her interests and I have mine and if you respect that then the marriage works and if not, you wind up hiring a high priced guy like me to save you from it." He grinned.

Nicky would be staying at a friend's house that night as well under the guise that her parents had something special to do and didn't want her home alone.

Jack had plans of his own.

Jamie and Rollins had managed to interview one other victim that afternoon and he had told a similar story though his involved both Brother Barnard and Brother Luke and his abuse has been even worse.

They returned to the SVU conference room at 4:30 and sat down with Baker and Amaro who had managed to obtain two interviews as well. The same pattern, always Brother Barnard but in one instance it was Brother Luke as the second participant and in another it was Brother Christian.

They set up the big board and drew five squares, each containing the name of one of the five Brothers. They began placing a number in each one pertaining to the offending Brother. The number correlated to the number assigned each victim. Kip was #1. The other three victims interviewed that day comprised #'s 2, 3 and 4. This would aid in visualizing which Brothers were the most culpable and which the least or potentially not involved. So far, they had nothing on Brother's Francis or Paul.

Joe and Fin had uncovered an interesting clue. Brother Paul remained at Franciscan Brothers, but Brother Francis had left there about 10 years ago, about the time Kip had transferred to another boarding school. They searched other Franciscan schools but did not come up with Brother Francis. Joe decided there were only three possibilities. He was dead, transferred out of the educational field or maybe even out of the area. They would do a search of the school's financials and run his information for answers and Joe knew just the person who could provide him with those records.

He made a call to a friend over at the Treasury Department whom he had met while undercover. "Craig Farley please. Tell him it's Steve Sysco."

Joe waited while the background music played. Finally Farley picked up and he was laughing. "Steve Sysco my ass, how are you Joseph?"

"I'm fine Craig, I just thought I would throw that name out for old time's sake. Listen, I'm back with the NYPD and I have a case I'm working on and I need some information out of Treasury and thought perhaps you could help me."

"For you Joe, anything. You saved my ass more than once when we were working together. What do you need?" He asked.

Joe gave him the name of the Franciscan Brothers Academy and requested their financials for the past 15 years, 20 if they went back that far. He would then be in touch for the personal returns on a select number of the employees.

"Send me your email address and I'll have everything over there tomorrow." And he provided Joe with his direct line and his email address. "Thanks Craig, I owe you one." And he hung up.

Fin looked at him and grinned. "Four years in the FBI paid off for something."

"Working for the Feds is a lot like being in the Army Fin, it's not just a job, it's an adventure." Joe joked. "We'll go through the school's financials and find out who worked there and then and who left thereafter. That should give us Brother Francis. Then we can tail him to where he is now and have a chattaroo." Joe said.

"We should probably do a deep look at their money trail and see if it's all legit." Fin noted.

"And the person to do that is already here. Baker's a whiz at that stuff. We'll have to pull her off interviews and send you or me out in her place. You can go if you promise not to scare people." Joe smiled getting one back from Fin."

Erin called Kip at 6 p.m. He wasn't hungry and he didn't feel like taking a nap so he was reading a novel by Winston Churchill. When his phone rang, he looked down to see it was Erin and his day brightened up.

"Hello Erin." He said.

"Kip Brown, I understand that you've been misbehaving again." She said sternly.

"What am I alleged to have done?" He asked.

"I understand that you are not eating. Therefore, you will attire yourself appropriately and meet me in front of your building in 30 minutes or you will feel my wrath later this evening." And she hung up.

Erin smiled. She so loved playing mind games at times.

Kip jumped up, threw his clothes in his hamper, took a five minute shower, got dressed in a suit and tie and was out the door in 26 minutes. By the time he got downstairs and was outside Erin was pulling up.

He stood there until she eventually opened the passenger side window. "We are not on this earth to just stand still and look pretty. The museums already have enough statues." She told him.

"Mandy Hale, 'The Single Woman'." He responded.

"Very good now get in." She grinned. "I hope you like Asian cuisine Mr. Brown because we are going to test our culinary pallets tonight" She said.

They arrived at Tao on E. 58th Street and Madison Avenue. Erin handed her car off to the valet.

Kip came around and opened the door to the restaurant and held it for her. When they reached the hostess, Erin informed her that their reservation was for 7 p.m. under Mr. Kip Brown.

They were asked to wait at the bar while their table was prepared. Kip offered his arm which Erin took thinking how different Kip was from less than a month ago and she liked it.

He pulled out her bar chair and she hopped up. He elected to stand.

"You might as well have a seat while you're able to Kip unless you plan on laying over my lap right here." She teased.

"I prefer standing actually. I've been sitting all day." He responded.

Erin perused the specialty drink menu, made a decision and handed it to Kip. "Which one would you order for me if I told you to go for it?"

He scanned the selection. "Either a Jade Blossom or a Canton-ese." He replied.

"Pick one and order it for me please."

Kip selected the Canton-ese which was tequila, ginger, pepper and pineapple juice. He ordered an iced tea for himself.

"Perfect, you picked the drink I had selected. Why are you having iced tea?" She inquired.

"Because I promised you I wouldn't drink anymore and I haven't had a drop since that night." He told her.

"Kip, I'm so pleased, but when you're out with me it's ok as I will be monitoring your limit."

"That's okay, I really don't care for it anymore. I don't like the person I become."

Erin's drink arrived and she tasted it. "Delicious." She toasted Kip. "To the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"To paraphrase Rick Blaine in Casablanca." He toasted her back.

The hostess arrived and escorted them to their table after having the bar tender transfer their tab to their table check.

Kip held out Erin's seat for her and then started to sit across from her when she shook her head and patted the seat to her right. "Kip, you're going to give me a complex if you keep sitting as far from me as you can. I prefer someone to be nice and close so that we can communicate without having to broadcast across a table."

He smiled. "I didn't want to feel as if I was crowding you."

She took her hand and gently caressed his face. "I'll let you know if you do."

Kip ordered another round plus their appetizers and dinner which impressed Erin. She liked being catered to and while Jack was the man she loved, she had been with him most of her adult life. She dated a few men while they were separated and later divorced by that had only been for four years. From the time she was 21 until now, she had only slept with Jack and four other men and none of them had quite shown her the attention, or brought out emotions in her which she was now feeling for Kip. In some ways she wanted to mother him, keep him safe and to let him know he was loved, but in other ways, she wanted to have her way with him. He brought out a dormant side of her that she had never explored, even with Jack.

Though her re-marriage to Jack was recent, the relationship wasn't new and over the past few months since he had reentered her life, they had settled into a relaxed routine that existed before Jack's midlife crisis. Sure, they now had their date night and they both made an effort to enjoy one another, but there was a definite routine and while she could envision being married to Jack indefinitely, she also realized there were many sides to her sexuality that she had never explored and that Jack was not the man she could or would choose to explore those with, no more than she would be the partner he would choose to do so with regarding his needs.

One of the covenants of their new marriage was that they each were entitled to explore an alternate relationship with someone else. She knew that Jack probably had someone from his past already in place but when she thought about it, this didn't really bother her because at the end of the day, he'd always come home to her and she would be his primary love interest, as he would be hers. If she really thought about it, they were doing this for Nicky and had they not had children, most likely their marriage wouldn't have lasted as long as it had nor would she have remarried him. Nicky exuded a good deal of subconscious pressure on them to remain a family or recently, to reunite but Nicky would be moving on in her life shortly and Erin's tour as a full time mother would be drawing to a close.

Her father and younger brothers were now in the care of other women so those responsibilities had also effectively ended. All that remained to her was her career and she was still conflicted as to where that would be heading in the future.

In an honest reflection, she had to wonder if she had met Kip before Jack had come back to her, would she have refused to reconcile and how would she have brought Kip into her family, the age difference alone becoming a major issue between her and Danny and likely with her father as well. She knew that Joe would support her no matter what. Jamie would likely do so but with reservations, wondering if a man 15 years her junior was appropriate to a woman of Erin's stature. In short, would her family approve of her having a fling?

She hadn't even slept with Kip although she may choose to remedy that issue before the night was out, but she couldn't deny that he brought something forth in her that made her feel not only alive again, but young, sexy and desired as opposed to needed. Her family and Jack needed her. Kip in his shy way craved her.

The final card in the hand was yet to be dealt. Would Kip be an attentive lover? Jack, for all the great sex, was primarily one who took rather than gave and intimate sensitivity was not his strong suit. Could she mold and train Kip to do whatever it took to please her in bed? If so, then she felt that she had a keeper. The downside of this was that at some point, Kip would either not want to share her or would find someone more age appropriate for himself and would move on. Did Erin wish to cross the ultimate line and take their relationship from one of protector and mentor to that of lover because if she did, it may result in her losing him on all levels at some point in the future. She recalled the famous quote of Alfred Lloyd Tennyson; "Tis better to have love and lost than never to have loved at all."

She studied Kip as they enjoyed their meal and found him to be someone she wished to explore on many levels and while she presently controlled their relationship, she knew that at some point she'd have to give him more power which would put him in a position to potentially hurt her and that is something she wasn't yet prepared to do. She remembered her mother once telling her that you had to make yourself vulnerable if you were going to love. Therefore, how far did she want to take this relationship? Speaking of vulnerability, was she taking advantage of Kip's? An honest self admission would reveal that she had manipulated him into her web and he was certainly susceptible to her suggestions and charms. If she were a professional therapist, this would be a major line not to be crossed and though she was not a psychoanalyst, he had placed his emotional well being in her hands. Would he consider her asking for what was essentially a return on her investment in him to be an unwarranted demand thereby breaking that trust?

"Kip, I want to ask you something and please, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but if you can, I'd like an honest answer." She said.

"Of course Erin, I always tell you the truth, it's a part of my promise to you." He responded.

"If I had not been engaged when we met, and you were the person who you are at this moment, would you have approached me that night and if so, what would you have sought to achieve?" She asked.

He smiled. "That's a compound question counselor but I will answer you one at a time. I would have thought the same thing either sober or intoxicated and that is you are a very beautiful woman and that I would be interested in seeing if I sparked an interest in you and if so, was there any possibility something could come of it. That's the second part of your question. As to the first, I don't know if sober I would have had the courage to have even said hello to you because you would have intimidated me." He answered.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Because it's obvious that you carry yourself with an almost regal countenance and confidence and I'm just a screwed up kid barely getting started in this world. Why would you be interested in me unless you were a cougar looking to bag a cub and we both know most of those relationships are heavily weighted to the cougar's advantage and subject to her full control."

"Do you still feel that way?" She inquired.

"I have mixed feelings about you and as I've told you, I'm very confused about them. In some regards I look at you as someone I can trust and whom I can share my innermost thoughts and fears. On another level I feel safe with you but there's also a side of me that desires you. I know you are married and that there are 15 years between us and I have a long way to go until I come close to where you are in life plus you have a big happy family where I'm basically an orphan. There is a wide chasm between our worlds and I'm not sure I would ever fit on your side of the bridge, assuming one could be built. Standing in the middle of that bridge is Jack and while he seems to encourage our friendship, I'm not sure how far he would allow it to proceed before he threw me back over to my side of the gorge and blew that bridge to smithereens." He answered her.

So there it was. He was interested in taking this further but he made some valid points. He would be the vulnerable party, subject to not only her whims but those of her husband. If it came down to it, would she seek to protect Kip or would she sacrifice him to appease Jack? At the present time, it was a crap shoot because she didn't know Kip well enough to assess his true potential value to her visa vis what she already had in Jack.

"If I told you that right now, you could have any wish you asked of me granted, what would that wish be? She asked.

"That isn't a fair question Erin. I have an idea where this may be leading and I don't want to force the issue. I think you are a wonderful person and I want to let things happen as they do without either of us trying to control the outcome. For now, I'm happy just being here with you and having you in my life."

She smiled. "What would you have done if I had taken you up on your offer that night and gone home with you and after washing your mouth out with soap and giving you a good spanking, turned around and told you that since your ass paid the price, you could now have that romp you asked for?"

He smiled back. "We'll never know because that person isn't here to answer that question and I don't want to have to put away few drinks in order to find out. Besides, have you already forgotten your Lewis Carroll? I'm not the man I was yesterday."

"Kip, you will make an excellent attorney." She grinned.

When the check came Erin began reaching for hit but Kip was faster. "Kip, I asked you out so please give that to me."

"Sorry Erin, but that's not my style and after all you've done for me, the least I can do is treat you to an evening out."

"Thank you Kip, I appreciate it but if you don't hand that over to me, I'll have to apply a few additional smacks for disobeying."

"I'll take the smacks then. It will be well worth it." He said as he pulled out his Amex Centurion Card.

Erin looked over. "The black card?" She asked.

He smiled. "My parents set up a very generous trust for me when I was born and continually add to it. In addition, I'm given a very generous allowance plus unlimited use of my credit cards and any monthly balances are paid for by their business manager, so they never even see my expenses. I rarely use them because I know it's guilt money but if they are going to treat me the way they have, and considering what they have put me through, I have no issue with spending some of their precious money."

He rose up, assisted Erin by pulling out her chair for her, and offered his arm and they headed outside.

When the valet brought Erin's car around Kip asked her. "Would you mind if I drove, you've had a couple of strong drinks and I feel responsible for you." He stated.

She smiled knowing that he was reciprocating her feelings for him. "I would very much appreciate it." She answered.

Kip came around and opened the passenger door and held her hand as she got in. He then went around and climbed in the driver's seat and slowly pulled out as they headed back to his place. When they arrived he parked in the garage next to his convertible Jaguar. "I see you spend their money in style. Nice choice." She stated.

He went around and helped her out of the car. "Please open the trunk. There are some things for us to take upstairs." When he did, Kip found a large workout bag along with a small valise. Erin removed a garment bag that had been hanging on the hook next to the right rear window which she carried while Kip transported the rest.

Once upstairs, she asked Kip to hang the garment bag up in his bedroom. He figured that she had brought an outfit to change into for their session.

Erin let her hair down and fluffed it out. She undid the top two buttons of her blouse and smoothed her skirt.

When Kip came back into the room she walked over to him and began to undo his tie. "There won't be any need for this." She said. Then she removed his suit coat and ordered him to take off his shoes, socks pants and to hang his suit back up in his closet.

She so loved drawing out the suspense.

-30-


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

Authors Note: I sure hope Bridget Moynihan doesn't read these FanFics but if she does, please know that I'm describing Erin Reagan, not you. (Smirk)

Chapter 24:

Jack Boyle realized long ago that if he was going to have any privacy in his life, he would have to exercise the appropriate cautions by taking his extracurricular activities outside the boundaries of New York City and far from the prying eyes and ears of one Francis X. Reagan and by extension, his multitudes of spies which included his three sons, Moe, Larry and Curley or as Erin collectively referred to them, the Three Stooges.

Somehow his father-in-law did seem to know everything that went on in his city and he probably knew that Jack was screwing around on his only daughter long before Erin knew about it so when Jack filed for divorce four years ago, Frank most likely expected it.

At 6:00 p.m. he entered the basement garage of his building and went to the lower floor where a privacy fence enclosed a new Jaguar XJR sedan which was leased in the name of Delaware limited liability company Jack had created a year before he planned his first divorce from Erin and into which he had secreted a select portion of his assets that she had never been aware of. As Boyle-Simmons was routinely listed as the organizing entity for hundreds of limited liability companies this one wouldn't stand out from the millions of others registered in Delaware and authorized to do business in New York State.

He drove the Jaguar north along the FDR and connected to I-278, the Brooklyn-Queens Expressway which would take him to his location outside of Bridgeport, Connecticut. The drive would take just under an hour and a half but he didn't mind. His Land Rover, while comfortable, was like driving around in a big boxy living room. The nimble and powerful Jaguar hugged the road and made driving an absolute pleasure. Even its low throated growl reminded him of the purring pet he had waiting for him at this very moment. As its soft leather seats enveloped him, he relaxed and began giving thought to the woman he would be meeting tonight who in her way, did for Jack what Kip was now doing for Erin which was to provide the newlyweds with the psychosexual release that their marriage partner could and would not subscribe to.

Jack thought back the conversation he had with Erin not long after they began dating, 19 years ago. He truly loved her then and he still loved her today but Erin was a typical product of her church and of her traditional Irish Catholic family upbringing. She was sexually repressed and Jack was adventurous and liked to try out new things and spice up his bedtime gambits where Erin bordered on being a prude, not that she didn't like a good stiff one for that woman did love her orgasms but she only allowed Jack to stick it where the bible intended. While she would occasionally perform oral, it wasn't pleasurable to her and the third possible orifice which Jack had an affiliation for was designated as a one way street for outbound traffic only, almost as if she had DO NOT ENTER signs tattooed on her ass cheeks which he believed needed about 20 pounds more meat on them. There was just no cushion for the pushin.

As for positions, there were two. Either he would be on top or she would. The other thing was that Erin was long overdue for a boob job, the poor woman simply had nothing up top and while Jack subscribed to the axiom that more than a mouthful was a waste, she barely provided that. For years he had begged her to get one but she refused stating that this was how God had made her and that if it wasn't enough for him, he should go find someone whose tits he could play with so he took her up on her offer.

What Jack loved about her was her fiery personality and her beautiful face which was as if nature and genetics had conspired to sculpt the perfect feminine look. Erin had captivating eyes that radiated her intensity and intelligence. She had luxuriant hair and a melodic voice. Erin could be very tender and loving in which case her voice lulled him like a siren, or she could be a screaming shrew in which case her voice pierced his ear drums and gave him migraines. Unfortunately, one never knew which Erin would present herself from one hour to the next depending on what situation he; Nicky, her family or job threw her way at any given moment.

He also deeply appreciated her well organized and fine-tuned mind. Erin was the most intelligent and practical woman he had ever known and she was an excellent organizer and could juggle many different priorities at the same time, always insuring that each one turned out as she wished. Finally, Erin was a wonderful and devoted mother to their daughter and this is probably the greatest reason that he loved her because Jack had never carried his weight in the parental department and Erin more than stepped up to fill his part of that responsibility. That Jack was a slacker as a father was the reason Erin would provide him with no more children, though they never admitted this to Nicky or to each other.

When they had agreed to remarry, Jack threw in a single condition. He would not promise never to stray because Erin would still not engage in the spicy rough sex he liked so, Jack was allowed to have his paramour as long as he was discreet, practiced safe sex and did not forsake his other vows and duties as a husband and father. The reverse of this arrangement was that Erin had the same rights with the same terms and provisions. Surprisingly she had without argument readily agreed. He had never expected miss prim and proper to actually admit to being a closet dominatrix let alone to go out and fall in lust with a kid halfway in age between her daughter and baby brother but he couldn't exactly point a finger at Erin without three fingers on his same hand pointing back at him so he had to honor the commitment and what the hell, if the kid loosened her up and turned her into a sex maniac, then Jack would be the ultimate beneficiary. If not, he still had his arrangement and could fulfil his desires as required.

By the time Jack arrived at his girlfriend's house, Erin and Kip were deep into their conversation at TAO and Erin was reflecting about Jack along the same lines as he had about her.

Meanwhile, 20 blocks south of Tao as the crow flies, Jamie and Joe were sitting in a neighborhood bar discussing Erin and her recent revelations, not to mention their thoughts as to where their beloved sister's head was at.

"I don't know Jamie, I understand what she's going through and you have to look at it from her perspective. From the time she was a teenager Erin was forced into the role of being an adult and helping Mom take care of us. Before long, she's off to high school, college and then law school, where she finally has some autonomy but then she meets and quickly marries Jack, has Nicky and is right back to all the responsibilities she had walked away from just a couple of years earlier. She takes you on as her responsibility as well and then endures a few years of Jack's cheating on her. Then Mom dies and she's pulled back into being the woman of the house looking after Dad, you and me, and even to some extent, Danny. Then I slip out of the picture and the pressure increases, especially when you become a cop and she is worried about you and refereeing between you and Danny, plus during that era, Jack divorces her and she's juggling an upward heading career, becoming Deputy Trial Bureau Chief which now puts her in a supervisory capacity over how many junior ADAs, not to mention she's raising a teenage girl who at times can become quite rebellious and outspoken."

"I understand that Joe, and right now what it looks like is that all those pressures have taken their toll on her and she's having a midlife crisis." He said.

"Not true Jamie. Erin has been this family's Pinocchio with everyone attaching a string to her and all pulling on the marionette's controls. One by one those strings are being cut. Dad now has Valerie and you and I have Casey and Alex. Therefore, we have women to look out for us. There's three strings cut. Nicky is almost an adult and while Erin will never just walk out on her, Nicky has to learn to function for herself now. That's another string cut. Even with her relationship with Jack, I think they have an arrangement for them both to have side deals where they can satisfy those cravings that the other partner can't or won't. Therefore that string to Jack was never replaced after he cut it. The wooden doll is coming to life and Erin who has never had the chance to explore her sexuality is now beginning to do so." Joe opined.

"Plus growing up as an Irish Catholic in this family, it was okay if we sewed our wild oats but Erin had to remain virtuous." Jamie countered.

"Exactly. I don't want to sound creepy, but Erin is a very beautiful woman and she has a lot going for her and at 40 she's starting to come into her sexual prime and realizing that she's 20 years behind the curve on experience. Face it, our family for all of its closeness is also a repressing environment for its women. It's an alpha male household full of thick headed Irish cops. Erin has always been the outcast as the only daughter, the only non-cop and the only one who got divorced. Personally, I think she probably needs what Kip can give her which is attention, respect, adoration, admiration and a good hard you know what." He said.

"You don't think Jack gives her any of that?" Jamie asked.

"No, I don't. Jack isn't the sensitive type and I'll bet their sex life is pretty bland because Erin has never felt comfortable enough with him to open up and I'll bet he isn't the patient type either, but she may feel free to explore with a younger man whom she dominates because she's in control and everything proceeds at her pace. As for her sadistic tendencies, that's her way of lashing out at our family's demands on her. She's angry and frustrated and has every right to be." Joe responded.

"So how do we help her?" Jamie asked.

"By giving her space. We stop putting demands on her and we let her come to us. We support her in what she's doing, we don't judge her and we keep Danny off her back, even if we have to sit on him to do it." Joe finished.

On Staten Island, Linda and Danny were having a similar conversation with Linda drawing the same conclusions as Joe. "You have to back off Danny. Erin is lashing out right now and the last thing she needs is for you to judge her or push because she may walk out of this family."

"I know Linda, and I want to help her, but I'm just not equipped like Joe or Jamie to sit back and wait for the ground to fall out from under her. I want to be sure I can prevent that from happening." He said. "I mean, she just got married again to Jack and she's romancing a guy Chris's age."

"That marriage to Jack is a sham. It's for Nicky's benefit and you know it. Maybe they love one another but they aren't compatible and they never were. Your sister is a typical sexually repressed Irish Catholic woman of her mother's generation and Boyle is a man of his era which means that he's a sexually liberated playboy. They are out of sync with one another and probably always will be. Erin is in in her prime and I am sure realizes that this is the time to go for what she wants and in my opinion she's damned well earned it."

"So what do I do then Linda?" He asked.

"Simple my love. Buy her some chocolates and flowers, take them to her tomorrow and tell her how much you love her and understand her and that if she needs you, you'll be there and that it's not your place to judge her but only to be the brother she needs you to be. Give her a hug and a kiss and leave. Let her come to you if she needs to and if she does, she'll reach out. Otherwise, let her do this and don't make jokes, comments or do anything that will push her away." Linda gently told him. "Erin isn't your baby sister anymore, she's a grown woman whose been held back all of her life. You have to let her spread her wings. She'll come back when she's ready and she'll be a happier and more fulfilled person when she does."

Frank was sitting on the back porch with Valerie discussing the same issues and drawing the same conclusions. As a woman, Valerie understood Erin and had the same observations as Joe and Linda.

"She's your baby girl and she always will be to you, but to everyone else, she's a 40 year old woman who is very desirable, successful and accomplished Frank and she has done her service to this family and it's time for all of you to accept her for who she is and let her explore herself. If you don't she will wind up resenting all of you, especially in another 10 years when she finds herself all alone and miserable."

Frank smiled. "I never had this much trouble letting go of my sons, but you're right, I'm a thick headed father and my job is to protect my daughters and my oldest one is pulling away from me." He said.

"It's more than that Frank, you feel as if you're losing Mary all over again." She gently smiled.

"Maybe I am. Erin is so much like her in a lot of ways. Jamie looks like her but Erin has her fire and grit." He smiled.

"It's tough to let our children leave the nest and even harder for you because you've seen the evil that awaits, but she's a smart woman, she has a loving supportive family, three brothers with guns and now a youngest brother who will also step up and help if asked. Let her work through this on her own. All she needs to know is that you still love her, are not sitting in judgment of her, and that if things go awry, she always has a family that is waiting with open arms to catch her." Valerie said.

Frank nodded. "Very sage advice Mrs. Reagan."

"You know, it doesn't help that every time she comes through your door she loses 10 years and becomes a 30 year old again who isn't that long from under your roof. In some ways it sounds like she went form 15 years old to 50 and at others like she's being treated as a teenager again. I haven't known her long but from what I can see, she's has a very good head on her shoulders and she understands what it is she is doing."

"I'll give her space and let her know that she always has us no matter what." He smiled. "Thank you darling for helping me to see."

"Frank, I haven't said anything that you haven't already pondered a hundred times in the past week."

"No, but it sure sounds better hearing it from you." And he leaned over and kissed his wife deeply.

Joe's cellphone began to ring and he looked down and saw the call was from Danny. "Speak of the devil" he joked. "Hi Danny, and what to what do I owe the honor of this conversation?" He asked.

Danny immediately launched into a recap of what he and Linda discussed. "Funny thing, Jamie and I just had the same discussion and drew the same conclusions. I like Linda's advice to you. Erin knows that she has nothing to fear from her younger brothers so you are the one who is going to have to make peace with her." Joe stated.

"I know that Joe, I just wanted to run this by you and see if we were all in agreement that we stand by with a net if it's needed and if not, we proudly watch her fly." Danny said.

"How poetic Danny. There may be some glimmer of hope for you yet." Joe joked.

"Shut up Joe." Danny said as he hung up.

"Cranky bastard he is." Joe informed Jamie who laughed.

"Always has been so why would he change now?"

"He's hurting and Erin doesn't see it. In a lot of ways big brother has the biggest heart of us all and he's scared for her. I still don't think he's recovered over my disappearance plus all the injuries you've gone through has aged him 10 years. The thought of something happening to his little sister terrifies him. Maybe you and I will have a gentle talk with our big sister just to give her a head's up." Joe said.

"Good idea. We get them away from each other's throats it will be easier on all of us." Jamie noted.

"Come on little brother let's get back to the balls and chains before your future wife practices with her hairbrush on your skinny behind." Joe joked.

"Someday Joe, I'll have to find out what your kink is." Jamie noted.

"Maybe someday I'll tell you Jamie but for now, you're too young to know." He said as he gave Jamie a hug.

"I wonder what Danny's is?" Jamie asked.

"Foreplay." Joe joked causing Jamie to break into a hearty laughter.

-30-


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: WARNING: GRAPHIC DETAILS CONTAINED IN THIS CHAPTER: **

This is the big chapter where Erin will decide on where her relationship with Kip is heading. There will be some graphic descriptions and some very creative writing within so if you are squeamish, are uncomfortable with the subject matter comprising Chapter 20 or too young to read this, now is the time to leave and wait for me to publish Chapter 26.

I will be connecting the material in Chapter 24 to that in Chapter 26 without revisiting in detail that which is going to comprise this Chapter 25 so you won't be missing anything too important.

Chapter 25:

While Kip was undressing, Erin quickly texted Nicky to be sure she was okay. When Nicky responded that she was, Erin told her to have a good night and that she would check in with her in the morning.

Kip returned from his bedroom clad only in his white cotton briefs and the white dress shirt he had worn earlier to dinner.

Erin stood before him with her arms crossed at her chest.

Kip was 5'10" tall and 165 lbs. Erin was 5'10" as well but she wore four inch heels that night so that she would tower over Kip, giving her the authoritative look she sought to project. She was wearing a sleeveless blouse which exposed her bare arms and shoulders, and had unbuttoned the top three buttons. She also wore a mid-thigh length skirt which revealed a very generous portion of her firm muscular glams not to mention her shapely ankles.

She had tied her hair back in a ponytail so that it would not fall in front of her eyes obstructing her vision. She had removed her jewelry and watch and had placed them on the coffee table immediately in front of the couch, upon which sat the carryall bag Kip had carried in from the trunk of her car.

Erin gazed upon Kip and felt a stir of emotions, most of which she realized had remained dormant her entire life. Not even Jack had managed to arouse such feelings, let alone the other men she had been with. There was a naiveté and tenderness to Kip which she had never experienced, the pure willingness to submit to her desires and to give himself over to her to be sacrificed upon the altar of her thighs.

She never had these same feelings during the sessions she engaged in at the S&M clubs for her sole purpose in those instances was to inflict pain. It was an emotionless and antiseptic environment to her and she had no interest in the men who would endure the beatings she delivered. They could have been slabs of meat she was tenderizing for Sunday dinner for all she cared, as long as she worked off her frustrations in conjunction with working up a good sweat, she was satisfied, but now, she was breaking all of her rules and she was going to put this sweet boy across her knees and lovingly take him to a new level of emotional release and she wondered what they would both be feeling when they came out of the other side of this experience.

Were her emotions beginning to cloud her judgment? Sure and she accepted this but unlike three weeks ago, she had no desire to wantonly beat Kip. She now wanted to see if this brought out sexual and intimate urges for her as well as for him, perhaps acting as a bridge to who knew what may still lie before them that night.

Erin was feeling liberated and truly in touch with herself for the first time. She knew that she had a lot to offer a man who could both appreciate and reciprocate her gifts and at 40 years old, she was ready to dive into the deep end of the pool and feel what it was like to truly swim for one's life.

She smiled and directed kip to come to her and when he did, she placed her hands on his shoulders and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Are you ready?" She gently asked.

Feeling him tense slightly, she heard him answer. "Yes."

"First, please turn on some soft music, just loud enough to mask any sounds we'll be making." She gently directed.

Kip went over and selected a nice jazz station which Erin liked and set the volume level to where she wanted it.

"Next, come over here and open the bag and slowly remove the implements, laying them out on the coffee table." She ordered.

Kip did so, laying out Erin's school strap, a leather paddle, her wooden hairbrush and bath brush, a slender light weight wooden paddle and finally a thicker perforated school paddle.

"Now remove the remaining items and set them on the end of the table."

He removed a small bottle of baby oil, a small tube of coconut butter skin lotion and a jar of Aloe."

"Now, go and retrieve two wash cloths, a hand towel and two bath towels." She instructed which he proceeded to do.

"Finally, I will need a bowl of hot water and a bar of soap." She informed him, which he went off to get.

When he returned, she had him place the bowl of water on top of one of the bath towels along with the bar of soap so that they didn't damage the table's finish.

"I had thought about giving your mouth a good soaping as I had promised, but over the past three weeks, I've determined that you were sincere in your apologies and have learned your lesson and that there remains no more potty mouth, am I correct?" Erin asked sternly.

"Yes Erin."

Erin spread the second bath towel out on the couch and sat atop it. She reached for the tube of coconut butter skin lotion. She held it out and told Kip to come over and hold out his hands. She dispensed some of the contents into them and then resealed the tube, tossing it back onto the coffee table.

"Rub the lotion in your hands for a moment so that it warms up." Which he did.

"Kneel down and firmly massage it into the tops and sides of my legs from the edge of my skirt to just above, but not on my knees." She ordered as she hiked her skirt to the tops of her thighs.

She smiled as she watched him as he tried to avert his eyes from her panties but she only parted her thighs enough for him to be able to reach the sides.

"Go in the bathroom and wash your hands thoroughly so that the lotion is gone. I don't want you getting it all over your couch." She told him.

When he came back out she directed him to stand in front of her.

"Kneel down and place the left side of your face on my knees." Which he did.

She then began running her right hand through his hair while she caressed the exposed right side of his face with her left hand.

"Tell me what you are feeling Kip."

"Loved." He answered.

Erin made her decision. Sure, she was married to Jack but he could never make her feel as she did right now. Theirs was a marriage of convenience of two people who had a daughter and law licenses in common, but neither one would ever be truly fulfilled by the other. She knew Jack was presently acting out his fantasies with another woman and that he would be spending the night in her bed. What was fair for the goose was fair for the gander except unlike Jack who probably didn't have any deep emotional attachment to his girlfriend, Erin did have one with Kip and she wanted it to grow stronger. Something else made itself known to Erin that she had not previously experienced at the clubs. She could feel herself becoming aroused. She knew this was a biological signal that she had found who and what she had been searching for so she said the magic words that she had long to say all night.

"That's correct Kip, you are loved. I am showing my love for you in taking you on this journey. In a moment, I am going to place you on my lap and I'm just going to hold you like I did last time so that you feel warm, safe and loved but after a while I will begin to spank you and I won't finish until I have used all of my implements and you are crying because your tears are a sign of your love for me, do you understand that?" She asked.

"Yes, I do Erin."

"Your tears are proof that I have helped you rid yourself of your inner pain and that you are cleansed and can begin to show me the type of love I deserve and that you wish to express to me, do you understand Kip?"

"Yes Erin."

"I'm not just saying the word to say it Kip. I have very strong feelings for you but unlike three weeks ago where you were rude and crass, you have gone a long way to earn my love. After you have been soundly spanked and have offered me your tears, I will guide you into your bedroom and we will express our love for each other, are you comfortable with that Kip?

"Yes Erin, more than ever." He smiled.

"The garment bag you placed in your closet is what I will wear to work tomorrow. Do you understand what that means Kip?" She asked.

"Yes Erin. You will be spending the night with me."

"Correct and I will hold you in my arms through the night and I will protect you and keep you safe and warm, but most of all Kip I will love you and you will love me in return." She cooed.

"I will Erin, I will." He said so softly she could barely hear him. She smiled feeling her urges and emotions growing stronger. She knew there was no turning back now and that the time for her rebirth had at last arrived.

"Stand up Kip and give me your left hand." She ordered.

He stood to her right side and offered his left hand.

She looked into his eyes and smiled. "Once I put you over there is no going back on any of this. If you're not sure that you want to do this just say so now and we can stop here."

Kip shook his head no. "Please take me." He spoke softly

"I will my sweet boy." She smiled and with that Erin gently pulled him down to her and guided him across her warm thighs and adjusted him exactly as she wished him to be. She folded the tail end of his shirt so that the lower part of his back was exposed and she began softly rubbing it with her right hand while he left arm held Kip firmly to her.

"You're safe Kip, nobody can hurt you now. You're mine and I will protect you and love you." She gently told him as she rubbed his back. Next she began rubbing his behind through his cotton briefs and allowing her hand to travel down the back of his thighs as she gently patted them. Once she determined he knew that he was safe and secure, she began folding down his briefs into a ribbon at the top of middle of his thighs. She looked at the pure white skin canvas awaiting her and she gently began rubbing it as she contemplated the portrait she would be painting tonight. There would be different shades of pinks and reds, some purples and maybe some yellows but in the end, it would be a beautiful painting for it would be sealed with is offer of love to her and consummated by her taking him inside of her.

Erin began with her hand, almost gently at first as she had all night to do this the right way, though in reality the entire process wouldn't take more than an hour.

As she built the crescendo and increased both the frequency and intensity of her hand slaps she began to see his reaction. She tightened her hold and told him that he was doing well, and to let the pain flow through him and purge his inner demons.

As she began using the implements his response was more violent as he thrashed about but she was prepared and held him even tighter, her mind going to a special place where her inner demons were exorcised as well. By now she was soaked in her own sweat and the rush of endorphins was unlike anything she had ever experienced. She only paused twice to apply the baby oil so that the skin would remain supple and not break, but by the time she had finished with her wooden bath brush, she had achieved both the painting she wanted to create as well as the onslaught of tears she desired, not to mention her own gratification.

As she gave him the final 10 whacks with the brush, she told him how much she loved him and how well he had taken his discipline. After she applied the last stroke she tossed the brush back on the table and held him with both arms as he cried deeply. She kept him on her lap as she used the now room temperature and water and soap to clean him before applying the Aloe gel. She then raised his briefs back up and lowered his shirt and asked him to stand up.

When she saw the tear stained face she felt elated. First she kissed his tears and then she brought him into a full embrace kissing him deeply on the mouth which he returned.

She held him tightly as she knew he would be shaky for the next few minutes.

Erin felt invigorated and empowered.

Finally, they went into the kitchen and each downed a full bottle of cold water.

By now he was beginning to come back around and she asked him what he was thinking.

"That was powerful, nothing like I have ever experienced. At one point, I felt I had zoned out." He answered.

She was elated for she had taken his mind to the place where all thoughts were purged. "Would you want to endure that again sometime in the future? She asked.

"Only with you and yes, as soon as I heal up." He smiled.

"I wouldn't let anyone else to touch your gorgeous ass because it's now mine." She grinned back. "Come, let's take a nice long hot shower."

Erin had crossed the threshold and she truly felt alive.

After they showered, she held him tightly to her and then led him back to his bedroom where she took him and they made love through the night.

Finally at 2:00 a.m., he set his alarm for 7:00 and fell asleep with his head on her chest with her arms and legs wrapped around him, safe, warm and loved as promised.

Erin took another half hour to fall asleep but as she did she held him tighter and knew that there was no way she was letting him go. She may not possess him 24/7, but she was going to find a way to have an ongoing relationship with this sweet man on a regular basis. Once Nicky went away to NYU, she and Jack would strike a new arrangement allowing them each one night a week to themselves. She had no doubt that Jack wouldn't mind as it would free him up to indulge in his own affairs.

In the meantime, she and Jack were long overdue to have a discussion about their future and formalizing exactly the course their marriage would or would not take but one thing was for certain and that was Erin was finally liberated and she would make the most out of it and screw her husband, her family and her church if they couldn't accept it.

She had played by everyone else's rules for too long and with 41 just around the corner, she intended to make up for lost time while she could.

She gave Kip one more kiss on the top of his head, snuggled him closer to her and closed her eyes as she began to succumb to what would be a very deep and refreshing sleep.

-30-


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

Chapter 26:

Erin was seated at her desk at 8:00 a.m. when Joe and Jamie knocked on her office door.

"Hi there" She beamed her 1,000 watt smile as they entered.

"Well, don't you look all chipper and happy this fine morning." Joe said.

"That little brother is because I am." She grinned.

"Oh oh, someone has that just you know what look." Jamie grinned at Joe.

Erin turned to him and gave him her version of the stink eye. "And how would you know that look little one?" She asked.

"I see it on Casey's face every morning" He bragged. "Are you going to spill?" He asked.

"Sure, why not?" I had a wonderful evening with Kip." She informed them.

"Just the evening or perhaps until dawn's early light?" Joe asked.

"Ok, I may have seen the sun rise this morning from a venue other than Brooklyn." She grinned.

"And how are you feeling?" Jamie asked.

"Liberated. Fulfilled. Desired. Loved." She answered.

The brothers looked at one another. "Good." They said in unison.

"Look, it's none of our business and you know we support you in whatever makes you happy, but we need to talk. Danny is tearing himself apart and before you start on about it's none of his business, please remember that he deeply cares about you and if something were to happen he would blame himself. I don't think he's ever fully recovered from what happened with me, he certainly has issues with all the times Jamie's wound up in the hospital and then you got shot and he killed the perp to save your life so I think you owe it to him to cut him some slack." Joe said.

Erin looked at her two younger brothers. "You're right, I do. Dad's the rock and I'm the safe harbor, but we never give Danny any credit as the pit bull we keep locked up until we need him and then stick back on a chain afterwards. I could have handled it better with him and I'll call him tonight and have a talk."

"Good" Jamie said. "You may be more mature than he is but he is still your big brother and he is terrified of you being hurt or worse. We know you have to live your own life and we don't want to push you away by sticking our noses in your business, no more than we would appreciate the return favor but Danny is half paranoid as it is on a good day and with what he's seen out there, we have to give him the respect that's due him for taking on those responsibilities." Jamie concluded.

"Understood." She said.

"Now, did you have a good time or a great time?" Jamie asked.

"I had a fantastic time." She beamed.

"Big sister got her oil changed." Joe smirked.

"And how." She acknowledged.

"Ok, we're out of here. We are glad to see you smiling again though I am curious, how Jack is going to take this." Jamie commented.

"Jack was with his own playmate last night. We have an arrangement." She informed her brothers.

"Not surprised." Jamie responded.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"I think Jack is a great guy but I have never seen you two as what I would think to be intimately compatible not to mention he's a pretty modern liberal male and you grew up as a pretty repressed catholic school girl, the only girl in a house full of traditionally conservative male cops. Maybe it's good that you get out there and see what you've been missing before it's too late and you become bitter." Jamie responded.

She looked at Joe. "I agree with him. Time for Pinocchio to cut her strings and come to life." He said.

Erin got up and came around to her younger brothers and gave each a kiss and a hug. "Thank you both, you have no idea what this means to me."

"Hey, it keeps us busy, that and trying to figure out what Danny's kink is other than foreplay." Joe laughed causing his brother and sister to join in.

Half an hour later Erin looked up to see Danny enter bearing flowers and chocolates.

"Is today my birthday?" She smiled.

"No, it's my day to admit I'm an ass and that I'm sorry." He said.

"Danny, that's very sweet of you but you didn't have to do this." She sweetly informed him.

"Yeah, I did. It's just sometimes I get scared and I overreact. After all that's happened in this family I just don't want anything to happen to you or to lose you." He said, his voice beginning to quiver. Erin noticed Danny's eyes begin tearing up.

"This was not going to be good." She thought.

She went over and closed her door and led her brother to her couch. She sat him down next to her.

"Danny, I'm fine." She said.

"I know it's just that I couldn't make it if something happened and I lost you he began to cry."

Erin pulled him close and held his head against the crook of her left arm while she wrapped her right arm around her big brother. She had only seen him cry twice before, once when their mother passed and the night they thought Joe had died. She held him close as he got it out of his system.

She knew Danny carried horrors in his head that he would not share or disclose to anyone and that over time, they had taken their toll on her once carefree brother. She knew something happened to him in Iraq and not even their father or Linda knew what it was. Joe's 'death' had put him on the edge of the abyss because he thought he had failed to protect his younger brother. Each time Jamie had been shot, stabbed or assaulted in the line of duty, Danny's foot moved ever closer to the edge of that bottomless pit. When she had been shot in court, she saw the look in his eyes and knew that had Delgado killed her, Danny would have ended his own life on the spot and that frightened her more than being held hostage.

She had to calm him down because an unstable Danny was a very volatile person.

"Danny, I am a part of this family and I'm not leaving it. For the first time in my life I am living as I want to. As Joe told me, Pinocchio's strings have been cut and I'm coming to life. I'm exploring. I know I'll always have my family and most importantly, I will always have you to protect me. I told Joe and Jamie that we don't give you enough credit. Dad's the rock and I'm the safe harbor, but you're the pit bull we use and then put back in the dog house and that isn't fair. You're my big brother and I love you more than you can ever know and if this beanpole gets in over her head you will be the first call I make, okay? In the meantime Jack and I have an arrangement and Kip is a very sweet guy and I'm going to enjoy it while it lasts because he makes me feel young and wanted and I've never felt so desired."

Danny sat up and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "Okay, and I want you to feel loved and desired because you should be. I never thought you and Jack were right for one another but you got back together and I backed you and if you have someone on the side that makes you glow like you do today, that's more than good enough for me." He said.

He stood up as did she. "Come here Danny" and she went over to her desk and took a tissue and dried his eyes. "I'm more worried about you as you're the one out there putting yourself in so many dangerous situations. I had to watch while you went into a bank unarmed, or the time you disarmed that woman with the explosives in her car. The night you caught me at that club, you wanted to know who I was envisioning when I was beating that man's ass. It was you Danny because you take risks that could leave me without my big brother. I fear every night that you aren't going to make it home because you have to always be the hero so please, take care of yourself because I still need you.

She gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek which he returned.

"Ok Sis, I'll try."

"You'll do more than try or I won't be envisioning when I get ahold of you." She sternly told him.

"I love it when you get angry. Enjoy the chocolates they're your favorite." He said and left.

Erin sat down with a new appreciation for her big brother. He was a gruff, mean, abrasive cop on the outside but underneath was a heart of gold beating in a big teddy bear and that is what made him special.

An hour later an arrangement of multi colored roses arrived. She looked at the card. "I can't begin to express my feelings and gratitude on this card for what you mean to me so all I can say for now is Thank You. K.B.

Erin was in a state of bliss. Now she just had to figure out when she could arrange another night off so that she could get Kip back into her arms.

Kip got to work at 8:00 a.m. He found that sitting at his desk would be a bit more problematic than he had thought and wondered if anyone could tell that his behind was slightly larger than it was yesterday, due to the swelling.

He logged on to his computer and began working on answering a set of Admissions for a client followed by drafting the counter Requests for Admissions and corresponding Interrogatories. He would also draft some Subpoenas for records and order up the firm's investigative staff to obtain some information that he required.

Jack came over to his desk and flashed a big smiled. He leaned in. "You ok?"

"So far." He answered.

"She wasn't mean was she?" He whispered.

"No Jack, she was very loving."

With that he hit his print button. "There's the entire updated discovery on the Winchester case. Saves me the trouble of having to get up and sit down again if you'll take it with you." He grinned.

Jack laughed as he pulled the documents out of the printer. "I'll even put the staples in myself." He smiled back.

Erin had a lunch date with Casey, Alex and Sydney to evaluate the latter's progress during her three plus weeks touring the DA's office. So far, it looked like she could cut it, but a group meeting was none the less desired.

"9:00 a.m. and I've already dealt with Larry, Curly and a distraught Moe." She thought. "And the day is just officially beginning."

Back at Midtown North, Benson and Gormley were reviewing the interviews so far obtained from their list of victims as supplied by Kip Brown.

Joe's treasury contact had come through and he had the last 17 years of financials on Franciscan Brothers Academy. He also had the names of all employees as they still had to file a return.

Joe and Fin began to review the names. The first one was easy.

"Brother Barnard is in fact one Barnard Montfort, born Montreal Quebec in 1965, emigrated to the U. S. in 1972 and became a U.S. Citizen in 1987." Joe announced.

"Brother Christian: Christopher Nordecki, born Chicago, 1971." Fin announced.

"Brother Paul: Paul Ellison, born Royal Oak, Michigan, 1972." Joe stated.

"Brother Francis: Francis Ferrari, born Milan, Italy 1974, emigrated to the U.S. in 1987, U.S. Citizen 1999." Fin advised.

"Ah, here we go. The missing gospel himself." Joe announced. "Lucas Dunn, born Dublin, Ohio 1975

"Let's pull their driver's license photos and put together some six packs and have the teams run them out to the victims so they can confirm these are the right guys." Fin suggested.

"Agreed partner." Joe confirmed. "In the meantime, look at this." He said as he slid some financial documents over to Fin. "Looks like they keep carrying a miscellaneous account in the sum of $25,000 per annum yet there is nothing I can see that would support it, now I'm not a numbers guy like my little brother who has an MBA or Baker who has a degree in finance, but what if one of the Brothers wasn't playing nice and they are siphoning off funds to shut him up?"

"Best way to know that is to find out what the rest of the victims tell us. So far we know Francis and Paul haven't been named. If the funds are still being siphoned off, the odds are its for Paul as he's still there. Let's see if we can track down Francis." Fin said.

"Joe entered the name into his computer. Francis Ferrari, M, Cauc, DOB 5/28/1974.

"Here is his old D/L info but it expired in 2007, that's two years after Kip Brown left the Academy." Joe said.

"License are issued for four years, the issue date is 2003 when he was there. Shows the same address as the Academy.

"Let's try NCIC and see if any other state has him." Joe said as he inputted the information. "Interesting my dear Fin. He's coming up on a data base listing a valid Operator's license issued in Windsor, Ontario which is just south of Detroit." Joe said.

"You mean north of Detroit, that's in Canada." Fin corrected him.

"Quirk of geography. Detroit's the only place in the U.S. where you have to drive south to get to Canada." Joe enlightened Fin as he pulled up a map and showed it to him.

"Why in the hell didn't we take that in one of our wars with England?" He asked.

"We tried in 1812. The moron commanding Fort Detroit surrendered without a fight. Now you couldn't give that city to Canada. Let's run Francis Ferarri's address and see what it comes back to." Joe commented.

"Looks like a private residence according to Google Earth." Fin noted.

"Which means he may no longer be in the Church and if so Brother Fin, why is that?" Joe asked as he gave Tutuola an inquisitive look.

"I think we need to take a trip to Canada." Fin noted.

"And we just may but first, let's continue paring down the suspect Brothers. There should be more interviews coming in by now. I'll go see if Gormley has copies and then we can continue to fill in the big board."

Joe went down to Gormley's office and asked if he had received any new interviews. "Five new ones already. Danny and Baez are out getting them too."

Joe went through the interviews and began making notes. He began to hum.

"You onto something?" Gormley asked.

"Me thinks so. Sarge, so far we've interviewed eight of the fifteen victims and the same three Brothers keep coming up. There were five of them. One seems to have left not only the church, but the country. He lives in Windsor, Ontario. The fifth Brother is still there but Fin and I discovered an anomaly with the Academy's accounts. They show a miscellaneous account drawing $25,000 per year but it makes no sense as all their budgetary requirements are already met through other accounts."

"So you're thinking a payoff." Gormley said.

"Correct." I think that maybe I need to take a round trip to Detroit and talk to the Ex Brother Francis.

"You sure it's him?" Gormley asked.

"License info is the same plus, Windsor Ontario has a large Italian community and his last name is Ferrari, born Milano, Italia." Joe responded.

"Ok, I'll call the Windsor P.D. and see if they'll track him down to be sure he's there. If so, get your butt out there. Maybe he can come across the border and talk to you in Detroit." Gormley said.

"Not if he's sane." Joe joked as he headed back upstairs.

Erin, Casey, Alex and Sydney sat down at a small place near the courthouse. Once they ordered lunch, Erin asked for evaluations and comments.

Casey went first. "Personally, I think she'll do very well. She handled the emotional stress of meeting with the victims, plus the medical and photos didn't seem to overly disturb her and she asked efficient and relevant questions of the detectives. I liked her attitude and efficiency."

Alex was next. "She has a very good grasp of the underlying matters, had no issues with the complexity of a fraud case and has the logic skills required to tie it all together. She was able to interact with our tech people seamlessly and even made some good suggestions as to alternative paths of tracing one particular elusive suspect's laundering. I agree with Casey.

Erin finished. "As to trials, I had her take notes just as if she were my second chair. She made very pertinent suggestions on cross examinations and has very good review skills as to police reports and witness statements. She builds a very good three dimensional view of the case in her head and doesn't seem to have issues with tracking the details as they progress. I agree as well, so Sydney, what do you have to say for yourself? Erin asked her.

"First of all, I want to thank the three of you for taking the time to work with me on this. Secondly, this has given me a whole new appreciation not only of what you do, but how this part of the legal process works. Finally, I just have one question?"

"And what is that" Casey asked.

"Where do I sign up?" She smiled drawing hugs and high fives from the other three women.

After lunch, Alex walked Sydney back to get her started on applying for her new position. Erin hung back with Casey. "Something on your mind?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, I've been kind of going through a midlife crisis if you haven't noticed and you know Danny, he doesn't know when to back off."

"I could see that last Sunday, are you two good now?"

"He came in this morning with flowers and chocolates and in the middle of apologizing he started to cry. I've only seen Danny cry twice and that was when our mom died and when we thought we lost Joe."

"You think he's starting to come unglued?" Casey asked.

"I think Danny has been a pressure cooker looking to explode since he came home from Iraq. I'm just asking you to keep an eye out if he comes by your place. Sometimes a woman's intuition as opposed to his brothers." Erin stated.

"Of course. I'll call you if I notice anything. Should we look at getting him some help?" Casey asked.

"No, I think right now he's more scared for me than anything else. He doesn't realize I worry about his cowboy police attitude every day he's out there so he's getting a taste of what he puts me through." Erin responded.

"So, what are you doing that's setting him off?" She asked.

"What you do to my baby brother when he needs it. I've been known to do that at a couple of clubs in town."

"You dirty girl." Casey smiled.

"Yeah, but here's the dirt. I spent last night with Kip Brown." She said.

"The guy whose case I'm going to prosecute?" Casey asked.

"Yep. He's a sweetheart. He took me to dinner and we went back to his place." Erin grinned.

"Did you spend the night?" Casey grinned.

"I sure did and he sent me the most beautiful roses this morning." Erin smiled.

"Do Jamie and Joe know? She asked.

"They do. Jamie said I had that just you know what look, so when I asked him how he knew what that was, he said it was because he saw the same expression on your face every morning." Erin grinned.

"Oh, that naughty boy. He'll get it for that one, though he is telling the truth, so when are you seeing Kip again?

"I have to work that one out. Probably when Jack slips out again to see his side piece." Erin responded.

Three more interviews had come in by 2:00 p.m. and they showed the same pattern. Joe had pulled Baker off the interviews and replaced her with Fin. They were now going over the money trail and the interesting $25,000. Joe had contacted Craig Farley for a trace on the funds from Franciscan Brothers to Paul Ellison or Francis Ferrari. He'd have an answer by tomorrow.

At 4:00 p.m. Joe's phone rang. "Detective Reagan." He answered.

"Detective, this is Francis Ferrari calling you from Windsor, Ontario. The police informed me that you were trying to reach me."

"Yes Brother Francis." Joe said.

"Please Detective, I have left the Order and the church. It's simply Francis now."

"Francis it is then. Sir, I'm investigating several claims of abuse that took place at Franciscan Brothers Academy between 2002 and 2005. At the time you were one of the Brothers and as you had left, I was asked to locate you in the hopes we could speak." Joe said.

"And so it finally begins to come out." Ferrari said.

"Sir?" Joe asked.

"I would enjoy speaking with you Detective. You're investigating the reason that I left, the Academy, the Order and finally the Church. How soon can you come to Detroit? There is a Westin Hotel right in the airport and if you fly in on Delta you never have to leave the terminal. We can meet and I can tell you the entire story." He gave Joe his cell and home numbers. Joe advised he would book a flight for tomorrow and contact him with the arrival time.

Joe dialed Danny

"Yeah Joe, got something?" He asked.

"I may have hit the mother lode." And he went on to tell Danny.

"That's great, when are you leaving?" Danny asked.

"Baker's looking at flights right now. Probably tomorrow morning. I want to take Jamie as he's easy to speak to." Joe noted.

"Take him I'll partner Baker up with Rollins for the day." Danny noted.

"Joe, there's a flight getting into Detroit at 10:04 a.m. and one heading back at 1:35 p.m. tomorrow." Baker advised.

"Thanks Abigail, please book Jamie and I in coach and file a notice as to our firearms."

Joe called Francis Ferrari back and gave him the flight number and arrival information. Ferrari would meet them at the reception desk inside the Westin at 10:15 a.m.

The team held a final meeting for the day at 5:30 p.m. Joe had copies of all the reports for the morning. He and Jamie would review them at home that night. Jamie also had the raw data on the money for his research.

Danny and Baez would drop them at La Guardia and pick them back up when they got in.

As of the end of business, they now had 13 of the 15 statements and were set to get the remaining two later that evening..

Joe briefed everyone on his investigation and tomorrow's interview. Hopefully this would open the entire can of worms.

Jamie and Rollins had one of the remaining interviews at 7:00 p.m. on Long Island and Danny and Baez would take the other one up in Westchester at 7:30 p.m.

By the time the four detectives compared notes at 9:30 p.m., the pattern was locked. Brothers Barnard, Luke and Christian were the pedophiles. Brother Paul and Brother Francis were not implicated.

Danny had decided to stop by Jamie and Joe's place with the final interview so that Joe would have it for his meeting tomorrow. When he arrived it was after 10 p.m. and Casey and Alex would not let him leave. Joe heated up dinner for him and Casey ordered Danny to spend the night on the sofa bed, especially as he had to be back in Manhattan early the next morning. "Besides, that's what that room is for, so you don't have to drive back and forth late at night." She told Danny.

Casey knew that Danny had a mini-breakdown in his sister's arms that morning which is why she was taking charge and making sure that he was safely tucked in for the night.

Casey went into her bedroom and called Erin. "Danny's with us. He and Jamie were out on interviews. We're going to keep him here tonight, he's beat."

"Thank you Casey, I know today was rough on him and I just want to be sure he's okay."

"He is I'll take care of him." She promised and hung up.

The five of them spent the rest of the evening reviewing the materials and connecting the dots to verify what they hoped would be Francis Ferrari's accounting of events.

At midnight they called it a night. Casey locked up and as she headed back to her room, she noticed that the light was on in the den. She peeked in and saw that Danny was fast asleep, his trademark smirk smiling at her. She turned out the light and blew him a kiss.

"That's from your little sister who loves you more than you can imagine." She said and closed the door.

Earlier that night, Erin was making dinner when Jack came home. Nicky wouldn't be back until after 9 p.m.

"Something smells good." He said.

"Pork Chops with mashed potatoes and gravy and Brussel sprouts." She said.

"Brussel sprouts? He asked.

"They are good for you." She noted.

"Why does food that's good for you never taste as good as that which isn't?" He asked.

"Because then you'd eat too much of it and it wouldn't be good for you either." She said as she came over and gave him a kiss.

"Yeah, well they'll never make peas and carrots taste good." He threw back at her.

"If I make peas and carrots then you will eat them or no dessert." She said.

During dinner Jack asked how her date went. Erin answered honestly and inquired about his night out. He responded in kind.

"Jack, I was going to bring this up after Nicky started NYU, but now is probably a better time. I think we should look at not only our date night once a week, but maybe one night that we have individually to ourselves, keep things spiced up." She said.

"Kid got under your skin huh?" He smiled.

"I like him and it's different just like I'm sure your friend is with you." She noted.

"True." He acknowledged. "You aren't having second thoughts about our marriage are you?" He asked.

"Would you like me to?" She countered.

"No. It's just seems that this came on kind of sudden and I wasn't expecting it from you of all people I guess."

"I'm a new person Jack. I've played by someone else's expectations of me for 40 years. I refuse to do so any longer."

"So we need to renegotiate our arrangement." He asked.

"We have a good marriage Jack but face it we have a boring sex life. Sometimes you have to find what you're looking for with other people but they can only provide that one thing, not the rest. I'm not looking to replace you, but to supplement that one area that I need some additional excitement in and I feel that you do too." She admitted.

"So you're not looking to run off with my intern and sail away to warmer ports." He asked.

"Kip makes me feel young again, wanted, desired just as I'm sure, hell Jack, what's her name already?"

"Leslie" He smiled.

"How Leslie makes you feel. I'm sure she's got a nice big chest, a plump ass and knows how to use both, things that you know I will never have or let you use. On the other side of the coin, could you be married to her?"

"No Erin, you're right, she serves a purpose as I assume right now Kip does for you but at the end, they aren't what we want to come home to every night or the illusion is gone and the cycle repeats." He said.

"Correct. I still love you Jack, but I just need to feel that special something and if after all the years we've been together if I haven't felt it yet, I don't think I ever will." She admitted.

"I agree. Ok, one night a week for us both to sew our oats, but we still keep our date night and Sunday at Franks and we do not let these other people interfere in our marriage, deal?" He asked.

"So Ordered." She stated as she banked her fork on the table.

"You going to run for judge now?"

"Not yet, but if I do you will be the first to know" she replied.

"How about one night we double date. You and Kip and me and Leslie. Maybe have a foursome after."

"Jack?" You are such a perv. Ok, I'll think about it." She coyly smiled.

"So, I thought I was going to have to get poor Kip a donut to sit on today." Jack began as their dinner conversation lapsed into a relaxed routine, both of them feeling comfortable in their marriage and their recent addendum thereto.

-30-


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

Chapter 27:

Casey awoke the next morning and 6:00 and headed to the bathroom. When she passed the door to the den, she noticed it was open and that the sofa bed had been retracted and the cushions put back in place.

She padded into the kitchen and noticed Danny already dressed and sitting at the kitchen table reading through the interviews while making notes.

"How long have you been up?" She asked.

"Since Oh Five Hundred he responded." As he continued reading.

"Why so early, are you okay?" She asked in a concerned manner.

He turned to face her. "The Marine Corps doesn't condone sleeping in. It's funny but before I went in, you couldn't wake me up for anything. Jamie or Joe used to have to jump on me to get me up for school. Christmas morning I couldn't have cared less about toys or waking up on Easter to go hunting for eggs, I just wanted to sleep. Ever since they slapped that uniform on me and blew a bugle in my ear, I've never been able to sleep beyond 6 a.m. and that's because when we were stateside, we got that extra hour on Sundays."

Casey sat down across from him recognizing a unique opportunity had presented itself.

"What's it like to be a Marine?" She asked with a look of wonder in her eyes.

Danny pondered that question a moment before answering. "It's something that I am very proud of. In fact, the only two things that I am prouder of having done in my life are my two sons. You're part of something historical, traditional and fraternal and no matter where you go in the world, I don't care which country and whose military brags what, they know that the United States Marines guard the Gates of Heaven and that we can just as easily open up the Gates of Hell. You know, Dad, Pops and my great grandfather were all Marines as well as NYPD."

"It must be wonderful to belong to a fraternity with such an honorable history as that of the Marine Corp." She said.

"Did you know that we were modeled after the British Royal Marines? They wore the red coats because their navy wore the blues and the Royal Marines were the land forces for the navy, same as us."

"Did you have to enlist as a private and work your way up?" She asked.

"No, because I went to John Jay and got my Criminal Justice Degree and was on the job they brought me in as an E-5 which is your basic Sergeant. By the time I was permanently discharged, I was an E-7 which is a Gunnery Sergeant. Now Dad, he went in as an E-1 and came out an E-9, that's a Master Gunnery Sergeant and is the top enlisted rank you can get. They offered him Lieutenant's bars if he reenlisted but he turned it down. I guess five years in Vietnam was enough. He came home, joined the NYPD and here we all are."

"Frank was in for five years and went from an E-1 to an E-9. How long did it take you to get bumped from a 5 to a 7?" She asked.

My first tour was in 2003 and including basic training and deployment was 21 months. Then I was home for a year and then I went back for another 12 months."

"And both times they sent you to Iraq?" She asked.

"Yep. Different units, but the same place, same people, same problems, same unbearable heat during the day and ass freezing cold at night." He said.

"Fallujah?" She asked and he nodded.

"There had to have been some good to come out of there?" She asked

Danny chuckled. "The Second Battle of Fallujah: Operation Phantom Fury. 7 November – 23 December 2004. The highest point of conflict in the Iraqi war and my unit was smack dab in the middle of it. This was some of the heaviest urban combat the Marine Corps had faced since my father fought in the battle of Hue City, Vietnam in 1968. The First Marine Division was the lead troops supported by the Brits and the Iraqi government troops. By the end of the fight we lost 95, the Brits 4 and the Iraqis 8. The insurgents lost about 1,500. When it was over I had to ask myself what we were really fighting over. Differences of opinion in culture or God or did it have to do with who ran the show because that's how some people are raised, to constantly want their way and to want more than they have, and you know what Casey, it's no different out there, with what you, Alex and Erin, and Joe, Jamie and I deal with every stinkin day."

"When I came home I traded one uniform for another and yes, I like living here more than I did there, and I don't have to salute every officer who walks on by and the weather is nicer and the food a whole lot better but the people are no different here than over there. In Fallujah they were just more vocal and willing to stand up and fight for their beliefs but at the end of the day, it's just people wanting things and having it go their way."

"What about your second time back, was it the same or different?" She asked.

Danny gave Casey an appraising look then afforded her a gentle smile. "My brother is lucky to have you, you're a kind and intelligent woman in addition to begin beautiful. And you're good, really good Casey but in almost 10 years I have never spoken to anyone about my second tour in Fallujah, and I never will." He stated.

Casey noticed the sadness that came over Danny's eyes and she hurt for him.

"Danny, at some point you do have to talk to someone. I understand why you won't speak with Erin or the boys because you don't want to expose them to what you saw because in your own way, you're protecting them but what you don't realize is that by putting up that wall, you are hurting them because you're saying that you don't trust them to protect and to help you." She gently implored.

"That isn't true Casey. It's not their job to protect me it's mine to do so for them." Danny strongly stated.

"No Danny, it's no longer a one way street. They're no longer children. Jamie isn't eight years old in need of his 18 year old brother to thump a 12 year old bully on the head for picking on him. Joe isn't a five year old anymore who needs his ten year old brother to threaten to beat up a nine year old who pushed him in the sand box and Erin isn't a fifteen year old teen whose date tried to feel her up only to have you break his jaw."

"You heard about that one huh?" He sheepishly grinned.

"Danny, your brothers are Detectives like you and each has been through their own ordeals. Your sister is an ADA who deals in horror, abuse and death day in and day out. They speak for those who cannot speak for themselves, people they have no connection to other than through their work. Let them speak for their precious big brother. Let them help you and if you can't talk to them, then talk to me Danny because I love you too. You're special and Alex and I look forward to being able to call you our brother as much as Erin, Joe and Jamie do. I work with abuse victims every day and I see the same symptoms, denial, shame, repression of memory and you can't keep bottling it up because it will kill you or it will drive you insane and then what would your sister and brothers do because you won't be able to be there for them."

Danny just sat there, frozen as he analyzed Casey's statement, but images from Fallujah kept returning and a sweat broke out on his forehead.

"Danny? Danny!" Casey shouted as she snapped her finger in front of him.

He snapped back into the present. "Maybe you're right."

"You know I'm right Danny. What happened in Erin's office yesterday morning is the first symptom that you can't hold it in anymore." Casey stated.

"She told you?" Danny asked.

"You scared her. She knows you're emotionally volatile and wants to help you."

Unbeknownst to Danny and Casey, three other pairs of ears were listening from the hallway.

"My first tour ended December 31, 2004. Just think Casey, had I been killed in that battle, I would have been so close to coming home. As it was, I had taken two rounds, nothing major but enough to earn me a trip stateside. I got home January 3, 2005. I remember walking out of the jet way and into the terminal at JFK. It seemed to take forever to walk to the baggage claim because that's where family had to wait for you as they couldn't come to the gate anymore. When I came down the escalator they were all there waiting for me. Linda, Jack, my baby Sean who was only weeks old when I deployed, Jamie, Joe, Erin, Nicky, Mom, Dad, Gramps, and it felt so good to see them. Dad was Chief of the Department back then and the first thing he did after he hugged me was hand me back my gun and shield. He had turned me back into an urban soldier before he even let me breathe New York air, or told me that my mother was dying."

Then he looked toward the hallway. "I know you are all listening so you may as well come out of the shadows."

Joe, Jamie and Alex stepped out and came into the kitchen.

"I'm sure you heard most if not all of what I just told Casey so you now know all about my first deployment. In time I'll tell you about the second one but it's after 7:00 and we have to get out of here so get moving." He told everyone.

Casey went over and gave Danny a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"When you tell the rest of your story, please be sure Erin is with you to hear it, okay?"

"I will Casey and thank you." He said before going back to the interviews.

When Casey arrived at work she went directly to Erin's office.

Erin was just coming down the hallway, red Casey's expression and gave her a questioning look.

"Is everything okay?" She asked

"Danny started opening up today about Iraq. We only got through his first deployment and he's no dummy, he figured out I was trying to find out more. He won't talk about the second deployment yet but he understands that he needs to and promised that when he does, you'll be there to hear it."

"Thank you Casey." She said.

"I will tell you right now, that he has a major bone to pick with Frank that he has never addressed and which is as soon as he stepped off the plane, Frank gave him back his gun and shield before letting him get back home or more importantly, telling him that your mother was dying."

"Shit." Erin exclaimed. "I never knew that and it makes sense. Dad gave him no time to acclimate, to even see his newborn son before he pressed him back into servicing a different war from the one he just returned."

"And he carries that around with all the other anger and horrors in his head and then look what happened? Your mother died and three months later he heads back to that hellhole and into his worst nightmare." Casey posited.

"And he's in no mental shape to do so." Erin concluded.

Baez had swung by and picked up Danny, Joe and Jamie. They were on their way to LaGuardia where Jamie and Joe would continue on a flight to Detroit. They had to be there earlier than usual so they could register their firearms and be taken aboard the aircraft prior to the other passengers.

When they boarded the aircraft, the Captain came out and shook their hands wondering if they were related to Frank Reagan, the Police Commissioner.

"Our father" Jamie said.

"Served with him in Vietnam. I flew the choppers. Wish we had more time to talk, I'd tell you boys some stories about your daddy that would curl your toes" he laughed. He then looked at the seating manifest and turned to the flight attendant. "Put these two together up front and be sure their return trip is also in First. Enjoy the flight detectives and tell Frank that Theodore Calvin sends his best from Da Nang, 1969."

"Thank you Sir." Joe replied.

Joe and Jamie settled respectively into seats 3B and 3C, both aisle seats as police officers did not like to be boxed in should their services be required.

The passengers having all boarded, the forward door closed and the aircraft was pushed back and its twin Turbo Fans began spooling up. Ten minutes later they were hurling down runway 31 and on their way to Detroit. Jamie leaned back and thought about what Danny had said that morning, not knowing or comprehending at the time the pain his brother was in. Jamie was beginning to realize that all the excitement and activity of the past few months had been taking its toll on a man who liked things to remain calm and consistent and who didn't roll too well with the punches to his personal life. Erin's revelations and actions must be the final straw that's breaking down the walls he's put up around Fallujah and its causing him to assess his own life and marriage and he's afraid at something he sees, but Jamie couldn't imagine what that could be.

Joe was giving the interviews a final review. He offered them to Jamie who shook his head in the negative. He had already memorized the relevant points. Unlike his brothers or sister, Jamie had an eidetic memory and could recall just about anything he ever visualized or heard if he approached it with that intent.

"You thinking about this morning?" Joe asked him.

"Yeah." And he shared his thoughts from a moment ago.

The flight attendant came on speaker announcing their final descent into Detroit.

Jamie looked out his window. "Doesn't look like that bad a place." He commented.

"That's because you're looking out the wrong side of the plane. Detroit's over there, we're west of the city and landing to the southwest." Joe said.

The plane made a perfect touchdown on runway 21 Left and spent another twenty minutes taxing into the gate.

The brothers once again thanked their pilot for his hospitality and they deplaned. Joe spotted a Wayne County Sheriff's deputy and flagged him down. He and Jamie showed their NYPD Shields and ID and notified him that they were armed and meeting with a witness at the Westin.

The Deputy called it in and escorted them to the hotel which wasn't far from the gate which they had just exited.

"Just notify the front desk before you're ready to head back into the terminal and we'll send you an escort Detectives."

"Thank you Deputy." Joe replied.

Joe and Jamie entered the hotel and went to the front desk. It was 10:09 a.m. They notice a man about Jamie's height and build sitting to the side and began to walk over. He stood and smiled. "Francis Ferrari and you must be Detective Joseph Reagan" he said shaking hands.

"I am and this is my brother Detective Jamison Reagan."

"Please, if we can there is a coffee shop here we can speak with more privacy" he said leading the way.

Once seated and their hot beverages before them, Joe began by outlining what he believed had transpired with Kip Brown."

Ferrari leaned back. "Kip was a wonderful boy and he was smart as a whip and a pretty good athlete too. We had a lot of children whose parents either weren't equipped to raise them due to their employment, as most were overseas, or we had others who thought that our type of structured environment as opposed to a military academy was the option to public or even private day schools but Kip's parents were just selfish people and I can't recall more than once a year them ever coming to visit and even then, they never stayed more than an hour. No child should ever be an inconvenience to his parents."

"No Sir, they shouldn't but they should also never become prey for predators who feed on that neglect and the vulnerability which it creates." Jamie responded.

"You are correct Detective." Ferrari responded. "Unfortunately, Brothers Barnard, Christian and Luke never learned that lesson and I hope that you two are here for information that will be used to finally teach it to them." He said.

"Please tell us what you know." Joe asked and Francis Ferrari began his story.

An hour later he had concluded. "This is why I left not only the Academy, but the Order and finally the Church. Because nobody seemed to care, it was business as usual and the Academy was a business that brought in big money into the Archdiocese's coffers.

"Who in the Archdiocese did you speak with? Jamie asked.

"The Bishop himself, The Most Reverend Walter Hathaway." He answered.

"I never heard of him, he's in the Archdiocese of New York?" Joe asked.

"No Detective, there are eight diocese in New York State. Utica, New York falls within the purview of the Syracuse division."

"When did this meeting take place?" Jamie asked.

"July 7, 2005 in his office in Syracuse."

"And when you brought the abuse to his attention, what was Reverend Hathaway's reply?" Jamie asked.

"He told me that no such abuse had occurred and that the church did not need additional scandals at this time. I was to return to the Academy and resume my duties, but to consider myself on probation and that any further allegations would be referred to the Order for disciplinary action."

"What transpired after that?" Jamie asked.

"I sent a letter to the Order advising as to what was taking place. A week later I received a response that basically said. "Roma Locuta Est, Causa Finita Est."

"Rome has spoken, the matter is settled." Jamie responded.

"I see you know your Latin." Did you attend Catholic school as well?

"We both did, but I also attended Harvard University's law school and Harvard is big on Latin." Jamie smiled.

"So you're an attorney as well as a detective?" He asked.

"Yes Sir, I am."

"Mr. Ferrari, why did you resign from the Order?" Joe asked.

"Because the Order threatened me with ex communication, with law suits and with allegations as a participant in the abuse if I ever told anyone, so I resigned from the Academy and from the Order and after much contemplation, I left the Holy Roman Church."

"Which is why you never came forward before?" Jamie asked.

"I never volunteered this information but I cannot lie to an officer of the law, now can I?" He smiled.

"No Sir, you cannot." Joe responded.

"We noticed some financial irregularities in the Academy's books. Each year they show $25,000 being expended from a Miscellaneous Account, but our experts can't imagine why this sum is always the same year to year and can't be part of the regular budget which remains somewhat consistent."

"And therein lies the difference between me and Brother Paul. He took the hush money and I refused." Ferrari stated.

"Brother Paul knew about this?"

"For as long as he's been there, you'll find the $25,000 annual stipend. He's putting it away for his golden years." Ferrari noted.

More details were delved into but Joe had pretty much pieced this one together with Fin. Barnard was the ringleader while the other two Brothers either acted as lookouts or took part. Paul knew about it but unlike Francis who couldn't be bought, Paul took the money offered by the Syracuse Diocese and looked the other way. He had been receiving the payouts for 15 years. He would be a very sad man when he learned his funds would be seized as the proceeds of an illegal conspiracy.

"So what do you do these days? Joe asked.

"I went back to my first love as a boy. I'm a chef at an Italian restaurant in Windsor." He beamed.

"Ok, this is where I take a restroom break and leave you two to discuss the kitchen." Jamie smiled.

"He's the family lawyer. I'm the frustrated chef." Joe explained.

The discussed different recipes and techniques and Ferrari invited Joe to his restaurant in Windsor. Joe said not only would he be delighted too do so but when Ferrari was in New York to testify, he had a friend with an Italian restaurant in Little Italy and both he and Ferrari would be the guest chefs for a night."

At 12:30 p.m. Joe and Jamie stood and shook hands with the former Brother. The entire interview had been videotaped and they would be sending Ferrari a transcript for his review and signature by email. They thanked him again and looked forward to reuniting in the future. They called for their Sheriff's escort and by 12:50 p.m. were back on their plane ready to return home.

When they walked out of La Guardia at 4 p.m. they got into Danny and Baez's car. "To the Station Brother Daniel and don't spare the horses. Sister Maria, call in the troops. We need a meeting with everyone." Joe announced.

When they arrived back upstairs at the SVU conference room, Jamie summarized the interview and laid out the pieces of the puzzle.

Baker had good news as well. She had located where Paul was parking his money. "Don't do anything yet, we don't know how often he checks it, but the moment we are ready to move, put a freeze on those funds pending seizure." Danny ordered.

"We now have 15 separate victims who each corroborate the story of one another. We have Brother Francis's independent corroboration and evidence of Brother Paul's conspiracy. Now might be the time to kick this one upstairs and get that meeting with the Bishop Donovan." Jamie stated.

Baker typed up the Major Crimes Unit report pertaining to the conspiracy while Rollins did the same for the SVU cases. Both reports were signed off by their commanding Sergeants and passed up the chain of command. A copy was also forwarded to ADA Casey Novak with a blind copy to ADA Erin Reagan.

Plans were made for the Reagans to get together the next day at Frank's house to discuss their next move.

In the meantime, it was date night for Erin who was surprised when Jack announced they were going to dinner and then he had tickets to an off Broadway show that Erin had been dying to see.

She had settled back into her routine with Jack and they had a comfortable understanding. The vanilla sex was still great and she knew Jack did his best to please her, just as she did her best to please him but they both knew they still required their separate relationships and neither was jealous of the other.

Erin had even agreed to have a double date one night and if everyone was horny enough, and all were willing participants, then they could have a foursome though she didn't mind sharing Jack with Leslie as much as the idea of having to share Kip.

On Saturday Erin drove over to her father's house. When she arrived she found Danny, Joe, Jamie, Alex and Casey waiting.

"I brought Alex because I would like her as my second chair on this." Casey stated.

"Okay, I'll put through the paperwork, especially as there are financial frauds involved."

Everyone sat around the den. Henry and Valerie had headed out to the market to stock up for the next night's dinner.

Joe began to outline the case with assistance from his brothers. Once Frank had heard all the evidence, he stated that he would be more than willing to help.

Joe had an idea and this required a meeting with the Bishop once Frank had him on board.

As they finished up their discussion Joe looked at Frank. We had an interesting pilot on our flight from here to Detroit. He asked if we were related to you. Said to say hello from Theodore Calvin, Da Nang 1969.

"You met T.C.?" Frank excitedly asked. "He flew our chopper in Vietnam. Great guy. Last I heard he was in Hawaii operating a helicopter tour service."

"And now he flies for Delta." Jamie answered back. Said he had some stories to tell us about you Dad."

"Speaking of war stories." Casey looked over at Danny.

"What?" Danny asked her.

"I believe you have something to tell your family." She firmly stated.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked.

"You know perfectly well what we discussed yesterday morning and now is the time to come clean or Erin and I will beat it out of you." She said, not smiling.

Danny looked up at his sister who also had adopted a very stern pose. "We're waiting Daniel."

Now he knew she was serious. She never called him by that name unless she was pissed or not playing games.

Danny was sitting in the middle of the couch with his brothers on either side. At a signal from Casey they rose up and were replaced by Casey and Erin who each wrapped an arm through one of his.

"Ok, I get the message. I have never spoken about this with anyone so you'll have to bear with me because this isn't easy for me to tell, but before I do, I better start off with my first tour so you understand the frame of mind I was in when everything happened." He said.

Danny then began to recap the story he shared with Casey and he gave an in depth review of Operation Phantom Fury which Frank could understand having been in Hue City in 1968. By the time Danny had completed the summary of his first tour, everyone had tears, including Frank.

"I'm sorry son, I was insensitive. I thought that by giving you your gun and shield at that moment it would serve to show I was welcoming you back not just to us as a family but to the job you so loved. I never thought that it could be interpreted as a command to change uniforms and return to duty without giving you the appropriate space and time you needed to reacclimate."

"I know Dad, again, that's what I felt at the time, but I'm glad that it's out now."

Erin pulled Danny closer and wrapped an arm around him before kissing him on the head.

"What happened when you went back Danny? She gently asked. "Please tell me because I would like my big brother back. He never really came home to me. There's an important piece of him that is still there and I'd like to help return it home and place it back inside of him where it belongs."

Danny's eyes started watering up and he sniffed. Casey moved in closer and held him from the other side.

He then sat up but he seemed to stare out into nowhere, his voice very quiet, composed and emotionless.

"I was four months into my second tour. I was supposed to be heading out one night on a simple protection mission where we backed up the Iraqi army who was searching for insurgents, but right before we left a guy named Collins asked if he could switch with me so that he could be on base the next night as it was his kid's first birthday and they were going to patch him through to home so he could talk to him."

"Collins never made it back. He was killed by an I.E.D. on his way back to camp. He was only two miles from safety and being able to make that phone call home. I went out the next night instead, which would have been my night off. We were about 20 miles from camp when we were ambushed. There were six of us and about 30 of them. We fought and two of my guys were killed and the rest of us captured. For five straight days they tortured us for information but we wouldn't talk. They cut the head off my radioman who was a kid not much older than you were at NYU Jamie."

"The next day they began rounding up locals, just regular Iraqi people who didn't have anything to do with the war. These were people who were herding goats, growing crops, and raising families. They lived in primitive homes and went to the well for water and shit in a hole in the ground. Decent people that just wanted what everyone should want deep down. Peace, comfort and the love of family. The insurgents rounded them up and in front of us began beating and raping them. Then they were slicing off hands, then feet, then heads. Women, children, babies, it didn't matter. Blood spraying and pulsating and flowing, so much blood it soaked us. And after they massacred these poor people, they took us out into the center of the village and buried us alive in some lockers they must have looted from a nearby school."

"We stayed buried in the hot Iraqi sun, soaked in the blood of these poor defenseless villagers for five days until our unit somehow stumbled across us. A drone must have picked up our body heat, I don't know. We went back to base and were subjected to all kinds of debriefings, questions, evaluations, you name it, but the one thing that never came up was any kind of plan or talk of a plan for retribution or justice for those who had been killed, including my men, Marines I had sworn to lead and protect whom I failed."

"I raised all kinds of hell asking to go back out and lead a raid on the insurgents but the political pundits of the day didn't want the U.S. Marines leading a massacre of Iraqi citizens, even if they were deserving of it. They caught me sneaking out after dark and I was put in the brig for a week for attempting to go AWOL. I was going to launch my own war. After that I was relieved of duty and placed on psychological leave. They rotated me out to Germany and kept me locked up in a looney bin for six months until they decided I was safe to return to New York. I just kept up the act for the family that I never left Iraq so that I didn't have to burden anyone with what had happened to me."

Jamie very quietly absorbed all of this and then looked at his brother, a deep concern in his eyes.

"Danny, why didn't you ever open up to us about this? Why did you bear all of this pain on your own, we are your family and that's what we are for."

Danny started crying, deep sobs. "Because, I didn't want to disgrace the family. I was a coward. I sat there and did nothing to protect those poor people. I disgraced the uniform, I disgraced myself and I disgraced the Reagan name. I wish I had been killed over there."

"All of you thought I was such a great Marine and cop but I returned to New York and it's the same environment, fathers raping daughters, mother's killing sons, gangs beating up innocents, Priests abusing those they are supposed to take care of, people needlessly being murdered and maimed and raped and assaulted. I couldn't protect those poor people in Iraq and I can't protect them here and I can't stop it. I can't do anything to make all the needless cruel animalistic violence stop!"

And with that, Danny Reagan broke down and let it all out.

As Frank, Joe and Jamie stood up to come over, Casey waved them off. Erin took Danny into her arms and laid him partway onto her lap where she cuddled him to her.

Frank looked at his oldest son through tear filled eyes, his other sons and future daughter in laws also crying but it was the strength of his daughter who kept Danny from falling into the abyss. While tears also stained her face, she held Danny close to her as she gently spoke to him.

"Danny, I want you to listen to me. I want you to hear what I am saying to you?" She asked.

Danny nodded as he continued to sob.

"I love you Danny and so does everyone in this room. You are not alone and not a single one of us will accept or acknowledge that you are a disgrace to anything, especially to our family, do you understand me?

"Do you Danny?" She asked again.

When Danny didn't answer she pulled him further onto her lap and gave him a slap on his ass that echoed across the room, startling Frank and Joe.

"I asked you a question Daniel."

"Yes, I understand you." He responded.

She then began rubbing his back and resumed cuddling him. "You are loved and respected, and admired as a United States Marine, as a New York City Police Detective, as a husband, as a father, as a son, and as a grandson and as an uncle but most of all Daniel Francis Reagan, you are the idol of your sister and brothers and nobody will ever convince us that you are anything but a man of honor, dedication, courage and resolve, do I make myself clear?"

When he didn't answer Erin delivered two more slaps to his behind.

"You will answer me when I ask you a question." She firmly spoke.

"Yes Erin." He finally answered.

She went back to cuddling him and her soothing voice. "What happened to you in Iraq was a tragedy and is unfortunately part of the horrors of war, and you need help to get through this and that means someone who can walk you out of his horrific nightmare you've been living for the last eight years, and help you find peace because you did your duty and if you had not complied with what you were ordered to do by those animals, Jamie, Joe and I would not have you here with us today, do you comprehend that?"

"Yes."

"Your duty was first and foremost to come home to us alive, not have us watch your flag draped coffin being carried off an Air Force plane and delivered to us, do you understand that?

"Answer me Danny or I swear I will lay into you right now." She warned.

"Yes, I understand. I get it. My duty was to come home to my family, to my children and to Linda."

"We are all here to help you as you have always been there for us. The four of us are a team and if we need reserves, we have several wonderful people who will be there to help us get you through this, but you have to let go of the pain and begin healing Danny."

"I'm sorry for the losses you have seen both here and in Iraq, but I am grateful to God and to whomever your guardian angel is that you return home to us each night because I have no intention of burying you until you are a ripe old fart, do you read me Gunnery Sergeant Reagan?"

"Yes Ma'am, Loud and Clear Ma'am." He began laughing.

"She pulled him up from her lap and kissed his cheek and then held his face as she looked him in the eyes."

"I told you the other day in my office that you better start taking care of yourself and not taking stupid chances or I wouldn't be envisioning beating your ass, I would do it. I hope those slaps I just gave you convinced you that you do not want to play with me." She firmly stated.

"No, I would not like that at all." He smiled.

"I want my big brother back and I mean all of him. The goofball, the prankster, the one who tortured us and who made us laugh and smile. You do whatever you have to in order to return him to me or I swear when I get done with you, you'll think an incendiary bomb was dropped on your behind, are we clear?"

"Crystal Sis, Crystal." He smiled.

"Good, then give me a hug and kiss and don't you ever think anything like that about yourself again, especially wanting to die."

Everyone else came over and gave Danny a hug while the Casey and Alex threw in a kiss.

"And that goes for you as well Humpty and Dumpty" she addressed Joe and Jamie. "I don't care if you're married, engaged, or shacked up, I still hold title to all three of you stooges so if you get out of line, I'll bust all of your butts." She firmly stated.

Frank took Erin aside. "You do have an interesting way of getting through to your brothers and making them comply with you. Maybe your mother was right."

"Through the skin of their ass." She nodded.

-30-


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

Chapter 28:

On her way home from Frank's, Erin decided to make a surprise visit to Kip.

She felt relieved to have pulled Danny's demons to the surface but knew there was a lot of work ahead if he was going to exorcise them and she made it clear that they would all be there to help.

She also had to admit that it felt good to land a few slaps on his ass as he had earned them many times over.

Between work, Jack and Danny, she hadn't spoken to Kip since she left him Thursday morning, not even to thank him for the flowers which was rude of her. She decided to apologize in person.

She found a parking place and went up and pressed the button for apartment 5A.

When he buzzed her in she was a bit miffed wondering whether he was expecting someone else or if he just let people in without first checking? If it was the latter, she would have to give him a reality check as to what happens to some people who don't act smartly.

When she arrived at his apartment, the door opened and she found him standing before her in his bathrobe and slippers.

"Are you going lounge the day away or are you just making it easier for me to get to you?" She asked.

He smiled. "Actually, I was just goofing off this morning and had planned on going for a run later followed by driving some golf balls with a couple of buddies."

"And then what, hitting the bars?" She asked.

"Maybe, but I have no intention of drinking."

"Good, now why did you buzz me in not knowing who you were giving access to?"

"Door camera, see?" He asked and she noticed a monitor above the buzzer. "Saw your smiley face so I figured you looked safe enough to allow why, are you going to sexually assault me?"

"I had planned on doing so but first I owe you an apology." She stated.

"For what?" He asked

"For not calling to thank you for the beautiful roses. That isn't who I am and I am sorry for not timely thanking you. That was very sweet of you and I loved them." She smiled.

"I figured you were busy and that I'd hear from you when I did, but thank you for coming by and expressing your delight in person. I like seeing the smile." He grinned "May I offer you anything?"

"Yes, yourself. Come here" And she pulled him to her and kissed him deeply.

"Lose the bathrobe she ordered." Which he did.

She then spun him around and checked out the results of her earlier work. "Healing nicely, do you need me to rub anything on it?" She asked.

"No, it's pretty much stopped hurting."

"Well then, are you up for less painful and far more enjoyable experience?" She asked.

He picked her up and carried her into his bedroom and laid her gently on the bed before he began slowly undressing her.

Erin just laid there and let herself be pampered. He rubbed her feet, massaged her calves and gave her back a full kneading. When he had finished, she pulled him to her and took him and they spent the next hour devouring one another.

After they finished and were lying together, Kip broke the silence. "I appreciate the nooner, but what else brought you here, you could have called to thank me for the flowers." He said.

"For starters, I needed you and secondly, I wanted to tell you that we will have at least one weeknight together. Jack and I struck a bargain and we agree that we each want something the other can't provide so he has Leslie and I have you."

"And you won't have to leave until morning?" He asked.

"Nope. You're mine all night long." She smiled.

"Ok, what night will be this coming week because I have a surprise to plan." He said.

"What kind of a surprise?" She asked.

"Now that would be telling." He responded.

"Do I need to extract it from you?" She asked.

"Won't help, my lips are sealed."

"What should I wear? She inquired.

"Something comfortable and further deponent sayeth not." He concluded.

They briefly discussed the case and Erin asked Kip what he was doing later that evening. He told her he would text her where to find him just in case she had no plans or had the option of getting out.

She had tentative plans with her brothers but if they tanked, she liked her backup option.

She took a quick shower, dressed and headed back to Brooklyn. Jack had still not returned from golfing and Nicky was out and about.

Erin decided to go shopping and pick up a couple of new outfits as well as some casual clothes. She wanted to keep Mr. Kip visually stimulated.

Danny had returned home to Linda. She could see that he was different than when he left so she sent the boys outside to play and took Danny into the kitchen.

"Ok, something's up and it isn't the case you've been working on."

"You're right and it's time I told you. Yesterday morning I woke up at 5 a.m. I went into the kitchen to read the interviews and get ready for summarizing my weekly report. Casey came out about six and asked why I was up so early so I told her about the Corp and you never get that out of your system so she asks me about what it was like being in the Marines. Next thing I know I'm telling her about my first tour in Fallujah. She tried to get me open up about the second tour but I wouldn't. After we finished discussing the case today, she ambushed me and along with Erin, they finally got it out. I told my Dad, brothers, Casey, Alex and Erin about what happened there and now I'm going to tell you."

He told her the entire story which made them both cry but at the end, he summarized Erin's comments to him and his family's reaction and realized that he was just another victim of a senseless war who had the right to stand proud in his uniform, in his country, in his city and with his family.

"So she really smacked your ass?" Linda joked.

"Let me tell you, she hits harder than Mom ever did and she means it that if I pull any more stupid stunts she'll do to me what she's done to Joe and Jamie and I'm not letting that happen." He said.

"Well, it's not like she can really do that, you are my husband after all."

"Nope. She said she still holds the title to us that our Mom conveyed to her as she was dying and that gives her the right to act in Mom's place and she will. I'm not getting on her bad side on this one." Danny promised.

Frank sat with Henry and laid out Danny's story. Henry felt the pain as well having served and Korea, like Vietnam and Iraq, held many awful memories of needless slaughter and depravity of innocents.

"I'm glad that he got it out, maybe he can begin to heal but let me tell you Francis, your daughter is probably the only one who could have picked up the pieces. She has really become a strong woman and seems to have taken on Mary's role with the boys."

"I know Dad, and sometimes it's scary how much like Mary she is, and how her brothers bend to her will, but I know that they all adore her and she won't take any crap from them so in the end she gets her way, plus, after seeing her with Danny today, she can be very loving and nurturing, but she can also be very firm and maybe that's why they know better than to push their luck with her."

Saturday night found the four couples hanging out and letting the pressures of the previous week melt away.

Everyone noticed how relaxed Danny seemed to be and when he slipped an ice cube down Erin's back, she let out a shriek and then ran after him but he was too fast. "You are so going to get it." She yelled.

"You wanted me back so here I am." He laughed.

"Yes, you are. Come here Danny. Come to your sweet sister. I have something for you." She cooed.

"Yeah, like I'm falling for that one Wicked Witch of the West." He laughed and ran back to the table with her on his heels.

"10-13" he called out which brought his brothers to his aid. "Sorry Ma'am, but we can't let you assault a fellow detective." Joe announced.

"Why is it you three always stick together against me, but when two of you are after the third stooge, that one comes to me for help?"

"Law of nature Ma'am." Jamie responded.

"Ok, fine. I won't get mad. I'll get even." She grinned.

"Now Danny, you're on your own." Joe said.

Suddenly there was a scream and a gunshot fired. Danny, Joe and Jamie drew their weapons and began running. "Call 911 and tell them RCU 1 through 3 responding off duty and give the location." Joe yelled.

Erin pulled her phone and dialed it in.

Jamie was the fastest of the three and he was in pursuit of a suspect fleeting on foot in the alleyway behind a restaurant in the West Village. There was a fence at the end of the alley and the perp couldn't scale it, so he turned and took aim and fired. Danny and Joe were behind Jamie. The bullet struck a dumpster to the left of where Danny was standing missing him. Jamie dropped down giving his brothers an unobstructed shot. "Freeze, NYPD Detectives, drop your weapon now!" Jamie yelled.

The suspect turned to look at the fence but when he turned around Jamie was jumping up at him. The gun went off but fortunately missed with the powder burn catching Jamie's left arm. He slammed into the guy and pulled him down onto the ground while Joe and Danny raced up behind him.

"Ok, you back the kid. I'm going to go see what happened over there." Danny told Joe.

Jamie pulled the cuffed suspect to his feet and retrieved both his weapon and the suspect's.

Joe frisked the guy and found a knife and a razor blade on him. When the uniforms showed up, he advised a full strip search and turned over the evidence along with Jamie's shield number as the arresting officer.

Joe and Jamie went back over to where Danny was and found a wounded female who was being attended to by paramedics.

"Looks like he tried to rob her and wouldn't give up the purse. She screamed and he shot her and took off." Danny said. "She'll be okay."

Joe saw the burn mark on Jamie's arm. "Let's get you looked at." And he pulled Jamie over to the paramedic unit.

Danny came over and together they looked at Jamie. "Are you nuts or something, rushing that guy, he could have put a round point blank into you, what were you thinking?" Danny asked.

"I saw an opportunity to take him down without firing, so I took it." He responded.

"Some opportunity Jamie, look at your left arm. If he was a fraction quicker, that could be your heart or spleen or an artery in your shoulder." Joe said.

"Casey and Erin are going to have a fit." Danny said.

"I'll handle them." He said. My collar, my problem.

They gave their reports to the uniforms and headed back to their outdoor table.

"When Casey saw the bandage on Jamie's arm she got up and went over to him. "What happened?" She asked.

"Small scratch taking the guy down." He said.

"Do we need to go to a hospital?" She asked.

"Nope, it was nothing. Just surface." He smiled.

When they returned Erin came over to look at his arm. "Nothing urgent?" She asked.

"No, just the surface, I'll be fine. Ruined a good shirt though." He smiled.

"Kid runs like a cheetah, we couldn't keep up with him." Danny remarked.

"You two never could which is why he would prank you and get away with it." Erin laughed.

"Yeah but he had to come home sometime." Joe remarked. "And we'd be waiting." Danny finished.

While Danny was focused on Jamie, Erin walked over and reached behind him grabbing the back of his underwear and she pulled up hard. "WEDGIE!" She exclaimed as it lifted Danny up out of his chair.

"Oh Damn, Erin!" Danny said as he headed towards the men's room grabbing at his ass.

Everyone was laughing but especially Erin. "I warned him I'd get even." She laughed.

Joe sat there grateful that the evening had turned out in the manner it had and not with the family at a hospital waiting to see if Jamie would live or not. Tonight had been too close a call and he understood Erin's concern that Jamie and Danny acted recklessly, but Danny's was usually well thought out. Jamie's wasn't and that was something he would have to correct or he'd be the one burying a brother.

Sunday came and went as usual with everyone having a good time in the back yard after dinner. Danny and Joe took on Jamie and Christopher for a game of 21 with the younger two winning by five points.

Erin felt slightly guilty as she wasn't paying her new siblings much attention lately so she suggested that the six siblings plan on getting together one evening and just hanging out.

On Monday morning Frank made an appointment to meet with Bishop Donavan and Monseigneur Donahue. If Frank was buying lunch then they would happily meet him at noon. Frank selected the spot and gave them the information.

He called Joe and ordered him to bring Jamie along with the transcripts and financial information. They had a lunch date awaiting them. He also told Joe to insure that both he and Jamie were properly attired.

Frank arrived to find the two members of the clergy awaiting him. He sat down at the table for five and they ordered drinks. The Bishop asked who else would be joining them. A couple of minutes later, Joe and Jamie, dressed in full priest regalia walked in behind them from the kitchen.

"Bless you father for you have sinned." Joe spoke to Frank.

"Would you like to hear my latest confession?" Frank teasingly asked Joe.

"Not unless you are ready to do the penance I order." Joe responded.

Donovan and Donahue looked at Frank in shock. "Father Joseph and Father Jamison." He introduced.

"Part of a plan we require your help with." Joe answered as he and Jamie sat down.

Frank informed the clerics as to what their investigation had uncovered. Joe continued going through the evidence against Brothers Barnard, Christian and Luke.

Jamie polished it off with the threats against Francis Ferrari and the bribery of Brother Paul.

By the time their meals arrived, neither the Bishop nor the Monseigneur had much of an appetite.

"When will this ever end?" The Bishop asked to know one in particular.

"Perhaps when the church recognizes that priests and brothers are human beings and require the comfort and affection of women just as their parishioners do." Jamie answered.

Donahue asked Joe. "What's your plan Joseph?" to which Joe laid it all out before him.

At the end of the meal, the two clerics agreed to cooperate, not because of any desire to hurt the church, but because the Archdiocese of New York City would get good press for taking the high road against its sister diocese in Syracuse.

"Who would be empowered to issue the order to bring down here?" Jamie asked.

"I could" Donovan responded. "But in this case, his Eminence will wish to issue the order himself.

"When may we expect that to happen? Joe asked.

"By this time tomorrow." He responded.

We'll need one of the church's school rooms to pull this off as well as a nun's habit for a female detective."

"Make it two. I have an idea a certain ADA may want to be in on this as well." Frank smiled.

Frank received a call the next afternoon. The Cardinal had issued his order and the offending parties would be at the appointed location by noon the next day. At the same time, officers of the New York City Police Department would begin seizing records from the Syracuse Diocese as well as Franciscan Brothers Academy, as well as executing search warrants on the domiciles of Brothers Barnard, Christian, Luke and Paul.

Technicians from the New York City Police were presently wiring the small class room designated for the meeting of the offending parties, for video and audio.

The detectives participating would be Joe, Jamie and Baker along with ADA Erin Reagan. Fortunately, Erin was well equipped for props and would be bringing along something special for both she and Baker.

Erin, Alex and Casey all attended the meeting that afternoon in SVU's conference room. Everything was set, finalized and gone through by the ADAs to insure the case would stick. Erin would not participate in any suspect interview nor would she be prosecuting due to her relationship with Kip, but she would be calling the plays from behind the scenes and Casey and Alex both knew and accepted this as they understood that Erin had a vested interest in nailing these bastards, particularly Barnard Montfort.

After the meeting broke up, Erin went downstairs with her brothers.

"Are you sure this is going to work Joe?" She asked.

"If it does it's icing on the cake. If not, we have enough to stick them with it anyway." He responded.

Danny looked at Erin and started laughing.

"What's so humorous funny boy?" She asked.

"The idea of you as a nun accused of using abusive corporal punishment on male students." He snickered.

"Yeah, well how about I give you a personal demonstration how thorough a job I would do." She asked.

"No thanks, but if the Bishop only knew that we didn't even need to type cast you." He giggled.

"I think Erin will look cool in a nun's habit." Jamie laughed.

"Sister Screaming Agony." Joe laughed.

"Sister Perpetual Indulgence." Jamie laughed.

"Sister Mary Elephant." Danny laughed. "Remember her? Class, Class, SHUT UP!, thank you."

"The Church Lady." Joe giggled.

"Keep it up you three. You know that I always have the last laugh." She reminded them.

"Thank you Sister, may I have another." Jamie smirked.

"Yes Jamison, you may. Let's schedule that shall we?" She said as she came over and gave him a slap on the back of his head.

"Ouch, you just assaulted a police officer." He said.

"Try to find an ADA who will prosecute it." She retorted.

"Ok, enough" Danny said. "We're only going to dig ourselves in deeper with her and she's right, when we need her help she'll make us all take a walloping before she'll lift a finger so we better behave like angels."

"Smart boy." She smirked.

"We meet here tomorrow at 11 a.m. and get dressed. We head out at 11:30 and wait in the Bishop's office until the suspects arrive. Then Joe puts our plan into motion. Dismissed."

"Yes Sir Gunnery Sergeant Reagan." Jamie saluted.

"Don't Sir me, I work for a living." Danny yelled back.

The four siblings headed out of the station together, anxious for tomorrow to arrive.

Erin called Kip and told him she was available the next evening. He asked her to arrive at 7 p.m.

"Getting serviced so soon?" Joe asked.

"Actually, I was serviced after I left Dad's house on Saturday. He has a surprise for me." She smiled.

"The way you are doing him, I hope he comes with a spare pair." Danny said causing his brothers to break into laughter.

"Maybe I'll film it for you Danny. I'm sure at your age a refresher course in romance wouldn't hurt your sex life." She retorted.

"I do just fine, thank you." He said.

"Danny, just so you know, foreplay doesn't count as kink." Joe said causing Erin and Jamie to laugh.

"Funny smart ass." He said as he tried to smack his taller brother, but missed.

"Danny's idea of foreplay is the drive home." Jamie jested causing Erin and Joe to both lose it.

"What is this, pick on Danny's sex life day?" He asked.

Erin walked over and gave him a kiss. "We love you and can't resist the chance to pick on you."

"Thanks." He smirked.

"Hey do us a favor" Joe asked.

"What?" Danny responded.

"I want to see the two of you both smirk at the same time. We want to see if you two look alike."

Danny and Erin chased Joe and Jamie out of the precinct house and around the block before they gave up. "If I weren't wearing heels I could catch slow Joe." She said.

"Yeah, but nobody can catch Golden Boy." He admitted. "He's got your legs."

Erin walked to her car and was about to get in. "Seriously how are you holding up after getting everything out the other day?"

"I'm good. I told Linda and I know it's going to be a long road, but at least I can feel better about myself." He answered. "Thank you for helping me through that."

"Anytime Danny." She smiled. "Love you big brother." And she drove off.

"Love you most Sis". He softly said as she pulled away.

The next day they met at Midtown North and prepared themselves. Joe took Baker, Erin and Jamie in Danny's personal car so that it didn't look like they were cops pulling up in an unmarked unit, just in case one of the suspects was a straggler. They parked a block away and walked to the school inside the church.

They decided that Joe and Jamie would enter first followed a few minutes later by Baker and Erin, so that it didn't look like they came together. Jamie was wearing a pair of simple round spectacles to make him look older. When they entered they assessed the three Brothers and the Very Reverend who ran the Diocese of Syracuse. Four of the men were average but Brother Luke was a beast. He must have been Joe's height but with another 40 pounds on him and he looked mean.

"God bless all here." Joe intoned in his best Irish accent. "I'm Father Joseph and this is Father Jamison. We're from the St. Benedict Academy in Westchester."

"Good day Fathers, I'm the Most Reverend Walter Hathaway, the Bishop of the Roman Diocese of Syracuse." He said shaking hands.

"I'm Father Barnard, director of the Franciscan Brothers Academy in Utica and this is Brother Luke, Brother Paul and Brother Christian, three of our instructors." Barnard said.

"A pleasure all." Joe said.

"At least we aren't the only ones in a bind." Jamie said.

"A bind Father?" Barnard asked.

"We've been ordered here by the Cardinal based upon rumors of shall we say, impure deeds." Joe responded.

Just then Baker and Erin walked in, Baker looking stoic and Erin looking mean.

"Ah, welcome Sisters." Joe then proceeded to make the introductions.

"Fathers, Brothers." Abigail acknowledged while Erin curtly nodded.

She was carrying a shoulder bag and set it down on the table in front of her.

"Foolish rules, how do they expect us to maintain discipline of unruly boys unless we beat it into them?" She complained to Baker.

"I agree sister. When I attended such schools the nuns had no problem applying the strap to our hands or our backsides, but today, we have to coddle the little devils. How will they learn discipline if we cannot inflict it when required?" She said.

"I find it insulting that the Bishop seeks to inspect our implements as well." Erin responded.

Luke spoke up. "You actually beat them?" He asked.

Erin broke out her school paddle which was had a nice authentic look to it. She had stained it in places with blood from last night's steaks so that it would appear to have blistered a few backsides in its day.

"20 wallops with this over my knee will make any smart mouthed boy heel to my will." She said.

"Is that blood? He asked.

"I don't believe in ruining a good pair of clothes when they haven't earned the paddling. It's given on the bare." Erin scowled.

"That looks wickeder than the one we use." Christian commented.

"Ah, so you believe in wielding the good stick as well." Joe remarked.

"When deserved, a firing up of the fanny brings results." Baker chipped in.

"We use it more for unrepentant boys than we do for unruly ones." Christian commented.

"Such as for non-compliance." Luke stated.

"What are you gentlemen here for?" Baker asked.

"Allegations of impure thoughts, and a deed or two." Jamie answered.

"And you Brothers?" She asked.

"We must be here for the same thing, though I can't understand why?" Barnard answered.

"Something that has been going on for the ages and the politicians and the lawyers have begun cracking down to create stories for the evening news." Joe remarked.

"It's not like some of those kids don't enjoy it." Luke said.

"Well, it depends now on how gentle one is with them." Jamie said.

"And one must make sure they aren't spotted." Joe noted.

"There are a couple of strapping lads back at our Academy that I wouldn't mind having a go with." Baker said.

"You'd be surprised at the influence of an older woman on a young lad and his untamed urges." Erin smiled.

"Nothing like when they fight you. It makes taking them so much sweeter." Luke agreed.

"Or slipping in next to them at night feeling their warm bodies against yours." Christian smiled.

"How about you Father, any particular proclivities?" Joe asked Barnard.

"A few, but I would have to say my preferred time is when they are exiting the shower and they are fresh and slippery. It makes mounting them more exciting, like grabbing for a greased pig." He laughed.

"And you Brother Paul?" Jamie asked smiling.

"Not for me, I prefer women, though I'm not supposed to partake, but every so often one must satisfy the lust." He smiled.

"And you Reverend?" Erin asked.

"I'm sorry, but I have never engaged in any relations with students which considering that you all have some issue pending with the Bishop makes me wonder why I'm here.

"Oh, I can answer that for you Reverend. "Joe said dropping his accent.

"You see, you're the paymaster who insures Paul over here gets $25,000 per year to look the other way and shut up. You offered the same deal to Francis Ferrari but he turned you down so you had the Order threaten him until he quit and left town." Jamie said.

The five men all began to look at one another. "What is this?" Barnard asked.

"The granting of your greatest wish and your worst nightmare." Erin answered. "The beginning of the process where you will all have as much male company as you desire, whether you want it or not and I would guess that you'll most likely be on the receiving end for the majority of it, especially when it's discovered that you're pedophiles."

Jamie pulled out his shield. "Walter Hathaway, Barnard Montfort, Paul Ellison, Christopher Nordecki and Lucas Dunn, you're under arrest for conspiracy to commit rape, sexual assault, facilitation of a criminal conspiracy, fraud, and the charges went on.

"Turn around and place your hands behind your backs, now!" Joe shouted.

Four of the suspects began to comply but Lucas Dunn wasn't one of them. He started to make a bolt for the door when Joe blocked him. They started wrestling and Dunn threw a punch at Joe which grazed his arm. Jamie quickly grabbed Erin's school paddle and broke it over Dunn's head, knocking him out cold.

"Thanks little brother." Joe said.

"Thanks nothing, you broke my favorite paddle. That's made to be used on a different part of the anatomy Jamie or do I need to refresh your memory?" Erin scolded.

"Don't worry I'll get you another one." Jamie promised.

"You better and I need it by tonight." She retorted.

Frank just shook his head realizing that his children had forgotten they were being broadcast live.

"Something you wish to confess Francis?" Donovan asked.

"Dear Lord, please give me strength." He replied.

Danny and the SVU team entered to take the five principal subjects into custody. He turned to Paul Ellison. "I just thought you'd like to know that sister Abigail is really a New York City Detective specializing in financial crimes. She found your stash and we froze your money pending forfeiture proceedings. You won't need it where you're going anyway, they won't let you have more than $100 in your commissary account."

Bishop Donovan turned to Frank. "Of your three sons Danny is the true cop and Jamison is the lawyer, but Joseph missed his calling."

"He should have been a priest." Frank said.

"No Frank, he should have been an actor. He's amazing and so was Erin." He laughed as he slapped Frank on the back.

-30-


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate all standard disclaimers as set forth in previous chapters to this story.

Chapter 29:

Kip phoned Erin at 6:45 p.m. and asked her to call him as she pulled up to the building's garage. He would open the outer door so that she could park inside and she could then take the elevator directly up to the 5th floor.

In the meantime, he was putting the finishing touches on his surprise.

The wine had been open and decanted so that when ready, it would perfectly aerated.

He went into his living room and insured that the CD that he had prepared was loaded. During the day he had burned some classic instrumental pieces on it including "Love is Blue", "Classical Gas", "Theme from Summer of '42", "Linus and Lucy", "Je'Taime", "Wonderland by night".

His McIntosh sound system was ready to go; its antique amplifier tubes all warmed and ready to broadcast the crisp sound through the Harmon-Kardon speakers.

He had turned off the lights and lit candles to soften the ambiance to better blend with the music.

The dining room table was set. He quickly filled the crystal water goblets and added ice.

Before he knew it, 7:00 had arrived and his phone began to ring.

He went to the door and pushed the button, opening the outer garage door as he answered the phone.

"The door should be coming up." He informed Erin.

"And I'm pulling in. Be right up." She said and disconnected.

He pushed the play button on the CD player and soft music began to bring the apartment to life.

He went over and lit the candles on his dining room table, looked around and smiled.

Before long a soft knock was heard on the door and he walked over and opened it to find a smiling Erin carrying her garment bag and valise.

He reached out and took them from her as he gave her a chaste kiss, leaving her wanting more.

She entered to the full ambiance he had staged and it slowly began to envelop her. He smiled and then left to hang up her garment bag and place her valise on the bed.

When he returned she pulled him to her and kissed him deeply.

"Something smells wonderful, what have you done?" She excitedly asked.

"Please, come have a seat and he led her over to the couch. May I bring the lady a drink?" He asked.

"The lady would love single malt." She coyly responded.

Kip returned with a snifter and held it out to her. He then placed a coaster on the end table next to where she was sitting.

She patted the couch next to her and he sat beside her.

Erin took him in her arms and leaned him backwards into her lap and began passionately kissing him while she slipped her hand under his shirt, massaging his chest, her other hand gently running through the hair on his head.

Finally, she gently pulled away. "Wow!" she exclaimed.

Kip nervously chuckled and gazed into her eyes which were solely his to see.

As Erin leaned in for round two, he pulled away and sat up.

Startled, she asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Not in the least, but if I let you keep at it, our dinner will burn. I'll be right back."

She slowly sipped her scotch and realized that Kip hadn't spared the horses.

"This scotch is incredibly smooth, what is it?" She asked.

"McCallan 30 year old single malt." He answered from the kitchen.

He returned. "I hope you brought your appetite and I don't mean just for me." He grinned.

"Well, if you put it that way, then you are my dessert." She said licking her lips.

"Sorry, but that's already spoken for. I'll have to be a post dinner treat." He told her. "Madam, Si vous me le permettez, he said as he offered his hand and helped her to stand. He then led her over to the dining room table where to settings were arranged at 90 degrees to one another.

"If you will kindly take note, I have insured that this time, I have not attempted to separate us across the great divide of the table." He informed her.

She gently caressed his face as he pulled out her chair. Once seated, he removed the linen napkin from its holder and gently arranged it on her lap. "Lucky napkin." He noted.

"Don't be jealous Kip, you'll be replacing it after dinner." She teased.

"Veuillez m'excuser un instant." He said as he headed back to the kitchen.

Erin's senses were on fire. Speaking to her in French, the lighting, music and the aroma of something awaiting her pallet brought her to life. What was he up to she wondered.

Kip returned bearing a tray bearing two crocks of French Onion Soup.

He carefully placed one on Erin's plate and another on his own before setting the tray at the other end of the table.

She inhaled the soup's aroma. "Kip, what have you done?" She grinned.

"Bon appetite." He said.

"If you don't mind." And she took his hand and closed her eyes. "I'm sure you were taught to say Grace."

"I was, forgive me. Would you please lead?" He asked which she did.

She wanted conclude with "and for this wonderful young man you have brought into my life" but didn't know how that would be received considering he was her participant in an extra marital affair, something the church frowned upon. She wondered if God also disapproved or perhaps Kip was his gift to her?

"This is delicious, what did you add to it?" She asked.

"Harvey's Bristol Cream." He smiled, happy that she was pleased by his efforts.

After the soup was complete, he returned with wine decanter and filled her crystal wineglass and then his own. "You're having wine tonight?" She asked.

"Special occasion and as you said, you'll be keeping an eye on me."

He departed and returned with two plates of escargot set into garlic spinach inside of fresh pasty puffs which they both inhaled in no time.

Next up was Roti de Perc Normandie, a roasted pork tenderloin in a caramelized apple sauce served with slender green beans and truffle mashed potato puree.

Dinner conversation was relaxed and carefree, just two friends learning about one another. She was astonished that he had prepared the entire meal on his own. He explained that when he was at Harvard, there was a chef at one of the French restaurants who gave cooking lessons once a week, so he signed up and took them for a full semester. The same was also offered by an Italian restaurant, a seafood restaurant and finally, a steakhouse so over the course of his undergrad education, he had studied at them all.

"I love good food so I figured I would learn how to make it myself." He informed her. "I also learned about wines and fine liquors and figured one day I may meet a lady who appreciated these things."

"Well this lady certainly is appreciative and thankful. Kip, you are certainly not what you appeared to be a month ago. Nobody has ever treated me this way before." She said.

"Then enjoy, you deserve it." And she realized that she did.

The final touch was Crème Brule served with a chilled dessert wine which Erin admitted was an almost perfect substitute to devouring Kip, but not quite.

After dinner, Erin insisted on helping with the dishes.

Afterwards, she asked him to join her in the living room. She took him in her arms and they swayed to the beat of Bert Kaempfert's "Wonderland By Night", Bert's trumpet enveloping the two of them. When that ended, another Kaempfert classic, "Afrikaan Beat" came on they began dancing go go style to the unusual instrumental.

Erin felt like she was in her 20's again, enjoying music she hadn't heard in over two decades since her father used to play these songs. A giddy feeling was flowing through her at just cutting loose.

When Paul Mauriat's "Love is Blue" came up next, she drew Kip close and began dancing slowly to the mesmerizing melodic melody. Her senses were intoxicated and she felt tranquil and carefree.

As the song ended, Kip reached over and turned off the sound system.

"Come on, it's early. Let's go for a walk." He offered.

The headed out and headed over to a local pool hall.

They secured a table and Kip racked up the balls. "Let's see what you've got." He challenged her.

"Oh, you are so on mister." She laughed. "I grew up with three brothers and I can still kick their asses."

"Give it your best shot. You break." He taunted.

By the time they had finished, Erin took Kip three games to two and twice she had almost run the table but in Kip's defense, Erin did slightly cheat as each time he leaned over the table to shoot she would either pinch, slap or caress his butt distracting him.

Next he challenged her to a game of darts but she easily won that as well.

"I can't seem to beat you at anything." He smiled.

"That's ok sweetie, I'm going to beat you one more time tonight and I guarantee that you'll like it." She smiled as she walked over and kissed him. "Let's head back home. I want to unwrap my prize."

They held hands as they walked back to his building. Once they were in the elevator Erin was all over him.

Later that night she fell asleep with her head on his chest, one hand under his shoulder and the other warmed by the heat still radiating from his ass.

When she awoke the next morning, she was greeted to breakfast in bed.

"Just a little something to get your energy levels up."

Before she left for her office, she managed to reduce those levels once again.

Danny arrived at work energized at the prospect of interrogating the four Brothers and the Most Reverend. He let them cool their heels in the Tombs for the night and then had them transferred back to Midtown North early in the morning to throw them off balance.

Joe, Jamie and Baker were already at their desks.

"SVU has Montfort, Nordecki and Dunn upstairs. We'll start with Hathaway and Ellison." Joe announced.

"Works for me." Danny said.

"Let's start with Hathaway. He's the wink link. Doesn't look like he fared too well last night in the Tombs." Baker informed Danny.

Danny thought about it a moment. "You and Jamie take him since his angle is the payoff. Joe and I will start with Ellison."

Jamie and Baker entered the interrogation room. Before they could even identify themselves, Hathaway spoke up. "I want a deal and I'm prepared to give you names and ledgers that you won't find in Syracuse."

"What kind of deal would that be Mr. Hathaway?" Baker asked.

"The names of those above me who authorized my actions as well as others who were bribed to look the other way or keep their own counsel." He responded.

"When we go through the Diocese's records, I'm sure we'll discover those names on our own." Jamie said.

"Even so, you'll need someone to corroborate them." Hathaway informed them.

"Sit tight. I'll make a call." Jamie informed him.

Jamie called Alex and gave her the skinny. She arrived 30 minutes later. Casey was already upstairs in SVU as Nordecki and Dunn were also looking to cut deals in order to hang Montfort out to dry.

Danny and Joe were achieving similar results with Ellison.

By the end of the day, plea deals were in place for everyone but Montfort and the names of new suspects and victims added to the lists for both SVU and Major Crimes. As Danny feared, this was going to exponentially grow and eventually reach to a level of the church hierarchy he knew was not going to please his father.

At 4:30 p.m., Casey, Alex and Erin were seated in Erin's office reviewing the plea deals and the information garnered therefrom.

"It's like a spreading virus." Casey commented.

"All this corruption and evil and yet only one man will be publicly brought out to face the humiliation." Alex noted.

"He was the ringleader at Franciscan Brothers." Casey noted.

"I'm not saying he doesn't deserve it, but cutting deals like this to move the process along seems to dilute the ultimate justice dispensed." Alex responded.

They noticed that Erin was unusually quiet and understood that as she read the statements provided by the defendants, she was thinking of one victim in particular who suffered at their hands.

"Erin honey, are you okay?" Casey asked.

When Erin looked up they could see tears in her eyes. "How can people be like this? How could they be allowed to get away with this level of depravity for so many years and even when it's exposed others just sweep it under the rug and allow it to continue? She asked seriously beginning to question her faith, especially in her Church.

Casey and Alex started to rise up from their chairs to come to her but she waived them off.

"Last night, he made me dinner and I don't mean spaghetti. He's an accomplished Chef like Joe."

She described the entire evening, the effort he had put into making it such a special night for her and how kind and sweet she found him to be.

Then a hard look of resolve entered her eyes and she removed a red magic marker from her desk drawer, pulled Montfort's file from the stack and wrote in big letters across the front of the outside of folder. "NO LESSER PLEA" meaning that either Montfort plead to the top counts and agreed to serve the maximum sentence or faced trial but there would be no deals. If he plead out the only thing he would save himself would be the humiliation of a trial.

She then handed the folder to Casey who now had her orders. Erin wanted a head to serve up to Kip and Casey would gladly chop it off and bring it to her.

Alex looked over, saw Erin's orders and nodded in return. She'd happily sharpen Casey's blade.

The formal arraignments would begin in the morning. All three women hoped that the perps would enjoy the accommodations on Riker's Island.

Erin left her office immediately after and drove over to Jack's. When she arrived she went to Kip's cubicle to find him still at work. She motioned for him to follow her and they went into Jack's office.

She informed them both as to what transpired and to the deals being cut. Kip stood there accepting it and knew that there had to be arrangements like these in order to keep the system from clogging up, but Erin held her surprise for last.

"As to Barnard Montfort. I made a large notation on his file when I gave it back to Casey. No Deals, he either pleas out to all counts and takes the maximum sentence or she tries him."

Kip and Jack both understood the significance of this action. Erin wanted not only justice but she demanded vengeance for Kip and it was personal and they both knew why.

"Why don't you two head out to dinner. I'll take care of Nicky tonight." Jack offered.

Kip held out his hand. "I appreciate that Jack, but that isn't part of the arrangement."

"I'm your boss, I just changed it. You shouldn't be alone right now." He responded.

"I have some calls to make tonight. I know of 14 other men who may like to be in court tomorrow morning." He turned to Erin. "I'll call you later tonight to check in so that you know I'm okay. Thank you both again for everything. I haven't seen these animals in 10 years. I hope they remember me because I want them to know that I'm the one who's putting them in a cage where they belong."

After he left Jack looked at Erin. "How about we postpone date night tomorrow. He doesn't realize what he's in for in the morning and he's going to need you to take care of him. I'll take Nicky away for the weekend, tell her that her mother's working on a big case and needs her space. Besides, I've been feeling guilty about all the time I've lost with her."

"That's sweet of you Jack." Erin responded.

"Tell me one thing. Is the real truth why we never had more children because I was such a lousy father?" He asked.

"No Jack, but I knew that you would always be a part time dad and I could only raise one child by myself."

"I'm regretting it now. No fool like an old fool they say."

Erin went back to find Kip. He was packing up to leave for the day. "Care to share an elevator with me?" She asked.

On the ride down she informed him. "Jack's taking Nicky away for the weekend. I'd like to come stay with you." She said.

"I appreciate it Erin, but I don't want you shuffling your life or your family's around me. It isn't fair to you or to them."

"Jack needs some time with his daughter and you need some time with me. Tomorrow is going to hurt and I want to be there for you. This is about me taking care of you which is what friends and lovers do for one another." She informed him.

"I can't promise I'll be my usual chipper self." He joked.

"I wouldn't expect you to be, but if feel the need to vent your anger I'll be there to listen and if you want to cry I'll be there to hold you but no matter what I'll be there to love and comfort you."

The elevator doors opened at garage level and Kip escorted Erin to her car. "I have one request." He said.

"And what would that be?" She smirked.

"That you bring a certain piece of luggage you neglected to bring last night." He smiled.

"I promise." She grinned. They kissed goodbye and Erin headed home.

Jamie, Joe, Casey and Alex were sitting around the kitchen table discussing the case and how much larger this was going to grow. They were also discussing Erin and her orders regarding Montfort.

"She's taking this one personally, but it shouldn't be a surprise." Jamie said.

"No, she made it clear at the beginning when she brought this to us that she wanted these bastards and it's hard to fault her feelings." Casey stated.

"Tomorrow will be the real test. That poor kid is going to be hit hard when he sees them again after all these years." Alex commented.

"Erin will be there to carry him through it. I wouldn't be surprised if she stays with him for a couple of days just to insure he doesn't lapse into a severe depression." Joe noted.

Casey and Alex then told them about Erin's recent night out.

"He's a chef? Joe asked excitedly.

"Apparently quite a good one too" Casey responded as she quoted last night's dinner menu.

Joe picked up his phone. "I have an idea" he said as he called his sister.

"Do you plan by chance to keep Kip all to yourself this weekend?" He teased.

"And what makes you think that little brother?" She guiltily replied.

"Because I know my sister. I have a thought. Having heard about your dinner last night, I suggest that you bring him here after work tomorrow and Kip and I will prepare a meal that will leave everyone in gastronomic ecstasy."

"I'll have to see what shape he's in after tomorrow, but how about you ask him yourself after the arraignment?"

"Great idea. That's why you got the brains in the family."

"Hey, what about me?" Jamie asked.

"You got a computer chip installed, remember? That's not a brain."

Joe could hear Erin laugh as she hung up.

The following morning, Kip arrived at the Criminal Courts building at 8:30 and went to Erin's office as directed. Casey and Alex were there with her.

"How are you holding up?" Casey asked.

"Anxious, excited but most of all, I'm angry."

"That's expected. This is only the opening shot and it won't be overly dramatic, but you have to bite your tongue and not lash out at them. Just make sure they see you. Trust me, that alone will instill fear in them and let them know that you are now in control."

"I think they are in for a big surprise this morning." He smiled.

Erin came over and gave him a hug. "I can't sit next to you during the proceedings, but my brothers will all be there so feel free to sit with them."

"Thank you, but I won't be alone."

At 9:30 a.m. the five defendants were brought in for formal arraignment wearing orange jail jumpsuits as opposed to the brown Habits of their former Order. As they entered the court, 15 young men who were seated in a straight line across the two sections of the gallery, stood as one. The defendants looked over and their eyes all widened. After a few moments, 14 of the men then took their seats but the one closest to the center aisle on the prosecution's side of the gallery remained standing at perfect attention as he looked each of the former Brothers in the eye and nodded to them, insuring that they knew Kip Brown was responsible for their fate, as much as they had once been responsible for his.

Casey, Alex and Erin looked over and observed the show of unity from the former schoolmates and co-victims. Danny, Joe and Jamie looked at Kip and nodded to him showing their respect for his courage.

After the defendants were seated, Kip also sat.

Casey spoke for the prosecution and read the litany of charges facing each defendant. All but Montfort entered a plea of guilty. All defendants requested bail pending sentencing. All were deemed to be flight risks and all were remanded to the custody of the Department of Corrections pending sentencing of the four who plead guilty, and the trial of Barnard Montfort.

As the defendants were being led out of the Courtroom, the 15 men again stood silently until the last one, Montfort left the court. He turned and looked back at them as he exited, only to see 30 hardened eyes in return.

Danny came over to Kip. "Come with me" and he led Kip out of the courtroom through the same door the prisoners had just exited.

Erin went over to Joe and Jamie. "What's Danny doing?" She asked.

"Last Saturday you and Casey forced Danny to confront his worst fear. Danny is about to pass that lesson along to Kip." Jamie said.

Danny nodded to the deputy guarding the cells. He led Danny and Kip back to where the five men were housed.

When they were facing them, Danny pointed. "They can't hurt you or anyone else ever again."

"No Detective, they can't." Kip responded.

He looked into the cell at the five prisoners and slowly studied them, memories he had long ago repressed now resurfacing but he held himself together. "In three months I will be a licensed attorney in this state and will be entering into the prime of my life. I have been blessed with fortune and good friends to guide me through this ordeal and I will move on to great success, joy, love and most of all, the ability to exercise my free will. At the same time your life as you know it is now over and the pain and shame you once brought to others is about to be vested unto you." He then addressed Hathaway. "You were complicit in bribing Paul to remain quiet. In prison there are forms of currency other than money. Paul accepted that money to turn his back on his Order, his Church and his charges. Someday currency may be exchanged so that you learn as to how your complicit behavior affected the 15 of us. Paul, you turned a blind eye when you should have acted as Brother Francis did to protect us. When you are being molested in prison I hope you learn the value of that lesson as others turn a deaf ear to your screams and pleas. As to you Lucas, Christopher and Barnard. You will all be serving a good portion, if not all of the rest of your lives in this world's version of hell and may God in his infinite judgment insure that you experience no less fear, humiliation, pain and shame than you brought upon us in the guise of serving Him. Every time you are beaten, stabbed or raped I want you remember us and that God's vengeance is being meted out to you in our name. May you all rot in eternal damnation and your souls be cast into the eternal fires of hell for there is no forgiveness, no salvation and no mercy for he who preys upon a child." He concluded.

With that he exited the cells and entered the enclosed hallway in between the cell house and the courtroom. He leaned back against the wall and began to cry. Danny pulled him into a hug. "I know what you're going through. I spent 10 years carrying my own horrors but let me tell you something, you'll get past it and you'll move on. You never forget, but you can learn to not let it consume or control you. Erin is going to take good care of you and the rest of us are right behind her okay?" He asked.

"Thank you Detective." He answered.

"Call me Danny." He said as he put an arm around Kip and led him out into the hallway, not knowing that Erin was watching through the small window in the courtroom door.

She went over to the others and relayed what she had just witnessed.

"He's letting him know that he's not alone in this and that he has us there to help, but most of all, he's letting him know he has you Sis and that you'll help him get through this like you helped Danny get through his horrors." Jamie responded.

"Best lessons in life are those that are passed along. Danny's returning the favor." Joe nodded to Erin.

They all met out in the hallway where Erin gave Kip a hug. "Come on, I'm taking the rest of the day off and you're coming with me." She said.

"Before you go, we have something to discuss." Joe smiled. "I hear that you are an accomplished master of the kitchen. How about you and I create a meal tonight that will test the culinary boundaries of delight."

"Joe is our family chef and a damned fine one too." Danny said.

Kip looked at Erin who lifted her eyebrows as she crossed her arms. "I'm not a ventriloquist, give the man an answer."

"Yes, sure, I'd love to." He responded.

"What style of cuisine?" Kip asked.

"You call it. French, Italian, Spanish, Caribbean, Seafood, American."

Kip smiled and motioned for Joe to lean in as he whispered to him.

"An excellent choice." Joe smiled. "Erin can drop you off at 3 p.m. and we'll go shopping. The rest of these mooks can go have a beer while we prepare the grand feast."

"I'll call Linda and have her extend the sitter. She's at St. Victors until six so I'm sure she can head over after."

"I just want to thank you all, especially you Erin for getting me through this and Danny, thank you for making me face them today."

"I learned from a couple of people here the hard way last Saturday that you had to come face to face with your worst fears and get it out or it can tear you up which means the bad guys win and the ones who love you lose." Danny responded.

"Really?" Kip asked.

"He probably still has Erin's hand print on his ass." Jamie laughed.

"Best attention getter there is." She nodded as she took Kip by the hand and began to lead him away.

As they left the courthouse, the three brothers and two fiancées watched them go.

"He's a good kid." Danny commented.

"Not all what I expected based on our first meeting." Casey said.

"No, but he makes her happy and right now, that's good enough for me." Danny responded.

-30-


End file.
